Blast to the Supposed Past
by Alexnandru Van Gordon
Summary: Slade’s up to something and the Teen Titans are determined more than ever to stop him. But what happens when two persons come from the future—one aiming to aid Slade’s plan and the other to help the lone Robin (attached: AlloMeToLiveLikeYou)
1. Default Chapter

Blast to the Supposed Past

By, Alexnandru Van Gordon

-Okay. This is the second fan fiction I've ever written and I would really appreciate it (if you R&R) that you give me at least one piece of constructive criticism—even if its spelling corrections! I have a basic plot down for this, but all suggestions you give me will be taken into deep consideration for the way my story will go.

-Thank You

Summary—Slade's up to something and the Teen Titans are determined more than ever to stop him. But what happens when two persons come from the future—one aiming to aid Slade's plan and the other to save Robin from a terrible fate? Can that person's terrible future be changed by traveling into the past—and can the Titan's trust him? Read to find out…

CHAPTER ONE:

Slade waited in abandoned warehouse with his hands behind his back. He stared out from one of the main level windows at the T-tower on its island across the sea from the docks. He had sent the message and they heard it loud and clear—or should he say, _Robin_ heard it loud and clear.

_In one hour._

He remembered how the boy's frown deepened and his shoulders rose slightly to stiffen in a buried rage the moment he said those words. He knew how to get on Robin's nerves and he was somewhat surprised the boy had such an obvious weakness he was unwilling to strengthen. The boy was a prisoner of pride.

_I'll be there_.

That was all he needed to hear. Somehow he had called the tower to find that all the other Titans were gone. But that was fine with him. He wanted to speak with Robin alone anyway—he was to come alone, and Slade knew all to well that the boy was too proud to bring a friend along. He would fall into his trap and then it would be too late.

"Foolish." He said aloud to no one in particular. His androids did not answer in words—they answered with actions, and so he was alone. But not for long. Soon Robin would stand by his side, his apprentice once more—his apprentice _once and for all_. Even if he had to lock him up for a year, or tie his hands behind his back and lecture him for hours on end, he would make Robin see his ways one day and the boy would have no other choice than to _like_ it.

But it made it fun. It was fun to hit Robin's nerves, to _force_ him to do something he desperately did not want to. He took pleasure from watching the boy struggle, both physically and within. _Yes_. The _former_ Boy Wonder would stand by his side and he would stay there even as the world crumbled and his friends perished along with any hopes of escape. There was no escaping it now.

Slade was gifted by fate. Fate was allowing him to choose one person to be his apprentice—_any_ person, and he would have them. Robin didn't realize the blessing placed upon him. Slade wanted him and so he would take him—

_In one hour._

-R-

Robin could feel the rush of adrenaline pumping throughout his whole body. This was it—this was his one chance to take Slade down once and for all, to end the plague that was infecting his mind and driving him to insanity. Yes. Once Slade was gone he would be sane again. He would be happy again.

Yet, he still wondered how such a generous opportunity to defeat Slade had come along. Was his luck suddenly brightening, or would his be his undoing? Would he kill Slade—would Slade kill him? Or would the villain succeed in another way…

He shivered as he sped up his R-cycle. The events he had experienced as Slade's apprentice still gave him nightmares even on the calmest of nights. He was going mad, bent on discovering Slade's true identity and bringing the criminal mastermind down before all hope for sanity was lost to him. Was this how he would perish, driven to insanity and defeated no matter which way he went? Was every road to end in a dead-end?

The warehouse by the docks came into view as he rounded a corner, ominous and dark in every way possible. Had it not been Slade's lair in Robin's mind, the place would appear nothing more to him than an abandoned building that could be put to use if someone would just take the time to fix it up.

He slammed on his breaks and parked beside the warehouse. Maybe he should turn back—he still another mission to worry about. Forty people had ended up on the missing list down at the police department in one night. The Titans were called about the strange event in the morning and they had been investigating the matter since. Mass murder? Terrorists? Who knew! The other four split up to speak with people who might know something and Robin had been on the phone with what was supposed to be a secret gang in Jump City. The gang didn't steal or violate laws—just beat up anyone from the wrong side of town if they stepped on the ground of their _community_. Robin hadn't arrested them yet because the guys they fought with were already criminals wanted for one crime or another and he still had yet to find out who all the members were. Anyhow, fifteen of the missing people were from their side of town and the gang leader had actually called Robin first about the matter. That was when Slade popped up on the main screen in the living room and Robin had to hang up.

One villain at a time.

"Let's get this over and done with." He muttered and took off his helmet, cape flapping gently behind him in the wind. "Today it ends."

-R-

It was easy enough to get inside—once you defeated all the Slade-bots and found yourself somehow on the roof after all your jumping around and flipping about until nothing was left around you but scrap metal and sparking wires. He had made a mess—but who cared? It was Slade's problem his robots couldn't fight properly.

Sighing, he found the roof's fire exit and opened the door, wincing as it creaked. The hinges were a little rusty, but they made no further noise as he slipped inside through the impossibly small crack and left the door ajar in fear it might make too much noise if it were to close on its own. He had learned the hard way when he was a sidekick that some inanimate objects had a mind of their own and alerted villains of a hero's arrival just for the heck of it.

Heart throbbing in his throat, lungs pumping harder than ever to make up for the oxygen wasted during the battle, he calmed himself before starting down the long dark stairs toward another door not too far away from him down the narrow hall. This one made no noise as he twisted the doorknob and pushed it open slightly to peek inside. It was dark, but there was a faint light on inside, the light from a small lamp suspended form the ceiling. This was the fire escape to one of the offices.

He pushed the door opened slightly further and slipped inside. No one was there—and no one could hide in there for there was nothing to hide behind. There was a chair in one corner and another on the opposite side of the small room, but that was about it. Someone, however, had been in there and that could have been Slade.

Robin walked over toward the office door and grabbed the doorknob. He could hear gears working one the other side, factory machines once more activated for reasons he would soon find out. Then he paused. Taking a deep breath, ready to fight with everything he could, he turned the knob and pushed the door opened…and—

—It slammed back shut in front of him, the sound bouncing off every wall in the building. Someone locked it from the other side and he froze in surprise. He swore under his breath, his hand gripping the doorknob so hard it broke off from the door. He cursed again and stared at it in his hand. There goes the element of surprise, but who did that? Slade? Why?...

Now that the doorknob was broken off, so was the only lock, he pushed on the door, but that unknown person was still on the other side. He managed to open the door a crack before it was slammed shut again.

"I don't have the time for this…" He muttered, glancing around the dreary room for signs of another door. No. there was only this one and the fire exit. He would have to find another way.

Turning around, he headed for the roof. He would deal with the person later once he found Slade.

The door creaked and he froze with his foot about to lift off the ground to step. He glanced over his shoulder…

The dark figure leapt toward him and they were sent flying back into the fire exit door. As old as it was and as hard as they hit it, the door gave way instantly and they laid on top of it in a moment of shock and pain, Robin on his back beneath his attacker. He expected the man to hit him or something, but he didn't. He grabbed Robin's wrists instead and pinned them to the ground (door, in this case) beside his hips, sitting up astride over his legs.

Robin struggled and tried to see his attacker's face. The man wore a trench coat, the tie tied around the waist to conceal the rest of his clothes. On his head he wore a black and white movie, detective style hat and a scarf around his lower face to hide his nose, mouth, and throat. He wore a mask over his upper face, two angry white eyes glaring at Robin for a moment as the Boy Wonder squirmed under his powerful grip. Besides that, Robin could tell nothing about the man besides the fact that he was young, maybe just twenty or twenty-one.

"Let…go…" Robin muttered, trying whatever he could do to free himself. The man was silent and remained so until he calmed taking a breath to glare back at the man in fury.

"Stress is going to kill you one of these days." The man said, his voice somewhat muffled by his scarf. "You'll start spitting up blood soon."

"You don't know me!" Robin spat. "And who are you, anyway?"

"_Shhh_!" The man hissed, looking up the dark stairway and then back into the dimly lit room over his shoulder. "I'm not here to lecture you—I know how much you hate it. I'm actually here to _save_ you."

Save him? Save him from what—victory, gaining back his sanity, the knowledge of who Slade was? He didn't care what this guy's intentions were—he had something important to do and now was not the time to talk.

"I don't need saving." Robin replied harshly, pushing the man back. The man did so and offered a hand to help Robin up. Robin, of course, ignored it and stood on his own. "Now leave me alone. I'm busy."

He stepped around the man and headed for the office door. Placing a hand on the old hard wood, he prepared to push it open when—

"—It's a trap." The man said softly.

Robin froze once more. He wanted to open the door—his heart was racing now, but he held back his excitement for another good battle. Instead of continuing onward, he glanced over his shoulder at the young man.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There are people on the other side being held prisoner." He said as though he hadn't heard Robin's question. "You'll try to save them, but Slade will beat you as he cheats and you will lose. They're the forty people who went missing last night, and unless you are his apprentice again he will kill them one by one."

"I won't _ever_ be his apprentice again." Robin growled, more to convince himself than the young man. "Thanks for telling me though. All I have to do is find another way in and save them without getting no—"

The man held up a hand to silence him. Robin was surprised, but held his tongue as the man pulled at the collar of his coat and peeked at his shoulder.

The man sighed and returned his attention to Robin. "That won't work. You'll still get caught and end up in the same situation if you'd have entered through that door. Face it—you should leave Slade to your friends. They can handle him if they worked as a team."

That really got on Robin's nerve. Slade was his deal—no one was going to take him down but Robin!

"Look, _sir_, I've been doing this for years. I might be young, but I'm certainly not _stupid_."

"I know." The man said smugly. "You've already finished grade twelve through that internet school you went to each night last year on your computer—and you're only fifteen. Wayne would have taken you away from Jump City if you fell behind in your schoolwork and you couldn't go to school if you were on call 24/7. So, as smart as you are, you did what you could and finished early so you could stay with your friends. Sweet, isn't it? Couldn't stand being a follower and you love all your friends—it killed you the first time you were Slade's apprentice, and you don't believe you could live through it a second time if it were to happen again. But I doubt that. You want to run in blindly now."

"How do you…" Robin was shocked. How did this guy know so much about him? Did Wayne send him?

"Don't look so surprised, kid. This is reality—and so far you're going to be Slade's apprentice if you go to fight him."

He could be caught—but he had to risk it. He didn't care who the heck this guy was!

"Look! There are forty innocent people being held prisoner in here and I have less than an hour to save them. I know my friends won't be here in time to do anything about it—and I doubt you'd do anything about it even if you could! So _excuse me_ if I'm running in blindly, but my life is worth much less than theirs." He bowed formally and straightened, turning to leave. "Now if you'll excuse, I have the urge to _lose_."

"Wait!" The man pleaded. "If you become Slade's apprentice, they won't be the only ones captured. Slade will take over about half of the world, but his primary goal is to get _you_. He won't start making plans about world domination unless _you're_ by his side—_whether you like it or not._"

"_Look_!" Robin whirled around so fiercely, the man took a small step back. "I don't know what planet you're from, but the future hasn't been decided yet. I could save all those people today and Slade could run like he always done—I don't know! And how do you know if he wants me to be his apprentice or not? The last time I checked, he tried to kill me."

"But he kept you alive when you were dying from his nanoscopic probes." The man pointed out, his white mask eyes narrowing. Robin could tell he was about to attack again. "I'll carry you away from this place even if you come along kicking and screaming—but I won't let you jeopardize the world!"

"_Who are you_!" Robin hollered, now sick and tired of this man.

The man pulled his scarf down from his mouth and took off his hat.

Robin backed away a step, hitting the door with his back—but, surprised, it didn't open yet. He didn't care if it did anyway. What he saw both amazed and horrified him. It couldn't be…it just wasn't possible…

"Robin—_I'm_ you."

-A-

Like it? Tell me if I should add something, and try guessing who the second guy is—you might be surprised, I don't know. It all depends on hard you think—but think too hard. You might miss the answer altogether.

Please read and review. I won't continue the story unless I have at least three people liking the first chapter. If you like it—then tell your friends to review it for me, it would be a big help.

-Thanks

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	2. Chapter two: Stressed

Blast to the Supposed Past

By, Alexnandru Van Gordon

I know it takes twenty-four hours for reviews to show up and I got bored before even twelve had passed. It's the weekends, and I really wanted to get this next chapter posted before I forgot about it. But that doesn't mean you can't review! Even if you just write three words I will be satisfied. It will help to know whether or not people are actually reading my story. Oh, and the Disclaimer? Oops. If you read my other fan fiction (the enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine—which doesn't show up one the search page (neither does my name) for some strange reason…) you will see that I punish myself for forgetting. But, mistakes will happen. Sorry Warner Bros—I promise it will never happen again! Oh—and I might have a guest star for Robin—maybe batman, but I'm think'n of someone else. Tell me what you think…

DISCLAIMER: I came, I saw, the Titan's conquered—that's right! I don't own 'em and you know that all to well. The plot, on the other hand, is mine.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO: Stressed

Robin just about had a heart attack. He had seen some things before that had amazed him but this took the cake. Him—from the _future_? Most likely. How else would he be a couple of years older? How else would he know there was a trap waiting for Robin on the other side of the office door and that he would…

"You're not saying that he wins—one hundred and one percent?" Robin asked, panicking. If he hadn't been stressed out enough before, now he was beyond what he had ever felt before.

The sad figure nodded solemnly, arms crossed as he held his hat and scarf in separate hands.

"I'm going to be his apprentice? _Again_? For how long?"

The young man paused in thought. Now Robin recognized the mask, once hidden by shadows. It was exactly like Robin's except the tiny arch at the end of each eye that made them just like Slade's.

He shrugged. "You're fifteen and I'm twenty one…five and a half years to be exact, but I guess you could round it to six if you were picky."

Robin's stomach lurched. _Six years_ of service by Slade's side—_six years_ without escaping or committing suicide… Could he honestly stand it for that long—and even longer! It was obvious by the sight of this man that he still had to get away from Slade, but how many more years after then would it be… fighting, stealing, killing…

He shivered at the last thought, stomach lurching again, this time a squirt of blood came up from his throat and made it way out of his mouth. A small line of his blood dribbled down the corner of his lips onto his chin and he wiped it away with one of his green-gloved hands.

Great! He had a _stomach ulcer_!

"I told you you'd start spitting up blood, kid. Did you think I didn't know?"

Robin paused for a moment. Maybe he hit his head back outside with his battle against Slade's robots. Maybe he was schizophrenic? Wasn't impossible. After all, he was stressed.

"So, now what?" Robin sighed, defeated once again even before the battle began. "You said I couldn't get caught—but I can't leave those people. Slade said in an hour and he knows I'll do anything to make it to him on time."

"I'll fight him." The man explained, not at all worried. "You go back to the tower and contact the others. I mean to kill Slade."

"You can't." Robin said suddenly. He hadn't said it because he wanted to be the one to take down Slade—no matter how appealing that idea was—but because he understood the consequences of meddling with time. "If you're from the future and you stop Slade from making you his apprentice, you would only defeat the purpose of you coming back into time to stop him—and then I have no idea how time would mend itself."

"You're right…" His older self agreed miserably. "Gez—and I spent a year inventing that stupid machine to come back here and stop all this. Poor Starfire…"

Starfire?

"What about her?" Robin asked abruptly, worried beyond belief.

"Relax." His older self untied his coat and slipped it off, throwing it, along with his scarf and hat, onto one of the chairs. "Starfire and the others understood in an instant that I was not working for Slade out of my own free will. Half of the world will be taken over by Slade in five and a half years, but the Titans and the JLA will still fight. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire…they and a couple of scientists created a time machine that I helped design. I escaped from Slade one night and used the machine to come back in time to stop myself from ever getting caught—Starfire was just worried I would make matters worse for myself. If I get caught—if _we_ get caught, Slade will prepare for the making of the time machine and will either destroy it or use it for himself or use it to screw matter up even more. Understand?"

Perfectly. They were in trouble and all there was for them to walk on was eggshells.

Robin looked his older self over. He wore the suit in the same fashion as the one Robin wore the first time he was Slade's apprentice, but what was orange was now red. The left side of his cheat was the deep crimson you could only imagine as blood. It wasn't blood, but perhaps that was what Slade wanted it to represent.

"How will you know if you do change the past?" Robin asked.

He shrugged. "I expect either my clothes will change or I will get suddenly zapped out of here. After all, when I think of Starfire's trip to the future all I could think of was the possibility that I could save the future by doing this. I guess we will have to wait and find out what happens."

Robin sighed. "And what do I call you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know." Robin shrugged. "I'm you and you're me. What if I'm talking to you and Slade or someone else hears. Shouldn't I call you by some other name?"

The young man paused. That was a good question and it made sense somehow. You could never be too careful.

"Grayson."

_Sorry. I don't which Robin is Robin in Teen Titans. I've heard enough people call him Richard Grayson, so I'm just assuming that's who he should be in this story. Correct me if I'm wrong._

Robin shrugged. "Fine. Now—what about a plan?"

-S-

Now he was just plan impatient—and that was unlike his usual calm and cool self. Forty-five minutes since the message was sent and only half an hour ago he had been delivered news that the young Boy Wonder had beaten another one of his small armies of androids. If the boy was purposely making him wait, Slade would make sure that converting Robin to his side was all the more distressing for him. It was a small price to pay for being late.

He began to pace slowly across the scenes showing areas of the warehouse. The much older side of the building was a simple prison for all those people his robots abducted last night and he had put up only a few cameras to monitor them. If Robin wasn't busy saving them, where the heck was he? What on earth could he be doing?

He sat at the chair before the screen, anger rising in his chest. With a roar of fury, he slammed his fist down hard on the desk and left a dent in the metal. Could the boy have caught on that quickly and fled? No. Even though he didn't know about the people yet, the boy would never pass up another chance at fighting Slade. It was amusing watching the look of utter defeat on Robin's face each time Slade won, watch time he slid away to fight another day.

Then what was he up to.

"_Robin is smart—but he's not smarter than you_."

The voice startled him. He recognized his own voice and that made up for the most of his fear. The rest of his mind wondered how he would be hearing himself if he hadn't spoken. The voice came from behind him, and he could tell it wasn't a recording.

Standing and spinning around on a heel. Slade's one eye narrowed as he gazed into his own darkness in search of the intruder. He hadn't shown up on the cameras. How, then, had he gotten inside?

Finally, the figure stepped closer so that the small amount of light streaming in from the window fell upon his body. It was him—another Slade. The only difference was the mask, the mask he had designed carefully to strike fear into the hearts of many. What was orange was the red crimson of freshly split blood. Everything else remained the same save for a small scratch on the mask and a few others here and there—old war wounds, he would say. He could tell this Slade was older than himself, but not by much.

Who was it?

"Impatient—how disappointing." The second Slade sighed heavily. "Can't believe I was so weak even back then—_now_—whatever you would call it. You're good, but even you have a few areas to brush up on."

"Excuse me?" He was the one that lectured—not the student to _be_ lectured. That was Robin's position. "Who are you and why are you here."

The second Slade shrugged. "I am you, and I am here to insure that your plan goes perfectly as expected."

"And do you have proof to support such a claim?" He growled. Who was this man to just barge in and just assume that he owned the place. And could he be Slade? Slade was Slade! This man had simply lost his mind.

"Shoot away. Ask any personal question and I will answer it exactly as you want it to be."

Slade was tempted to spit at him.

Fine.

"How did—"

"I lost my eye when my wife shot at me with a gun." The man answered correctly even though he hadn't heard the whole question. "Next."

Slade opened his mouth.

"—Wilson. Next."

Slade paused. How did he do that? No…he was just lucky.

Slade frowned and prepared to ask another question when he was abruptly interrupted with the correct answer.

"Wintergreen—and no, I do not regret the decision I made. Look at how advanced you have become. It was worth the risk."

Slade had nothing to say. The man had answered both questions on his mind and he was absolutely right—impossible.

"Alright then." Slade placed his hands behind his back the way he always did. "If you're me, why are you here, and how could you be here?"

"Time travel. Robin may not be as smart as either as us, but he is still a genius—and the machine he made with his puny friends and those dame scientists is—I admit—a work of art. I mean to use it for more useful reasons once I bring the Robin from my time back to where he belongs—and after you get the one in this time."

Now this was interesting. Time travel was a precious gift indeed and it was amazing that Robin would be one of the people to make it possible. Maybe fate had truly been kind to him in allowing him to notice Robin in the first place.

"And how old if the Robin that has come back in this time? Is he here to stop me?"

The second Slade gazed out the window. "Twenty one—and still the only one worthy. And, yes. His purpose to travel back to this time is to prevent his younger self from getting caught and modeled into the apprentice we've both wanted for so long. Trust me, he is quite promising."

"I have no doubt…"

So that was what was keeping the Boy Wonder. He had probably run into his older self and either fled or was hiding somewhere until he could devise a plan to save his future. But now his plan was ruined. His older self knew what was going to help it and now he could stop them.

No, because time was changing even now slightly than what it should be. The future persons being here only proved that Robin was bond to get caught, and the fact that this didn't originally happen in time proved that things might change to create the same future. The older Robin wouldn't be able to correct the past—especially with the future Slade to counter out whatever he did. The future was only half planned out now.

"This complicates things now."

The older Slade returned his gaze to Slade. "No fears. Robin cannot escape his future no matter what he does. His older self was a fool to believe he could outsmart his master. I will assist you in capturing your Robin and we will use him as bait to capture his older self. Once that is all said and done, I will return to the future and in five and a half years you will either follow this lead or prevent Robin from disobeying. If he builds the machine—let him. Just stop him from using it."

"That simple?"

"Need it be more complicated? And one more thing." The second Slade let each of his hands fall to his sides and cracked his knuckles by rolling them into tight fists before relaxing them again. "As fun as it would be to see him struggle, keep him calm—and without chemicals of your own—they won't work soon."

This wasn't too disappointing. Having Robin as an apprentice was good enough for him, but curiosity forced him to ask why.

"How am I supposed to do that—and why?"

The second Slade cracked his knuckles again. "Calm him the old fashion way—and you know how. Relax him, get him to trust you because stress can kill a person and Robin has had a surprisingly large amount of that on his shoulders for someone his age."

"He will never trust me." Slade stated. It was the honest truth too. There was no way Robin would even relax that much.

"No, but there are ways you can force a person to relax. The body can have great influence on the mind at times—all you have to know is the right way to do it, and I told you, you already know how. You've worked with stressed out people before—the military was enough to show you what happens to frantic people if they don't calm down. The same goes for stressed-out, tough, cute, little kids."

Was it?

"It's that simple?"

"Of course. Go ahead, try it the moment we capture him. You'll have to keep him calm before he sends himself to the hospital. Trust me—he'll wind up there soon if he already hasn't had enough. Now, about capturing him…"

-R-

Robin followed… _Grayson_ out from the office and down along the balcony overlooking the inside of the factory-like warehouse. The machinery working was farther away in the dark area, but you could see light coming from behind large crates. Grayson guided him to the source, but they hid behind a crate when the goal came into view. Forty people were kept together in a group, androids circling around them to make sure no one tried anything funny. There were only two kids out of the whole lot—and Robin was grateful they were both young teens. Littler kids would have been trouble to save without the kids getting into danger themselves.

Robin reached for a birdarang from his belt, ready to throw it once he was ready to attack. But Grayson stopped him. With a hand on his shoulder, Robin glanced behind him to see what Grayson wanted.

"Cameras." Grayson said plainly. "We're out of view, but the moment you stand up Slade will see you and then it's all over.

"Great…" Robin muttered. How else was he supposed to save the people without getting caught.

Light bulb.

"Duck." He told Grayson.

"I'm way ahead of you, buddy." And he knelt next to Robin.

Robin plainly tossed his birdarang over his shoulder a good distance back the way they had come. Three of the twenty androids monitoring the people instantly ran to check what had happened, zooming past the crate the two were hiding behind without even noticing them.

"Stupid." Robin muttered and tossed a second one, this one blowing up all three without him having to take aim.

"I forget how many you have."

Robin laughed. "A lot."

And the simple pattern continued.

-A-

I hope you liked this one too. If it's bad it's only because I'm writing this at 1:27 a.m. in the morning on a Saturday night—what else would I do with no homework? If it's short it's because I can't keep my eyes opened. I just had taekwondo after missing classes for three weeks as Christmas break and my thighs are killing me from the warm up exercises we had to do. I'm exhausted.

Anyhow, please R&R. I didn't know if the Robin in Teen Titan's is Richard Grayson or Tim Drake (???). Oh—and the future Slade (man, he's one of those villains you love to hate) is not the guest star. He/she won't show up for a while unless I somehow get working on this story—which, I might add, won't continue if you don't review. More reviews equal more chapters.

-I hope you enjoyed.

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	3. Chapter three: Ouch andK'O

Blast to the Supposed Past

By, Alexnandru Van Gordon

If any of you are wondering—yes, I am an insomniac. I was going to use that as my pen name, but its already been taken—and I'm serious. I got it from my dad. That is why I'm writing chapter three the minute after I submitted chapter two—and if you read what I put at the end of chapter two, you'd know what I mean. Review for me and I will be happy—make suggestions and give constructive criticism and I'd be even happier. Thank you.

By the way—does K'O mean 'Knocked Out' or 'Killed Off'? I've always believed that it meant knocked out, but I've read three stories so far that they mean it means killed off. In my story, however—K'O means knocked out.

DISCLAIMER: I can dream, but they ain't mine

CHAPTER THREE: Ouch, and…K'O

"Nineteen and…twenty!"

Robin sighed. His utility felt much lighter and now he was somewhat uncomfortable. He was also amazed—amazed at Slade's robots. They could fight and work machinery—they could even follow simple orders, but he destroyed each and every single last one of them the same way and none of them had any brains to check where the bomber was hiding. They just kept coming, each met with the same fate.

It was somewhat disappointing.

"Now that that's over." Grayson muttered, tired of waiting for so long. He moved back as not to be in the way of Slade's camera and moved into the view of the hostages, who—just like Robin—couldn't believe their eyes at the stupid robots.

"I wonder where Slade is…" Grayson wondered aloud.

"Don't jinx us." Robin sighed and stood next to Grayson. "If you'd please follow us we'll lead you out of here." he instructed the crowd.

"Wait a moment…" Grayson looked over the heads of the people and counted. "There's only thirty-seven of them. Where are the other three."

"They were the kids." The man nearest to the two said. "They were taken somewhere else."

"Hold old?"

"On is about three and the rest could be about seven."

Robin's shoulders slouched and his stomach ached again from what he believed was an ulcer. Now he had to go somewhere else and find out what happened to them.

The people began to gather around Grayson and Robin, staring at Grayson in particular with worried expressions. Robin didn't blame them. He did look like he was working for Slade.

"Do you have any idea where they've been taken?" Robin asked, hoping it wasn't somewhere near Slade.

The man shook his head and no one else was able to provide him with an answer. They were simply taken, and only Slade knew where they were.

"Any ideas?"

Grayson shrugged. "You lead these people out of here—I'll go and look for the kids. I know where the cameras are. I can avoid them."

"Fine." Robin was in no mood fro arguing and he was certainly in any shape to fight. Anger at Slade was boiling inside of him and he hurt so much. He just wanted to get back to the tower and relax. He would explain his ordeal to the other Titans later.

He showed the people to the stairs to the balcony and then to the fire exit from the office. They climbed down the side of the building using a set of metal stairs but two men and a woman insisted on staying until their children were returned to them. The rest fled, but they remained.

Robin's head throbbed.

"Fine, wait in a building where you can watch these stairs from. I'll bring your kids out this way and when I bring them out you are to leave immediately, got that?"

None of the parents disagreed and, thankfully for Robin, they fled to hide and wait from their children.

Robin climbed back up the stairs and made his way back into the building through the same fire exit. Slipping through the first door, he ran down the stairs and opened the second one, walking briskly toward the office door.

Then the light turned off.

The windowless room was plunged into darkness and he couldn't see a thing. He was rather shocked that someone caught him so soon. Unless the power went out.

Too bad that wasn't the case.

When the lights went he was still in motion. He kept walking forward and walked into something—or, rather, some_one_. Hard chest, cold metal armor. There was no mistaking who he had bumped into.

Before Slade could grab him, he back away toward the other door—only to walk into another figure. This surprised him even more, and this time he did not get away. The person wrapped his arms across Robin's chest and prevented him from moving forward. Robin attacked and tried to kick the man in the face with his right leg, but he had somehow anticipated that and his foot struck nothing but air. Only Slade would know about that attack—but had had walked into Slade in front of the office door. How could he…

"I have him."

It was Slade alright who had him. The was no mistaking that rich, seductive voice that drove Robin crazy with hate. He wanted to strangle the man each time he spoke, but the opportunity still hadn't presented itself to him yet. Maybe one day…but maybe not for another five and a half years.

The lights flickered back on and the second attacker came away from the light switch which was located by the fire exit doors. Slade had turned them off, and when Robin backed into him, the second man moved to the back of the room. But the second man moved as quietly as Slade.

The second attacker moved into sight of Robin and stood before him. Robin ceased his struggles immediately and paused in utter confusion. If Slade had him, then who was…

His cursed time inside his mind and was tempted to swear out loud. Obviously Grayson wasn't the only one to travel back in time—and that could mean Grayson was really in for a surprise unless he already knew Slade followed him. If one Slade were hard enough to handle—how would he fair against two? And Robin was absolutely useless.

It hurt to feel so defeated.

"_Perfect_…" Slade breathed to himself, then to Robin. "I'm hurt you didn't drop by to say goodbye before you left. Was it something I said earlier on, or have you been getting advice from an old—or new—friend of yours?"

How did Slade do it? How did he always stay one-step ahead of him and know just what to say to get on his nerves. It was more than Robin could bear.

He opened his mouth to spit back an insult, but the only thing that came was more blood. A small amount landed on Slade's mask and he jolted every-so-slightly in surprise. He raised a hand to his metal mask and gazed at the blood on his gloved fingers, rubbing them together as he examined the thick liquid.

"Stressed, I see." Slade muttered and returned his gaze to Robin. "Have I been getting on your nerves that sadly so far? I had absolutely no idea."

"Not now." The other Slade said as Robin spat up more blood. It trickled down the corner of his mouth and chin in the same manner as the first time and he was once more struggling. He had to get away and he had to warn Grayson if he didn't already know.

"You're right." Slade agreed and suddenly Robin fell unconscious from the blow that came to his head from Slade's fist.

-S-

"Brutal…but at least it worked." The future Slade sighed, still holding the limb body of the young boy in his arms. "That's absolutely fine, but not when he's this stressed. _Train _him all you want, _after_ he is spitting up blood. You don't want to kill him before he's become all that we've set out to make him.

"If there had been a gentler solution, I would have resorted to it." Slade muttered. It was annoying how he was no longer the soul person in charge—that was why he wanted an apprentice, not a partner.

He crossed his arms. His future self thought himself automatically smarter and better than Slade, but they were still one in the same. They thought the same way—and he bet he wasn't all that much better than what Slade was now. Slade was an advanced human from experiments exercised on his body. It would be difficult to surpass what he already was, though it was possible. That accounted as one of the reasons why he wanted to advance someone else, prove that he was not alone in the world. Robin could do it—and right now Robin was _his _hostage.

Slade took the boy and held him lying in his arms, held tilted back in a dramatic way. The future Slade paused for a moment in questioning his past self.

Slade frowned behind his mask. "Now that your future is insured, take your Robin and leave me to make him into what he shall be. Your assistance is no longer required."

His future self laughed. "You and I know one another in every way—you think I am taking control, don't you."

Slade said nothing. He was right—why wouldn't he be? They were the same person.

"Well, I'm not." His future self continued. "I've just stepped forward a little because I know a few things you don't. I assure I do not want to dictate my younger self—that would change myself as well. I will be gone soon, but I need to use the boy as bait."

The truth was, even through hate, Slade believed him.

"Let's make this quick."

Something beeped and both men stared at Robin. The older Slade stepped closer and opened a compartment on his utility belt, taking out his small communicator.

They listened.

"_Robin, we are unsuccessful in the finding of lost people. We are on our way back to the tower…Robin? Robin, are you there…? Robin…?"_

Both of them recognized the voice of that alien girl named Starfire. She had been Robin's major weakness since day one, and Slade realized that the moment he was his apprentice, when he refused to shoot her until she was dying from the nanoscopic probes.

"Witch…" Slade muttered.

The future Slade turned it off and placed it back inside the compartment. Then he unbuckled his belt and threw it onto his shoulder. "They will become bothersome." He sighed.

"Then we shall get rid of them?"

"No—but don't let the boy know that. We can maybe use them as blackmail."

Now he was confused. Weren't they going to spoil things somehow? Why keep them alive when they could end up ruining the plans?

"Why alive?"

The future Slade walked around him and headed for the office door. "Because, they must live to create the time machine which we may use to our advantage in the future. I will be able to use it instantly and come back sooner than this. Then, we can have everything we aimed for and perhaps we can be the first to teach Robin what he knows. Perhaps starting from a new beginning may change his level of loyalty and obedience toward us."

-St-

Starfire tried again. "Friend, Robin? Where are you? Robin?"

"Maybe he put down his communicator, Star." Cyborg suggested from his own. "He was on the phone when we left. He's been working to find those people too."

"Maybe…" Starfire echoed to herself. But she was afraid. Robin always had his communicator on him—save that one time he had been captured by Slade. That was the only time, and that made her wonder about now why he didn't have it on him. He had been on the phone before and still had his communicator on him…

The T-tower was clear in her view from the sky. She sped toward it and landed gracefully on the roof, heading for the door inside. Once in, she took a deep breath…

"ROBIN!" She called as loud as she could, racing through out the whole place in search of him. Where was he? "ROBIN! WE ARE BACK!"

There was still no answer, but she was provided with an explanation when she found a message by the phone written to all the Titans from Robin. It said that another villain was out causing trouble and he had left to deal with it. But where was his communicator—and where was the villain attacking. Perhaps his communicator was destroyed in the fighting.

She had to find Robin to help him. What if he were in danger? What if he were worse…

Starfire shook the horrible thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to picture such deadly things happening to Robin. She…loved him. She hadn't admitted it yet, but she did and it wasn't going to be long until she told him. Every time he did not answer her immediately or say he was alright with a smile, she worried.

She suspected Robin loved her back—at least the others seemed to think so. They said he was just shy, but Starfire found that impossible. He was too brave and clever to be shy. But love did make you feel funny.

Was he in love with her.

-A-

That was interesting—and now I think I shall try to fall asleep again. It probably won't work and I'll probably be on again in a couple of hours, so—what the heck.

Tell me how you liked this one (yawn).

-Goodnight

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	4. Chpater four: Stick with your first choi...

Blast to the Supposed Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Hey—just to let you know, this takes place after 'Haunted' when the Titans believe Slade is dead but Robin is beaten up by a hallucination of him. That is why he hangs up on the gang member and wants to go after Slade alone. It was to confirm his idea that Slade was behind the hallucinations.

And I have been asked—Why the Apprentice theme? Well, for those of you who've asked—bad guys who always try to kill off the main character are not only boring, but unbearable failures. They get rid of their problems by pulling the trigger or stabbing the knife—when the main character is wanted alive, it adds angst to the theme (being wanted in a way you don't want to be) and it makes everything more interesting. The villain suddenly built a wall in their own way—added borders and limits to what they can and cannot do. Not only the hero struggles, but so does the villain. Believe me—it's a hell of a lot harder to keep someone alive than it is to kill them. I'm not saying no one will get killed in my story, but I haven't decided yet—I'll probably wait until the sequel—and no, it's neither Slade nor Robin that dies.

WARNING! If I do have someone die, I ask that you send me a message whether or not that calls for a re-rating of my story. Should I just say chapter: so-and-so is rated R for character-death, or is PG-13 enough? In Canada (since I know some of you are American), I think it was a gunning show where half the people were murdered on screen and the main actress got shot between the eyes after being dragged across a floor covered in shattered glass—that was rated PG. ?Huh? I don't have any idea why Canada under-rates movies and such. I mean, (I'm sixteen) when I was fifteen, I was allowed into Dawn of the Dead even though it was rated 18A or something like that. Don't know why—and if anyone does, please tell me in the review (if you do).

THANK YOU to the one person who reviewed AND gave me constructive criticism. I actually got more review than I expected, but this person was the only one who followed my instructions exactly to the letter. Oh, and, those of you who review, tell me if chapters two and three and, obviously, this one show up when you click my story. Last I checked it said CHAPTERS: 3, but all I got was one when I clicked on it. Huh? Oh—and I neither my name nor my stories show up on the Search engine. Oh well.

Thank you for reading—NOW! ON TO THE STORY!!!

NOTE! Starfire will really be the only other Titan who will see the other Slade for sequel purposes. I might show another Titan here and there, but if anyone shows up to find Robin—it'll be Star. This serves a purpose of great importance to the sequel.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them—never will. But I still like the show—in fact, I love it!

Enjoy.

CHAPTER FOUR: Stick With Your First Choice:

Starfire placed the note back down by the phone with a heavy sigh. The other would be back soon from their searching and they would think nothing of Robin's sudden departure. Why not call them on their communicator. It would have been a lot quicker and would have prevented her from worrying.

Unless he wanted to fight the villain alone.

Starfire thought back to the early incident with the dust from Slade's mask. Who would have done it? Slade didn't have any partners, he only ever wanted an apprentice. He had invented the dust to torture Robin, but how would he feel victory from it if he were dead since there was no way a normal human being could survive lava?

Robin once explained to her the fragility of the human mind and body. To kill a man physically, just about anything would work. To break a man's soul and kill him through that method you would most likely have to isolate him completely. There were other methods such as the breaking of the heart and the lose of something irreplaceable, but isolation was the worst. Was that why Slade wanted an apprentice? Did he feel so distant from the rest of the world that he needed someone like himself to comfort the pain? Was he simply alone…?

Maybe, but it was clear that that wasn't the only thing he had on his mind. Slade fought to win—to win everything. Starfire might have been from another planet, but she understood the needs and wants of every living being. She herself longed to be accepted and loved, to understand what she could not yet comprehend. Her needs of love and want for knowledge were simple items for the mind of an innocent, but Slade was not innocent. He had knowledge and he did not long to be loved and accepted. He wanted power, but he did, however, not want to be alone. Why? What was he so afraid of? Was isolation the key to breaking a man of such great power?

Starfire smiled to herself. She had concluded all that without Robin's guidance. Would he be proud of her assumptions if he knew what she was thinking, or would he find fault and kindly correct her. Either was fine with her. She just wanted to find him.

Walking over to the large screen in their living room, she pressed a couple of buttons on the board and waited. Just as she suspected. Robin's locator showed that he was by the piers—and he was not in motion. That could only mean that he had found his criminal and was either fighting or devising a plan.

Suddenly the 'R' on the map disappeared and she could not trace it again no matter how many times she scanned the area with the computer. One—he smashed his communicator, or two—someone was messing with it.

Starfire pulled out her own communicator and sighed. "Cyborg, I am leaving to see if Robin requires my assistance. We may be late upon returning, but do not worry unless I send a distress signal."

She knew that if she came with the others and it did happen to be Slade, Robin would kill her. He was obsessed with putting Slade 'out of his misery' once and for all with his own two hands—alone. Starfire would 'spy' on her stressful friend and aid him only if the time called for her too. Otherwise, she would just be a part of the audience and hope she didn't get caught.

"I am coming, Robin." She said to herself, pocketing her communicator once more. Then she turned away from the screen and headed toward the door to the hall. She needed to hurry least her friend was in trouble too deep for him to escape from.

-G-

Grayson found the children without much trouble and led them through the dark factory, fighting a bot or two when he was noticed despite his stealth. He had three kids with him and it was pretty hard to keep them from making too much noise. He did, however, make it to the office and closed the door behind him with a heavy sigh. That was close, but he was still worried. He was still in Slade's uniform and there was no sight of Robin. Had he taken his advice and left to gather the other Titans?

No. They both knew they were too stubborn with their pride to ever do such a thing. Perhaps he was still leading the people to safety—and then how was Grayson supposed to return the kids to their parents? Turn them over to the police to find them—no! Slade was still around and Grayson knew something bad was going to happen to Robin, the feeling in his gut was driving him nuts.

"Come on." He told the kids, holding the young girl in his arms. He led them up onto the roof and down the side of the building using the fire escape stairways. Once at the bottom, three parents came running toward him from their hiding spot around the corner of another building and embraced their children.

"Thank you." The mother thanked for the thousandth time.

"Umm…sure…" He had forgotten how good it felt to do the saving. It had been so long since last he was the leader. Slade had made sure to keep a close eye on him. "Umm…have you seen Robin—the guy who led you out to here?"

"Yes…" She said, somewhat worried. "He returned inside to find you I believe. He still hasn't returned."

"Oh no…" He muttered and gazed back at the building behind them. The parents with their children ran to get home, but he remained. He had to find Robin before it was too late to change his past.

Suddenly, a creepy thought crossed his mind. What if the Slade from his time found out about the Time Machine? Would he come back in time?

The odd feeling in Grayson's gut returned and his shoulders slouched. It was most likely going to happen sooner or later—if it hadn't happened already. Slade had always been right. He was good…but he wasn't perfect.

Grayson returned inside the building, heart racing. When he entered the office he began his search. Being the student of the detective-like Bruce Wayne, it would be a synch to pick out a clue or two if anyone else had been in the office besides himself and Robin.

He gazed around the room. His jacket, scarf, and hat were still on the chair: untouched. The other chair was still in its placed, covered with dust, as was the lamp light above and anything else in the room. The only thing that wasn't dusted was the small chain hanging from the lamp to turn it on and on. He used that when he first came to the warehouse to head Robin off, knowing he would leave a print on the untouched light switch by the fire escape door.

Grayson paused. Staring at the light switch, he moved close enough to see that indeed the dust had been disturbed. Robin knew better than to touch it and he wouldn't have had to since they both left the light on when they went to save the people. Someone else had done it and he doubted one of the hostages would have taken the time to stop and turn the lights off—and on again, obviously—when they wanted to get as far away from the place as they possibly could. That only left one option.

Slade.

He could be wrong, but he could pretty much guess what happened to the kid.

He clenched and unclenched his fists, a habit he picked up whenever he felt like hitting someone—Slade, in particular. He remembered those long five years, each one worse than the last. Usually he could control his fury, but sometimes—actually, most of the times…in the beginning—he would break out fighting against Slade and somehow always lose. And when he won, Slade made sure to 'calm him down', something he couldn't stand much either.

When Slade wanted control, he wanted complete control—emotions and all. When Grayson learned to control the _thrill _he obtained when he fought, only putting half a heart into each mission, it was easy enough to guess Slade wouldn't be happy. Monitoring Grayson's (Robin's—but you already know that, right?) vital signs, it wasn't hard for him to find out and do something about it. He created a serum that he injected into Grayson one night after they had fought and, of course, Grayson lost. It returned the thrill Grayson hated so much, making him—as Slade put it when he whispered into his ears—'_excited_…_very excited_.' It was one of the cruelest things Slade had done to him, but it was only one of the few things Grayson hated about him. He didn't ever want to feel _excited_ in that sense again, absolutely berserk in battle, but what could he do?

Find Robin. Stop Slade from winning. Get the kid to kill the beast before it went rabid.

Just then, the fire escape stairs creaked from the other side of the door and a small, chilly gust of air slipped into the room from the crack under the door. He hadn't left the other door open, and, as he listened, he could hear the faint footsteps of someone making their way cautiously down the stairs.

Slade? Possibly. He knew how to keep the noise he made to a minimal.

Grayson flicked the switch and the lights went off, the sound of footsteps halting. If the person were just some kid they would run. If it were _other_ then that they would continue even with more caution—and Grayson didn't care. If it was Slade, let him come. Grayson was in the mood for a fight, and if it were the younger Slade he could probably stand a fair chance of winning.

He suddenly prayed it was Slade and slipped away into the dark shadows of the nearest corner. He waited in silence, and listened as the footsteps continued toward the door. Then he stiffened, ready to fight as the doorknob turned ever so slowly and the door was shoved gently open. The figure stayed outside the room, obviously waiting for their eyes to adjust, and then started forward.

And lunged and—

"Star?"

He was barely able to stop himself, but backed away when he did out of shock and a bit of welcomed surprise.

Starfire shrieked and, jumping a step away from Grayson with her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Then she froze, wide eyes glued on Grayson as she lowered her shaky hand.

He was in just as much shock as she was, but he knew she recognized her. He looked just like his younger self, short spiky hair and all—in Slade's uniform, that is. Yes, his hair was still short, not allowed long by Slade. Something about your opponent grabbing it and using it to pull back your head to expose your throat for a slash. It would have been long if Grayson, as Robin, had turned into Nightwing, but Starfire's little trip to the future hadn't turned out as expected. The Starfire he knew in the future still blamed herself for what happened to him. She believed it was because she meddled with time that everything happened the way it did.

She still blamed herself for five and a half years…

"Robin…?" She began to calm but was still wide-eyed. She walked up to him and stopped a foot away, having to look up now that he was a little taller.

"Ahhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to bawl her eyes out. Grayson flinched as was tempted to cover his ears. "I have _nasaglortuck_! I am _shrinking_…" She gave a slight whine after that word like all girls do, and cried a little softer. "And you are working for Slade again! This is such an awful day!"

She closed her eyes tight, still sobbing, and stepped forward into Grayson, wrapping her arms are his slim waist in a tight embrace. Grayson could hardly believe it. Starfire hadn't ever admitted to him that she liked him until the first time he ever escaped (only to be caught again)—and that was not supposed to happen for another three years!

Now that he thought about it, his future Starfire never mentioned going to the warehouse in search for him. She said she never thought a villain would use the same type of lair twice—too obvious. It had been the one place she forgot to check, and it didn't matter anyway to Grayson. Slade moved his lair again after he kidnapped him…

Oh no. He had to find Robin before Slade took him away to Gotham. Slade knew Bruce was Robin's mentor, and so Bruce had automatically made his way to the top of Slade's "To Kill" list.

"No, Starfire." He said softly, stroking her hair back from her forehead as she titled back her face from his chest. "You are not shrinking! And I'm not Robin. Well…at least, I'm not _your_ robin, anyway…"

She gave him a quizzical look, expecting an explanation.

"Do you remember when you went into the future?'

Sniffing, she shook her head.

Grayson glanced at the two chairs. Taking her hand when she released him from her embrace, he led her toward them. "Sit down, Star." He sighed. "This may take a while to explain, and time isn't exactly on our side."

-R-

He throbbing with pain each heat beat, he opened his eyes slowly, cautiously, in fear someone would flash a bright light in his face and make his migraine worse. It was hard to see, anyway, his vision focusing and adjusting at an annoying long rate. But it focused eventually and he could finally begin to think.

Where was he? What happened?

Now he could feel the ropes. He was tied to a high-backed chair, each arm held to down on the armrests. Each ankle was attached to a short rope tied to separate chair legs, and another rope was wound around his midsection to prevent him from trying to stand. The last rope was tied up high around his chest and upper arms to keep him sitting up straight.

He raised his head, squinting as his vision blurred a second time and the pain in his head intensified. That, he believed, had to be one of the hardest hits Slade ever gave him.

_Slade_.

"Hello, Robin."

He flinched internally, not wanting his foe to see his fear. For words that were supposed to sound welcoming, the poisonous voice ruined the intention. Robin hated that voice, and he hated the owner of it even more. When would it be over? When would he, Robin, either die or win? Was that so hard to ask, or was what Grayson true? Did Slade want him to be his…

No. Grayson had to be wrong. Maybe he hallucinated the whole thing, another trick sent from Slade to torment Robin until his last breath? He would rather die than go back to what he hated being most…

"No answer, Robin? Cat got your tongue, or are you finally ready to hear what must be heard?"

Robin frowned. "And what is it that must be heard?"

It was dark, pitch-black save from the solitary beam of light bearing down on a table not twenty feet in front of Robin. Gadgets and scraps of technology were scattered here and there, some pieces brought together in a pile that could someday be a weapon or something greater. He paid little attention to these. What his eyes were pinned on was the tall, strong figure of his worst enemy leaning, half sitting on the edge of the table with his arms crossed. His sat just before the border of light and darkness so that Robin could see his half-black, half-orange mask, his one eye glued on the Boy Wonder. That eye held amusement and victory. Slade was happy, and Robin knew was about to find out why.

"You're still a child, Robin." Slade said, choosing his words carefully to stab fury in Robin's heart. "Do you think you can handle grown-up situations?"

That reminded Robin.

"Why the Titans?"

Slade paused, obviously not expecting that as one of Robin's questions.

"Pardon?"

"Why us?" Robin replied, dizzy. He was surprised he sounded so calm despite the obvious struggle against pain in his voice. "You like a good fight, don't you?"

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I'm just clearing the facts before I do."

Slade paused again, this time a little longer. "Yes. I enjoy fighting—the harder the enemy, the better the battle. Why?"

"That's my question." Robin continued. "Why us over the Justice League or any other adult hero? Why fight and annoy a bunch of kids? After all, you did say I was still a child."

Slade stood straight, grabbing his hands behind his back in his ever-familiar stance. Then he walked forward, stopping far away enough from Robin so that he didn't have to tilt his head back to stare him eye to eye. "It seems I have underestimated you _again_ in a small way. Perhaps you are not as young as one would think, however _small_ you may be for a hero."

The word burned, but Robin gave no sigh that it affected him. He would remain calm and prove to Slade he wasn't as easy to push around as he thought.

"Adult _heroes_ are like _dogs_." Slade explained, putting emphasis on those two words to boost the comparison. "You kick them and they come back for more, expecting that their next visit with you will be less painful than the last—always expecting they will win in the end." Then he came closer and balanced Robin's chin on his index finger and thumb, tilting the boy's head back, and leaning his own face closer. "You yourself are a mutt, a crossbreed between a hero and a rebel against all that you _think_ you fight for. But children are amusing, and so are you. While your elders don't know when they're going to lose, you at least know when to pull back and lick your wounds. You take the time to study what others might miss, and you expect _two_ outcomes out of every battle. You either lose…or you _die_…"

"In general." Robin said, sick of being lectured, especially pained at being called a mutt. "Why _us_?"

"Babies live in dream worlds, and adults can't stand the truth even if its two feet in front of them. Kids—_teens_ are at the worst part of their life. They see the truth and build off that. All the pain they feel, all the inequality between child and parent they see, all the problems they cope with… They see society for what it is—_darkness_. You _know_ there is no black and white; you _know_ that you are gray."

"In general." Robin repeated, trying to get on Slade's nerves, even if in a small way. "Why _us_?"

Slade sighed. Not a weary sigh—an amused sigh, like an elder who was about to get to the best part of the story. "Children can be _molded_, fashioned into anything we _adults_ see fit—to be fashioned into what we adults _want_ them to be. You can pick them up and put them anywhere no matter how hard they kick and scream, no matter how hard they _fight_, and the younger they come, they more you can teach them—the better they can be in the future. Teach a child to be obedient and they will learn—and children remember more when they are younger. They will remember to be obedient. You know why I watched the Titans in the first place—I was choosing an apprentice since none of those fools at H.I.V.E. can do anything right. First you and then Terra, both failures on my part, and so I actually became unsure. But you know what they say? If your not sure about an answer, _stick with your first choice._"

He had expected it, but his gut still twisted and he wanted so badly to hit the man. How dare he think youths were just created for _his_ purposes. Robin wasn't a toy to play with—and he wasn't clay, either. His mind was set on fighting crime and his heart supported him one hundred and one percent of the way. _Nothing_ was going to change that.

"_Well_?"

Robin dared to frown, his face finally showing expression after trying so hard to remain calm and collective. Slade had won again, even if in a small way.

"My answer stands the same, Slade. No."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Robin." Slade tilted the boy's head even further back. "I don't listen to answers I don't want to hear. Besides, if I don't get what I want by asking politely, I just take it by force. You, most of all, should already know this."

"You have nothing against me." Robin spat between clenched teeth. He would have pulled his face away but even his neck was too weak to move with ease. He was still so sore… Slade must have done something to him while he slept.

"That's not the answer I was looking for, young man." Slade snapped, a tad bit of fury boiling to the surface. "But I can be reasonable. Go ahead. If you decline, then get up right now and leave."

Slade stepped back, mocking Robin. Robin couldn't get free of the ropes and Slade knew that all too well.

"No, then?" Slade said sardonically. Robin could tell he was grinning behind his mask, enjoying his victory even if he stooped to the lowest level to win.

"Cheater." Robin growled. "What is it you want so badly from this world? What has it ever done to you to deserve such a monster."

"My boy." Slade suddenly laughed. "Society _created_ the monster."

-A-

huffhuffcoughcough Wow. I started this yesterday night but got one of our beloved writer's block around 3:00 a.m. So far I've down five different—and difficult, I might add—chores between typing and reviewing what I wrote. I think this is the latest my mom's ever stayed up, but she's a nurse and she's been working hard lately. So, if I made a few mistakes—they are unintentional. If they bug you, please write back to me, but keep in mind I am stuck in semisommus (half-asleep, half-awake mode) all night long and my eyes don't always focus. Half way through writing this I found someone else reviewed up to chapter three (thank you **KaliAnn**, and thank you **ShadowSage2** for still being the only person to send me back both negative and positive feedback. And thanks to those of you who were kind enough to review anyway. Cookies to all of you!). Please continue to read and review and I hope you continue to like my story.

P.S. **TERI!!!!!!** Where the heck are you! Please don't tell me you're lost again and be honest when you finally get to reading this.

-Bows

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	5. Chapter five: Enemyforced Trust

Blast to the Supposed Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

(Rubs eyes yawns) I just found out I've been spelling my Latin word wrong—it's semisom_nus_, not semisom_mus_. (Yawns again) Well, you can probably guess why I'm writing? But…thanks for reviewing, guys. I'm glad to hear the feedback—and I'm trying my hardest to update constantly because I, for one, hate cliffies that are dragged on for too long. If it drives me mad, and I can only imagine what it's doing to you.

P.S. I'm sorry about a few of my grammar errors. Please bear with me. By time I post these things, I'm beyond exhausted. Why is life so cruel at times—wait! I should ask Robin for the answer to that question. Looks like his luck isn't going too good for him either…

DISCLAIMER: Ask yourself this—if I owned the Teen Titans, would I be writing fan fiction about it? NO! I'd be writing the scripts for the shows and sitting back each night to watch it! Mwah ha ha!

Read, enjoy, and (for all that is good and just in this world—) REVIEW!.

CHAPTER FIVE: Enemy-forced Trust

Starfire stood wide-eyed at Grayson, mouth hung open in shock. She sat straight-backed as she listened with her hands folded neatly over her lap., absorbing all the new information in absolute silence. It was all very farfetched, but she could tell Robin—"_Grayson_" was not lying. He wasn't exactly the same as her Robin, but she trusted him.

"…and that's why we have to leave now, before Slade leaves."

Starfire blinked, her tears dried on her face, the taste of salt on the tips of her lips. "And Robin will not be able to stop him? Has any harm come to him so far?"

"Harm—I don't know. I returned to find him gone, but at least he was able to get all those people out."

"Then we must find him!" Starfire shouted, standing abruptly. She shook slightly from a rage born against Slade. Her hands and eyes began to glow a radiant green as she chanted the same, powerful words over and over again in her mind: _righteous fury, righteous fury, righteous fury…_

"Whoa!" Grayson leapt to his feet and grabbed her hands, holding them gently in his own. "Relax, star. We can get him back. We just need to be careful."

"But Slade has stolen him from us so quickly! He is stronger than he was last—and smarter too! He knows many things we do not…"

Starfire relaxed her powers and she ceased to glow. '_Righteous fury_' faded from her mind and she blushed. Though Grayson was not her real Robin, the thought that he allowed her to embrace him—and the fact that he was now holding her hands) calmed her faster than anything had before. She felt comfortable and relaxed, prepared for battle.

Perhaps she and Robin would work out in the end.

"I've been thinking the exact same thing…" Grayson said, mainly to himself. For a moment, Starfire actually believed he had read her mind and heard her last thought, but he hadn't. "You said Slade knows many things we don't—and I think he doesn't. I do, however, think that the better Slade from my time followed me back here so I couldn't save myself and stop his plans."

"Two Slades…" And she thought one was more than enough for the Titans to handle. With all his years of training, Grayson would be a fair match against her Slade— possibly even the winner. But with _his_ Slade…they were easily outmatched.

-G-

Grayson sighed heavily and his shoulders slouched downward in utter defeat. He was right after all. His Slade had to have followed him back in time—there had to be no other explanation. Slade hadn't showed up to stop Grayson when he freed the kids, and he obviously made no move to stop both him and Robin when they freed the people—it only meant he was preoccupied with something else. What else would be more distracting than meeting yourself from the future? It did do quite a number on Robin.

"What is our plan of action?' Starfire asked innocently, glossy eyes looking up at her leader with faith. For one in such a strange place, she sure put a lot of trust into a stranger.

He smiled. "Well—"

The office door was blown open. Grayson stood with his back to it, Starfire facing it with a gasp. The force of the explosion pushed Grayson forward into the girl and they landed in a pile against the far side of the room, hitting the wall before finally stopping. Dust filled the air and everything was hidden in a gray cloud.

Grayson shook his head and coughed, pushing himself off Starfire who, surprisingly, didn't appear to be hurt. She did possess super-human strength.

"_I'm surprised Robin. I expected that you wouldn't have let your guard down so easily. Yet, you surprise me."_

Grayson cursed beneath his breath and stood, taking a fighting stance. He couldn't see anyone, not even Starfire as he stepped away from her for her safety, but he could feel Slade's eyes on him. The man could do a number of many things that still surprised Grayson to this day. He was just too _powerful_ to defeat.

Grayson shivered within himself. He didn't want to get caught again—he didn't want to go back to serving Slade. He didn't want his knowledge or his power…he wanted to be Robin again, a faithful hero who the world could count on to watch their back. But most of all, he didn't want to lose…

"It's you who is surprising, Slade." Grayson replied, moving around in the cloud that still hadn't settled, in search of his foe. "I thought you would have come earlier. What took you so long?"

"Still witty, I see. Five and a half years and I still can't get you to shut-up. But I guess it is for the best. After all, you are the only one I can talk to. _Come here_, Robin. You know you will lose…"

"Is your heart still working?"

"Pardon?"

He couldn't locate the voice, but he kept him talking. "Your heart? Is it still beating?"

"Yes…"

"Well—you've got a heartbeat and two legs—why don't _you_ come here and give me reason to lose?"

"Don't be so childish."

"Don't be so old. Wanna play—then come outside and play. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you _are_, Robin. _You're coming with me_."

Grayson paused for a moment. Slade was somewhere off to his left. Starfire had remained silent, but for how long would that be?

"Raining already? I haven't caught a cold in years…"

"You can't fight with the type of illnesses I've seen you catch. Be grateful I helped you through those."

True. Though Grayson was under his control, Slade still took pretty good care of him. He sometimes treated Grayson as a son—and that drove Grayson up the walls. He hated Slade and never wanted to be connected with him in such a way…_ever_.

"Well, don't I feel loved…" He muttered sarcastically, moving around still. Then he thought he saw the silhouette of someone tall—but it was gone before he could stare at it directly. All the same, he moved in the direction he saw it and kept up his conversation with Slade. The strange dust wasn't going to settle anytime soon and Grayson needed to find him. Slade must have used some sort of smoke bomb…

Slade laughed, the sound echoing everywhere in the room. "Would you rather feel hurt? We don't have to fight anymore, just return to our time, and leave our past selves to allow the future to unravel as it _should_."

"If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't be here in the first place. This ends where it began, Slade. I'm not going to be your apprentice."

"Oh _really_…?" Shivers ran along Grayson's spine when he said that. "I just tied up your younger self. _My_ younger self gave him a little dose of the serum I brought along to calm you. I still have more, unless…you would rather fight? I know how _excited_ you get when you do…"

No…Grayson didn't want to the thrill to return. It drove him crazy, eager to attack anyone he could see, hear, and feel—even if it were Starfire. The moment he saw her, he would beat her to a bloody pulp, the feeling of guilt and betrayal overcome by the feeling of a racing heart knocking on his ribcage.

But maybe that was what Slade was planning.

Then he felt it, a stinging pain in his left shoulder. It didn't take him long to pull out the dart and identify it as one of Slade's, the needlepoint coated in the serum. To hell with that man! He had lowered himself to the cruelest of levels yet again.

Grayson could feel his heart beating slightly harder. He had little time to run before he went berserk, but he had to fins Starfire.

As if on Q, Starfire squeaked from off in the direction from which the dart was shot. She had probably been stalking Slade and was finally caught. Slade knew Grayson didn't want to hurt her and now he was putting the last step of his little plan into motion: If Grayson came to save her, he would also kill her—but if he ran, Slade would do her in himself. Either way…Starfire lost…

-St-

Starfire gasped from the second blow. Slade's Bo-staff caught her in the right side of her waist and winded her once again. The force of the blow was enough to send her flying without her powers into a wall of the office room. She hit it hard and came falling to the floor with a thud, head throbbing with pain. She had seen Robin take worse before, and now she wondered how he had survived all the beatings he took. He was merely human.

While Grayson kept Slade down, Starfire tried to pinpoint him in the mist. He, of course, caught her first with a punch to the jaw that sent her stumbling away, head tilted back uncomfortably. Her jaw still ached from the blow and she now had the pain in her side to add to it.

The mist seemed to swirl and she stood, dashing to the side, just as Slade came leaping forward with his Bo-staff raised high above his head. He brought it down on the cement with an ear-piercing crack where she had last been a second ago. Allowing her no time to prepare a defense, Slade came at her with another horizontal attack and caught her on the left shoulder. She flew back into the same way, head coming into contact first. Now stars danced across her vision.

As her vision focused, she was able to witness the Bo-staff whipping forward vertically toward her head. With a gasp, she closed her eyes and raised an arm in defense—only to meet thin air. The blow never came, but she still heard the Bo-staff clang against something else made of metal.

Prying open an eye, she stared in gratitude at Grayson. He stood with his back to her, his own Bo-staff raised horizontally to block the blow. Each man put forth a grand amount of strength into their weapons, hoping to push the other back—but each stood relatively still. Neither wanted to lose. That was something Starfire learned a long time ago.

She noticed how Grayson seemed to be panting as if he had been running for quite a long time—or as though he was somewhat excited. Was he shaking form fear or fatigue—or was he shaking with fury? He was stiff, but appeared ready to tear Slade apart. Even the aura around him didn't feel right to Starfire. He lusted now for…blood?

"Run…Starfire." Grayson whispered as both men brought their weapons back and forth once more to attack. Each blocked again and they paused once more in hope of pushing the other back. "Go…"

"I…" Starfire was lost now that it came to words. She had to help Grayson! He was her only hope of finding Robin and saving him. He, too, was partially _her_ Robin. _Her _Robin… Was she _his_ Starfire…?

"Starfire—_please_!" He demanded and this made Slade laugh.

"It's her own funeral, my boy. Let her choose if she wishes to live or die."

"But…Grayson…" She was on the brink of tears now. How would she find Robin if Grayson wasn't with her? She would never be able to take Slade down on her own, let alone find out where he was holding her friend. She needed him…

"Just go!" Grayson barked, and the battle between him and his worst enemy continued. "Look for Robin—and keep hidden. I'll be with you in a moment."

"Not going to stay?" Slade whispered. "You won't go far in your sanity if you don't have the serum."

"Do I look like I care?"

Grayson leapt over a sweep kick from Slade and landed perfectly, delivering a kick to his former master's head and knocking him further into the eerie mist. He glanced over his shoulder once at Starfire, pleading in his eyes, before running after his foe.

"I hold you to your promise…" Starfire whispered, listening as the two men grunted and groaned from blows taken by surprise. Then she forced herself to her feet and ran along the area of the room with a hand on the wall. She soon found the office door, pausing briefly in sorrow before running out to find Robin…her Robin…

-S-

"My boy. Society _created_ the monster." Then he paused, giving time for the words to sink in. Society wasn't the only thing to blame—the military too, and all their freak scientists. It was because of them they created an indestructible monster…but he was only a monster in the sense of killing. All else—_they_ referred to him as a masterpiece.

Well, now the masterpiece was the master and his art, his finest creation, had yet to be complete.

Upon that thought, he stared back at Robin, his one good eye previously looking away as his mind wandered. Everyone's mind wandered, they needed someone more experienced to get it on track…like Robin.

"Are you still eager to learn what face lies behind my mask?" Slade asked smoothly, keeping his voice soft and gentle like any adult would speak to their child. "Does it ever keep you up at night, wondering who it is that haunts your life, follows you in your shadows? Do you even whirl around with the feeling of eyes watching your back, expecting to see someone hiding just barely within your sight? Does it still drive you insane…?"

The hesitation from Robin was long, but the boy's face almost returned to the apathetic look he had been trying to maintain to keep his cool in Slade's presence. The frown was slight now, Robin's mind obviously racing. Slade knew he knew the answer—the boy was merely trying to put the picture down in words in a way that would not weaken his own defense. Even a captive could push the captor around if they were careful.

"If I didn't—would I be in this position?"

He was struck by the boy's honesty, even more so that the former Boy Wonder didn't try to mask his question to sound like anything but a question. No witty remark, no questions of his own… Robin had cut straight through the childish games and went directly to the problem. He did want to know what face hid behind the mask, and he wasn't going to pretend that he didn't.

That was good. To rid him of his innocent little thinking mind, Slade could train it to realize fully the cruelty of the world. It was one of the first few steps in breaking him.

"So you admit—you are still bent on discovering the truth? Why? So you can hunt me down? You will remain with me for as long as either of us lives, and—trust me—if anyone will be hunting anyone down, you will always be the prey. You don't need to chase me anymore—if anything, I suppose you would want to run."

Robin sighed, quite maturely for his age actually. If he was masking rage, he was doing it well. "No more running—no more chasing." He said blandly, almost as uncaringly as Slade spoke. "This ends now—whether I win or lose. The real question, Slade, is: Why hide in the first place? You've proven to be smarter, stronger, more powerful than me, and you have me where you want me. Right? Why hide? I want to know at least something—why deny me that?"

Why indeed.

"One thing?"

"At least."

Slade paused, but he knew what to say without giving too much away. He knew the boy was planning something and he would get to the bottom of it soon. Robin wouldn't be able to keep anymore secrets from him in the near future if tonight went as planned, no matter how incredibly smart he was himself for his own age.

"Wilson…Slade Wilson."

Robin said nothing. He diverted his eyes back to the desk—but he wasn't looking at the desk. He was talking to himself within his mind, piecing together an unwritten code Slade, too, was eager to decipher. There was more to Robin than what met the eye, but Slade was prepared. He had been prepared for quite a long time…

"Slade is real first name?"

He nodded. "Yes. I have been identified with another name—a fake name when I fought the older heroes of your genre, but Slade is my real first name. And you?"

This weighed down on the boy, but he did not try to hide anything. "Grayson…it is my last name, but I doubt you need to know my first name."

"Why? I gave you my first name."

"Only out of your own free will. You know me as Robin—I know you as Slade, and tonight we both know each other's last names. It's fair."

So the captive _was_ trying to push around the captor.

"It's hardly fair…" Slade smiled behind his mask. Tonight was truly a pleasure. "…but I suppose I will let it go—_for now_."

It was, as Robin had said, indeed fair. Whether the boy liked it or not, he had given valuable information that only someone trusted should know—same as Slade. It was another of the first few steps into breaking the child and bringing him closer to Slade's side as his apprentice. The position was only opened for one person and that was him.

Slade's future self had been right—the serum did work. Robin was far more relaxed than he had been when he first woke and now he was falling further into Slade's trap.

How…perfect.

-A-

Dun dun dun… What will happen… Hmmm? Oh—sorry about the short peek of the battle between Grayson and Slade2, but I promise that there will be further detailed action scenes in the near future—and yes, Slade1 and Robin will have a one-on-one in this story. How many times?—I won't tell. That's why you have to read.

(_Bedroom door creaks open in the background…)_

Alex.: _(Turns away from lab-top upon hearing the noise—) _EEK! You're not supposed to come into my story until _wwwaaaayyyy_ later on—I'm talk'n, sequel! You'll spoil the story!

???: Sorry…I was just curious _(lightning shocked)_ Ouch…

Alex.: Get out of here before A) someone figures out who you are, or B) you electrocute yourself.

???: Sure. _(Exits back into the darkness of the hallway silently, tiptoeing away as not to wake anyone who is, able to sleep, sleeping)_

Sorry—I do have a guest star, made by me, in the sequel, but my character is just a plan secondary char. He/she strikes no interest in the major villain(s) mind(s), and is only there to make a couple of dilemmas work out—Robin is still the man character and the whole two stories revolve around him. I will also include the JL and Speedy, and you'll be surprised when I bring them in—or bring you to them, so to speak. You'll have to continue reading to find out what I mean.

**PS: PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL NOT CONTINUE WRITING UNTIL I GET AT LEAST THREE NEW REVIEWS—EVEN IF THEY JUST SAY: Keep writing.**

**PPS: People who have already reviewed previous chapters are included. The reviewers don't have to be new (winkwinknudgenudge).**

-Thank you

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	6. Chapter six: Getting down to business

Blast to the Supposed Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

I am _sooooooooo_ tired. One—it's Saturday, and I had no homework (NO!!!!! Homework keeps me alive…); Two: I had heavy-duty taekwondo class because only the adult ranks were there and my instructor tried to make us do every form of push-up, sit-up, and whatever-up ever invented in the world—in any era!; and Three: My dad thought it would be fun to take a fifteen minute drive down to West Edmonton Mall to go figure skating. My feet hurt—and basically everything else, even my fingers (yes—my instructor even made us do 'only-index-finger-and-thumb' push-ups… I now officially hate my green belt…)! So, if I make this short, or if it isn't posted right after chapter five, you'll know why. **AND PLEASE REVIEW! **I live off reviews. If I don't get at least a total of nine reviews (past reviews included) I'm ending my story here and you can be left on a cliffhanger forevermore! (Mwah ha ha ha ha!) So tell your friends to read it or whatever. Send me three reviews in a row from simply yourself—they'll still be considered _three_ reviews. Oh—and I don't know the real ages of the people in my story, so bear with me and put your mind completely in the environment I created (AKA: Just _pretend_ I'm right—but correct me if you feel you should).

(Also, no offensive towards those who create their own characters and make them the _main_ characters, but I seriously like keeping the Teen Titans the main characters of the _Teen Titans_. My guest character will be introduced soon and will warm up to the story far later on, but he/she will not dictate it. He/she does, however, have a purpose in this story on the behalves of both Robin and Slade. He/she may or may not (you'll have to read to find out) become a form of the comic-relief person, but they may (or may not) meet a sad ending. (???: (_Hits Alex on the back of the head_). Alex: Owe… (_Scowls and rubs back of head_) Get back in your place.) Thank you for listening to me drawl on and on, but I just wanted to make that clear. I have people reading this who are not part of and their reviews aren't shown on the web-page—just in my inbox—and they wanted me to say this. ?...Don't know why though… _Teri_…)

Thank you and enjoy.

**WARNING!** It's only fair to warn you that there may be a **_character death_** in this chapter or sooner chapters. If you are under-aged or have a weak stomach for such gory thoughts, please discontinue reading. **_If_**—to those of you who don't mind and are at the right age to read such things—**_you think I should change the rating to R, please inform me immediately_**. I will make the change as soon as I am warned, because I have no experience with rating as such. I'm a newbie at this whole fan fiction thing. **THANK YOU**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slade, the Teen Titans, the Justice League or anything related to them—just the plot and a guest I will put in the action when I get to the sequel, depending on whether or not I just connect the two stories or post them separately. Yes, I have planned that far ahead.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER SIX: Getting down to business

Speedy hovered over Batman's shoulder the whole time no matter how much it annoyed the man and no matter how many times he asked him to stop. Bruce hated it when people read over his shoulder, and he really didn't really feel comfortable around the teenager anyway. He reminded him too much of Robin and just thinking of his adopted soon made him sigh. He couldn't hide the fact that he missed the kid and it had barely been six months since he had left. He was still fourteen for goodness sake!

_He's only fourteen and you're his guardian—his father. If you call him back he has to come—by law. And he's protecting the law, isn't he? He'll have to obey._

No… Robin had been ecstatic to learn from the JL (Justice League) that he was to lead a new hero organization named 'The Teen Titans' and could hardly believe Batman was allowing him to fight on his own. Batman had his doubts…but he also had faith, and he wanted to make Robin happy.

Then, with Titans East popping up suddenly, Speedy had been called down to be given a little _test_ on how well he would do if he were leader. There was no doubt about it—the kid was going to get the part, but he had to stay for another matter (plus the fact that he did not yet know he had been chosen for the job). The JL had found another teen hero(/heroine) who was genuinely eager to fight for justice, but needed (desperately) to be taught first how to fight properly. Speedy was helping in the ways of training and Batman had sent a message by computer just an hour ago to Robin to call him back for assistance. Depending on who did better with the hero/heroine, either Robin or Speedy would take them onto their team.

Speedy continued to stare at the large screen in the batcave, Batman glancing over his shoulder at the redhead kid. "I thought you said the Titans would receive the message instantly on their main computer." Speedy said, quite bored now that an hour had passed. "I wish Robin would just take a vacation one day and actually answer. Does your kid ever take a break from crime fighting?"

Batman shrugged. "_My kid_ is simply doing his job. Robin could be out right now and will answer later."

"Doesn't he have a communicator? Aren't there five other teens over there helping him?"

"Four." Batman corrected. He had been sent news that a sixth Titan had joined their team, a girl by the name of Terra. JL had seen no reason to question the teenagers' choice and let the subject drop without further investigation. Then they had received a second short letter that the girl was between the stage of villain and heroine and had sadly brought upon her own end for the time being. That was indeed curious and confusing, and Batman was given the _wonderful_ job of investigating what they meant. No one answered his calls except once—by a green skinned boy—and even then he was interrupted when the call was ended due to another crime. The Titans seemed to have a lot on their hands and Batman was now worried letting Robin fight on his own was too much.

_Have faith._

"I hear they have a major villain causing quite an uproar in Jump City." Speedy said, just passing time, but this piece of information caught Batman's full attention. "Or _had_, I should say.Some real weird dude that likes getting on Robin's nerves. They think he's dead, but Robin doesn't believe it. He had one hell of a time with the guy."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked with great interest. Someone was fooling around with his kid? That made him worry even more.

Speedy shrugged. "Can't remember exactly…something about Robin getting blackmailed into being his apprentice. The cost was the lives of the other Teen Titans but they somehow managed—nothing new about that. Then there was that Terra girl who was an _iffy_ on the border of villain and hero. She killed Slade but, like I said, Robin doesn't think he's dead. I heard he had a mental breakdown about seeing the guy when no one else could and got ill from all the stress. Almost got himself killed."

"_What_!?" Batman stood abruptly from his chair—right when the black screen changed to show the main room of the T-tower. Three of the five heroes were there: Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, but Robin and the alien girl were gone from his sight.

"Whoa!" The green changeling exclaimed, ears perking up. "Didn't expect to ever get a call from you, but…can we help you?"

"Yes." Batman said in his usual dark voice, trying to remain calm. "I need to speak with Robin."

The half-robotic man stepped up beside Beast Boy and shook his head. "Sorry, but he's out right now. Do you want use to tell him you called?"

"No—this is urgent."

Cyborg shrugged and looked down at the control panel in front of the screen. He began typing quickly and waited for a moment. "Alright—I'm connecting you to his communicator… _What_!? You've got to be kidding me!"

Batman froze. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The hooded heroine hovered in the air over Cyborg's shoulder, both of them looking down at the corner of the screen where something was shown, hidden from Batman's view. "His communicator has either been destroyed or meddled with because it keeps blinking around on the screen around one area. Starfire's is on and she's by the _docks_…"

"What's so special about the docks?" Speedy finally spoke up.

"It's one of the places Robin fought against Slade… Starfire probably went after him for the same reasons we're going after him _right now_…"

Batman wanted to break something. Slade…he had to be the man that was getting on Robin's nerves. He had to bring Robin back to Gotham until he was _healed_ from his stress over such a villain. Batman remembered how stressed he had been about finding the Joker and he knew what stress could do to a person. Robin was just too young to deal with this on his own.

"He's psychotic?" Batman asked, ashamed at himself for implying such a thing.

"No entirely…" Cyborg replied, one eye narrowing as the gears in his head sped up to explain. "Slade got into his mind with some sort of dust. Robin could see, hear, and feel the guy even though he wasn't there and none of us could help him. I got rid of the dust inside him, but…I guess I didn't get rid of it all. The whole ordeal almost…"

"Killed him?"

"I guess you could say that." Beast Boy whispered, but Batman caught it.

"I'm flying over there now." He stated. Everyone, including the apathetic girl, jumped at the fury in his voice. "I'll be there tomorrow to pick Robin up. Make sure you tell him he's leaving—and remind him to stay put. He should know by now he can't run."

"What!" The green hero exclaimed in surprise. "You can't! He's our leader, and besides…what if he doesn't want to go?"

"He _will_." Batman said harshly. He calmed down slightly but continued to hold power in his voice to show who was boss. "I'm his guardian and I decide where he will go."

"No way!" Cyborg protested, said to the best friend of the Boy Wonder. "Are you going to let him come back?"

"Depends. I won't deny him the right to continue fighting as a hero, but, depending on how long it takes him to heal, he might just stay here with me and move on to the JL." It was honour to become a member of the JL and no one in the organization had any doubts about Robin not being accepted, but Batman knew Robin would want to stay with the Teen Titans as long as he could. Too bad it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"You can't!"

"_I can and I will_."

The three Titans paused when he said that, all shocked in some way he did not understand. Batman could even hear a _"Huh?"_ from Speedy behind him. The Titans knew something no one else did.

"What is it?" Batman asked in his demanding voice. He had no time for this.

Beast Boy swallowed and his expression turned gray with worry. "You…you sounded just like Slade for a moment. You're just as controlling."

-R-

They both paused at the sound of the beeping—Robin's communicator. It reminded the Boy Wonder that he wasn't alone, that he had friends that would go to any measure to save him. They suffered once before to help him out of a sticky situation, and the one he was in now was remarkably similar. There still was a chance for escape…he just had to keep Slade from moving on with his plan. Yes. Robin had a plan of his own, but he wasn't so sure it would work. He admitted he needed help—preferably Grayson's.

Where was he anyway?

Slade shook is head and walked over toward the illuminated table. He grabbed Robin's utility belt and opened the compartments until he found the one containing his communicator. Upon finding it, he crushed it in his one hand and brushed the broken pieces into a small pile.

"You won't be hearing from them again."

Robin frowned. He seriously wanted to beat Slade to a bloody pulp, but that dream seemed a little distant at the present moment.

"We're not the only two people in Jump City." Robin hissed, quite angry the fool was forgetting the last time he had placed Robin in this situation. "They'll find us."

Slade paused with his back to Robin. He picked something else up from the table—a spiky metal S, the symbol Robin wore over his heart the time he was Slade's apprentice. His stomach twisted uncomfortably at the sight of it as Slade held it up, turning it the light to examine it. Why had Slade chosen him? Of all the people he could have manipulated, out of all the power-thirsty people who had more to offer Slade—why _him_?

"Your friends spoiled my fun last time, and I'm tired of chasing after them." Slade sighed wearily, more likely bored than tired. He placed the S back down on the table, his back still to Robin. "They were the only reason they spoiled your future, and they won't be able to spoil anything if they can't find you. I never said anything about us staying in Jump City…"

"What…?"

"The moment our future selves are out of the picture, I'm taking you with me to deal with the only other person who would _disapprove_ of your apprenticeship to me. Then we're going to go somewhere isolated, where I can train you and keep you prisoner—until you've pleased me with what you've learned and have shown true loyalty to me. And after that, _we_ will take over the world and no one shall stand in _our_ way."

"Keep dreaming!" Robin spat, sick to his stomach at the thought of such a thing. "Like _I'll_ ever comply!"

"My dreams are realistic, young man, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Wanna bet?"

"No…" And Slade grabbed for a third item on the table. Holding it up, this time he turned around to see the expression on Robin's face when he realized what that item was. It was a small needle filled with a dark blue liquid. "Why are making a bet you know you're going to lose?" Slade looked at the needle in his own hand. "Besides—you look like you need to rest. There is something amiss that I must deal with while you are asleep."

And then he advanced.

-G-

They were even now. Grayson knocked Slade's Bo-staff from his hands and now the older man had disarmed him of his own staff. It clanked on the floor off in the distant of the cloudy mist that was just starting to fade. They could be slightly farther away from one another and remain within the view of each other than before. But Grayson was actually grateful for the mist now and hoped it remained thick enough for secret attacks until Slade was defeated. Slade was able to hide-and-hit, but so was Grayson and that was the only thing evening out the battle. But right now both men stood across from each other, both in their comfortable fighting stance.

His heart pounded in his ears, and he could see a veil of red over everything from the adrenaline-like rush he was experiencing at the time. It was harder to control now, driving him insane to attack! But he wouldn't—that would be foolish. You had to defend, and take the time to think a couple steps ahead of your foe. If he were against anyone else he would have taken them out long ago, but Slade used 90 of his brain—incredible, seeing that the average human brain used somewhere between 10-30 of the brain. He would never be as intelligent as such an advanced human, but he did know a thing or two about Slade's fighting habits—a few weak points he always forgot to defend.

Grayson couldn't wait any longer. He lunged, fist thrust forward as he neared his opponent's face. With the serum he moved faster and was able to catch Slade off-guard this time. His fist connected with center of Slade's face and the former mercenary was thrown back with a thud, a small victory on Grayson's part. But victories don't always last long, and that was why Grayson gave Slade no time to get to his feet. He leapt up into the air, right foot aimed for Slade's chest in a blow that could possibly kill him if it were to be fulfilled uninterrupted.

Wishful thinking.

Slade rolled aside the moment before Grayson's foot left a dent in the ground. Then he sat up and attempted a winning swipe-kick at Grayson's legs. The blow came from behind the knees and Grayson was knocked onto his back within the next second, his head whip lashing painfully onto the hard floor right after his shoulder blades struck the concrete. He saw nothing but dancing dots across his vision the second that happened but willed himself to remain conscious and ignore the pain.

As his vision returned, a hand grabbed the fabric of his suit from the chest and he was lifted up off the ground by a powerful arm. Then he was tossed against a wall before he react, sliding to the floor in a sitting position. His vision blurred again, but this time he stood, regardless of the pain in his head. He had to win…he had to…

Looking up, he barely managed to move his head aside in avoiding the fist. Slade's fist punctured the wall to the left of Grayson's head and it appeared to be stuck when Slade first tugged at it. Grayson took his chance and delivered a punch of his own to Slade's face, aiding the man in freeing his arm at the same time. How ironic?

Slade stood and so did Grayson, both running toward the other before either could devise a plan. Blows were delivered and taken, blocked and counterattacked. Grayson focused more on kicking, but even the power in his legs did not slow his opponent down. Slade barely appeared to be tired, and Grayson had to flip away and sometimes over Slade to avoid bone shattering attacks. He had fought Slade numerous times before and knew which hits to look out for.

Flipping over Slade as the man delivered a series of punches. Grayson landed gracefully back-to-back with his archenemy and elbowed him in the left kidney. The grunt that followed brought a smile to Grayson's face, a small reward for his efforts. Slade actually stumbled away from Grayson with a hand on his back.

Grayson truly was excited.

Spinning around, Grayson brought up his left leg in a knife-edge kick to strike Slade from behind, but Slade had expected as much. He spun around, catching Grayson off-guard in surprise, and caught his leg under his right arm. Grayson tugged hard on his leg, but the narrowing of Slade's one eye brought back bad memories. The first time he became Slade's apprentice this was how he stopped Slade's knife-edge kick to his face.

Slade knew too much.

Slade tugged back, pulling Grayson forward in one try. He released Grayson's leg as he fell forward and used a uppercut punch to Grayson's jaw to send him back again.

Grayson paused, a hand on his jaw. The excitement was still there, but the ache from the rest of his body pleaded for him to stop, to give in.

Slade quickly reached into one of the compartments from his belt and pulled out a dart. He didn't need any pipe to air-shoot it at Grayson, just a good hand at the actual game. With one try, the dart came at Grayson and struck him on his right arm between the shoulder and the elbow. It was something of an anti-dote to the first serum, something to calm and relax whoever had been stressed or _excited_—but not before it put the person to sleep. And it didn't take long for Grayson to feel the affects.

He swayed for a moment. Before he fainted, Slade came up to him and caught him in his arms, carrying him toward the doorway as the mist continued to clear. He only hoped Starfire got away safely and that Robin had a plan—because, right now, his ideas wouldn't work worth a darn.

-S-

Just as Slade expected, his _supposedly _future self came out from the darkness into the light shining over the table. In his arms was the older Robin, passed out, bruised and cut… It must have been an interesting battle for it to take so long. Slade could only assume the older Robin was proving himself to become something of a threat, as he had always expected his own Robin to become in the future.

Suddenly curiosity filled him. He stood beside the unconscious younger Robin with the empty needle in his hand, putting him to sleep only moments before his future self came in victorious. The boy's head hung forward like before, but Slade tilted it back with a gentle hand on his chin. He eyed the mask… What lied behind the mask? Who was there and what history did he hold? Robin told him that his last name was Grayson, but it could easily be a lie. To attach a face and a name and research off of that…that would be easier to do.

With his other hand he reached for the boy's eyes—only to stop himself short of grabbing the mask. He drew back his hand and allowed Robin's head to fall forward once more, his secret safe for now…

"Why did you stop?"

Slade hadn't noticed that his future self was watching. He had laid the older Robin down on a clear space on the table and stood with his hands behind his back, facing Slade like a reflection as Slade mimicked the stance.

"Masks are worn for a reason." Slade responded in his usual cool, sleek, calculating voice. "I respect those who wear them with honour, with great purpose"

"Not for long, you won't."

Slade scowled behind his own mask, his one eye falling on the older Robin. "You have already seen his face?"

His future self waved a hand dismissively. "Seen his face, learned his past… The only secret he had possibly ever kept from me when I had him for good was his time invention." This Slade showed his left wrist. Indeed, he wore something around it that resembled a small digital watch. "But I found out about that soon enough."

"Which brings me to my question…" Slade strode over slowly toward the table, putting down the needle. He then picked up one of his old guns and began working on it, fixing the minor damage while advancing it. "Did you know that if the simplest of things were changed in the past, it could lead to a chain reaction that could possibly change the future entirely?"

"I do. Your point?"

Slade glanced over his shoulder at the younger Robin. "Both _he_ and I have been enlightened with events of the future—and both of us have done things that are large enough to change it. I have used the serum and we both know about the time machine. I'm also sure your Robin has educated my apprentice about a thing or two I will do soon—don't you think?"

This brought his older self to think. There was hesitation before he nodded. "Yes. Continue."

Slade turned back to his work. "Do you have any recollection of this happening? Do you remember in your past your older self coming back to guide you?"

"No, I do not."

"Then, perhaps, you don't suppose you're not from _our_ future, but rather the future of a parallel dimension? Does it occur to you that when you traveled back in time you did so, but crossed over to another plane?"

"Possibly…" The other Slade stared at the younger Robin, taking in all that Slade had said. Slade knew he was right. That was the only way he could explain the things that had happened so far.

"Don't you mean—_definitely_?"

"I think you're right—that would explain the reasons why—"

_Bang!_

No one moved or made a sound. There was a moment of hesitation before the older Slade placed a hand on the side of his chest and looked at the crimson liquid on his gloved fingers. He said nothing, but his one eye looked up at Slade, questioning his choice of action. Then he fell forward, a sprawled body lying limp on the cold metal floor. Blood seeped from the bullet wound from both the entry point and the exit point on the opposite side of his body.

The gun had minor damage and was being advanced—that didn't mean he couldn't use it.

Slade threw the gun back down on the table and looked away from the body. From the shadows came two of his robots, grabbing the man's arms to drag him away.

Slade knew the idea had occurred to the second Slade before—and he would have dictated Slade had he not taken the chance to kill him. Slade liked being _in_ control—and absolutely hated being the one _under_ control. It was too bad though. He could have learned a thing or two about Robin if he had waited longer before doing the deed.

Robin…

Slade stared at the older Robin on the table. "I suppose killing you wouldn't make much of a difference in this world, now would it?" And he picked up the gun, taking aim at his head. "I have my apprentice, and you no longer have purpose in this world. Farewell, Mr. Grayson…"

-A-

I warned you! Now here's the tough part for all you intelligent little detectives out there. Let's see how smart you are:

1) You know that writers of fan fiction could let the main character die if they wanted to, _but they don't_, simply because it goes against the codes of writing a story and just ruins everything. The same goes for the main villain—they should only die, if at all, before the end of all the problems.

3) You know that killing the parallel-dimension Slade didn't affect a thing about the real Slade's future since you know he isn't going to come back in time to be killed.

3) You know that if Slade was to kill Grayson, it wouldn't affect the future of the real Robin—the main character—in any way either.

Now, given these points. I want you to really think long and hard on whether or not I will kill Grayson. With proof from the three facts I just gave you, you know that killing him will affect neither my main character nor my main villain. Secondly, I'm the kind of person who doesn't keep a person around unless a) I need them for the future; or b) I just can't kill them because it goes against my beliefs of the main characters, and other important characters, staying as the main, or simply important, characters (i.e. Justice League, Batman, Robin, Starfire…). If he dies, this doesn't affect my story, but will I spare him…?

**EXPLANATION: **Now's your chance to see what type of person I really am—Oh! And ShadowSage2, **my first name really is Robin**, weird-eh? (I'm Canadian) But that's not the reason he's my main character. I just really think he's the best—three major reasons being: 1) I simply love everything about his character (the way he thinks, the way he acts, the way he fights, etc…); 2) HE'S ONE OF THE FEW HEROES OUT THERE THAT DOESN'T HAVE ANY SUPERPOWERS WHATSOEVER; and 3) Although he was orphaned (and grew up in a circus), and got adopted by a very introvert guy who, in my opinion (no offense on Batman's part), wouldn't be a father any other way unless he adopted a kid (seeing as he makes no long term relationships for "_particular_" reasons (hehehe…)) he still keeps his chin up. I mean, after watching apprentice number one, I just about had a heart attack. I thought maybe Slade was going to end up being Robin from the future, coming back in time to make sure that Robin turned dark. I guess you could say that that motivated my story. **BUT**! My little sister screamed when we were watching it, when he told Robin he was going to make him his apprentice. Poor guy… Right then and there I knew that kid had seen every inch of the underworld, and I was kinda hoping he would try to hit him or something. _Sigh_… The second thing that motivated my story, particularly the "APPRENTICE" theme, was the second episode to it when he says: _Another day, Robin…another day…_ He kept Robin alive—and then he complains to Terra for not killing the Titans her first try—DUH! He could have done it himself with his nanoprobes! Besides A.2. was ended abruptly. I think the end of season four is going to be a pick off of where the apprentice thing between Slade and Robin left off. Warner Brothers makes good stuff. I think they left a hidden message there—plus**: HAUNTED!** Hello! Slade's back and I'll explain why to anyone who wants to know. Review and tell me if you want to know and I'll write the answer on my next chapter if you do. I'm telling you, Robin vs.(/with) Slade is a pretty good match—a little too good to ignore.

LONG PARAGRAPH! SORRY!

-Bows

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	7. Chapter seven: How?

Blast to the Supposed Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Ooooooooh… One of my friends read my story and sent me an e-mail—boy is he smart! He knew what I was going to do to Grayson with simply noticing one small smidgen of a clue…_sooooooooo tiny_… But anyhow, I gave my opinions of the apprentice episode and explained myself in the last chapter (SORRY AGAIN for the long paragraphs), and I left you a couple of clues…or are they red herrings? You'll have to read to find out…

DISCLAIMER: I repeat—I do not own the Teen Titans, the JLA, any of the villains from either shows, or the heroes/heroines from Titans East (_points_—Speedy—_who is currently annoying the hell out of Batman, while old Batboy waits for Robin, _etc…). The plot and character ???—who will receive a name in due time, I promise—are entirely my own.

CHAPTER SEVEN: How?

-S-

Slade pulled the trigger.

_Click_!

He tried again—_Click_!

He swore under his breathe and moved a few of the items on the table around in search of bullets. He had some before and he thought he'd loaded the gun. No…he was going to it when his imposter self came along. He had planned to shoot anyone who followed the Boy Wonder as he lured him into the trap, but got sidetracked.

Stupid man…

Slade glanced quickly over his shoulder at the blood-smeared spot on the floor leading off into the darkness. The room was once more quiet save for whatever noises he made—and right now he was looking for those confounded bullets!

The older Robin made a soft groan and his head turned ever so slightly to one side, one hand twitching in reflex. It didn't surprise Slade, though, that the young man would grow somewhat immune to the serum after years of enduring it. That reminded him that he would have to advance the serum ever so often once he got into the habit of using it on his new apprentice. It was working well on him now, but Robin was tough. How long would he be able to use the current sedative?

The older Robin moved again, a small frown played on his face before he relaxed again. He was coming to and Slade wanted him dead before he could ruin anything else.

There!

Slade picked up the bullet and loaded the gun, staring at the older Robin with something of regret. He wanted Robin to be his apprentice and really didn't want to kill him—even if this wasn't _his_ Robin. He had his apprentice and besides, this young man didn't belong in their world.

With a heavy sigh, he took aim once more and…

—went flying over the table onto the opposite side from a blow to his back. The blast carried him far but he flipped in the air and landed gracefully, spinning around on his heel to glare at the second nuisance.

The young alien girl called Starfire stood proud, her hands and eyes aglow with a brilliant green light. The look on her face told him that she was furious and her stance suggested that she actually wanted to fight. How foolish! As powerful as she might be, she was _stupid_ and had no idea how to fight against someone like Slade. She was not the only person in the room that was not entirely human.

With the table between them, they circled. Eyes locked, ready to attack, both waited to defend. The girl, though she did appear menacing, was quite afraid—Slade could sense it. Staring at her hard enough, he could see that she shivered beneath his gaze. Robin shook too when Slade had given him the look, but all those times he had shivered in fury and worry for things he deemed that possessed a greater worth than his own life.

Love was such a fatal thing.

Slade stopped his circling and so did the girl.

Love.

—She came alone—

"You will be the first to die." Slade announced and he noticed how the girl flinched, her fury turning to worry. "Once you're gone, there will not be much of anything left to fight for… He will be broken completely."

"Why do you wish to _break_ Robin?" She asked innocently. Slade was aware of how little she comprehended on earth. "Do you not want him to fight for you? How can he fight if his body is broken?"

"Not his body." He corrected in his usual tone of voice. "His soul…the corner of his mind that gives birth to the disloyalty he has for me. He will listen to me if he is broken in that sense."

The girl blinked. "How can someone _not_ listen? Robin is not deaf."

"Your time flies and the end draws near to your life. You will never have the opportunity to understand."

Just then, Grayson shot up into a sitting position gasping for air. The action surprised both Slade and the girl and the two of them paused as they watched Grayson slowly calm.

-St-

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, tempted to run up to her friend and hug him. But then she remembered Slade and stood her ground. "Are you well, friend Grayson?"

"Star…fire…" Grayson shook his head slowly and turned to face her. "What….? Where…?" Then his eyes widened as he turned to face the opposite way where Starfire's eyes were fixed. "_Slade_…"

Starfire hated the man more than anyone she had ever hated before.

When she left Grayson, she left to search for Robin. She succeeded in finding this room, and none of Slade robots noticed her—neither did Slade or Robin. They were discussing matters, which Starfire didn't want to think back to, and it pained her deeply to see Robin struggle uselessly as Slade injected him with the serum. She wanted so badly to help him, but a voice in the back of her mind said _wait…wait and see…_

Now she was glad she did.

Seeing Grayson brought in unconscious was enough to drive her insane. She decided then to attack. But how? Robin had told her once that victory was best won when a desirable plan was devised beforehand. So she levitated up there in the air, surrounded by the darkness of the old rafters, the gears in her head working madly. She was too worried to think straight and so she then decided to have a listen in on what the two Slade's were up to. Whatever it was, the voice in the back of her head warned her to stay back and wait.

_Bang_!

She covered her mouth with a shaky hand and almost fell, her happy thought gone momentarily from her mind. It had been of the time she and Robin watched the fireworks at the fair and ate the edible version of cotton, but even that couldn't keep her mind focused. The blood… The betrayal… Robin's _new_ future.

No! Robin would not become Slade's apprentice. She just needed more time to think, to plan…

Then Slade spoke to Grayson and lifted the gun. She panicked in that one instant and shut her eyes tight when he said. "Farewell, Mr. Grayson…". She had failed her friends and the one person she loved most in that one instant. It was over…

_Click_! Pause. _Click_!

She opened one eye first and then the other. Slade was rummaging through the items on his desk in search of more projectiles. This was her second—and last—chance to save him—the final moment to do something rather than hover above the scenario in fear and absent-mindlessness. There was really only one logical thing left _to_ do.

Attack.

Slade loaded the weapon and took aim, this time certain to kill Grayson if fate permitted him to pull the trigger. Starfire had otherwise to say. She dived toward the mastermind criminal, eyes and hands glowing, and sent a bolt of her wondrous green light toward his back. The blow did the trick and knocked him head first over the table—to land with a grace Starfire had only known Robin to possess. It sometimes scared her how right Slade was in saying that he and Robin were alike. It pained her even more to remember that she herself had once voiced the same comparison to the one it hurt the most. Was she a monster too?

The beeping noise brought her back to the current time from her slight flashback. No one spoke until Grayson suddenly appeared shocked and stared at his right wrist. Starfire hadn't noticed it before, but Grayson wore something that resembled (what Robin would call) a digital watch.

"Oh no!" He gasped.

"What's wrong?" Slade asked, but Starfire was confused. Didn't people usually ask that question when they were concerned—Slade did not sound concerned. "Low on batteries?"

Grayson glared at the enemy and jumped off the table, landing in his angelic style. "Everyone has a time limit." Then he turned to Starfire. "The others are taking me back in five minutes—the serum with the red liquid should wake Robin up."

Starfire looked to where he pointed. On the table was a small briefcase—and in it could only be the serums Grayson said the future Slade created.

Now was her chance to save another life.

-G-

Grayson grabbed three explosives from his belt held between each finger. These he threw at Slade and dashed forward, surrounded in a cloud of smoke. He might not be as powerful as the Slade from his time, but he caught on to his tricks fairly quick and used them against him whenever he could. He couldn't, though, remember whether or not the Slade of Robin's time had tried this trick yet.

Fists clenched tightly until his knuckles were white beneath the gloves, Grayson dived headlong into the last battle he would fight before he left. This was his last chance to change everything…to save himself and the world…

-R-

He jerked awake abruptly, head spinning like last time. But this time was different… He had been woken up by someone else and he found that his strength was suddenly returning. His heart raced and his limbs were no longer as heavy as lead. Mind finally cleared, his vision was focused in a few brief moments, revealing to him a sight he had wished to see for quite some time.

"Starfire…"

She smiled at him kindly and started untying the ropes holding him down to the chair.

Was he dreaming? She was here and he felt so much better… How… Why? Was it some sort of trick from Slade? But it was so realistic and wonderful. God—he hoped it wasn't just some cruel dream. He wanted Starfire to be real.

Starfire finished with the ropes and knelt before him when he did not move. "Is something wrong, Robin? Are you hurt?" Her eyes grew wide and she placed a hand on each of his. "Please tell me what is wrong! We must leave before Grayson can fight Slade no longer."

Her hands…they were so gentle… There was no way this could be a dream. Her voice, her face, her attitude toward him… It had to be the real her.

There was a crash and Robin stared straight ahead. A cloud of smoke was settling and he could see two figures quarreling—Grayson and Robin's Slade. Starfire was with him and…where was the second Slade?

"Starfire!" He stood and grabbed her hands as she jerked away startled. "There's another Slade. He's—"

"Dead…"

It took him a moment to register the words in his head. "Dead? Grayson killed him?"

"_Slade_ killed him, Robin." Starfire whispered, staring off in the direction of the fight with worry in her eyes. "Grayson and his own Slade are from the future of one of the many parallel dimensions that tie with this one. Slade shot him and would have shot Grayson had I not intervened—but Grayson has been called with a beeping noise by the Titan's of his home—much as our communicators simply beep sometimes. He leaves in five minutes and I doubt he will be able to stay past that time limit."

He blinked. "But that's not nearly enough time to defeat Slade!"

"Then we must flee!"

"No!" He barked, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did. "Starfire…it's either now or never. We _have_ to stop Slade before it's too late…we have to…"

He was practically pleading her. It was their duty to save and protect any innocent life ever threatened, and Slade was going to threaten a ton of lives if he wasn't eliminated soon. Slade was a menace the world could most certainly do without, and the Teen Titans were the ones that were going to take him down.

"We need the others." Robin said, not exactly wanting to take Slade down on his own in such as state as he was currently in. "Call them up now."

Starfire took out her communicator without questioning his plan (_sorry, but I don't know where she keeps hers on herself)_. She turned the screen on and waited, the little red light flashing in time with the annoying beep.

-TT-

The three of them ran to the screen in an instant and Cyborg pressed a button on the motherboard. "Ya?" He asked, trying hard to sound calm. Starfire's face appeared enlarged before them, the background completely dark. It sounded like fighting was going on behind her, but none of them cold see exactly what was happening.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy exclaimed in glee. "Where have you been?"

"_Please, friends! You must come down to pier 21 immediately!_"

Raven and Cyborg exchanged worried glances.

Raven stepped forward. "Does this have anything to do with Robin?"

"_Yes. He is in trouble and requires our help as a team._"

"I bet he does." Cyborg whispered, thinking back to his hallucination of Slade. Batman wasn't going to be the least bit pleased when he arrived to discover there was something wrong with Robin again. There goes their leader, trapped in Gotham until who-knows-when with Mr. Dark-and-evil… Adults! Particularly _parents_ were control freaks when it came to kids. Cyborg felt pretty sorry that that Robin was adopted by Batman…why not someone normal.

Then again, even though Robin told them he knew how to do back flips since he learned how to walk, Robin would have never become _Robin_ without Batman's training.

"We'll be there in a flash!" Beast Boy assured the pale-faced girl. "Tell Robin to calm down, okay?"

"_Robin is not—_"

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted suddenly when she was hit from behind and suddenly the scene showed static.

-G-

Grayson knelt on the ground with one hand placed in front for support, his other hand over his stomach were a long gash was newly made. It hurt so much…he hurt all over. This Slade…this Slade was not like the Slade he knew—he was somehow stronger, and knew moves Grayson had never seen before. That was saying something. This Slade couldn't be his Slade… They were different in a small, secret way…

He lifted his head and gazed in the direction of the two teens. Slade abandoned Grayson the moment he knew the slash across his stomach had done the trick, running and jumping to slam a brutal sidekick into Starfire's back. He watched helplessly, attempting to stand to no avail. And here he was now…bleeding to death as he watched this world fall into the hands of a man darker than demons themselves.

It was then that he realized this couldn't be his world. The machine had simply brought him somewhere different.

"Star…fire…" He breathed through practically parted lips. They were dry and so was his mouth. He wanted to see his Starfire…the Starfire he had planned to marry once the whole ordeal was over.

His watch beeped a second time before the digital scene switched to show an older, more mature Cyborg.

"_Hey, man! We need to take you back before it's too late_." The tin man explained. "_What's the news on Slade?_"

"Our Slade is…dead…" This caused a small smile to grow on Cyborg's face, but Grayson wasn't finished yet. "But…the younger Slade is…alive…"

He coughed, a small amount of blood pouring from his lips. Cyborg caught sight of this.

"_Robin, were taking you back now._"

"No—"

"_Five, ten, fifteen years—it doesn't matter to us, Robin. You saved us, and now we can save the world once more._"

"But—"

"_No buts, Boy Wonder. We're sending you back now…_"

The watch began to glow.

But Cyborg didn't understand! He couldn't just leave this…_dimension_! The future of this place was still undecided and it wouldn't meet the same fate his dimension did due to the death of Slade. Robin's Slade might still survive. He might still get Robin…

"NO!!!"

But it was too late. His whole figure froze and glowed. And as the glow faded, so did Grayson, one of the few people who could have saved this world…

-A-

Now, one of the clues that I put down that suggested Grayson wouldn't die was...(_drum roll…_)…THE TITLE! Blast to the Supposed Past—Grayson! But, no, Robin—young Robin—is still the main character. Yes, you will see the other Titans later, and you'll have to read the sequel when I post it to see if Grayson returns—BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M DONE THIS ONE YET! I wanted to put more scenes down from Robin's point of view in third person, but I had to wake him up and add in all these other little initial incidents to set up the ending of this one and the problem in the Sequel. But wow…I think this story is going to take me a while to finish.

(_Door creaks open slowly…_)

Alex: (_typing…_)

(_A hand rests on his shoulder—_)

Alex: Ahhh! (_Spins around_) What are you—of all people—doing in here? And at this time in the night?

Robin: You should be in bed, Mr. Insomniac. (_Glances at what is typed on the computer_) And I came to—as you would say—"_dictate_" your story (_frowning_).

Alex: (O.o) _I'm _Mr. Insomniac? I'm not the only one here with that disorder, kid. And why do you want to take over my story?

Robin: _Kid_? I'm—what—one or two years younger than you? But besides that—I read your rough draft of the next chapter and I don't like where this is going…

Alex: That's why there's a sequel.

Robin: Give me the rough drafts to the final chapters of this story. There isn't going to _be_ a sequel.

Alex: (_Awe-struck_) But why!

Robin: Hello! I hate Slade—the sooner I get rid of him, the better. Besides, if I have to deal with him one last time I think I'm going to start hallucinating again, regardless of whether or not it will be due to Slade's dust. I seriously hate being his apprentice… Makes me want to scream…

Alex: (_Rolls eyes and continues typing_) Oh, _pleeeaaaasssseee_! Like I'm going to let you do that! Now get back into the story so I can finish it.

Robin: _Ch_! Stop tying. I'm writing something different.

Alex: No way!

(_A fight begins over the computer, Robin seeming to win. Something sounds of in the dark hallway and both pause, unsure of what—or who—it is…_)

Robin: (_Turns around and pulls out Bo-staff_)

Alex: Eek! Put that thing away before my mom wakes up! And if you don't get back into the story I'll write it so that Slade kills Starfire in the next chap!

Robin: (_Wide-eyed_) You wouldn't dare! She's the sweetest person in the world!

Alex: (_Points to computer screen_) Then get back in there, Boy Wonder. And don't think I won't forget this little meeting.

Robin: (_Shoulders slouching, obeys_).

(_Robin Exits_)

Alex: _Ooooooh_…(_Fuming_). I'm not going to forget this meeting, alright…(_Glances over shoulder at the door as it creaks open further, a new guest standing in the doorway_) You should be more careful. He's smart. (_Turns back toward the _computer) You can come in now, Slade…

-Mischievous Grin

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	8. Chapter eight: A missing star

Blast to the Supposed Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Hello, duckies! I think I'm as crazy as Mad Mod or Mumbo right now because I have a really sore throat. I was sick yesterday too, but I was stuck in bed asleep the whole time. Heck—I'm still in bed, I just can't sleep. I have my laptop on my lap and I've been trying to get onto the homepage—but all I get is "HTTP Sever Error 503…" or something like that, so I'm sorry if it has been happening to you too.

(Alex: (_Says to self_) I guess that's what I get for letting a criminal mastermind in the house through a window when its minus 45 degrees Celsius outside…should have remembered to close it when he left… Oh! You're still here (_Clears throat. Eyes shifty_) Well…ahem…ON TO THE STORY!...)

DISCLAIMER: Wish I did…that would be so cool…

CHAPTER EIGHT: A Missing Star

-R-

Robin watched in horror as Starfire went flying, pinned to the ground when Slade landed on top of her. The kick would have broken the back of a normal human, but Starfire was different. Still…it would be amazing if she got away without any serious damage from that hit…

"NO!!!"

That startled Robin and forced him to stop when he headed toward Starfire. Over on the other side of the room, something glowed bright enough to blind him momentarily, dimming in an instant. And when it was gone…so was Grayson. He wasn't anywhere else in sight.

Did Slade kill him with a new invention?

"Ahhh!" Starfire cried out in agony. She had landed on her stomach and now Slade was pinning an arm behind her back painfully, pulling it higher than it should go without breaking.

"Let go of her!" Robin roared, running forward. He took flight just as Slade turned his head to see him and planted a knife-edge kick to his face. The force took him off of Starfire and sent him flying a good distance away, ramming into a wall.

Robin knelt beside Starfire and helped her to sit up. There was a small tear rolling down her cheek from the pain, and she moved her arm back into its rightful position gingerly. Rubbing her arm, she rotated the shoulder and cringed in pain.

"How is it you stand such injuries without inhuman strength?" She asked. The first time Robin had been captured, Starfire requested he tell her everything that happened, move for move, so that she would be prepared in a small way to fight Slade. Robin remembered mentioning the take down Slade did on Robin before the rest of the Titans arrived to save him, his arm almost dislocated. Just thinking about it made his shoulder sting with an almost forgotten pain.

"You have to get out of here." Robin said, assisting her to stand. "Wait outside for the others and lead them here when they arrive. I doubt they know they're way around in the place already."

"But—"

_Fwhip_!

Robin waited for her to continue, not liking that sound. It was the sound of something whipping through air at a dangerous speed.

Starfire's face was pale and she leaned heavily on Robin's shoulders with her hands. Robin held her by her waist, trying to help her stand as she fainted in his arms. Her eyes shut slowly and her head hung freely—she was either asleep or dying.

Then he saw it. A small dart on her left shoulder—one of the darts the older Slade had created.

At least she was just asleep.

"_Ha ha ha_…" Slade laughed softly, standing slowly. He had a second dart in his hand and gave no warning when he threw this one at Robin. But Robin was prepared. He fell back with Starfire in his arms, the dart missing his neck by an inch. He gave a small grunt, forgetting he had another person falling on him, but continued to glare at Slade. Had he really been aiming for Robin last time?

Slade stepped forward. "Now it's just you and me." Then he stopped, his one eye pinned on Starfire. "Are you going to come quietly, Robin? Or do I have to _motivate_ you yet again?"

"This is far from over…" Robin muttered, gently pulling Starfire off of him and lying her on her back before standing. He faced Slade, shoulders and body relaxed. Grayson told him to relax—everyone told him to relax. Maybe if he were calmer he would have a better chance…

"Indeed." Slade went on, arms behind his back as usual. "Foolish child. Did you think this would ever be over? Tell me—when you saw my mask in the lava, were glad I was dead….or were you upset? I know how much _you_ want to be the one to kill me…"

"I was upset." Robin answered honestly. He knew Slade hadn't expected that answer. "But now it doesn't matter to me. You and I aren't the only two people who suffer in this world, and I'm not the only one who wants to cut off a piece of you. Beast Boy, Terra…and anyone else you might have crossed paths with before. Now _you_ tell _me_—were you upset or happy that you lost the last time we were in this predicament? You could have killed me and my friends, _free of the Teen Titans forever_! Then why didn't you? It was obvious you forgot about me being your apprentice when Terra showed up—and yet you punished her for not being able to kill us. Did you kill her because you both failed—because you were equal to a _kid_?"

Slade's eye narrowed—there was no way you could miss it no matter how dark it was inside the room. Robin could see his fists clench tightly, knuckles cracking as he did, and his shoulders stiffen. It was Robin's turn to hit a few sore spots, and he sure wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

"_Well_?!" Robin shouted, pressing for an answer.

"_You will learn…_" Slade growled, advancing slowly. Robin found himself taking a few steps back, a pinch of fear growing in his chest. "_You will learn to be the perfect apprentice if it is the last thing I do…You will be loyal and thankful. When I ask you to steal you will steal, when I ask you to destroy you will destroy, when I ask you to kill you will kill—and anything **else** I ask you to do, you will do it with gratitude that I chose you of all possible people…And you will watch your friends die…_"

"You're welcome to try." Robin said, and took up his fighting position.

-B-

Batman landed on the T-tower with his jet. Speedy sat to his left, the trainee in the back. He had done everything he could to get there on time and even sooner, but he had to slow down halfway there, Speedy still looking green in the face.

"Geeze!" Speedy exclaimed, a hand on his stomach. "I'm glad we didn't take your wheels—I think you would have killed more people on the highway today than you had ever saved in your entire life!"

"I agree…" HW undid her seatbelt in the back and stood with shaky knees. With a hand on her head, Batman could tell the sixteen-year-old girl was dizzy.

Kids these days. Robin would have asked if they could fly that fast a second time.

HW stood for _H_allo_w_een, a nickname she had never intended to pick up. Speedy gave it to her because of the way she dressed, bits and pieces of her costume made up from one of Robin's spares in the mansion. She came from Canada about six months ago, reported to the Justice League when she stopped a robbery on her own. Batman and Superman came to see her the next day they heard the news—visiting her in the hospital.

"_Why did you do that?" Batman asked the girl lying on the hospital bed, arms crossed. "You could have been killed."_

_The girl opened her mouth to speak, but a spark flashed on her right hand and suddenly she was electrocuted. Sighing once it stopped, she closed her eyes. "I'm going to kill myself one day or another with the lack of control I have over my powers." She answered sarcastically. "I either learn how to use these or people are going to get hurt. If I fight with them, at least I'm making the world a better place."_

_Both Superman and Batman stood in silence—from shock of the little electrocution act and in consideration._

"_You heard of the Teen Titans?" Superman asked after Batman and him exchanged secret eye messages._

"_Yah." She answered, eyes still closed from exhaustion. "I hear no one can beat that Robin guy. He's supposed to be the best."_

_A smile escaped Batman's lips, but not before he could hide it from Superman._

_Batman cleared his throat. "If anyone can teach you, they can. Who knows—if you're good enough, you might even join either them or Titans East."_

_Her eyes opened slowly, a frown of thought on her face._

Two days later, she was taken from the hospital. Batman and Superman had already talked with her parents and they agreed that it would be for the best. So, with a sad smile and a small wave goodbye, HW left her family behind in Canada and moved to Gotham with _Bruce Wayne_. There, she had to complete the fast track high school program on the computer (something Batman made Robin take before he was allowed to go out every night with him for crime fighting) and trained under the supervision of Batman and eventually Speedy.

_Staring at the costumes in the Batcave, HW pointed to the one of Robin's. "His mask is kinda cool."_

_Speedy was sitting on the stairs leading up to the main room, his elbows on his knees in boredom. Batman sat at his desk, researching on the Joker yet again. The man had escaped for the third time that month from Arkham. HW hadn't gone out to fight any crime just yet, due to the fact that she didn't have a costume. She wasn't the best fighter, but no one was when they were just getting started._

_It was her sixteenth birthday._

"_Maybe you should use pieces of Robin's costume to make your own." Speedy suggested with a grin, obviously getting excited that there would finally be something interesting to do. "He's got more than one spare and I can help you."_

_Batman turned around just then and saw them both staring at him, asking in silent permission. HW pulled a strand of long black hair (dyed) out of her eyes and adjusted her glasses._

"_If you use his mask, the lenses will have to be fixed to your glass' prescription."_

He could remember how she looked too. She had made her own body suit—tight black material similar to the stuff Robin used on his costume—with long black gloves and long black (no heel) boots that buckled up in the front. She wore one of Robin's cape, black on the outside but changed to orange on the inside. There was a belt around her waist that held no weapons, and her glasses were replaced with one of Robin's masks.

"_Nice." Batman commented. If he didn't know any better, he would have said she was a twin of Robin's._

"_HW." Speedy nodded._

_She raised an eyebrow—well, the mask indicated she raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean? Good or bad?"_

"_It stands for Halloween." The teen explained. "Because your choice of colours reminds me of that day."_

"_No way! I'm not going to have that name! Besides, it's only the inside of this short cape that's orange."_

"_Sorry—too late."_

Batman let them argue about it because they argued anyway whenever they could. But the name stuck, especially when Alfred accidentally called her HW. There was no going back.

"Let's go before I vomit again." Speedy said, jumping out as the latch opened. "Where did you get your license, Batboy?"

"Who said I had one?"

-BB-

"Beast Boy!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled, racing from his room toward Raven and Cyborg. They had to go.

They all paused.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Why does it sound like someone's landing on our roof?"

They all paused a second time before exclaiming in unison. "_Batman_!"

Beast Boy grabbed his hair, just about ready to pull it all out. "What!? He can't be here this early. Unless he has about a zillion airway tickets for crazy driving, there's no way he could have gotten here so soon!"

"And he isn't going to be happy when he hears the news about Robin." Raven added in her monotone voice. "You two go to the docks—I'll keep him busy."

And she floated down the hallway at top speed toward the elevator doors, leaving them stunned and shocked.

"Eek!" Beast Boy squeaked. "There is no way Batman's ever going to let him stay now! He's going to tie Robin up and throw him in the trunk and he'll suffocate and then he'll have a heart attack and then he'll—"

"Whoa…" Cyborg motioned with his hands for him to calm down. "Since when has he ever had a heart attack? Besides, you're over exaggerating. Batman's not going to lock Robin in the trunk. Jets don't have trunks."

"But he'll tie him up! It took a blast from Starfire to knock that guy out, and even then he got out of all the restraints on the medical bed. What makes you think he won't go loco on the jet?"

"We'll find out later—we have to go!"

Beast Boy glanced over his shoulder at the elevator. It was on again, humming down to the main floor. Then he dashed after Cyborg toward the entrance hall, shouting a _"Wait for me!"_ just before the front door was slammed in his face.

-S-

A powerful punch in the gut, and the _former_ Boy Wonder was sent flying back, knocking over the table with all Slade's little inventions on it. He landed on the opposite side behind the new barricade, but Slade wouldn't wait. He ran toward the table, leaping over it and landing directing beside Robin as he turned around in mid-air. The boy was still winded, slowly getting up—Slade helped him. He grabbed him by the scuff of his shirt and threw him back over the table.

"_Ugh_!" Robin yelped as he landed awkwardly on his left wrist. He was exhausted—even though the serum had returned some strength, you had to wait a while until you were fully healed.

Slade calmed for a moment, and walked casually around the table with his hands behind his back. "Tired? Are you ready to leave yet, or are you still going to refuse my offer? What's your answer now?"

He waited, stopping beside the boy who lay on his side, propping himself up on an elbow.

"No."

Slade kicked him in the stomach and he slid even further away, gasping for air once his diaphragm would allow him to. It was just like the fight Robin had with the hallucination—he was beaten beyond belief and still holding on. The Boy Wonder didn't know it, but Slade was quite proud of his endurance. Terra barely had any.

Then there was a noise—and echoing bang. Slade's robots had orders not to move and that could only mean there was an intruder.

"Robin!"

It was that annoying little green changeling.

"Consider yourself lucky." Slade muttered just loud enough for Robin to hear. "I'll see you soon, _apprentice_."

Then he turned away and strode toward the alien girl.

"No!" Robin exclaimed, his plea barely audible due to the beating he received. "Please…leave her alone…"

"She'll be alone alright. And imagine how she'll feel once she wakes up to find that you left her with me."

"_Don't_!"

"Then I trust we'll see sooner than expected."

He picked the girl up and hoisted her over his shoulder. Then he walked over toward the table and picked up the briefcase containing all the different serums in the. Robin was trying to no avail to stand, but he was far enough away to stay alive from what Slade was about to do next.

Walking a good twenty paces away from the table, he dropped the briefcase gently to the ground and reached into a compartment of his belt. Pulling out a small, marble sized, black sphere, he tossed it at the table and hit it with great accuracy. It exploded upon impact and splinters of wood went flying. The Boy Wonder was pushed further away slightly from the blast, but remained mostly unharmed save for a small burn or two.

"Move out." He commanded then into the communicator on his wrist. His robots knew where to go.

Now there would be no evidence to prove the true story Robin would tell his friends.

Things were working exactly as planned.

-A-

(Sniff-sniff-tear-tear) This is the end of the first story—BUT! I've decide to keep the two stories on the same link . So when you look at the list of chapter titles in the top right hand screen, the next time I update it should say the name of the sequel after chapter eight. Then it will say chapter one… And don't worry! I will try to write and submit the first chapter of the sequel tomorrow, if not later. I don't know what to call it yet, but I'll think of something tonight…

Alex: (_Wipes brow_) Thank goodness that's over…

HW: (_Standing behind him_) But Slade can't be winning at the end of the first story!

Alex: (_Startled, turns around_) How do you guys keep getting in here! O.O I thought…

HW: Answer my question, please. It's been nagging at me ever since I read this chapter.

Alex: -.- It has to be that way so that there's a sequel. Ever watch Star Wars or anything like that? The bad guys weren't losing very much until the very end.

HW: Oh…what's Star Wars?

Alex: (_Mouth drops open_) We have you been all your life.

HW: (_ZAP!_) -.- In the hospital…

Alex: Aren't you happy you're Canadian like me. Free health care.

HW: (_Narrow _eyes) Yay—whoopee… You don't electrocute yourself at least once a week. The hospital isn't like a second home to you.

Alex: You'd be surprised.

HW: Oh?

Alex: I'm an honour student and I'm not allowed in the kitchen. Whatever I cook catches on fire. I've ruined numerous pots, almost exploded the microwave, and even somehow set the dishwasher on fire.

HW: O.O You're kidding me!

Alex: Nope.

-Speaking the truth

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	9. Allow Me to Live Like You: Chapter one: ...

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Beast Boy: (_Sticks head in through doorway, gazing around to find no one in the room._) He he he…With Alex finishing his outline for tomorrow's English Essay, _I_ can fix his story… (_Sits down at desk and begins typing…_)…

—_Once upon a time there were five teenaged heroes named the Teen Titans—led by none other than Batman's old sidekick Robin! Then along came an evil man named Slade, a crazy old cougar who wanted to take over the world and make Robin his apprentice (O.o?). Well, they had many battles and finally Slade kidnapped Starfire—but then Robin chases after him, knocks him out, and saves Starfire! Slade goes to jail and the Titans all celebrate! Batman allows Robin to stay in Jump City and they all lived happily ever after—_

Alex: (_Walking in just then, freezes_) _Beast Boy_!

Beast Boy: EEK! What are you doing in here? I thought you were writing your outline—and hey…shouldn't a sick person be in bed? -.-…

Alex: (_Trying hard to remain calm_) I was! I write for a living, kid—I'm finished. And besides—_this is my room! My bed is in here!_

Beast Boy: Oh… O.O Well then…I was just…You see…I…

Alex: (_Arms crossed, an eyebrow raised_) How do you guys get out of the computer, anyway? And why? You're ruining the story by being omniscient.

Beast Boy: Dude—don't you know the cartoon law? If I find a way out, then I can get out. Besides, I forget everything I learned in your world unless you _asked_ me to come. It really bits when the author of a story invites a baddie out, though…

Alex: (_Suddenly changing subject_) Well… Go back to cartoon land…place…world…I don't know what you call your home. Just go back so I can write this sequel.

Beast Boy: Already? You shouldn't have ended the last one with Slade kidnapping Starfire and destroying the evidence. Now we won't have much proof that Robin didn't go crazy again and actually did that stuff himself.

Alex: My story, kid.

Beast Boy: And stop calling me kid! I'm not too much younger than you.

(_Beast Boy exits_)

Alex: (_Sits down in front of computer and erases what Beast Boy wrote. Then begins typing himself_)

Sorry about that. I should really consider putting a lock on my bedroom door, but my mom would have a fit and none of my (_cough-cough. Clears throat_) _clients_ would be able to get in.

Enough of that! Here is the sequel like I promised and I'm really glad that you guys like it. I'm so happy :) And what do you think of the title? It's something Robin will ponder in the future—and yes! Your worst nightmare about this story is about to come true…Batman… Dun duh duh!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, but that doesn't spoil my fun!

CHAPTER ONE: Gotham

"Robin!"

Cyborg knelt next to the limp figure of the spiky-haired leader. His was beaten pretty badly and was a little burned—probably from the explosion. But those bruises…it was just like the last time Robin hallucinated.

"Cy…borg…" Robin muttered, proving that he was still alive.

"Hang in there, buddy." Cyborg said, and lifted him up into his arms. He was pale and light—not that that was new, but he was lighter and deathly white. It surprised him that the kid was still conscious.

Beast Boy ran up to them, stepping carefully around the burning wood that looked like it could have been a long table. Then he switched his form into a horse, and halted beside Cyborg.

"Take him back to the tower." Cyborg instructed, laying his leader down gently on Beast Boy's back. "I'm staying to put out this fire and find out what happened. Maybe I can find Starfire."

Beast Boy neighed—a sound of disapproval. It wasn't safe to stay alone in such a place…especially with all the chaos going on.

"Don't argue with me…" He growled.

-R-

He woke…in the Medical Bay. But at least he wasn't restrained to the bed.

"_No! Please…leave her alone…"_

"_She'll be alone alright. And imagine how she'll feel once she wakes up to find you left her with me…"_

"Starfire!" He gasped, and jumped out of bed—knees buckling as he landed. He was still weak, still aching all over… And Starfire was gone.

No one was around, but someone was on the other side of the translucent door—a couple of people were. More than three. Cyborg was arguing with someone, but Robin's didn't hear the person reply, nor did he see the person from where they stood.

Ignoring the argument, he walked toward the other door that led to the hallway. He would have a talk with the _visitors_ after he washed up and changed.

He did just that, taking a cold shower and changing into one of his spare costumes in his room. Then he fumbled with a few of his weapons on the desk, reloading his _too-light_ utility belt with as many batarangs and freeze bombs he could fit. There was no way he was going to be unprepared again.

Fitting his spare Bo-staff into one of the back compartments, he clicked it on around his waist and left his room. The new weight felt right, heavy—taking up about twenty-five percent of his total body weight to make him the mass a kid his age should be. Batman would have a hissy fit if he was at the tower, and Alfred would lock him in his room until he ate a full meal. But how could he eat with Starfire gone?

He lost his appetite.

The voices grew louder as the hallway stretched past the main room. He was interested to know who was in there—sounded like Speedy and…

He stopped in the doorway, too shocked to speak.

-B-

"Anything yet?" The raven-haired girl asked in a monotone voice. She held her communicator in her hand, the half-robot teen talking to her from the other end.

"_Sorry. Not yet."_

"Keep looking."

"_What if she ran—or got lost when she went to look fro Robin. We saw what happened to her on the screen—what if she just got startled and dropped it."_

The girl sighed and her shoulders slouched. "Just keep searching. Look around to see if you can find out exactly what happened."

Batman sat on the couch between HW and Speedy, not at all amused. He had seen Robin lying unconscious on Beast Boy's back once he returned from retrieving the missing Titan, and it looked as though his protégé had gone through the Underworld and back again. Whatever happened—it was going to end now.

Batman stood.

"Where are you going?" Speedy asked, both him and HW standing with him.

"We're getting Robin and we're leaving."

"_Leaving_!" Beast Boy exclaimed, eyes widening at the notion. "Dude—no offense, but I doubt you're going to let him come back. He loves this place, man! He lives off his job!"

"There's plenty of crime in Gotham." He answered coldly, impatient to leave. "The Joker's on the loose again—that should keep him busy for a while."

"He has villains to deal with here too." Raven defended with logic. "He's our leader. None of us are prepared to take his place if he resigns—which he will _not_ anytime soon…"

"That's not for you to decide." Batman argued, trying hard to keep a cool voice. "Now if you don't mind, we'll be leaving soon."

"No way!" Beast Boy stormed up to Batman and pointed a finger up at his face. "You just can't…_demote_ him! He's happy being a leader—and he does one heck of a good job at it! Just talking to you makes me feel sorry for the guy! I bet you're better than Slade at being a control freak!"

"Uh, guys…" HW tried to say.

"Quiet!" Batman snapped. Then he lowered the changeling's finger, towering over him. "I don't know who you kids think you are, but that's just what you are—kids! I'm starting to disagree with the JL about the Teen Titans existing. With the way you children act—how is the day ever safe? I don't know why we even let you children continue!"

"Don't change the subject." Beast Boy growled.

"Guys…"

"—this is about Robin. Care to ask him what _he_ wants to do?"

"Robin's no older than you bunch—"

"Ahem?"

"Maybe he's grown up since last you saw him! Maybe you should talk to him like an equal instead of some sidekick. He isn't your second!"

"He's a kid—like you." He snapped, finally losing it. "And I adopted him. Until he's an _adult_, I say where he goes and what he does—and right now he's returning to Gotham with me!"

Then he turned around swiftly, Speedy and HW hot on his heels. He looked up at the doorway—and froze.

Robin stood in the entrance, eyes a little wide, mouth slightly opened. He was in shock…and it hurt Batman to see him that way. He was so small and yet so strong…but he looked so innocent the way he stood as though he was held up by a single string tied around his throat. Broken. It was easy to say Robin had heard the whole thing and was anything but less than deeply wounded by his words.

"Robin…" Batman was lost at words. There was no use trying to explain.

_Don't run_. He prayed. _Please don't run…_

Robin turned and walked out of view slowly—and Batman went after him. The moment he was out of sight he heard his steel-toe boots clank on the floor at a running pace.

-R-

Gotham. He never expected to hear about that place again unless in case of an emergency.

"_Thanks…I guess."_

"_I know you want to go, and…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so controlling."_

"_No…even I need a push or two then and again. And yes…it would be nice to go."_

"_So, you're going for good, then?"_

"_But I'll always be a call away in case you need my team."_

He sped up the pace, catching sight of Batman just before turning the corner. He never thought he would ever be the one to run from the Dark Knight—and definitely not like this. This was just too much. Everything was going from bad to worse…to worse…to worse…

He sprinted toward the door, opening it just in time as he sensed the hand reaching for his cape. He was out the door in the heartbeat, leaping down the rocks toward the beach with Batman hot on his heels.

How could he do this to him? After all they had been through—why? It was so…so…—it was plain betrayal! That's what it was!

"Robin!" Batman yelled.

Ignoring him, he flipped sideways to the left—barely dodging the lung Batman made to grab him. The guy might be older, stronger, and wiser, but Robin grew up in a circus. He knew moves some people wouldn't dare try.

"Stop this!" Batman ordered, a tad bit of fury evident in his voice. "Now is not the time for games!"

"I'm not going!"

Slipping around a large rock, he headed back toward the tower and dashed in through the doorway just as Batman made a second lunge. He was about to slam the door when he was suddenly shocked—literally! His hair stood on end for a second, and the last thing he saw was a girl wearing a mask identical to his standing before him with the palm of her hand aimed at him.

He slid into a sitting position against the door, and his vision faded.

-HW-

She cringed in shame. "Oops. I didn't mean to hurt him that badly. Guess I've been storing too much electricity."

Speedy patted her on the shoulder and laughed. "He'll live. His girlfriend did worse the first time he went loco."

She narrowed his eyes at Speedy and knelt before Robin. "I think someone's doing this to him. I doubt he's crazy."

"Look at how drastic he was acting. Stress does things to a person."

"So does disbelief." She muttered, taking off her glove. She placed two fingers on his throat to make sure his heartbeat was regular. "When no one believes you once, the others follow and soon you're trapped."

"Trapped?"

"He'll be telling the truth all along and everyone will suffer because they won't listen. Remember when we escorted that green kid to the Medical Bay with Robin? He muttered: Slade… He's trying to save his friends."

Speedy rolled his eyes, just as stubborn as ever. "How many times do you have to hear it—that Slade guy is a hundred percent dead! There are witnesses."

"No there aren't. No one actually fall into the lava or saw any body part of him besides the mask. He could have just dropped it."

The door swung opened slowly and HW grabbed the front of Robin's shirt to keep him sitting. Batman must have known they would head him off if he returned inside the building.

Kneeling before entering, he scooped Robin up into his hands and stood, passing by HW and Speedy without a word. They knew when not to push his buttons and now was one of those times. But, no matter if they were quite or not, the ride home was going to be hell.

"Come on." Batman said in a demanding voice and they followed.

They started down the hallways and were stopped at the elevator were Beast Boy stood determined. Arms crossed, frown placed, he wasn't going to budge an inch.

"I said I'm taking Robin and that's final."

"Oh, I know." He replied arrogantly. "And I'm going too."

HW couldn't believe this. "What?!"

"I think Slade could still be alive too." He explained. "And Robin's the only one Slade would go after. If Slade's alive, I want to be with Robin when we find him to take him down. He took away someone very special to me."

His ears drooped and HW felt sorry for him. Didn't someone always lose a person close to their heart? She actually remembered reading up on Beast Boy, the green changeling whose real name was Garfield Logan…or something like that. The rest of his family was dead…

"And what about Jump City?" Batman inquired, not as angry as he was before.

"Raven said she'd handle that. Besides, when Starfire and Cyborg return, three Titans should be enough to keep the crime level here at a minimal."

There was a hesitation. Then Batman walked around Beast Boy and stood in the elevator, HW and Spy following.

"Get over here. I don't have all day to get back to Gotham."

-A-

Sorry if this one is short. I promise to make future ones longer—I actually have the full rough drafts for a couple of the last chapters written out because I got a great idea for them. My problem is setting up everything to attach them to those chapters. (_Sigh_) I guess I have another writer's block and it doesn't help with the stress of thinking I might be moving to America next year. America's a great place—went there for summer vacation a couple of times—but I want to finish high school in plain old Edmonton, Alberta, Canada where all my friends are. When I'm an adult I'll go to the states for university or college. But when you consider the weather right now by my house (minus 50 degrees Celsius—burr!), America sounds pretty warm around this time of the year.

-_And they defeated Slade_—

Alex: BEAST BOY!!!

Beast Boy: O.O Sorry (_runs and hides_)

Alex: (_Clears throat_)

-Until next time

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	10. Chapter two: ? takes over

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Forgive me for not writing as often—I have as seriously sore throat and a pounding headache. I reread my first chapter tonight and I realized how boring it must have been for you guys to read. Oh well, I had to set up a couple of things up in that chapter like who would be where and what everyone would be thinking…yadda, yadda…but I promise that I will return my chapters into their usual (hopefully interesting) selves. I'm also writing mid-terms (yawn) so don't get upset if I don't write as often. I promise that when I return to my regular schedule, I will be a write-aholic once more (AKA you'll probably get the "a new chapter each day" treatment for those of you who, like me, hate waiting too long for a story to continue).

Besides that, if anyone out there hasn't noticed one of my many themes in this story (it's a biggie) it's how unfair children are treated compared to adults. A couple of adults have been down my throat for a while now only because they're in a bad mood. You might have noticed this because of how aggressive a parent I've mad Batman out to be. Then there's this case: Robin is like Batman, and Robin is like Slade too. Then why would Slade take Robin over Batman? A thought occurred to me that Slade possibly thinks of children as items rather than people, the type to be seen and not heard, easier to control. Man…he's really the type of guy you love to hate.

Anywhose—have fun and enjoy!

PS: Sorry—I forgot the summary (hehehe) I just can't help myself.

SUMMARY: (sequel to Blast to the Supposed Past) After Robin is taken forcefully to Gotham city by his old (but not so old) mentor, Batman, all hell breaks loose. The Joker, Slade, Mad Mod—and a whole lot of other baddies start showing up. Is this the war to end all wars—or this merely one of a long chain of battles that will surely follow? And what happened to Starfire—and the future Grayson? Will Robin ever see either again?

Oh well. You guys are a smart bunch. I know that you can do the math in your head in an instant and figure out what I'm up to, but I'm going to have some fun with this! And the only pairing in this story is Starfire and Robin, but I don't know if you'd call it a pairing…they really haven't spent one too many romantic moments with each other…too bad. Oh well, I guess that's why I put this story under Angst aside form Action/Adventure.

DISCLAIMER: Err…since there is a lot of stuff in here that isn't mine this would take a while, so I'm just gonna say—the only two things in this story that are my own are HW and the plot line. All else (JL, Teen Titans, the baddies, etc…) never have belonged to me and never will. Though I might make up a new thing or two to even out—

Alex: _Auk!_ (_Hit in the back of the head by a mysterious figure_)

???-?: (_Reading the chapter_) Interesting…but I'll modify this little part. I hope he doesn't mind if I change it… (_laughing…fading…_)

CHAPTER TWO: (Sorry guys. I'm currently stumped…and unconscious…HELP!)

"If he doesn't slow down, I think I'm going to hurl."

"You're telling me? You didn't have to ride all the way to your tower with him!"

"Agreed."

"I heard that, young lady."

"He he he… He has good hearing, considering we're whispering—considering his image is a bat."

"I heard that too—and bats are blind, not deaf."

"Oops."

"Shut up, Speedy."

"Both of you guys should shut up."

"Hey! Help me out here, BB."

"Sorry, girl. You're…err…_teacher_ would probably kick me off this jet if I took a side in this little to-be war."

"Don't worry. Speedy and I always fight."

…And that was pretty what happened all the way back to Gotham. Robin was buckled into the seat up front next to Batman, still unconscious, and so Speedy was demoted to sitting in the back with HW and Beast Boy. That, unfortunately, spelt trouble, and Batman was too busy piloting the speeding jet to get back there and slap someone. He wasn't the type of person who would slap a kid, but he'd sure put them in their place. At least they kept him out of the remainder of the battle, and it was kind of nice to have a little white noise in the background…okay—a lot.

Besides the annoying bickering, Batman was actually able to drift off in his mind and think of other matters. He switched the jet to auto-pilot with the command of staying at the current high speed, and sat back in his chair—but not before glancing briefly at Robin. HW had used a little too much electricity on the boy, but Batman knew he could handle it. He would wake up a little weak—but he'd be in an awful mood.

Batman smiled. It was fun to watch Robin bicker when he was in one of his moods. It didn't happen often, but it was sure something interesting to watch. He would usually go to the gym and beat the non-living daylights out of a punching bag and snap at anyone who bothered him. But as his strength left him, so did the mood. Then, when he was tired and had to sit down, Bruce would usually approach him and talk. The Boy Wonder didn't argue then. Too tired.

_Zap_!!!

"_Owe_! What was that for?!"

Batman risked a glance over his shoulder at the teenagers. All three of them looked like they had been shocked, HW most of all.

"Sorry…" HW muttered with a blush. "Can we land for a moment? I need to get rid of some of the energy I've got stored. I'm producing too much again."

"After the shock you just gave Robin, I highly doubt that." Speedy argued needlessly. "I think you did that on purpose."

"Oh yes—I just _love_ to electrocute the bageezers out of me."

"Likely story—"

Batman turned around before they pulled him into the fight and quickly answered HW's question. "We'll be in Gotham in an hour. Think you can survive until then?"

"I've gone through worse…but I don't know if I can keep myself from frying Speedy next time…"

"Hey!"

He ignored them. Even Alfred failed to interest them out of their fights. They only time they didn't fight was when they were…well, fighting—hand to hand against a criminal, of course. Oh well…at least their moods had failed to reach the level one of Robin's would. You had to watch out for him if you seriously t-ed him off.

That brought him back…way back to when Robin left in the first place. It was a shot to the chest that almost ended his career as a young hero, but somehow he survived and struggled to convince Batman he could fight again. Of course Bruce was afraid of losing him, but Robin argued and went out on his own whenever Bruce wasn't watching. But he could tell when the Boy Wonder snuck out at night. His deeds always showed up on the six o'clock news.

The JL thought it was bad for Robin's health, but he proved them all wrong. That was one of the reasons he was chosen to lead the Titans: an absolutely powerless kid with amazing abilities, a intellect beyond his age, and both the determination and endurance to go on—even when injured. Batman was hesitant when the rest of the JL told him their decision, but he knew Robin needed some alone time away from home. After all, even with such a high crime rate in Jump City, at least there weren't any seriously dangerous madmen on the loose there like the Joker or the Riddler.

Boy was he proven wrong.

But still, the crime rate dropped like a sake of flour and the was no real reason for Robin to return home. Until now, that is…

He stared at the boy a second time as he stirred. Raising a hand to his head, his white eyes flickered opened. "Where…?"

Batman was actually glad HW shocked him as hard as she did. Robin would be too tired to put up much of an argument.

"We're an hour away from Gotham." He explained plainly, acting as though it was any other normal day. "We're going as fast as we can."

"I can tell…" He rubbed an eye and shook his head. "Whoa…that hurt."

"We'll check you out when we get there."

"Yah…"

Maybe he was going to get away with it after all.

"Wait a second…" Robin said, realizing what was going on. His mask indicated he was frowning at Batman. "You kidnapped me!"

"Not exactly. Robin, I'm your guardian."

"No—you're _Grayson's_ guardian. Robin is your partner and taking him _against his will_ is considered kidnapping. I'm appalled at you, Bats. I never thought you were the type to try the flavour of crime."

"The flavour of crime?" He inquired, grinning briefly. "What poetry book did you get that from?"

"I didn't get it from anywhere. My friend Raven taught me a little about poetry on our rainy days, but I guess that isn't going to be happening anymore unless you turn around right now and take me back to my friends."

"You know, you're not alone. Check out the back."

So he did. Staring over his seat, he saw Beat Boy trying desperately to referee the match between Speedy and HW, awarding big points for remarks that made him laugh so hard he cried. But then they all paused and stared at Robin.

"Beast Boy…?" He couldn't help but crack a grin. Maybe his friends weren't so against him. After all, he did hear Raven defending him in the main room back at the tower...and here was Beast Boy. "Why are you here?"

Beast Boy cracked a grin of his own and leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head. "Did you think we were going to trust you alone with a guy as solitary and gloomy as this dude? I'm here to make sure you come back to the Titans before you age out and get sent to the JL."

"You can get into the JL before you age out." Speedy pointed out.

"Well—he isn't going to unless he comes back _at least_ for another year with the Titans."

Batman muttered something he made sure no one else heard.

-Sp-

The rest of the journey was fairly quiet considering he and HW stopped their bickering. Upon returning, Beast Boy was showed to a room by Alfred and Robin was led off (not too happily) by Batman to _discuss_…_stuff_… Speedy and HW simply headed into the large kitchen of the mansion where Alfred cooked. They would usually sit and talk to him, but he was busy. So they talked…

"I think we should interview Robin and find out all we can about this Slade person."

He sat down at the table and she sat across from him, a melancholy person all of a sudden. "I've never heard of this guy before, and I doubt we'll find out much." He sighed with a heavy heart. "Poor guy…I think he would have defeated the guy long ago if he had anything to work on. He's a detective like old Bats—I'm far from. And you…?"

"I know how to pick the heck out of someone or something for information, but it would take me next to forever. I'm not the detective type material."

Too bad. They really had to help Robin. Speedy met Robin before and knew how determined he was to win…how good a fighter he was… This Slade guy had to still be alive to be driving Robin as crazy as he was, and that was quite the baddie accomplishment. From what he heard from Batman, Robin wasn't one to snap and start hallucinating.

"Maybe the Titans were right about the dust." HW suggested weakly. "Maybe he still has some in his head?"

"No…Cyborg has a good history. I doubt he left any in Robin's system."

They fell quiet.

"What about—"

"No."

"I mean—"

"No."

_Zap_!

"Listen to me!" She snapped after slightly electrocuting him. "That felt good…but besides that—do you remember that site we went to on Batman's computer?"

He rolled his eyes and rested his forehead on the table. "What? You mean the time he just about tanned our hinds for guessing his password and hacking into all his files?"

"Accidentally, but yah—that sight about the criminal…Deathstroke the Terminator, or something like that…"

He laughed. "Slade and Deathstroke are two different names, miss. What's your point?'

He lifted his head and looked at her, seeing that grin on her face. Then he began to worry. She said she wasn't a quick detective, but she noticed and remembered things like Batman.

"He was murdered—seven bullets in the chest—no body amour—no pulse for three hours until the authorities came to pick up his body—remember? That guy that Batman had to fight once with the help of the JL before he was an official member."

"Get real!" He shook his head and rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Hello—he's dead—that knocks him off the list."

"But what was his first name, stupid?"

"Sla—"

Then he paused…and begin thinking. But there was no way that that could be possible.

"Anyone could have the name Slade!" Speedy protested, now slightly frightened at the thought of a bad guy rising from the dead. "Besides, what if the guy just picked up the name? Is you're real name Halloween?"

"No—but what reason would he have to change it if everyone _knew_ he was dead? Maybe he did that to confuse anyone who went digging in his past."

"But does he have a last name?"

HW stood up abruptly from the table and strode toward the door. She halted when she reached for the doorknob and stared over her shoulder. "Robin might be able to tell us."

-R-

He sat silently, arms crossed, lips sealed. Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Jacque, the Green Lantern, the Green Arrow (who looked like he could have been Speedy's mentor), and Batman all either sat or stood around him—absolutely ignoring him. They were too busy talking about the matter of Robin's _hallucinations_ and arguing about the tale he told them. It didn't help that he added the part where he met Grayson. Half of them agreed it was possible and the other half was trying to make sense of it—claming it "_all in his head_".

He'd rather be somewhere else, lectured by Slade, than remain with the noisy bunch that treated him like a child.

"Can I say something?" He asked quietly, but no one heard—or chose to hear.

"But this _Slade_ sounds so familiar…" Superman pointed out, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Dead." Batman stated before they could go deeper into that subject.

Flash eyed Batman, wondering what put him in his mood. "But what if he had a son—"

"Two—both dead."

"Alright…." Wonder Woman said, giving Batman the same confused look. "Guess we'll drop that…but there has to be a logical explanation."

"Maybe it is just the dust?" The Green Lantern shrugged.

Jacque shook his head, staring at Robin briefly. "His mind is clear. No chemicals caused that illusion."

"Maybe other methods? Robots?"

"Possible… But who would program them, run them?"

"A partner?"

All eyes fell on Robin, but he told them the same thing he had said a zillion times before with a sigh. "He worked alone… The only thing he ever had close enough to a partner was an apprentice, because in his books—he's number one. No one should ever be his equal."

He suddenly remembered Red X, but shook the memory from his mind. Slade knew all along X was Robin…he was just testing him, luring him into a trap. The second trap had been better-prepared—well set up to force Robin into making a hard decision.

Where was Red X anyway?

-RX-

(Red X: (_Typing _away) Greetings to all, and please do not attempt calling the police. You'll only kick yourself later on for it. Yes, I am the one who knocked out Alexnandru (_Stares at the out-cold person on bed._) He'll come to later on—but now, I'm sorry to say I had to _change_ this part of his story for things to work out my way. You and Alexnandru will be watched very closely by me from this moment on to make sure I am not caught. Sorry to tell you—but I read the reviews you send this guy. So don't ask if he's all right and I'll make sure he doesn't call for help. (_Sigh_) Now…on with my modification…)

(_Red X exits and returns to story_)

He stood atop the tallest building of Gotham, one that belonged to the famous Bruce Wayne. Wayne Technologies, one of the world's leading producers of the best weapons a man could steal. He'd like to steal one right now, but he had something else to do…he needed to find Robin.

Batman wasn't the only one with a jet—X stole a pretty nice one a while ago and traced Batman's route on a built in locating device. That man flew like the devil! Where did he get his pilot's license? Or maybe he didn't have one…

From a few sources, he determined that there was a definite link between Batman and Bruce Wayne—friends, if not one in the same. He wanted to find out more about the Dark Knight, but that would have to wait. He desperately needed to figure out where Robin was staying. Robin was Batman's protégé—Batman had a secret hideout—secret hideout would be found by Red X. If he could get something out of Wayne, perhaps he could find Robin…

It was getting late and the sky was just beginning to burn. Flames of red and orange danced around the sun and above it hailed the dark blue sky with its royal moon. Stars could be seen blinking to life across the darkening dome, and they began to glitter… It was a beautiful night. Too bad the nights here were always ruined by a robbery or two… Oh well. You did what you had to do to survive.

Sirens blared below and a woman screamed—not a death-defying scream, though, just a frightened plea fro help. Then there was a gunshot and another scream just the same as the last.

His meeting with Wayne would have to wait.

-A-

Alex: (_Rubbing head, gets up off the bed and sits at the desk._) What on earth… (_Sees note on keyboard and picks it up, scanning the words quickly_) …_What_! "Signed—Red X"! That jerk… (_Rereads story_) Well…his change isn't that much. I wonder what he's up to…

Argh! Can you believe this! I think I am going to put a lock on my door before I die of a heart attack or find my head severed from my shoulders. (_Shudders at thought_) Oh well, sorry if this one was boring too—I promise there will be more action and crime going on, starting in the next chapter. And yes,…Starfire might be separated from Robin, but we can still see her. You'll find out what's up with that poor girl soon—unless someone else decides to _modify_ my story, with pain involved…

-Weary and still sick—and now with a migraine

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	11. Chapter three: Red X and Robin

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Hello again (_Holding a bag of ice to the back of head_). It's the weekends again and that means I'll have two whole nights of absolutely no sleep. What better way to use my time than to write—yah! And yes, it's been…six hours since my little issue with Red-X who I still haven't seen for a while… I have my sister watching the door, but I doubt that'll help. Oh well, as long as I download this into the website before he comes along, there is nothing he can do about it. He he he…let's see him try that little stunt again. Oh well, he really didn't change much about the story—but that's what's worrying me. He's bound to return… (_Shivers_).

Okay. Enoughof my nonsense!

DISCLAIMER: Maybe if I wish hard enough…no, that won't work. I made a wish last night that no more people would jump out of my story and visit me personally. After Red X, I seriously doubt it was granted…

CHAPTER THREE (already?): Red X and Robin

-R-

It was the usual routine—the warning went off and everybody hurried to their form of transportation that would take them to the scene of the crime. A little trouble there. Robin was used to driving his motorcycle, but that was all the way back in Jump City. When he paused halfway down the hall, Batman turned around and stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have my cycle."

"You're riding with me."

Great.

He jumped into his old seat in the Batmobile (or whatever you call it. I can't remember) and buckled up, just waiting, slightly excited, for the engines to flare on. Then they did—and they rocketed out of the cave like you wouldn't believe. Pulling up alongside them after they exited the cave were Speedy and HW riding the 'S-cycle', something that obviously belonged to Speedy. It was pretty fast for its size, but Robin doubted Speedy could ever beat him in a race if he had his cycle.

The trouble was at the bank—where else, I ask you—and the culprits were none other than the Joker and the Riddler, two villains Robin hadn't seen in a while. They both had their goons, the Joker's dressed slightly like clowns and the Riddler's dressed in green jumpsuits (can't remember what they wear either. So sorry) and Harlequin was present, hanging onto the Joker's arm like she almost always did.

Although it was nice to be fighting the old boys again, Robin would have preferred one of the lunatics back in Jump City. Here, the baddies knew him as Batman's _sidekick_. In Jump City, they knew him as an individual and a leader—someone not to mess with if you wanted to see tomorrow. Here he was just someone to ignore.

Only Flash and the Green Lantern accompanied them. You didn't need the whole JL to deal with the Joker and the Riddler—they just weren't worth the time and effort. They'd be in Arkham Asylum before the break of dawn.

The six heroes stood on the now deserted street just as the criminals broke out through the front door of the bank. Upon seeing the Joker, HW squeaked softly and jumped behind Robin.

"What is it?" He whispered, trying to make her little act of foolishness unnoticeable.

"I'm scared to death of clowns." She admitted meekly, but straightened and stood next to Robin, doing her best to hide her fear—which she did rather well with Robin's old mask.

"Why?"

"Long story." She replied, and then the villains began to take notice.

Eyes skimming the group of heroes, the Joker's—unexpectedly—fell on Robin. Robin didn't think the Joker would notice him—more so HW or Speedy since they were newbies in Gotham. Oh well.

"Well, if it isn't the little bird? I thought you died!" The Joker laughed like the maniac he was. "The summer bird is back and so warm weather must be somewhere around the corner. How's that bullet wound of yours?"

Robin scowled at the remark, but now he couldn't get the memory out of his mind. That was the day he and Batman grew so distant apart.

"Doing great." Robin said in a surprising calm voice—surprising to everyone but himself. "I have to thank you for it, though. Opened my eyes a little to a couple of new people."

The scary part was—he was thankful. If it hadn't been for that accident, he would have never had the courage to leave Batman and become the leader of the Teen Titans. If he hadn't been shot, he and Batman would have remained the same and he probably would have felt it duty to stay with his mentor.

"You've got to be joking us!" The Riddler exclaimed, an eyebrow rose in confusion. "And I thought we were crazy."

"We are." The Joker said plainly—and pulled out a gun. In the blink of the eye, he took aim at Robin's heart and pulled the trigger.

_Bang_!

The gun was jerked by the batarang that impaled the barrel. But no bullet took flight. Instead, a small white flag fluttered in the slight breeze, the word **BANG** printed on the white material in big bold letters.

It had been a joke, and it made the Joker laugh.

"A little late _again_, old Bats." He mocked, clearly enjoying the moment of panic he had caused his old enemy. "I'm telling you, Robin. Forget the Bat—he's gonna get you killed one of these days."

"Why don't you forget the money you stole and head to the asylum with us?" Robin inquired, pulling out a birdarang. "I'm sure you'll find your room just the way you left it. I'm guessing the bed sheets are still warm."

"Brat…" The Joker muttered, but the frown on his face was replaced with his usual cocky grin. He looked to the head of his goons. "Go get 'em boys—and bring me the kid. I've got a thing or two to teach him in the sense of respect to his elders…"

"Oh, fun time." HW muttered behind him and the cackling of electricity circled her hands. Sparks of small lightning bolts snapped wickedly at the air as the six heroes advanced.

-RX-

He had waited…quite patiently for the heroes to show up before coming any closer. As he suspected, no one had been shot. The Joker was just giving the public a warning if they decided to call the police. Didn't work though. The manager of the bank pressed that little red button under his desk and that alarmed the JL immediately. Red X had seen it all happen from the skylight.

The moment the criminals ran from the building, they were intercepted by none other than the foolish do-gooders. Oh well.

But at least it wasn't that bad. Robin was with them and that made matters all the more better for X. He desperately needed to speak with him.

When the Joker pulled the trigger, Red X actually thought Robin was a goner. He simply laid down on his back atop the building, taking deep breathes to slow his heartbeat. That was close—and that wasn't at all funny. How could a guy laugh at such a thing as that? Red X might have been a thief, but he sure wasn't a murderer.

Stupid clown.

Standing. He gazed once more at the now black sky before staring over the edge of the building at the battle down below. Speedy and the Green Arrow could have been father and son if he didn't know any better—back-to-back and shooting arrows like they were some sort of machine gun. Flash was having no trouble either, weaving between a couple of the goons and throwing an unexpected punch here and there. If he moved any faster, he would be invisible. Batman was dueling the Riddler one on one with those amazing little gadgets from his belt, something probably invented by Wayne Technologies, and the new girl was trying to electrocute Harlequin who had a grenade launcher propped up on her shoulder. Besides that, Robin was taking down the Joker's goons like flies with a swatter. He was, however, caught unexpected after delivering a gruesome kick to the head of a tall brute by another brute who grabbed him around the waist from behind and tossed him toward the Joker. Landing on his back, Joker took this to his advantages and placed all his weight on the foot he stepped on top of the Boy Wonder's chest.

"Why'd you leave town, kid?" The Joker asked with that wicked grin still plastered on his face. "Scared I was going to kill you the next time or try something worse?"

Red X took his chance now and shot one of his sticky X's at the man's face. It took him off his feet and sent him flying back into the center of the battlefield, leaving Robin to sit up and cough for air.

X jumped down gracefully from the building, the suit adding extra protection to his limbs for high falls and brutal hits. He gave the Boy Wonder no time to notice him and strode up behind him, throwing a smoke grenade at the ground once Robin noticed him.

"What—"

"Later." Red X muttered and waited as Robin jumped to his feet. The boy began to cough from the smoke, and the whites of his mask narrowed into tiny slits as the smoke stung his eyes. X's mask protected him from the gas and so he had no problem coming up behind Robin, grabbing him around the waist with one arm, and taking the grappling hook (shooter thingy…) from the Boy Wonder's belt. "Going up." He said before aiming up at the banks roof and shooting.

The moment he was about to pull them both up, Robin made a move to escape his grasp. Red X almost lost hold of him, but leaned forward and tightened his grip around his waist. Then they went up—at a speed faster than Red X expected, but at least they landed properly on the bank's roof.

Robin made another small attempt at a break, but Red X continued to hold him around the waist. No longer having to hold the "_grappling hook shooter thingy_" (I knew what it was called a second ago, but I suddenly drew up a blank. Ahhh!) He wrapped his free arm across Robin's throat and arched him backwards to slightly cut off his airway.

Robin began to choke.

"Promise not to bolt and I'll release you."

Robin didn't answer.

"Stubborn…" Red X muttered, but he released the young hero who stumbled a step forward before whipping around with four birdarangs in hand. Each one was well placed between the fingers, a deadly assault for such a close range.

X backed away a few steps.

"What is it?" Robin barked, certainly not in the mood for their small meeting. "Speak quickly before I throw in you in Arkham with the rest of the lunatics."

"Whoa…" He raised his hands as if to show he held no weapons. "Relax, kid. I'm a thief—not a psycho, and you'll regret sending me anyway before you hear what I've got to say."

The Boy Wonder hesitated, always edgy when it came to trusting a criminal—one in particular. But he was also reasonable—"You've got thirty seconds."

"Slade."

Just as he suspected. It was as if Robin's whole figure froze, his mouth opened a small gap. Those white eyes were slightly wider, daring Red X to continue. This was a subject X knew he was sensitive of…it was so easy to predict a hero's reaction…

"I'm guessing from your expression that I'll get more than thirty seconds to tell what I know."

Robin lowered his birdarangs—reluctantly. He sat crossed legged on the roof and nodded. "I'm all ears."

Red X leaned against the roof's fire exit door, an old thing that looked like it would be the first thing in the building to go up on flames. He could see Robin's eyes narrow at the door…perhaps due to certain memories of an abandoned warehouse…

"I presume you already know his whole name?"

"Slade Wilson—but that's all. I haven't had time to research anything up about him."

Red X laughed heartily. "Well, you ain't gonna find him on the enternet. You'd need something like the computer the JL owns, or the one Batman is supposed to have at his hideout."

"And you would know this because…?"

"There are other advanced computers in the world—but that's not what I'm here to talk about. I haven't gotten much yet, but I know a thing or two about another guy connected to him…really _connected_…"

He could see Robin was interested—no matter how hard he tried to hide it. X was sure the Boy Wonder would beat the living daylights out of him if just suddenly left him hanging on the edge of important news. Robin was an honourable rival.

"Go on…"

"You're so predictable."

"Look!" Robin snapped. "If I can prove this guy is still around, he won't have any time to even think of a new plan. The JL will be down his throat so quickly he wouldn't have time to say sorry. Either you can tell me what I want to know right now, or I can take you to the JL so they can escort you to jail after you inform _them_. Understand?"

Red X rolled his eyes behind his mask, but decided best not to get the boy too aggravated. "Sure thing, Captain. The thing I wanted to tell you was to use Batman's computer and search for the name—"

There was a loud explosion and Red X almost lost his balance. The far edge of the building was crumbling from the impact, but at least the rest of the foundation continued to stand.

"Perhaps another time." Red X said, saluting Robin with two fingers before throwing another smoke bomb to the ground. The last thing he wanted to do was to take sides in such a battle. After all…battles led to a war…

-HW-

Falling to her stomach, she covered her head with her arms as side of the building began to collapse above her. Harlequin was blown off her feet too, but at least she had gone flying into the middle of the street rather than straight into the building.

Too much electricity colliding with a grenade the size of a football (abnormally large thanks to the Joker's little _toy_ inventions) made one heck of an explosion. HW knew she would never hear the end of it from anyone when the battle was over, especially from Speedy. What a mess she created.

Well—it was Harlequin's fault too.

The dust formed a cloud around her and she began to cough. The moment it seemed to settle, she pushed up on her hands and stared up—right at the large chunk of bricks falling toward her head. All she did in response was shut her eyes tight—

Thank god for Flash though. She would never be done thanking him.

"Watch yourself next time." Flash grinned, laying her down on the road gently.

She stood and brushed herself off, blushing in embarrassment. She really needed more training for this whole hero business.

"Way to go." Speedy mocked exactly as she had expected him to. "Why don't you bring down the whole city with you next time?"

"It wasn't entirely my fault." She murmured, shooting a furious glance in Harlequin's direction. One of her boss' goons was helping her to her feet, but she still looked dizzy. Whatever she loaded that bomb with—damn, did it ever do the trick! Her ears might never stop ringing.

"Where's Robin?" She heard Batman ask. All of them were waiting for the large cloud of dust to settle before continuing, but only five of them were present.

'Oh, please no!' She thought. She would commit suicide if she had killed the Boy Wonder. And if she lost the guts to do so, well…at least she knew Batman wouldn't hesitate in taking the honours.

Boy was she in trouble tonight.

The dust finally settled to reveal that the Joker, the Riddler, and everyone else had gotten away—except one. Robin stood atop one chunk of the building with a goon on his knees before him. He held the brute by the front of his shirt, giving the black-eyed criminal a good shake before continuing to question him quietly. But it was apparent Robin wasn't getting the answer he was looking for the force he was inflicting in shaking the man.

He was scary.

'Thank you, God…' She sighed mentally. She would pray extra hard that night.

"You okay, man?" Speedy asked, running up to his friend and rival. "How'd you escape that catastrophe?"

Robin released the goon's shirt and left him on the rock for Flash to run up to and handcuff. He leapt off the rock and stormed past Speedy, upset. "Let's just go." He muttered.

HW stepped out of his way as he passed her by. What put him in his mood?

-S-

Pause. Rewind. Play.

He squinted his one eye momentarily, staring hard at the camera. There!

Pause.

Cursing under his breath, he mentally shouted out every swear he knew under the sun in his head. He wanted to let Robin know he was there when the time was right—but now was far too early. Thank goodness for that trainee and that hot-temped Harlequin or his plans would be ruined.

Glaring at the screen, he turned it off with the push of a button. Confound Red X! Red X had been fine when he was _Robin_, but this new thief was a royal pain that Slade could definitely do without. He wasn't going to forget what that stubborn teenager had done not too long ago, and he swore he would get revenge before this was all over. Like Robin, this kid needed to be taught a thing or two.

Patience.

Thinking of that one word, his fury suddenly left him and he no longer cared too much about Red X. He would get rid of him when the time was ripe, but now was the time for a different stage of his plan.

A soft moan drew his attention away from the large screen toward a dark corner of the room. There, gagged and bound, sat the Tamerainian girl. She was propped up against the wall so that she sat up, head hanging forward as she unable to lift it from her sudden drain of strength. Slade had to modify one of the sedative's he stole from his _other_ self to take down a much stronger being than that of the human race, and he was successful in keeping the girl captive. She hadn't been able to move from any spot she was placed with no way possible for her to escape. Her only chances of survival were Slade's need for her later on in his plans or a witty rescue from her companions.

Like that was ever going to happen! Robin wouldn't know where Slade was until Slade wanted him to know and that stupid tin man was still checking out the old warehouse. He would check on the cameras he had set up back there to see if the teenager had caught onto anything yet, but there was nothing he could find. Slade was wise in clearing away evidence. The habit and saved him numerous times before.

The girl muttered something around the gag as her eyes fluttered opened. They widened in terror as she recalled past information and realized she couldn't move at all at the least. Her terror was a delight for him and he waited a moment more before speaking to her.

"It won't work. You're strength is gone until the sedative fully wears off—and that will take a while. Besides, there's more of that where that came from. I assure you your stay here might even be prolonged."

He could sense her fear rising. He knew that if she could move further away from him, she would—but she was trapped in a corner like a little mouse about to be eaten by a cat.

That idea actually made him frown. She was not so much the person he wanted corned, and the cat would not eat the mouse in that case. Robin would be corned and would have to accept the heavy choice Slade would place on his shoulders. There could be no mistakes this time—no little loopholes in his plans. The world was going to be his, but first he wanted to catch Robin. Partially out of revenge, partially out of the sense that he would want and need someone to take on whatever he started when it was his time to retire. Robin was the only person he saw fit for the job.

The girl struggled uselessly in the corner for an hour or so before crying herself silently to sleep. Slade would glance at her then and again, but he was too busy sitting at the table in the center of the room writing out plans to pay much attention. As long as she didn't case him too much trouble, she would be fine. As long as she was useful, she would live…

-A-

Wondering what Red X wants to tell Robin? Me too…I'm just kidding you. I'm just uncertain of how much information I should give out and how often. I think little mysteries are sometimes fun in a story for a reader. I know. I've written stories where I was sentenced to the mountains of Mordor by some readers if I didn't continue (or something like that). It lets me know that people are actually reading my stuff. But before I let you go for the day/night/whenever you are reading this (night in my case), I've just got to clear up a few things:

1) Wintergreen will be in this story. If you don't know who is he just ask in your review and I will be more than happy to explain. And no, he's not the butler. Staff-Sergeant Wintergreen is an old military friend of Slade's—Oops! Did I just let that slip? Oh well. If you've read the comics than you'd get my drift, but if you haven't (like in my case) I'll explain. I had to do a little research before I started writing my story. I know some people say he's the butler—and I thought that at first too, but he isn't. I don't know who that guy is, but Wintergreen wouldn't be working for Slade like that for a couple of very good reasons. I will go into more detail about that later on.

2) Red X is staying in this story, even though I'm still angry about the blow to the back of my head. (_Rubs spot gingerly_)

3) Starfire…where to begin with Starfire…Okay, just so that you aren't confused in future, I'm inventing a Tamerainian (did I spell that right?) power of her people—very weak though, only to add a little insanity to my story. It's something along the line of telekinesis where, when in the weakest state of mind and body, a simple, short, 'no sense' message can be sent from one mind to another. It's a weak power, so don't go thinking she's the soul person who will save the day in the future, and she can't control all of who it is sent to…did you catch that? I know you M and M's and Smarties out there are probably getting my drift. He he.

4) There is a little romance in this between Starfire and Robin (evidently)—and no, I do not write lemons, so don't go wondering about why Slade is so obsessive. He's just crazy. The only reason I'm telling you this is because one of my sisters read over this chapter and pointed out what some people might think that's what it's getting to. Not that I think you bunch are that type. But no. The only reason I rated it PG-13 was because I was worried about the fighting violence and mild curses, and R in that one chapter because of a death. There are no other reasons why, and I'm so embarrassed that both her and a friend of mine pointed that out.

Thank you for your valuable time.

-Head still throbbing

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	12. Chapter four: Hold on to hate

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Before I talk about the story—could anyone tell me how I write my bio? I clicked on my name just a short while ago and I didn't realize I had something of a home page. Holy crow, am I ever behind in the times—and I'm only sixteen. Also, is anyone else getting Author alerts for stories they never even read before? I keep getting all these ones from Bayblade (O.o?) and I don't even watch the show unless I happen to come across it on the television with my younger sister around. I hope she hasn't been logging onto my account…

You know what I noticed? A lot of people like Raven and they seriously like Romance themed stories. Not so much me…but you know I added romance between Robin and Starfire and I think I should let Raven show up then and again. All the Titans will be in the story at the end, so don't have a heart attack. But Robin and Slade all the way! That's my major theme…

(P.S. It has been drawn to my attention that the green Martian on the JLA team is called J'onn—not Jacque. Sorry. I always write my chapters at night and that time I drew up an agonizing blank—SORRY to a thousandfold you guys.)

DISCLAIMER: Need I say?

CHAPTER FOUR: Hold on to hate

-Ra-

She levitated in mid air with her legs crossed, the soft words of Azerath Metrion Zinthos repeated numerous times on her lips. All was quiet…too quiet. No major robberies, no murder attempts, or crazy 'take over the world plots' by a lunatic. It was so peaceful…it was actually driving her nuts. Cyborg hadn't returned since yesterday, still insisting that there had to be some sliver of evidence in that old warehouse that Slade was still alive, and there was no sign of Starfire yet. Her missing was proof enough that someone had indeed dealt with both Robin and Starfire in that warehouse—that it wasn't just Robin doing it all out of insanity.

She mentally slapped herself for ever thinking such a thing. Robin was their leader—not a psychopath like the guys he sent to jail. They should have trusted him…they should have never told Batman about what was happening…

Her communicator beeped and she answered it in a heartbeat, trying to maintain her monotone voice as she saw Cyborg's face pop up on the screen.

"_I think I've found something…and you're not going to believe this at all."_

"Just try me."

-C-

He shook his head, eyes wild. "I'm serious, Raven. This is something I thought I'd never come across since we saw Slade die in the lava."

"_Then you've found Slade?"_ She inquired hopefully.

"In a manner of speaking…yes." He shivered and tried not to vomit. "I hope you have a strong stomach, Raven."

"_Show me."_

Taking a deep breathe, he turned his communicator around so that the screen faced his evidence. He could hear her gasp—and something glass shatter in the background.

There, propped up against the wall in a sitting position like a puppet, was Slade…or, rather, his body. His head hung forward dramatically and his suit was stained with blood on the front. He had taken a bullet wound to the chest—a clean kill if Cyborg did say so himself. Whoever had done the deed had either gotten Slade to relax in their presence, or catch him desperately off guard. The shot was perfect.

Cyborg stepped back off the pool of blood around the body. He felt like hurling, but he was even sick of another idea. What if Robin had done this?

No, he told himself. Robin was a hero and heroes didn't kill anyone not matter what the cause unless in an accident. Besides the point that someone else would die if he didn't…

Starfire.

Cyborg sized up the bloody mess and his eyes fell on a watch around Slade's left wrist. That wasn't usual—except for that time Slade was controlling the nanoprobes in the Titans' bodies.

He bent down and took it off carefully, almost afraid the guy would jump back to life and attack him. Then he stared at it long and hard before finally pushing the small red button on the left side of the digital screen. The screen showed no time—just what looked like radio waves or something along that line. But the instant he touched the button, the screen changed—

-G- (You knew I wouldn't get rid of him just yet)

Goggles over his eyes, a screwdriver in his hand, he seriously wanted to ignore that infernal beeping in the background. He told his friends he would be in Slade's old lab all day long trying to figure out the schematics to his Slade-bot prototypes, and they agreed not to bother him. Why now? There was possibly no evil villain that could defeat them now that Slade was gone…in the other dimension.

Alone with Cyborg the night of his return, the two of them concluded that he had indeed traveled to a parallel dimension. No matter how sunny shiny bright their world was—Robin's would have no such luck. They had to get Slade back before it was too late.

The beeping continued and he finally dropped his tool. Taking off the lab coat to reveal his Nightwing costume, he strode over to his watch on the next counter. His hair was still short, but now he would have the chance to grow it long. Things were really going great from him now.

Picking up the communicator/time travel watch, he pressed the small red button and yawned. "Hello?"

"_Ahhhh!!!!!"_

Grayson almost dropped the watch. On the screen was Cyborg—the young Cyborg from Robin's time.

But how…?

"Whoa! Calm down!" He instructed the young tin man. "How the heck did you get one of the watches?"

"_Robin…Robin…Robin…" _Cyborg looked like he was about to faint, stumbling over his own tongue. _"You're that dude Robin was talking about in his sleep—Grayson—his future self!"_

"In a way…yes… But you still haven't answered my question."

"_The watch? I took it off Slade's dead body."_

Grayson admired the youth's bravery for a moment before remembering the danger. "Where is his body right now?" He asked, panic rising in his chest.

"_Slade? Oh, he's right—'Choke!'."_

-C-

He was taken by surprise, almost jumping out of his boots when it happened. The head of the dead Slade's body suddenly lifted, the one eye opening to glare at Cyborg. Then the hand that once wore the watch shot out toward Cyborg's neck and closed around his throat. He was cut off form air after a deep intake, dropping the watch to grab the hand. But Slade was…inhumanely strong… How did Robin ever do it?

"_I see you teenagers never learn…_" Slade hissed fiercely. "_Where's Robin_?"

Cyborg couldn't answer—not that he would anyway. Robin had been through enough suffering already. It was time that someone else endured pain in his place for a while.

"Would you rather die?" Slade continued, his voice returning to that cool and calculating voice.

He would.

"Foolish child." Slade stood, still holding Cyborg by the throat. Raising his arm without much effort, he lifted the hero into the air until his feet dangled a few inches above the ground.

Dots danced across his vision as his red was slowly blinking out. He needed air desperately before he passed out—before Slade crushed his windpipe. If the villain accomplished that, it wouldn't matter if he left or not. Cyborg would still suffocate.

"Nod your head if you're willing to offer and answer to my question." Slade instructed cruelly. "Where are the two Robin's?"

-St-

Starfire woke again to the same scene she had been seeing since the night she was kidnapped. Dark room, dim light above the desk, a computer screen in the corner…that caught her attention. On the screen was Cyborg—and the older Slade.

She wasn't the only one to notice. Slade stood before the large screen with his hands behind his back, shaking his head slowly. "Should have known." He whispered. "Wouldn't go that easy myself."

Cyborg was practically dead—his human half of his face turning red. The hidden camera showed the two from a side angle, allowing Starfire to see the full horror in her robotic friend's eyes. She didn't want him to die…

"No…" She whispered around the gag, trying to say it louder. Was Slade doing this on purpose, making this whole video up to make her suffer? If he was, she wished he would stop. She wanted him to stop…

Slade heard her and spun around slowly, pushing a button on a remote to turn off the screen. "Again?" He asked. "My, aren't you a strong girl. I put you out last time not an hour ago. Having nightmares?

She was…

She did not struggled as Slade took another needle form his desk and approached her calmly. He injected her with the sleeping serum and she welcomed the sleep. Maybe she would wake up next time to discover she had been imagining it all?

-R-

Run, run, run as fast as you can…

_Don't stop! He's right behind you!_

Slade…

_Don't look! He's reaching out to grab you!_

Starfire…

"Robin!"

Starfire?

_He's gonna getcha—he's gonna getcha!_

Can't stop…

_He's gonna getcha—he's gonna getcha!_

"Please listen, Robin…"

Go on, Star.

_A bloody red breast once swollen with pride—_

_crushed_

_beneath iron and stone._

_Bones ache and ribs break beneath the weight._

_Heart is racing with the will to fight_

_and yet…_

_it is losing._

_Still—_

_Hope—pray!_

_But all could be lost to…_

_a bloody red breast once swollen with pride—_

_crushed…_

_beneath iron and stone._

_With the suffering comes a new era,_

_one of new beginnings,_

_but only if the ribs break…_

Run, Robin.

—He sat up on his bed, still dressed in his costume. He had been too exhausted to change out of it and his head was pounding. All he could think of was Starfire…his poor Starfire.

Reaching for his communicator, he halted. Where was his belt?

Panicking, he ran a hand through his hair, cold sweat running down his face and back, shivers running up and down his spine. There it was—on his desk where he put it. Look at how jumpy he was getting. It was all just a dream…just a nightmare…

Standing, he moved toward the desk and picked up his belt, opening all the compartments in search for his communicator. Then he swore—something he didn't do often. Slade had crushed it back in Jump City when they had their little 'heart-to-heart' discussion. But Beast Boy still had his.

Where was he anyway?

Leaving his bedroom and tiptoeing down the long dark halls as quietly as he could, he began his search for Beast Boy. It didn't him long to find him at a dead end, curled up in a corner asleep.

Kneeling by his green companion, he gently shook him awake. "Beast Boy? What have you been doing all along?"

Beast Boy shoved his hand away but woke with a second shake. Then he rubbed his eyes, staring at Robin with heavy eyelids. "Dude, that butler guy showed me my room and then this alarm went off. The guy left me while I was still looking around and I couldn't find the way out pf this place. I got kind of tired and just decided to crash in this corner." He yawned. "Wouldn't mind helping me, would ya?"

"Not at all." Robin whispered, keeping his voice low. He knew some of the JL was staying in the city at Bruce's manor because of all the Arkham breakouts. "Hey, but can we first call the others with your communicator? Mine's gone and I wanted to know if Starfire was found yet."

"Tried already." Beast Boy said, getting to his feet. "Sorry, but all I get is static. We must be out of range or something."

"Oh…" That killed his spirits. Maybe Batman's mega computer could send them a message. Robin linked their communicators to it incase they were ever called for back up in Gotham. Before the freaks came to town in Jump City, Gotham was the baddie central. The Titans expected to be needed at any time.

Robin said nothing else and led Beast Boy to what was supposedly his room. More like a suite. But then again, almost every room in Bruce's manor was gigantic. It was no wonder Beast Boy got lost.

After leaving his friend, Robin returned to his room. 1:00 am. There was still plenty of time to do a run-through on the city. With the Joker and the Riddler on the loose, who knew when they would strike again?

Taking a cold shower to wake himself up, Robin redressed in a clean suit and opened the window to his room. After glancing around to make sure no one was outside, he pulled out his grappling hook (I'm just going to call it that) and shot one end at the window frame. Then, adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins again, he took one step back before leaping out the window and plummeting toward the ground. He slowed his daredevil assent when he reached ten feet above the sidewalk and came to a soft thud on the ground. Pressing the button to release the grappling hook, he rewound the rope and reattached the nifty gadget to his belt, bolting off into the night.

It didn't take him long to reach down town of the city—and by then he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, excited and free once more. It was deadly silent…almost eerie, but it brought back good memories.

He had been the first to arrive at Jump City, a full three days before any of the others were recruited and sent to aid him. This is what he did all night—soaring whenever he could. He was Robin, and he longed to fly free like his symbol. He _was_ free…away from Batman.

He stopped short of the edge of the building and waved his arms for balance. Once he found he wasn't going to fall, he stared down at all the small flashing lights of vehicles and store signs below. Unlike Jump City, Gotham was a lively place of the future—advanced by nothing but the best…Wayne Technologies. No one slept at night, such a noisy place. But it _was_ silent at the same time…no gunshots or screams…no begging or pleading for help…it was in good hands.

_Bang_!

He jumped, but it was only in his head… The Joker's gunshot, the one that almost ended Robin's life…Returning to the city brought back that bad memory…

_Bang!_

_He was jerked back, but continued to stand. Why did he stop? The Joker was right in front of him, grinning like always. He held a gun…so? Robin had to take him down._

_He took a step forward, but had to stop. He was dizzy, off balance…and numb. There was pain spreading throughout his chest, the agonizing ache centered on the left side of his chest. But what was going on? Why wasn't the Joker doing anything? Why wasn't _he_ doing something?_

_The Joker stood only a few feet away, staring at his chest, and Robin felt his own eyes follow to what he saw. There was a tiny hole in the loop of his yellow '**R**' and a shadow of red spread across the material of his costume. What was that supposed to mean? What was wrong with his eyes?_

_Maybe it wasn't his eyes._

_Baffled, he raised his right hand to the tiny hole and touched the spreading shadow. Bringing his hand away from his chest, he inspected the thumb, index finger, and middle finger of his hand, rubbing them together. His green glove was stained red now at the moment._

"_What…?" He asked, confused._

"_Sweet dreams." The Joker mocked. What was so funny? Why was he wet and red? Why was it so cold…why was he so…numb…so…tired…_

_A batarang zoomed past Robin's head from behind him and stuck itself in the metal barrel of the Joker's gun. The Joker only continued to laugh. "A little late for that, eh Bats?"_

_Then the Joker ran, taking off into the shadows at top speed, still laughing like the maniac he was. Batman made to run after him, but he stopped to pick something up off the ground, a small letter._

Robin still didn't know what it said.

_Standing only an arms length away from Batman, Robin reached out to grab his mentor's arm. He, being the nosy child he was, wanted to read the letter. Sometimes Batman would let him see some of the more important evidence, but Robin was still a little too young to understand certain... "things". Robin had been Robin since he was eight and always bugged Batman to stop treating him like such an innocent._

_Why wasn't he reading it aloud?_

_Confused and angry, Robin became a little furious at his slow right arm. It was shaky and taking forever to grab at Batman. But he finally caught a small patch of his cape and tugged gently like the child he was._

_Drip, drip, drip…_

"_Robin?" Batman asked softly and turned around slowly. He looked up from the letter and—_

_Robin could feel the warm liquid on the left side of his back too. It was spreading downwards now past his waist, already on his thigh on the front. He noticed he also got Batman's cape dirty where he grabbed it. Oh well. A costume got absolutely destroyed sometimes, torn and dirty from the more exciting battles, but Alfred seemed to have no trouble fixing them. He sometimes wondered if Alfred was human._

_There he was, mind wandering as always. He was so bored._

_So tired…_

_He began falling backwards, but Batman caught him. Robin sat on his new father's lap, held in a tight embrace as he grew even more numb. Why was he so tired? Maybe because it was past his bedtime. He'd be pretty cranky in the morning if he didn't get home soon…_

_Batman's embrace tightened and Robin didn't know what to do or say. It was new for him to be so close to the man, and he wanted to return the embrace…but his arms were so heavy…_

"_Don't die, Robin…Please don't die…"_

"And I didn't…" Robin whispered to himself. He didn't die…he listened to Batman like he always did no matter how confused he was at the moment at what he had just said. Kids listened to their parents when their parents were being reasonable.

"_Robin can't continue, Richard."_

"Yes he can.." Robin muttered. _That_ was unreasonable. Just one shot. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Had Batman been that naïve not to take that factor into account? Robin had always known him as a smart man, but he made Robin wonder how smart he was after that incident.

Years passed and they still failed to grow as close to each other as they had before. After those tormenting years of arguments and weak apologies, Robin left to meet his new team. The Dynamic Duo was no more.

"Why are you out alone?"

Startled, he almost fell over the edge. Luckily for him, a strong hand reached out and grabbed his right shoulder, pulling him back Or was it lucky? If the man hadn't been as quick as he was, Robin would have fallen. He had his grappling hook, of course, but Robin could just imagine hitting the ground below, more of that confusing red shadow spreading out on him and the pavement. He felt little again with someone watching over his shoulder and he didn't like it.

"I'm always out alone."

"Since when?"

"Jump City."

"You know it's not safe to go out alone."

"And yet, here I am."

And he dived forward.

Twisting around in the air, he pulled out his grappling hook and aimed it at the roof of the building across the street. With excellent aim, the hook caught hold of something and he went swinging at an angle across the street. The swing took him around the corner of the building and slowed as he came near to the brick wall.

He had to be at least thirty stories high, the wind whipping at his body. When he came into contact with the wall, it was with his feet and not too much pressure was put on his legs. Then, after he was steady, he began his assent to the top of the building, glad to be alone again.

He should have known better.

Upon reaching the top, right before he was about to flip over the edge onto the roof, Batman's hand reached down and leaned over him, grabbing his cape. In one quick motion, Robin was thrown into the air and caught by Batman, who put him down gently but kept his hands firmly on the Boy Wonder's shoulders.

"Since when do you run from me?"

"Since when do you care about me?"

He tried to turn away, but Batman kept his grip, tightening. "I don't know what's happened to you. You're so much like…"

"Like _you_?" He asked, venom in his voice. "Insensitive, dark, introvert, untrusting, big-headed, stubborn—did I miss anything? Yah—people change with the times. I went out on my own and learned a new position in life—how to be a leader. Do you know what it's like to be a side-kick? Have you ever been a side-kick! I know you've been a kid, and I also know you and your family lived in the old style where kids should be seen and not heard. Did you ever want to rebel?"

Batman was silent—not the answer Robin was looking for.

"Don't you think I'd care too if you were shot in the heart?" He pressed, trying to get him to talk. "But if I told you you couldn't be Batman, what would you do—ignore me? Try to make seem like I was wrong or over exaggerating? Yell? Heaven forbid you hang up the cape and cowl!"

"Calm down." Batman said in a tone of voice that almost matched Raven's. It was as if none of what Robin said was sinking in. But then it grew softer. "Robin…you know you and Alfred are the only living family I've got left. Alfred…well, Alfred is always a step ahead of the game, but you and I are stuck behind. If I lose you…I lose the last thing I'm living for."

That was deep. It was like a stake in the heart driving away all the hate. But Robin needed that hate. He needed it to continue on as the hard leader of the Teen Titans. If he grew soft…he'd never leave Gotham again.

And he didn't want his dad to see him cry…

Robin slowly walked backwards away from Batman, and the man released his shoulders.

"You're sick, Robin. You're pale."

He needed that hate to defeat Slade. He couldn't let go of it just yet. He had to hold on for a little longer…

"Perhaps another time." Robin said before turning away. He ran toward the edge of the building and jumped across to the other roof. Batman didn't follow this time and for that he was grateful.

"Hold on…" He whispered to distant figure who couldn't hear him. "Just hold on a little longer…"

-A-

I think I'm going to faint I feel so sick…

Alex: (_Typing away, doesn't hear the door creak open. Someone sneaks in._)

…

Alex: (_Turning around…_) Huh—

_Smack_!!!

(_Dark laughter fills the room_)

-…

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	13. Chapter five: Old friendserr, enimes

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Alex: (_Bound and gagged, sitting on chair in front of desk_) _Hmmm_! _Hmmm—mmmmmm_!_ Hmmm mm_!

Mad Mob: Now, now, Duckies—don't get your knickers in a twist about your friend here. He's in good hands. (_Laughs_) Looks like good ol' Alex will be miss'n school for a couple of days—and no one's gonna care to call because they already know he's sick! _Ha ha ha_! What a day… (_Looks to Alex_) Hmmm…guess I can home school you for a while… So here's lesson number one—

—In reality, the goodies never win. It's all about the baddies! Pop quiz, Alex! Are you more likely to see on the news: a) a shooting down at the mall, or b) some guy that can fly, saving the lives of a hundred people? Hmmm…?

Alex: (_Writhing in binds, particularly working on the ones around his ankles_) _Hmm_! _Hmm mm mm mm mm_!

Mad Mob: (_Grinning wickedly_) No answer? Thought not. Oh well—it was jus a pop quiz. You'll have one more chance to come up with the answer by the end of this chapter (_Pulls out a chainsaw from somewhere in pocket and continues to grin_), which I do so very much like—but I changed the ending as you will soon see.

(_To readers_) Well, well, well. Cheer on your writer boy here and pray he gets the right answer soon—or I might have to call him in sick, _permanently_! _Ha ha ha_!

Alex: (_Eyeing chainsaw, sweating._)

Mad Mob: Anyhow…

DISCLAIMER: (Mad Mob: You should get the drift by now, duckies.)

CHAPTER FIVE: Old friends…err…_enemies_

-R-

Robin continued his sweep of the city for another hour. Nothing was happening…how boring. At least in Jump City he could return to the tower and do something to keep busy. With Batman around, he'd never get a chance alone.

"Wish I was home…"

"Robin?"

He turned around. He had been staring at the streets below again, mesmerized by the dancing lights, until HW came into view. She and Speedy stood on a the building across the alleyway from him, not likely to be able to jump as far as he could.

"Umm…how do you do that rooftop jumpy thingy." She asked, gazing cautiously over the side of her building. "You're human—right?"

"The last time I checked, yeah." He shrugged and looked back down at the street. "I grew up in a circus as an acrobat."

"That would explain the flips, huh?" Speedy sighed, also gazing at the wide space between them and Robin. "We saw you a moment ago hopping like some sort of jackrabbit all over the place. Pretty cool."

"How'd you guys get here anyway?"

HW smiled and pulled out one of Robin's old Bo-staff. Twirling it, the two ends extended, meant as a safety mode in case it broke in half when he was in the middle of a battle. "Climb the fire escape to the roof and pull volt like crazy!"

That was smart.

"Okay…than _why_ are you here?"

Speedy stepped back from the edge, pulled out another staff of Robin's, and used his technique to get to the other side with a soft thud. "We wanted to ask you a couple of questions. We think your Slade person is one in the same with someone in Batman's files."

Robin spun back toward them in an instant, just as HW landed gently beside Speedy. They knew something? They were going…to help him…?

"Won't the JL think you two are crazy…like me…?" He asked, still remembering the little meeting in the living room.

"Probably." HW grinned. "But we don't care."

He was glad he still had some people who believed him. It was obvious the Teen Titans finally gave into reason that he was not insane, but why the newbie and his rival/friend? They barely knew him.

"Thanks…" He whispered shyly, grateful for their help. "So—what do you know about him?"

HW sat on the edge of the building and crossed her arms. "Before we can be certain—we need a name. Preferably a _full_ name."

Things were looking brighter.

"Slade _Wilson_."

The colour drained from Speedy's face and HW leapt up into the air. "I knew it! You owe me five bucks, _Spyboy_."

Speedy grumbled.

HW cleared her throat and stood straight as though she were presenting a speech. Then, like a computer voice, began: "Slade Wilson—known once before as Deathstroke the Terminator. His story starts when he was a Sergeant in the UN peacekeeping mission under the command of Colonel Sampson—and I don't blame Wilson for hating the guy. He got married to a woman named Adeline Kate, and had two sons by her—Grant as his oldest and Joseph as his second, all three…dead. But that's besides the point—after his first son was born, Wilson volunteered to—"

The ground shook, and all three stumbled. Robin kept on his feet, but Speedy fell and HW had to wave her hands not to fall over the side of the building. Then there was a pause before another shake came…and a third…then it was silent. Nothing was destroyed, but…

"What the hell was that?" Speedy shouted, rubbing the back of his head as he stood.

"Shhh!" Robin ordered and they listened. The three large shakes had to be from explosives, but these new thuds sounded like…

Cinderblock.

Storming around the corner of the street into their view was the infamous Cinderblock—twice as large as Robin remembered him being—and on each shoulder were two old enemies. Mad Mob and Mumbo.

How did they get out of jail?

People began running and screaming, fleeing for their lives. Robin couldn't remember if Gotham had ever dealt with a living chunk of rock that stood as tall as some of the business buildings. No…Cinderblock had to be larger than twice his size. He was gigantic!

Slade's doing.

"Who's this bloke?" HW asked, staring at the man/boulder in surprise. "He's not in Batman's database."

"Because he's in mine." Robin said and whipped out his grappling hook. Taking aim for a building across the street, he shot the hook and jumped. Swinging diagonally, he lifted his left leg into the position of a sidekick and headed straight for Mumbo. He took the man by surprise and almost knocked him off Cinderblock's shoulder.

Landing, he retracted his grappling hook and returned it to his belt, whipping out his Bo-staff. Mad Mob was on the other shoulder and he would deal with him later.

Mumbo, now standing, took off his hat and reached inside it. Pulling out his hand, he held a card between each finger. "Pick a card—any card!"

The cards came whipping at him with a fling of Mumbo's hand, one cutting across his left cheek and the other on the outside of his right thigh. He thought himself lucky that the cards simply grazed his body, but he hadn't been prepared for them to swing back. He knocked away three of the four cards with his staff once he spun around, but one escaped its notice. It stabbed into his left shoulder, leaving a bloody gash when he took it out.

Tossing it to the ground, he looked up at Mumbo. The maniac magician had his hat back in his head, a full deck of cards in his hand. "Black Jack! Dealer wins! Care to try again?"

_Zap_!

Mumbo stood frizzled, hair standing on end where you could see it. His deck of cards was burnt black in his hand, a tiny flame consuming a corner of the sharp paper. Eyes wide, he blinked once before shaking his head and frowning in the direction of the attack.

HW stood with her arms stretched up toward the skies, grinning down at Robin from the top of the roof. "There's a storm tonight!" She yelled with glee, thunder rumbling off in the distance. Indeed there would be. They sky was cloudier now.

"Brat!" Mumbo shouted, whipping out his wand. "Try this on for size, girlie!"

Out from the end of his wand shot a long ling of coloured hankies tied together at the ends. Blue, red, yellow, green, and purple swirled around HW's waist before she could lower her arms, hands charged with snapping electricity. It tightened and she was pulled off the roof, falling toward the ground. Luckily she didn't hit it—but she did swing into Cinderblock with a loud thud.

"What's going on 'ere?"

Robin looked up. On top of Cinderblock's head stood Mad Mob. At least Cinderblock was still oblivious to the fact that a battle was raging out on his shoulders. The stone head was still trudging onward through the street, groaning then and again like Frankenstein.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, kids?" The British man asked with a grin on his face, young again. He leaned on his cane without any worry, eyeing Robin over his spectacles. "And look who we've got here. I thought you had a room booked in our asylum—guess you're on the run too!"

How did news of his hallucinations spread so quickly? He thought only the Teen Titans and Batman knew.

He blushed a light colour of pink quite briefly.

"Oh well, let's let the kids stay up tonight." Mumbo said, the chain of hankies breaking at the end of his wand. Running to the edge of Cinderblock's shoulder, he watched and waited as HW fell that short distance to the ground. "They can watch the late show."

A bunch of arrows came soaring down on the two villains in an instant. Robin stood there for a moment, watching as they danced around to avoid getting skewered. And even when the rain of arrows ended, they didn't look none too happy. Mumbo began cursing in Latin and Mad Mob waved his cane, both glaring at Speedy who still stood on the roof of the building. He had to run ahead and jump to a new roof top to keep up with Cinderblock, but Cinderblock wasn't moving too fast.

—(Mad Mob: This is where _I_ will be interrupting what Alex was writing and modify what he's got down, duckies. I'm not too happy with the arrowhead kid there, but I'm willing to let it pass.

Alex: (_Slipping his ankles free, plants a kick on Mad Mob's back_)

Mad Mob: _Argh_! (_Falls forward and hits head on wall. Then falls to the ground unconscious._)

Alex: (_Rubs mouth against shoulder and successfully pulls the gag down to around his neck_) Thank God that's over… (_Sighs heavily_) You just keep reading until I get out of the rest of this… (_Struggling_) I'll see you at the end of the chapter… Wait…HOLY CROW! I forgot about Cyborg!))—

"You take the one on the roof." Mad Mob hissed to his temporary partner. "I'll get this brat."

Mumbo let out a roar of laughter, shooting another chain of colourful cloth, this one at Speedy. "Sit back and relax kiddies—"

Mad Mob jumped down until he was face to face with Robin, and then he did something odd. He tossed Robin a small, screenless communicator that was on. You had to push a button to reply, but it was off.

"Just listen." Mad Mob instructed with a crooked grin. "You might find out a new thing or two in just a moment…"

Seeing that Speedy was doing quite alright with Mumbo, he stood cautiously watching the British man and listened. Then he heard it begin…

-B-

It wasn't as easy as it used to be when Robin was younger. Too young to go out on his own even if he wanted to, his surrogate son had to get over his frustration at Bruce sooner or later. Now that he could just run away from it all, he could hold onto all that hate and fury. Hate…that was what was driving him to levels of stress no one his age should experience…that was what was turning him into the type of person they used to send to jail together. If Robin wasn't careful, he'd being seeing things from another perspective very soon…

"_You haven't changed a bit…"_

For once he had to admit he was startled. Spinning around, a batarang already in his hand, he tried to recall where he had heard that voice before. It was so familiar…so dark…

"Don't you know that people shouldn't go out alone this late at night? Especially someone like you, who is looking purposefully for trouble…"

Batman couldn't see him. Just his dark silhouette lingering in the shadows of a much taller building standing next to the one they were on. But there was an eye missing…only one eye glared at him from the left side of his face…

"_Deathstroke_..."

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me—or did I see you hesitate for just a moment there? Could have it been fear, even?...No…you and your boy are so much alike. I doubt you fear much of anything either than for those you love and for the light of your hearts. How sad…"

Batman gritted his teeth. How could this be…? Deathstroke was…_dead_! He took several bullets to the chest right after one of the most dangerous missions Batman had ever been on before. People didn't just wake up from the grave—it was impossible! This had to be a hologram or another person posing as him—

"You don't recognize me…_do you_?" The eye narrowed, the only thing absolutely visible in the pitch-black darkness of his haven shadow. "You don't think I'm real, do you? _Don't be a fool_. Other people have made that same mistake and almost paid with their lives."

"What do you want this time?" Batman said in a warning voice, a deep growl beginning to grow in the back of his throat. "Or are you just here to say hi to the rest of the team?"

Deathstroke gave a small laugh. "No…this is between you and me, my friend. If you get out of this alive, I want you to crawl back to your companions and have the special treatment of being locked up for your insanity. No one will believe you when you tell them was _me_ who stole what I am about to steal."

"And what would that be?"

This was not the time for fun and games. With this guy free to run around all over Gotham city, who knew how long until mass destruction followed. Death, suffering, obliteration…this man was carnage with a heartbeat.

"_What_?!" The man broke out into laughter again, humored by Batman's lack of knowledge to his plans. That was something the villain did to everyone, made them feel like they weren't as much as they thought they were. "Tell me you're joking. Tell me you know what I'm after…"

"I'll only ask again." He snapped back.

"It's only something—you could say with _certainty_—that is worth more than your very life. Something worth dying to keep."

"According to you, life isn't worth much of anything at all. Our minds aren't on the same track when it comes to morals and values. You'll have to be more specific."

The icy laughter continued, sending chills along his spine. "I am, Bat—I thought how you would think when trying to explain it to you…" Then the laughter died, but the victory remained in the cool, calculating voice. "I guess you'll have to find out when its far too late to save it. You know the old saying, though? _You don't know how much you miss something until its actually gone_."

"Enough riddles."

"But these aren't _riddles_! I'm talking plain English. But I should have known. You always think there's a bigger picture that your missing—and because you do, you miss the _entire_ picture. This is so disappointing. I thought you sought to save and protect everyone, but tonight I think you killed someone…emotionally speaking, that is…"

What? Who was he talking about?

Then there was a glint of something metal in the darkness, something small and round. Batman heard the click of a button and saw Deathstroke raise the object to his lips. "Did you hear that?..._All_ of it?..."

Batman heard another click—this one from the other side of the end.

Deathstroke laughed. "What a temper! Hanging up on me…oh well. You can teach them whatever you want to when they're young…Goodbye for now, Bat."

Batman didn't even bother chasing after him as he flipped backward off the edge of the building. He was too confused, wondering who that had been on the other end. How did he hurt them…?

What was Deathstroke up to and why was he doing it?

-R-

Robin just about dropped the communicator when Slade spoke to him. True to HW's word, Slade and Deathstroke were one in the same. Not only did Batman not believe him when he told him the man was back from the dead, but he didn't even understand what Slade was talking about. Hadn't he said only earlier that Robin was the only thing left keeping him alive? Slade pointed that out and the fool didn't even notice.

Mumbo and Speedy no longer fought. Both were staring at Robin, wondering why he looked so devastating. Mad Mod had heard it, and even his face was serious now.

Maybe he was over exaggerating… Maybe Slade dressed up as someone different when he used the identity of this Deathstroke person. But still…Batman didn't know anymore what was valuable enough to him. If he wasn't going to die form the loss of family, what would kill him?

He was just as heartless as Slade.

Robin threw down the communicator and stomped on it, crushing the metal and wires in one quick motion. Then he kicked it off Cinderblock's shoulder, and it embedded itself in the brick of another building side.

He knew he had to hold onto hate, but he could he sanely stand this much? This _was_ too much…

Well, he had wished for it.

The sound of other heroes entering the battle woke him from his slight trace. Seeing red, he was told later on that he fought like a savage when he sat up on the pavement, stars around his head. Cinderblock had been taken down, somehow shrunk back down to his normal size, and he—along with Mad Mod and Mumbo—was being logged off to prison.

Upon returning home he took another cold shower, the sky outside lighting to a rosy pink—a sailors warning. He ignored it and stayed in costume. He was going back to Jump City to get Raven and Cyborg—and Starfire above anyone else—return to Gotham, and defeat Slade. The sooner it was done, the sooner he could prove everyone he was sane, and the sooner he could leave Gotham for good.

After telling Speedy and Beast Boy his plan, and asking his rival to use his motorcycle, Robin made his way down into the Batcave—met with a weary Batman, rubbing his tired, black eyes. His mask was off, but he was still dressed, and it looked as though he just got back from his night watch.

"Where are you going?" Batman asked, grabbing Robin gently by the arm when he strode right past him toward Speedy's bike.

"Jump City, Bruce." He answered plainly, as if talking to an acquaintance rather than his legal guardian. "I'll be back when I get back—but I told Beast Boy to stay and help you for the time being."

Without his mask, he could see the puzzlement on Bruce's face. "Why?"

"I'm getting the rest of my team and I'm taking Slade down. If you want, I'll ask for the police in Jump City to transfer the villains we caught tonight to one of their prisons. After all, those lunatics are from my city, and you've got barely enough room to lock up yours as is."

"What!" Bruce kept his hold on Robin's arm when he tried to walk away. "Have you already forgotten why you're here in the first place? One: you can contact your friends and they will find ways to get here on their own; and two: This _Slade_ isn't real. He's dead."

"_Oh really_?!" Robin snapped, venom in his voice. He turned sharply toward Bruce and pulled his arm free of his grip. "Could have fooled me! Haven't you seen someone who should be dead, up and walking about lately? Anyone at all?"

He saw the confusion unfold on Bruce's face.

"What's going on down here?" Wonder Woman asked from the top of the stairs to the basement. "We heard shouting."

Robin said nothing. He stormed away toward the motorcycle, determined to leave and never come back.

"_Robin_! _Stop_!"

It wasn't Batman that stopped him in his tracks—it was Wonder Woman's lasso. He almost forgot that just about _everyone_ thought he was crazy. If this was part of Slade's plan, all Robin could so was give him silent standing ovation…

-A-

Alex: (_Finally free of bindings, ties the unconscious Mad Mod up in the corner of the room and sits back down in front of the computer_) Whoa—that felt good! Never took down a baddie down on my own and I guess I'll have to invite one of the heroes out of my story to come and pick him up.

A couple of things…okay—a lot of things:

1) I pretty much guessed by now that you guys saw my meeting with Slade in chapter…seven, I believe. Yes, some of the villains from Jump City have been called together by Slade, and _no_, "**_I_**"—as in me, Alexnandru Van Gordon—am not working with, or for, him. He came out of the story, but I asked him to wait until I was done writing the chapter to talk to me. Luckily, he's a respectable person and waited just outside my door. I was just a little irritated at Robin because I was tired of people jumping out of my story and I wanted him to go back before Slade caught him. See (_Shows both hands above head as though about to be shot_) I'm not a villain.

2) I'm using virtually every source I know of to make my story as historically correct as I can, but I changed a couple of other things for purposes unknown yet to you. Like…I can't remember if Slade's sons were killed—or even his wife, for that matter—and he had a daughter named Rosa…I think. But they don't show up in the story and that's why I had to say they were dead—so you wouldn't think there's a bigger picture than there really is…like Batman…which brings up my third point—

3) Yes, _holy crow_, I'm bashing the Dark Knight over the head with my flashlight! I only hope he isn't the next one to jump out at me (_Eyes entire room cautiously_)… But that might not be for very long. You'll get to see your crusader finally standing tall and proud at the end, I promise, but Robin is still head of my cast. This conflict between father and son is crucial to me right now so please don't be upset and ask me to change it instantly (plus, I'm still pretty angry at all those darn adults for belittling me…I'm sixteen for heavens sake! Not three! Argh…).

(_Evil grin_)…

4) And for my fourth point…(_Picks up the rough-rough-rough-rough-rough draft of final chapter, which is really just a couple of points written down, than anything at all._) I was writing down stuff for the finale to see how I'm supposed to wrap things up, and, no matter what I do, I discovered that I painted myself into a corner (excuse the cliché). No, that doesn't mean I will delete previous chapters and rewrite them, it means something else… (_Still grinning_) I can't remember what you call them, but I left myself up for a third story…hehehe, yes—that's right! I made a flaw in the way I ended this feud between Robin and Slade and that means—this being under the Angst theme and all—Robin is going to have to suffer and the saga shall continue! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Oh, you'll see what I mean all you Robin vs. Slade fans! And yes, I will have a duel between them—and not just one. I have to set the right environment and lock all the doors Robin might us to win or escape first, otherwise it won't be that exciting.

PS: I guess you could call this a **warning** because there will be another character death in the future. Don't go thinking it's Robin or Slade right away…be the detectives I know you are, like when I made you guess if I was going to kill Grayson or not. Think hard about who I'd need to keep around in the third book. Ooooooh (_Bubbling with anticipation_) you'll never guess in a million years! Mwah ha ha ha ha! And no—as hard as I am bashing Batman, he will not die…or… (_Looking at rough draft, scribbles something down_) Sorry, I just had to make things harder for you. Tell me if I'm driving you crazy, because now you have to observe my need of the Dark Knight, and think purposes for why I would keep him alive too.

-Hate me yet?

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	14. Chapter six: A few plans

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Okay, I noticed I ended my chapter abruptly—and thank you KaliAnn for pointing that out. I just want to thank everyone for sticking with my story, and please pardon my rude behavior if I abruptly end anything else. I just finished my last mid-term (WOHOO!) and I'll be free to spend more time on my chapters—I promise.

Yes, I know my story is moving at a slow pace, but the plan I made up is long. It would end all the fun if I ended the entire series in just ten or eleven chapters, anyway. No? Also, I didn't forget about anyone if you're wondering. I do know who needs saving…

DISCLAIMER: I know 'em—don't own 'em. Need I say more?

CHAPTER SIX: A few plans

Choking, he struggled for release. It was almost all over soon…his head was light…body growing numb…

_Bang_!

It sounded like a firecracker on Chinese New Year (Alex: (_Rubs head_) those hurt if you get hit with them upon explosion), and to follow was a brilliant, but short, flash of light. If he couldn't see already, that light did the trick. He saw stars—and took in a long deep breath, realizing he was sitting on the floor. Slade had dropped him, but why? Hadn't that light belonged to something of his?

"There you are." Slade said, pleased. Cyborg rubbed his eyes and focused on the new figure standing no more than ten feet away. Now with the goggles replaced with a familiar mask, Robin—or Grayson—stood there in a Nighthawk costume, ready to fight. The only difference from this Robin and the one Starfire had seen in the future was the hair. This guy still had his short.

"Can't stay dead, can you?" Grayson asked, frowning. He took up his fighting stance. "Must we go through this again?"

Slade's voice darkened. "Indeed…" He muttered, eyeing Grayson's new suit. "I've been dead for a day… _It looks like it may take a few more years to teach you where you belong_."

"I belong by no one's side."

"Think what you may. The truth remains the truth."

Grayson whipped out his Bo-staff, prepared to fight. However, Slade stood his ground in his calm manner, hands behind his back.

Cyborg couldn't take it anymore.

Before either one could move or speak, Cyborg raised his cannon, took lousy aim, and fired. Luckily at his distance from Slade, it didn't matter how horrible his aim was. The blue blast hit him all the same and pounded his left shoulder into the wall, supposedly taking Slade out of consciousness once more. After being dead, Cyborg would have expected no less from the man.

Dead men should stay dead.

"You…you…" Grayson was gapping, his masked eyes wide. "You did something I've been trying to do for about six years…"

"Only because he was just dead." Cyborg replied honestly, standing and backing away form Slade. He was afraid he was going to jump up and grab him again. "Which reminds me…how are we going to stop him before he wakes up?"

"We'll kill him again."

Cyborg blinked. Though Robin was a feisty little guy, he would never commit murder! And even if this guy was anything like him, he couldn't see such a mature fellow lowering himself to such a level. The again, he just mentioned something about six years of what Cyborg believed was service to Slade…Time did things to people…

Then another point came to mind.

"Ummm…What? Now? How…this guy just came back from the dead. I never knew he was immortal!"

Grayson shook his head. "He has to die—and yes, the Slade from my time is something of an immortal. I can't say the same for your villain though…But besides that, I've been thinking for quite a while how you would keep an immortal dead…"

Cyborg blinked.

"How?"

-R-

This was unfair. This was just so stupidly unfair! If they hadn't thought he was crazy enough already, he would have begun to swear, but Bruce knew that wasn't in his nature. He had to convince them he was still the same guy—just a little eager to take down a man that (yes) was _still_ alive.

_You guys believe me, right?_

_HW smiled. "Without a doubt."_

_Speedy grinned too. "Yeah, but…we'll need help to get you out of this one."_

"_Need you ask, oh fearless leader?" Beast Boy added in, backing him up all the way._

Robin frowned. This hadn't been the first time he was strapped down to a hospital bed. The straps were easy—you just needed a knife, or just enough slack to wriggle your hands toward the buckles. No…Bruce had been one of three men to strap him down personally as he struggled, and his work was tight. Although, that wasn't stopping them from helping them.

_No more._

_What!?_

_You kids can't work on your own anymore—and don't even think about sneaking out. Secondly, don't let Robin free or we'll tie you up too._

_Hey! What have we done to prove our insanity?_

_Don't know, HW. You've been to a hospital numerous amounts of time. Electrocution can do things to a person's mind._

_Don't pick on her—_

_And don't get me started, Speedy. And don't you kids dare talk to Robin about you-know-who. Do so much as mention his name and you'll be locked up in your rooms._

_Unfair!_

_Unjust!_

_Unhuman!_

_It's "Inhuman", Beast Boy, and don't you start too. You're kids. You wouldn't understand. _

_I call upon the Children's Revolution!_

_I second that!_

_I third that!_

_You can't—_

_Quiet, please. We don't converse with adults upon matters of the Children's Revolution. If you have a comment, please e-mail it to us and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank-you!_

Robin grinned at that memory. Though the JL had been unfair in their actions, at least HW, Beast Boy, and Speedy kept a piece of mind to throw at them. The Children's Revolution—funny! He wanted to fourth that idea, but he was gagged, and now HW, Beast Boy, and Speedy had all been herded away from the Medic room. He had been alone for hours in the dark, curtains shut tight as he was told to get some shut-eye. Yeah right! He had spent every last second of his time in there to break free. He could have reached the buckles around his waist by now if it hadn't been for the cuffs preventing his hands from pulling inward. It was exactly the same as the bed at T-tower…except it hadn't been this dark.

The window was opened—he saw the far curtains flow in the breeze. His head was by another window along the same wall, beds lined up next to his stretching toward the opened window. How it had opened, he could only guess.

In the dark he tried to squint, but he was awfully tired. All his struggling and the weight of his stress was weighing down on him. But why suddenly now? Fear? Maybe…yes… His gut was twisted and he found he was pulling harder at the restraints. One of them had to give way sooner or later…

Though it was dark, he could see the figure of someone step into the room, pushing the curtains aside just long enough to allow what little sun light was outside into the room. It showed his black silhouette, tall, dark, and ominous…a familiar combo…

_No_… Robin thought. _Not now. Why now?_

The man closed the window behind him and the curtains fluttered shut once more. The room became pitch black now after Robin's eyes began to adjust to the light. Why did it have to be so dark? Why couldn't the sunlight stream inside?

_Go to sleep, Robin. You need some rest._

_Damn them_! He screamed inside his head. They had rendered him defenseless—they had might as well just hand him over to Slade! How could they…

He heard the footsteps, the stealthy footsteps only made audible to drive a stake of fear in Robin's heart. Well, it was working, wasn't it?

The man sat on the side of Robin's bed by his left hip and a hand was placed on his chest, feeling for his rapid breaths._ "You should calm down, Robin. The last time you became this hyper, I believe you spat up blood."_

_Slade…Why can't you leave me alone…There's so many other people out there…_

"Look at where you've put yourself now." Slade continued, much as though talking about the weather. "They've practically thrown you to me—what fools! I could take you now and they wouldn't know until they saw you standing by my side. Didn't I tell you how stupid they are—like dogs…keep coming back, thinking they will win… And you, my little mutt, you ran like I said you would, to heal and prepare to correct your mistakes. Too bad you didn't see this coming. Your futile battle would have been something to see…"

_Mutt._

Robin continued to struggled, never ceasing to pray at least one of the straps would snap from all the tension. But none of them did, and Slade only pressed down with his on the chest.

"I can feel your heartbeat, Robin… It's so small, like it should be for a child…and yet it is racing. Tell me why? Are you angry or frustrated? Or…_afraid? Yes…afraid_…every child has their monster to run from, with a parent or two who tells them they're only part of a nightmare. You already know you're nightmare is coming true…your monster is also real…"

"_Leave me alone." _He said, voice muffled by the cloth. But there was no use. This was an opportune time for Slade to end it for him.

But he didn't.

There was the sound of angry voices down the hall, softened by the thick wooden door to the room. There was another argument between the JL and the CR (Children's Revolution, hehehe…) and they were headed Robin's. If they were, they were taking their sweet time about it. There was a ZAP! And then silence…If only they came a little quicker…maybe Robin could had back long enough…

"Perhaps another time, Robin." Slade sighed heavily, standing from the bed. Now that Robin could see better in the dark, he could see Slade stare down at him with that apathetic eye of his. "I only really came to warn you—everyone you drag into this will die. If they die by my hands or your hands, it doesn't matter. But you will have to choose between the two unless you run from this place. Alone, Robin. Alone… Come to me alone and open to change and you will save more lives in one day than you have through all these years. Decide otherwise and you will regret ever discovering I existed…"

Robin wanted to curse him—he wanted to see him burn in the darkest depth of the underworld, but that was never going to happen. And he could only listen in horror as Slade leaned over him to whisper one last terrifying thing in his ear…

-HW-

"Stupid!" She snapped and stormed forward, Speedy and Beast Boy on either side of her.

Flash sped in front of then yet again and stood with crossed arms. "The Bats gonna have a fit if he finds out you're disturbing Robin."

"_We're_ disturbing Robin?" Beast Boy exclaimed, a strict index finger pointed in Flash's face. "What's disturbing is that you guys lock up a perfectly good hero who has never done a crime in his life…intentionally—but that's besides the point."

"We don't know how many times we have to tell you people, but Robin isn't crazy." Speedy said to support his friend. "We'll be in and out in five minutes."

"What for?" Flash pressed, sliding into Speedy's way when the hotheaded redhead tried to move past him.

HW was sick and tired of this. She needed to tell Robin the rest of what she learned about Slade—or, rather, Deathstroke the Terminator. She had tried to tell the JL, but the moment she said Deathstroke, Bruce was down her throat in a heartbeat. Even without his costume he could look menacing.

That was why they had to talk to Robin now, while Bruce was gone at a meeting. This would probably be one of the few chances for them to make a plan with Robin and get the job done. They only had eight hours, and eight hours wasn't very long when you had to find a villain, hunt him down, fight him, and lock him up in Arkham with all the other daises.

"Move Flash, or I'll electrocute you."

He shook his head. "Like you would—"

_Zap_!

Speedy and Beast Boy stood with wide eyes as Flash fell to the floor with a light thud. She just stood there with her right hand still extended, palm facing her once standing obstacle.

"Quit gapping." She snapped, not in any mood for a lecture. "He'll wake up in an hour or so."

Neither questioned her and they started once more down the hall toward Robin.

Suddenly Beast Boy halted and shot an arm out to his side to stop both HW and Speedy. "Listen…" He said. "Is it just me, or do you hear talking…?"

"Robin, perhaps?" HW suggested.

"Not likely." Speedy replied, frowning as they started down the hall at a faster pace. "He's gagged, remembered?"

True…and the voice was deeper, or, more accurately, older. It was so creepy…seductive and calculating, heavy with venom yet sweet with victory at the exact same time. That was the voice of a truly evil man…she couldn't picture it belonging to anyone else.

They slid to a halt before the door and Beast Boy grabbed the doorknob, turning it. In an instant they fell into the room, trying to get in all at once, Speedy on top. The instant HW shoved him off, she rubbed her head and gazed around the dark environment…no one was there but Robin. He was awfully quiet, so unlike the last time they say him.

"_Let go!"_

_HW dropped her book and as did her two new friends. They all gazed out the study doorway at a struggling Robin as Batman, Flash, and the Green Lantern slowly half carried—half dragged him down the hall with much difficulty. _

She never knew the Titans leader was so strong and unwilling to give up. If it she had been the one to get dragged to the Medic room, it would have been over someone's shoulder and she's be there in a heartbeat. Superman almost stepped in to help, but the other three were too embarrassed to accept. It was shocking that such a young kid could cause so much trouble.

Then she spotted it—the opened window. The curtains were really what caught her attention, suddenly moving in the gentle breeze. Though, and gentle as the breeze was, it was terribly cold inside. No one in their right mind would have left Robin alone with the window open…

She stood and brushed herself off, helping beast Boy to his feet. Then the three of them walked over cautiously toward Robin's bed and stared down at him in surprise. He was silent and still, and even though he had his mask on, HW noticed the single tear that rolled down the side of his face onto the pillow.

Why did he cry?

-RX-(thought I forgot about him, eh?)

Sitting/leaning on the edge of the secretary's desk, Red-X listened until she was quiet in the closet where he had tied her up and locked her away for the time being. As long as she was quiet enough not to alert anyone, he would remember to release her when he left. He had only needed her to call Bruce Wayne in anyway, claiming that there was an important meeting he forgot about. Once she assured him that he was on his way—it was into the closet with her, but still he doubted the gag was doing it's job. Her muffled shouting was driving him nuts.

"Would you shut up already?!" He yelled, his voice slightly warped from the effect of his skull like mask. He was still in costume, but his belt was gone. Oh well. He replaced it with a replica of the original belt save for the invisibility. That was something else he needed Robin for. Damn that kid! Why did he have to stop Red-X the first time they met!

Grumbling, he heard the middle-aged brunette put an end to her attempts of calling for help. Then he heard the doorknob turn. The door swung opened and—

"Sorry if I'm late, Su—"

Bruce Wayne was cut short by the sight of Red-X. X watched with glee as the man's expression changed from slightly confused to absolutely shocked. But Red-X was shocked himself. This guy didn't try to run. He simply closed the door behind him, frowned deeply, and slowly put his briefcase on the ground. Then he took off his coat and threw it down on his briefcase, preparing for, what Red-X believed was, a fight.

"You've got guts." Red-X admitted. "And you look different from other business men I've dealt with. Congrats on gathering enough wits to stand your ground. I'll remember you."

"—behind bars." Mr. Wayne added with a low growl. "Where's Susan?"

On Q, the woman began calling again from inside the closet, all her words muffled by the gag.

"She's safe." Red-X sighed, weary with all the waiting. "I didn't hurt her—honest to God. But she'll be freed after we're finished talking. Let me say my part and we can fight until midnight if that's what you want."

Bruce laughed, evidently annoyed with the young criminal. "What would I possibly want to hear from you?"

He sighed. This guy was just like a hero, always cutting away the ideas that some villains lend a hand then and again when they benefited from it. Well, Red-X wanted revenge and he needed to find Robin now that he lost him, possibly Batman too for it was certain he could help him as well.

"Deathstroke ring a bell?"

The man froze, his shoulders no longer tense. His whole figure seemed to relax and his frown lightened up—still remaining. He eyed the criminal and, though Red-X hated it when people did that, he said nothing, holding perfectly still.

Bruce Wayne sighed. "What do you know about him? Are you working for him?"

"I wouldn't work for him to save my mother's life. I want him dead."

Bruce Wayne became suspicious, eyeing Red-X in that annoying way. "Why did you come to me about this? If you haven't noticed, I'm a business man."

"Indeed." But now was the time to cut to the chase. "You know Batman, Batman and Robin work together—I want Robin."

This answer gave the man the surprise of his life. It apparently took him a while to gather enough words to reply to that. "What on earth do you want him—and want makes you think you'll just _get_ him."

"Robin and I were interrupted at our last meeting. I need to speak with him again unless he wants this whole city to crumble to the ground."

"You're threatening?"

"No—Im helping."

"But—"

The man was cut off by the loud explosive that shook the building. Red-X almost lost his balance, but both he and Bruce kept their feet. The wall beside the window was blown away, dust settling in the room as it cause them both to cough.

"Who the hell—"

"_I see you don't know when to back out, do you, Red-X?"_

Dammit! Why did he have to come now out of all the times in the world! Why was he being interrupted every time he tried to talk to someone? Was it because he was actually doing something good for once? Was he finally paying up for all the trouble he caused in the past?

Well, let's not go that far.

He waved away the cloud of dust in front of his face and turned to face the threat. It wasn't Slade like he had expected it to be, but rather the Joker. They had…crossed paths when Red-X went to spy on Slade. It appeared that the evil mastermind was bringing together something of a small army of villains. Them together, along with all their goons and little assistants, would be quite the handful for the city soon. But Gotham wasn't the only target. It wouldn't even be a target if Robin hadn't left Jump City.

"A clown?" Red-X laughed. "Really, I thought you had had enough of me last time."

"You didn't laugh at any of my jokes during our last little meeting, kid." The Joker growled, not at all impressed. Behind him stood five of his goons waiting on the helicopter outside the hole. "I was so upset, I just had to try again. And why don't you take off your mask so I can see you smile?"

"No can do." Red-X laughed. He pulled out an explosive. "Now, are you going to stand around yapping the whole time, or are we going to get this party started?..."

-A-

Alex: Well, now that that's over… How do I get Robin to come…I need him to pick up Mad Mob and I need to tell him something. How do I _invite_ him…?

Robin: (_Suddenly sitting on the bed behind Alex_) You mean I get to remember all this? (_Excited_) Are you going to tell me how to defeat Slade?

Alex: (_Uneasy_) Err…Sorry, but that would ruin the whole story. I'm just going to prepare you for something absolutely agonizing that's about to happen. I'm sorry to say that things are going to be going downhill.

Robin:…O.o? But why?

Alex: Sorry, it's categorized under Angst. This wouldn't be Angst-like if I didn't make almost minute of your life a living—

Robin: (_Shocked, stands up off bed_) You've got to be joking me!

Alex: Calm down, you're going to wake somebody up! And don't worry, there are _ups _and downs. Every story has its initial accidents, before the climax.

Robin: Yeah, but what about the reviewers? Don't they know about this little conversation?

Alex: (_Ginning_) They're a smart bunch, but no one will guess what I've got up my sleeves.

Robin: If you say so…

-(currently busy)

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	15. Chapter seven: Ups and downs

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Wow…it just hit me, this morning, that next month I probably have a total of twelve days of school because of the breaks. Today is the Friday after mid-terms, so no school—next week on Wednesday is Faith Day for all Catholic schools (I'm Ukrainian Catholic), so all us Religion kids don't have school—the next week we have a day off because it's "secretary day" or something like that, and another day off that same week because of Teacher Conventions…Wow. I think I had a heart attack from the shock of Mid-terms being over. We all thought they would be super hard, but, after taking them, I am stunned at the simplicity of them…O.O…Oh well—

You're not here to listen to my school life. If you were, this would not be posted under Teen Titans. Though, I wish I could go to computer school like them…no noise…no classrooms…no gym…that would actually be a bad thing cause I love taekwondo…

Anyhow, I was going to skip to a huge chase in the last chapter, but I realized I forgot about a lot of the characters. Oops…sorry, Cyborg. (_Weakly_) He he he… Didn't want you to suffocate or anything like that. And someone mentioned that it would be a little hard for only two heroes to watch over Jump City while Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire were gone. But have no fear! I took that into account way back when I was still finishing the first story. I have that all figured out, so just sit back and relax

_But, am I making this too intense? I put it under Angst because I planned to make it difficult for my main characters. But, if it's upsetting a lot of you guys, I guess I could go over my rough drafts (picks up huge book filled with notes). Tell me if it is and I won't be hurt. I got one out of nine people saying it might be a little too much and now I'm confused. Someone wants me to make Robin do some begging at one point or another, and someone else likes the whole "Everyone hate the JL for acting like a bunch of -------" I'm writing this because it calms me and has been on my mind for a while, but I'll make changes for you guys. It's no problem. I'm open to suggestions._

DISCLAIMER: You all know I don't own them so why do I even pretend…

CHAPTER SEVEN: Ups and downs

The plane was noisy now that it had landed, families and businessmen all racing to unload their luggage from the overhead compartments and get off before there was a crowd. He, on the other hand, stayed in his seat by the window and watched as the boy sitting next to him climbed over the front seat to get to his little brother.

"Don't do that!" His mother scolded, stuck in her seat behind Wintergreen, but the little boy ignored her. He ran to his brother and gripped his hand tight, holding onto him as they were dragged away in the crowd, no one bothering to look down and see them.

"Now look at what's happening!" The mother exclaimed, trying to make her way toward her boys. "Excuse, sir—sorry ma'am—I need to get to my sons."

Wintergreen shook his head, waiting for the mother to pass to give her room. Then he stood up and followed the rest of the passengers off the plane into the airport. Glancing at his wristwatch, he noted that he had an hour left before someone was to come and pick him up. He was there on business…business for an old friend…

Once he was off the plane, all luggage collected, he picked up his cell phone from his jacket's inner chest pocket and dialed up the number he was given only a few days ago. It rang a few times to no reply—just as he suspected. The moment the answering machine voice completed its instructions, he cleared his throat. "Hello Wilson, It's William. I know you're there, so pick up."

Just as he suspected, Slade was still cautious of who called him. But he had no reason to be angry or afraid of Wintergreen. They had been best of friends in the military.

"_Well, if it isn't the Staff-Sergeant. What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"_

"None at all, Sergeant. Just calling to report in."

There was a laugh on the other side of the line. _"I didn't actually expect you to come back."_

"I owe you for saving my skin. Besides, after Colonel Sampson kicked us out of the army for your stunt, I haven't had much luck getting into any action. Desk work isn't my ideal job."

"_Even if you're going against your country? America would be so much nicer if under dictation."_

"I agree, I plan to help it take that much needed change into consideration."

"_America won't hesitate to comply after I'm through with it. But still, it's not the only thing that needs to change…"_

Wintergreen could recall the message he received from his old friend back when Slade asked him if he wanted 'in' on all the action. He said yes, of course, but Slade asked him to wait while he disposed of a little 'trouble'. Later, Wintergreen spoke with Slade again and realized he took interest in the leader of the Teen Titans, someone, just by listening to Slade's description, was quite alike to Deathstroke. Robin, he believed the name was, but wasn't he the Boy Wonder, Batman's kid?

Batman…he remembered the news—JL takes down Deathstroke. That gave him a heart attack, but he took a couple of breaths and waited, knowing that Slade had survived worse. True. No more than a day later, Wilson called in to say hello and laugh at how pathetic those damned heroes acted. They thought he was dead. Well he was…in a manner of speaking…

Batman was part of the JL, the one to deliver the first shot in the chest—the news neglected to tell the public that, but Wilson told him everything. The security guards blew the bloody pulp out of him with their own projectiles, but Batman had been the one to deliver the killing blow. Deathstroke would have died anyway, regardless if those foolish policemen shot him or not. Slade knew he hadn't reached his end, but the thought that someone actually killed him must have driven him nuts.

"That kid, Robin?" Wintergreen sighed, switching ears with the cell phone. It was a bad habit of his. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that little incident with his mentor, would it?

"_As nice as it will be to see the look on that man's face, no…well, it's not exactly the _whole_ reason why I'm after him. You should see him fight. If he had his heart in the right place, he could have devastated half the state by now. Young, no powers, excellent skill and agility, brains far beyond his brain, no living relatives…I'd say fate handed him the past he has just to catch my attention. He's original to all but one."_

"A fierce little brat with a bad temper and a lot to make up for it—sounds a lot like you, indeed. But then comes the question of why he is on their side and not yours…"

"_Thank you fro your compliment…but you are absolutely right. Why is he on their side? Well, we both started out differently, I just have to make sure we're on the same track in the end. I know his mind as well as I know my own. I can make him see my ways."_

"Make him?"

"_With motivation…"_

"What, you have his girlfriend or someone like that tied up with you right now?"

"_As a matter of fact…"_

-RX-

"Run and get security." Red-X ordered Bruce Wayne. "There's no way I'm going down to the station to take these guys."

Bruce was hesitant.

Red-X turned his head toward him. "I know you've got guts, but now is not the time to play hero!" He snapped and threw an X at the Joker blindly as he spoke. Turning his attention back toward the villain, he saw his X was whipped away with a twirl of the criminal's staff. It stuck to one of the walls.

"Nice try, kid." The Joker laughed. "I've learned form our last encounter, so you're going to have to come up with some new tricks before I get bored."

Red-X frowned behind his mask. Hey! No one insulted the way he fought no matter who the heck they were. He didn't care if this guy was the King of Scotland—there was no way he was going to get away with this.

As he instructed, Mr. Wayne finally left—but not after carrying his fainted secretary out of the closet and down the hall with him. Red-X had almost forgotten about her.

"Let's get this over and done with this." He growled, pulling out another X.

"Agreed—"

The Joker lunged forward, swinging his staff horizontally at X's waist. Red-X bent forward and nearly avoided the blow, jumping back a step when the Joker swung instantly again. A third swing came toward him and he flipped backward, hands touching the ground and using his arms to push upward to complete the flip. He landed on his feet, one hand on the ground just before dashed headfirst toward the criminal, an X still in his hand. This one was sharp, and when he threw it, it skimmed past the Joker's face and embedded itself in the side of the helicopter just as the goons filed out into the room.

The Joker backed away with a frown on his face, a hand held up to the deep gash across his left cheek. "You'll pay for that." He growled…

Two of the new goons came forward, one with just his fists and the other with a bat in his hands. Standing at least seven feet tall, Red-X actually had to pause for a moment to think of what moves to do. He didn't have much time to think though when the brute with the bat stepped toward him and tried to bash it down on his head. He dodged to the left, right in-between the two men. Stupid as the brute was, he tried to make up his miss by swinging sideways toward Red-X who ducked—and hit his buddy square on the side of the head. Splinter rained down on Red-X and he didn't even bother to see how the man faired after that hit.

Muttering a prayer, he lunged toward the tall man's legs and wrapped his arms around his knees to push them back. The man fell and X landed on top of him.

"Get him!" The Joker shrieked in fury.

"Relax." Red-X laughed. "You'll get your turn—"

"_Or not."_

Even froze and waited…where on earth did that voice come from. But at least Red-X knew the owner of that voice. Bruce had been wise to call in the Bat rather than the police.

Swinging in from the hole in the wall, Batman delivered a powerful kick to the back of the tallest goon. He fell forward onto one of his buddies, landing with and "Oof!" on the ground. Batman then pulled out one of his nets and tossed it down on the two struggling men, now advancing on the last goon.

Watching all this, Red-X didn't notice the brute he tackled down sit up and grab him by the front of his suit, pulling him onto his lap. The brute quickly pulled out a knife and, with Red-X's back to his chest, held the blade to his throat, one arm around Red-X waist to prevent him from moving forward. "Not so witty now are you, kid?" The goon laughed, his breath smelling like liquor. He must have just gotten over a hangover.

"Oh please…" Red-X muttered. Maybe if the guy had X-s arms tied up _then_ he would be in something of a predicament.

Bringing his elbow as hard as he could into the man's ribcage, he listened as the man groaned and released his grip on Red-X. He sighed. This was too easy.

Standing up off the man, Red-X glared at the Joker.

"Perhaps…another time." The Joker suggested weakly. Then his expression changed into that insanely happy look as he pulled out a small smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. "Toodles, then!"

Red-X began to cough, the sound of the helicopter fading as the Joker made his escape. Oh well…perhaps another time.

Once the smoke settled, Red-X found him standing face to face with Batman—the man looking none too pleased about a thief being there. He had a pair of cuffs in his hands—a spare for Red-X.

"You coming quietly, or are you going to kick and scream the whole way to jail?"

Red-X shook his head, upset this wasn't his day… "Not going anywhere, Bats. Not until I speak with Robin."

The hero frowned. "You're not going anywhere near him. Anything you have to say to him you can say to me—besides, _Deathstroke_ is _my_ problem."

"Not anymore, he ain't." Red-X spat, tired of adults trying to take control. "This is something between Robin, the Teen Titans, and him. You had your chance to get rid of him. Step aside for the next generation, gramps."

This caught Batman by surprise. "_Excuse me_?! What do you know about this guy that we don't!"

"A lot more than you did when you had you're chance—believe me. Now, show me to Robin or I'll just have to get him the hard way…"

Batman took up his fighting stance.

Red-X rolled his eyes behind his mask. "You must just _love_ smoke." He said, pulling out a small smoke bomb of his own. He threw it to the ground and fled as Batman coughed his lungs out. He took the easier route—the hole in the wall, and leapt far enough to land safely on the roof of the next building. After the explosion, people were gathered around on the streets below, and in broad daylight it wouldn't be too hard to spot Red-X if he hadn't been moving so fast. He didn't want anyone to follow him, especially that no, too-good hero who was more like a control freak rather than a guardian of the city.

-St-

She shifted uncomfortably in her position, gag removed for once and her hands now tied in front of her rather than behind. She had finished eating but was still exhausted from all the sedatives Slade had given her to even plan of escaping. He was only keeping her alive because he wanted Robin, then she would be dead. He actually forgot to give her food and water then and again after the first two days of her captivity. She hadn't cleaned from then, but she didn't smell. Well, she did smell strongly of all those dreadful chemicals Slade was always working on.

Currently out of the room, Starfire recalled hearing a phone ring someone else in the dark house. Slade left his experiments and inventions on his desk, still working on those chemicals the future Slade left behind. She wanted to know why he wanted to get out of them, perhaps duplicate them? No. He had already made numerous copies, using many of them to keep Starfire in his captivity. And she was sure not all of them were sedatives. No…he was up to something…

Trying to make her current position more comfortable, she wriggled around to sit straighter with her back against the wall. She had tried to send Robin a message using her mind, when she was interrupted by a strange vision…

_A bloody red breast once swollen with pride…_

It had something to do with her royal heritage. The rulers of Tamerainia (spelt correctly?) passed on a special power to their offspring, and that why the next ruler was always a kin of the former. It wasn't quite strong, but it allowed for them to send messages from one another by the minds voice in times of dire need. It was quite strenuous on the mind and body, and that was why strange visions sometimes found their way inside one's head. She wondered if Robin heard it…and if anyone else did…

The way Slade eyed her curiously when she woke after the dream…did she accidentally send the message to him too? Oh, she hoped not. That could prove to be more than just disastrous…

Slade reentered the room, sparing Starfire a glance. Before the call he had been out to visit somewhere, only taking time to retie her hands so she could eat and drink what he placed before her. Either than that, he rarely paid attention to her unless to let her use the facilities or to give her her daily dosage of his serum. She was just something there to watch over until she outlived her use. Then he wouldn't pay attention to her unless to do her in for good…

"It seems your friend will be in my hands sooner than later, young lady." He said. Very rarely he would talk to her, either out of boredom or the simply need to reassure himself he wasn't alone. She still believed that was his fear…being alone. Well, whatever he said to her usually wasn't good news to her ears. "I have someone coming down soon who I think might like to meet you."

She wanted to ask who, but thought better of it. Her voice would be hoarse and she didn't want him to strike her, though he had refrained from doing so so-far. She was his blackmail to Robin, and that was why she was so important. But that was all he needed her for. There were others he could kidnap to persuade Robin.

"Do you despise so much as not to bother your breath on me?" He asked simply and she shivered.

She needed to have courage. She needed to show him she was stronger than what he first believed.

"No…" She said, just a hoarsely as she had suspected from not using her voice in so long. "I despise you enough to tell you silence is worth more than you."

His eye flashed with anger and she prepared for the blow…but none came. He still stood there, arms crossed, glaring down at her. Then he began to laugh, and she realized why he was so irritating, so creepy to Robin. That laugh could only be made by a true evil maniac. It was the trademark.

"Don't act so tall and mighty, _little girl_. Once Robin is in my hands, you will suffer. You won't die, but you will suffer each time he chooses to disobey me or even do something as simply as _think_ back to his past life as a hero. You see, because _with the suffering comes an new era,_ _one of new beginnings_…"

He continued to laugh and she shut her eyes tight. So he _had_ heard her message, he did know what the vision was. But what did it mean? Did it mean Slade was going to win…

…_but only if the ribs break…_

No…there was still hope.

"Just watch…" She could feel his eyes burn into her. "Just wait and see…The little bird is about to be caged, and it's all going to be because of you. You should have never followed Robin when he came to the docks. Think of what you've done to him…"

The pain was unbearable. If she hadn't been there, Grayson would have saved Robin and Slade would have fled like he always did. They could have been at the tower right now, relaxing and talking, having a good time with friends. But Robin would never do that again…he would never relax and just talk and have good times with his friends…

Slade didn't like the idea of Robin having friends, and you could be sure they would be the first to go.

-BB-

He didn't look all too well. He was pale—that wasn't new—but he was the serious "I'm so sick I could die" pale, or the "I just saw a ghost" pale, characters on movies turned after a sheer escape from the monster. Beast Boy supposed that was the case for Robin anyway. He could only think of one monster who would want to visit the Boy Wonder and leave him in such an ill state.

Beast Boy reached his bedside first and pulled the gag out of his mouth. HW saw it too—a tear. Beast Boy wiped it away before Speedy came to the bed, knowing how much Robin would despise it if his rival saw him crying. The kid was tough, but Slade must have said something awfully mean to make him shed tears—even if it was just one. Robin just wasn't the type to weep.

"You okay, dude?" Beast Boy asked, unable to suppress the shivers down his spin. "He was here, wasn't he?"

"He was…" Robin said softly. HW was already untying his restraints and Robin looked to her with question in his eyes. "Won't you get in trouble?"

She shrugged it off, finishing with the first. Beast Boy and Speedy began on the ones holding his wrists stiffly at his sides. "So what if we do? We're on strike anyway. And that can't prove it was us if we say you escaped on your own."

"They won't believe you. Bruce has hidden cameras all over the place. He'll know it was you."

Beast Boy perked up. "He has cameras! Does he have any in here?"

Robin shook his head sadly, now able to sit up. He began helping them with the ones pinning down his legs. "I know what you're thinking, Beast Boy—I wish he did. But no…Slade wasn't caught on camera."

"No proof that you're not going loco and we know they won't take our word for it." Speedy added painfully. Today was not their day. "Why do things just happen to go from bad to worse and beyond…"

"Kinda reminds you of one of Shakespeare's plays with the tragic hero and all…" HW trailed off in thought, finishing with the last strap.

Robin slid sideways and sat on the bed with his legs dangling over. He took off one of his gloves and began to rub his wrists, sore from all his struggling.

Beast Boy's ears drooped and he stared at his feet. If only they had arrived a moment sooner and in a less noticeable state…maybe then they could have held Slade off until someone from the JL arrived. But no…nothing was going to go their way. Who were they kidding? They were just a bunch of kid, hero wanna-bes.

HW strolled over to the window and stuck her head outside. "Regardless of this chilly fresh…it smells odd outside."

"I've noticed…" Beast Boy replied, wrinkling up his nose. There had been an odd scent in the air ever since they came to Gotham, but it wasn't too apparent. He, being something of every animal in the world, could smell it tenfold and almost always had a headache, but he could dull his scenes. That, he supposed, was why he wasn't in as much of a bad mood as HW, Speedy, and Robin.

"Puts me in a bad mood." Speedy commented. "I've been in a bad mood ever since I came to this city."

"I only started getting angry after Robin showed up." HW sighed, then jumped. "No insult intended, Boy Wonder. I guess someone's burning something out there, and I've been getting a headache from it lately."

"Really?" He laughed. "I've had a headache so long, I can't remember when I last felt absolutely healthy. It came with Slade."

Beast Boy, changing his senses to that of a Blood Hound, sniffed the air once more, wrinkling his nose up tight. It smelt like spilt nail-polish mixed with a jug of good old NH3 (ammonia, which I don't if it is already in nail polish or not). His head surged with pain and he dulled his senses once more. That hurt…

"You okay?" Robin asked, staring at the changeling. "You look like you took a taste of Cyborg's hamburgers."

He stuck out his tongue and wiped off his tongue at the thought of it. That was worse than what he was smelling. "Yeah…I'm fine." And he tried to focus on happy thoughts. All those poor cows…

"Well, we have to get you out of here without being stopped—we need a diversion…" Then Speedy looked to HW, a grin spreading across his face. "Robin…do they always monitor the cameras, or just check on them?"

"At the end of each day unless there's and alarm…why…?"

HW pulled her head back inside and shut the window, latching it tight so it was locked. Then she looked at Speedy, a questioning look upon her face. "Why…"

"Do you remember that one day I was talking about silly little tricks to play on Bruce…"

She frowned. "Yes…why…?"

"Do you remember Plan A?"

She froze, the white eyes of her mask wide with fear. "No way! I'd rather die! If I were caught—"

"Robin, we need you to rest while we get ready." Speedy said, ignoring HW. "We need you in full strength for what we're about to do…"

Beast Boy looked from HW to Speedy to HW again. Robin appeared to be just as confused as he was. What were they planning? What were they going to do to distract the others…

-A-

Cliffy—sorry, I couldn't help myself. I had this idea in the back of my mind for quite some time and I actually decided to use it. This is going to be fun…oh, and Cyborg? I hope he forgives me…

Cyborg: Already said and done.

Alex: EEK! I wish you would stop doing that…O.O so…how's you-know-who?

Cyborg: I can't believe you came up with that idea. Me and Grayson…is that how Robin's supposed to defeat Slade.

Alex: Maybe…you'll have to wait and see…

Cyborg: But he'll never figure it out!

Alex: (_Smiling_) Yes he will. He's just like Grayson…just younger. And if it was Grayson's idea, than Robin can come up with it too.

Cyborg: O.o? But Grayson's from another dimension.

Alex: I know. That's how I keep the audience guessing. I have to throw in some red herrings with the clues to confuse them. Gets them thinking.

Cyborg: You should be a teacher when you grow up.

Alex: (_Angry_) I'll pretend I didn't hear that…

-Until next time

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	16. Chapter eight: Plan A

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

My younger sister broke her left leg in a snowboarding accident. I kinda wish I had gone snowboarding with her because that would be fun and I could have maybe helped her. Five minutes on the hill and she breaks her leg! She can be such a stupid person, but I still love her. I just hope she doesn't do something like that again. Wasn't like it was her first time…oh well…She's all happy faces and sunshine, so I feel okay.

To all of you who actually read my quirky beginning and ending paragraphs—I bow to you. I know I can be such a pain, but at least I haven't just given up on this. I haven't given up on "The enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine" or "Not again". I'm just going to work on them later.

Everything I have in this story so far is there for a reason, although I'm still wracking at my brain about Wintergreen. I wrote down all I was going to do with him, but I lost the little book I have that tells me who shows up when, what has to happen to them, and what they do to confuse or help the story…my puppy is sitting on my lap right now while I'm trying to type. So cute, but so annoying… Get off my hands! AHHH! The kisses! Nancy!

Oh—and please tell me the names of your stories. I like reading and I'd like to see what you guys have got.

I'm going to try something new for this story, so just bear with me for the first little part of the chapter…

WARNING: There will be another character death sometime in the future. I'm not saying if it's just one person or more, but I'm just going to give you a heads up. Hey, this is Angst after all.

DISCLAIMER: Sigh…I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I continue to do so for the rights of the original creators—I don't own them. Warner Bros or someone like that does…

CHAPTER EIGHT: Plan A

A human steps beyond the boundaries of humanity when death is no longer a matter of importance and they are prepared to leave this world.But fear holds one back,for as soon as you are ready, death will come.That is why it takes a man to understand death, and something greater to accept it with arms wide open. -Kacey J. Mackowetzky

The coast was clear…night had fallen and, after eating and preparing, it was time to put their plan into action. Robin had told them that although the indoor wasn't constantly monitored, the cameras outside were. Escape was impossible…well, almost…

Window opened, the figure slid down the grappling hook to the ground. Stopping just before reaching the end of the rope, eyes darted everywhere in the darkness, scanning the trees and dark forest surrounding to make sure no one was out on patrol. Then, coast clear…a step was taken on the ground…

One of the people still inside the room released the end of the grappling hock and the escapee wrapped it up, returning it to its place on the utility belt. Quietly, scanning the dark once more, a break was made for the forest over the large clearing where Batman trained outside. That was when the alarm went off and the outside lights flashed on bright enough to blind anyone.

Panting, they made a break for the forest, Flash just stepping outside to catch the escapee. Trees whipped at the body and twigs slashed at the face, but freedom is precious and not likely to be given up without a battle. Continuing on, there was no worry of being caught by Flash. The forest was too dense for even him to speed through without suffering from injuries. There were so many roots and branches to avoid, running was out of the question.

Just as predicted, others came when Flash found he couldn't run through the forest. Batman was still gone, but Superman, Wonder woman, and the Green Arrow followed in pursuit, shouting for the person to halt. No use. All warnings fell on deaf ears.

"Robin!" The Green Arrow barked. "Stop! You can't go out in the state you're in."

There was no reply, and the chase continued.

_Have to just make it a little further…_

Speedy, meanwhile, was in the Batcave, fooling around with the main computer. The basement door was barracked shut, but that didn't stop the JL. Those that weren't on the chase outside were attempting to break through the layers of metal serving as a door. Bruce was tight on security, and if he were there it wouldn't be any trouble at all to get down there in the blink of an eye.

Speedy watched on the corner of the screen the chase. "Come on…" He willed the escapee. "You're almost out of there…"

The escapee was thinking the exact same thing.

_So close…So close…_

A low branch came into view and they noticed it. Grabbing it, they took a hard swing up into the thick branches of the tree, disappearing in the leaves. Flash passed bellow only moments later, followed by the others, none taking notice that the escapee was hidden.

Wiping away the sweat over the brow, the colourful figure dropped down from the branches and started back the way they came. Thank goodness they were no longer in too much trouble.

-W-

Wintergreen saw him—Robin just dropped out of the tree. Wintergreen had hidden himself when he heard and saw the JL, thinking he had been the one to trip the alarms on his way to Wayne Manor. What a shock he got when his target fell from a tree gracefully, the object of the chase.

Slade was impatient. Only hours ago he finished the last piece to his plan and he wasn't going to fool around with the Boy Wonder any longer. He was going to take what rightfully belonged to him, and Wintergreen, being an old time friend, was given the honour of a good kidnapping after of years of a dull life. How wonderful it was that things were working out for him currently.

Robin had his back to Wintergreen, who, knowing the element of surprise was valuable, took a hooded cape with him to sneak toward the manor with ease. He knew all that there needed to be known about stealth and he could only think of Slade ever outdoing him in that area.

Robin started at a walk back in the direction of the manor. This was obviously part of some plan he cooked up with his foolish little friends Slade told him about. But what did he care? Things were going better than planned.

In one quick motion he leapt forward and grabbed the kid by the cape, pulling him back with a cruel jerk. He fell back into Wintergreen's arms, suppressing a gasp. He put up a struggle, but it didn't last very long. Wintergreen whipped out the syringe and stabbed the needle end into his left arm.

The struggle ended almost instantly. The serum was far better than the ones Slade had obtained from some _future self_?... Oh well, it worked due to an advancement and that's all that mattered.

"Sleep tight." He whispered in the boy's ear as he took him up into his arms and started back toward the way he came, watching his eyes flutter shut. This was just too good…

-R-

He opened the door, peering out into the hall before motioning Beast Boy to follow. The members of the JL were separated into two teams—one to catch Speedy in his little "temper tantrum" with Batman's main computer, and the other to catch HW.

He could still remember the look on her face as Speedy cut her hair and spiked it up with some of the hair gel Robin used. Beast Boy and Robin somehow refrained from laughing and then Beast Boy snuck away to Robin's room to pick up one of his spare suits. Dressed and serious, HW did look like she was him. She could have been his twin sister for all they knew. You could only tell she was a woman if you stared _too_ closely at her body, but no one chasing her would. They would be in the dark and quite a distant behind her. There was no way they were going to find out.

The plan was simple. Speedy fooled with Batman's computer while HW ran halfway to the gate Batman had circling the perimeter. Everyone knew that it was futile to scale the gate and get on the other side to escape before getting caught, so she was told to only go halfway there, hide, and come back. By then, Robin and BB would be gone to the city to contact the other Titans.

Except Starfire…

_Slade leaned over him to whisper one last terrifying thing in his ear…_

"_By tomorrow she will die. Either you come with me the next time we meet—or her death will be on your hands. Sleep well, Robin. Sleep well…"_

They had to find her before it was too late. He still had to tell her something…

"What now?" Beast Boy asked. "Want me to change into a pterodactyl or a horse? You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"Have I ever been afraid of heights? Hello, I used to be an acrobat."

"Never told me that…"

Robin paused.

"I didn't?"

"Hello! I barely knew anything about your personal life besides the point that you were once the sidekick of Batman who funded the Teen Titans."

"That's it?"

"Until now—yeah."

Well…he never did tell anyone about his personal life because it was…personal. He was edgy when it came to his past and that was that. He never even told Starfire yet and he trusted her more than anyone from the Teen Titans.

Maybe he deserved the mistrust he was given.

"Then I guess we're flying…" Beast Boy thought aloud as they made their way down a small set of stairs that led to the _backdoor_ of Wayne Manor. It was an emergency escape for Alfred or anyone else in the building that couldn't protect themselves from an attack. Not that that happened often. But it was times like these that Robin was grateful Bruce was so protective.

"So…" Beast Boy stepped into his back as they paused at the base of the stairs, checking to make sure the coast was clear. "If my communicator isn't working, yours is gone, and Speedy is locked up with the main computer, how do we talk to Cyborg and Raven? Telepathy?"

"Red-X." He answered plainly.

"You really are crazy…" Beast Boy muttered, but followed his leader. They made a dash for the door and were outside in an instant. Just as they had planned, team two of the JL was still searching for HW whom they believed to be Robin. The alarm was still going off because Speedy still had it on and they could sneak away unnoticed.

Beast Boy transformed and Robin mounted his back. In one giant swoop of his wings, BB took them high into the air, the chilly wind whipping at his hair and body. Was that how Starfire felt when she flew? It was such an amazing feeling…

His gut twisted.

Beast Boy squawked and Robin held onto his neck tightly. They dived a little before shooting forward toward the city, the glowing lights a beautiful sight in the darkening sky.

Only a few hours left until he had to surrender. He only hoped he could find Starfire before that happened.

-Ra-

She had expected Cyborg to return, but not with the news he gave her. She began to wonder if Robin's insanity was rubbing off onto them all. Grayson—an older Robin from the future of an alternate dimension? A second Slade…

"And that's how you killed him?" She asked for the fifth time in a row. "To make sure he stayed that way?"

Cyborg nodded, a little too serious in his attitude to be plain crazy. "He took his body back to his time too."

"Why didn't he stay?"

"He doesn't know what it'll do to his body. Besides, he keeps getting zapped back there anyway because of a safety mechanism on his transporter."

She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "And you believe me to trust every word you said after all that's been happening here? Now is not the time for pranks, Cy—"

"Raven!" He barked, actually frightening her for once in her life. "We have to get a message to Gotham and warn Beast Boy and Robin! Slade is seriously not dead!"

"I've already tried to contact them." She answered, surprised at his quick decision. "Robin must not have his, and all I get is static when I try to get to Beast Boy. They're too far away."

Cyborg stood there in silence for a moment, contemplating many things she was curious to know—but too nervous to peek into his min to find out. He was uptight and frowning hard.

"How's crime been here?"

She paused. "…Ummm…good. Nothing has happened so far…Nothing…"

Then she knew what he was thinking. Nothing was happening here because Slade was pulling all the strings. He wanted Robin, but Robin was in Gotham…

"Oh no…"

Cyborg snatched her hand and ran out of the main room. "We're taking a road trip."

-S-

Even he was surprised to see Wintergreen back so early. He thought perhaps his old friend would need a little extra time, considering that he was older and a little rusty. But, sure enough, he sat the waking Boy Wonder down on the chair and began tying his hands behind the back of the chair. The alien girl noticed her friend and moaned in the corner of the room, waking herself from the next little dosage Slade gave her a while ago.

Now Robin would see her before she died, unless Robin was willing to be persuasive…

But this was too easy.

Dark as it was, Slade stepped up to Robin and lifted his chin. He looked like him, but… His hand trailed down his neck and allowed his head to fall forward, going down toward the chest—

His captive swung out a leg and hit him in the power point (you know what I mean). The kick was weak of course because of the serum, but Slade stumbled back all the same—more out of surprise than pain.

"_Watch where you're grabbing."_ She said, shaking her head to clear her vision. It was that confounded electric witch—HW or something like that. It was that weak little trainee working to become a heroine.

"He's smart all right…" Slade muttered.

"Actually…" The girl tried to raise her head. "Spyboy and I came up with this one…though it didn't work out to the letter…One of Robin's plans would have been too obvious to you…"

Slade frowned behind his mask. It was alright that Wintergreen made this mistake—Slade had actually prepared for something like this to happen. Though he was disappointed, his plan would still work. Robin knew the price if he didn't deliver himself to Slade, open to change by midnight.

But for this little treachery from his lost apprentice, punishment was due.

"Slade Wilson…" The girl muttered.

He held his hands behind his back. "You wanted to find me—so here I am. Congratulations, my dear. You just passed your final exam."

Wintergreen, although he now realized his mistake, finished tying her to the chair and backed away, standing beside Slade. The alien girl tried to say something, but her words were caught in the gag around her mouth.

"Damn you…" She breathed. "Yes…I did find you…and I know a lot about you…"

"Oh? And how much is _a lot_, in your terms."

There was a moment of silence before she said one dreadful word. "Deathstroke."

That little witch.

He slapped her hard across the face, and her head swung limply to the side. Somehow she kept conscious and shook her head again, giving off a slight moan from the pain. If she were smart, she would have pretended to go unconscious. No. This little brat wanted it the hard way.

He simply did not have the time, nor, no longer, the patience.

"Do you know what I am going to do to this city—and soon the world?" He asked, grabbing her chin and tilting back her head so she looked at him. Behind the mask, he could sense her wide eyes pinned on him in fear. "Do you _want_ to know…"

The alien girl began to struggle. Slade had already told her and how she hated the idea.

He continued—"I have been working on chemicals that effect the emotions of the human body—thanks to a little visitor of mine, I obtained the chemicals I needed and duplicated them. I created an airborne poison that brings out the…_better_ side of people. Feeling moody lately? Well, after tonight, imagine that at a hundredfold! People will be at each other's throats, killing mercilessly like it is to do so in their nature. I won't have to touch anyone—they'll die at their own hands."

"Monster…" She muttered just loud enough to be heard.

"But that's not all." He laughed. " I brewed up something special for Robin, just so that he's a little more…_open-minded_ to what I have to tell him. You know—easier to persuade. Depressed, defeated, betrayed…he'll feel all of those things. I can make him believe anything as simple as you being a spy sent by the government of your country to kill him. I can make him believe he _belongs _to _me_, that he owes his very being to _me_, that his soul purpose is to serve _me_. It has taken a while, but I believe I have finally found the solution to Boy Wonder. Happy yet?"

"I'd die before I see that happen." She whispered, venom in her voice.

"_Too true_…"

He looked to Wintergreen, then spared once last glance at the alien girl tied up in the corner.

"I'm leaving now to deal with Robin and his mentor—wherever they are." He said plainly, releasing HW and heading toward the door. He stopped when he grabbed the doorknob and turned to face his friend. "Kill them both. I believe I can find blackmail elsewhere if Robin ever gets over the new serum I made for him. Just kill the witch first. I think she's long overdue for the grave."

-St-

_No_!

Not this girl… She watched the new man walk over to Slade's desk and pull out another syringe. He came over to HW and injected it—just a weakening serum, nothing tough enough to kill a person. But it was still horrible…

Once stuck in the state between asleep and awake, HW was untied from the chair and thrown to the ground forcefully. Starfire tried to break free, wishing to aid this new comrade in battle as she was kicked and beaten around the room. She actually made it to her feet, throwing a punch or two weakly—only to be slugged back in the jaw. He head snapped back and she flew while falling, skidding to an ungraceful halt on the floor. Blood dribbled down from the corner of her lip down her chin to her neck as she raised her head and looked to Starfire.

Then she grinned.

_No…Not this innocent. She has done nothing wrong…_

The girl pushed herself up with a cringe of pain, but continued to smile. It was as if she were saying, _"Hey…it's okay. This is how I want it to end…"_

This couldn't be happening. She had never seen a person die before… even she wasn't allowed to see her mother or father when they died. They didn't want to see her cry, and she was so young…This would be the first life she would witness leave this land of the living. But perhaps there was still hope. There always had to be hope…Didn't there?...

-A-

It took me a lot of heart to gather the guts to write this. Wondering if I kill off HW? You'll have to read and find out, and please review if you did read this chapter. I haven't been getting as many as I used to, but I'll still write even if just to write as a purpose. Sorry…I guess I got into the depressed mood because of my lil' sis and her broken leg. Hey, I've been on crutches twice. I know how mush the pain hurts…

-Sighing heavily

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	17. Chapter nine: Call up heaven

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

(_Yawns_) Sunday already? Where does the time fly? Anyway, I hope you liked that last chapter (thanks to all of you who read it) and I hope you continue to like what I have to hand out. I'm wracking at my brain because I'm stuck with one of two decisions…

HW: (_Opens door a crack and knocks_) Ummm…can I come in?

Alex: Yeah, sure.

HW: (_Steps inside and sits on bed_) What's on your mind?

Alex:…You already know. I can't decide if I'm going to kill you or not.

HW: Thought so…

Alex: It was my original intention to do so because I really don't like adding new characters to a perfectly good setup for a story. But…I'm still deciding…

HW: When do I get to find out?

Alex: Either A) at the end of the story, or B) when you die.

HW: Do I get to find out in this chapter? (_Melancholy, shoulders drooping_)

Alex: (_Sad_) Don't know. It depends on how far I get in this chapter…

WARNING: You already know a character death, or two, is on the way, but so is violence. Not too bad, though, but the ending nears—so just be prepared. The ending might be a little gruesome…I'm still unsure…

DISCLAIMER: (_Puts an arm around HW's shoulders_) HW here is my one and only creation, besides the plot. Everything else belongs someone else, but I'm fine with just HW.

CHAPTER NINE: Call up heaven

AHHH! Now was not the time for this to be happening! Actually, the timing could never have been worse!

Speedy typed away at the keyboard frantically, pinpointing all areas on the screen. The bank, the prison, the asylum, the museum—anywhere havoc could break out, it was happening—by civilians and criminals alike! What was happening?

What did he care?

No—that wasn't the right attitude. What was he thinking? He had to get the JL down to the city.

Pressing a small red button, the screen split up to show each JL communicator—all answered in an instant.

The Green Lantern glared at Speedy. "If you don't open the door in this instant—"

"Not now!" He exclaimed, sending them the coordinates. "We have major trouble going on down town. We'll discuss the CR later."

"_What_!" Half of them shouted in unison, but he had no time to answer. Turning around, he dashed for his motorcycle and grabbed his helmet. He had to warn Robin. Slade was up to something big this time…

-R-

It was because of the gunfire that they dived toward the streets and landed on the sidewalk. The museum was under attack by…no one. The Joker, Two Face, the Riddler…not any of them were there and neither were there any masked minor criminals. Someone just went crazy and shot a gun, getting into a fight with everyone else.

Boy was he in a bad mood.

"Guess Slade will have to wait." Robin muttered, dismounting Beast Boy who disagreed with a screechy squawk.

The green changeling returned to his humanoid state and ran after Robin, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Dude! It's something in the air! Put on that little mask thing you said is a gas mask."

Robin was confused, but he obeyed. Opening a compartment on his belt, he pulled out a small gas mask and placed it over his mouth. Clean air filled his lungs again and he felt lightheaded for a moment. He felt strangely calmer, less tense than he was before…

What was happening? Did this have to do with Slade? No doubt there…

"Look!" Beast Boy shouted and pointed to the roof of the building. Red-X was up there—and with him was the Joker. They were having one heck of a fight until Harlequin popped up on scene and shot at him with her grenade launcher. The force of the explosion pushed Red-X off the side of the roof…falling—until he shot out his grappling hook and landed on the ground.

People were fleeing by now, too afraid for their lives to be fighting. Thank God for that.

Red-X released his grappling hook—and fell to one knee, a hand over his waist. The hand was bloody, and so was the long gash across his stomach.

Robin ran to his side and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to get out of here. Beast Boy said there's something in the air—"

"Built in gasmask." Red-X laughed weakly. "And I know about the gas. That was what I wanted to tell you. Slade has the controller on his wrist."

"What else is new…"

This complicated things. How was he supposed to stop Slade _and_ an entire city from creating a mass destruction? If he got to Slade… But Slade had Starfire.

One life to millions.

Still—that made no sense. He could save both with one stone. He just had to surrender…

"What are you thinking?" Red-X laughed again. "Not thinking of surrendering, are you?"

"How do you know me?"

"We've met in real life."

"_I hate to interrupt your happy greetings, but there's work to be done."_

Robin stood straight and glared at the Joker. The issue at the bank was one thing, but now was his chance for revenge. This man brought everything he knew and loved downhill at a fall, he almost ended his life and most certainly ended the father/son bonding he had with Bruce. Ever since him…

"Hello again, bird boy." The Joker laughed, a stream of black smoke rising behind him and Harlequin. "I know our previous meeting was cut short, but we have something even older to continue."

Robin just frowned.

The Joker pulled out the gun…the exact same gun he used on Robin when he almost killed him. This wasn't a fake.

_Click_.

Taking aim.

"One…"

This couldn't be happening…

"Two…"

Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he doing something…?

"_Robin_!_"_

Batman?

"_Three_—"

_**BANG!**_

He stumbled back. He wasn't the only one who had been frozen to the spot. Beast Boy just snapped out of his shock and yelled Robin's name, but no one moved to touch him.

Robin stared at the Yellow R. Sure enough, just in the center of the loop…was a dent. His new emblem was made of metal, not cloth like it had been last time. The bullet ricocheted off the R to somewhere, harmless, leaving him with nothing but a small bruise.

He looked up at the Joker, then slowly turned his head to the right… Not too far away stood Batman, frozen with wide white eyes (you know how his eyes look). At least he had been there to see the shot _this time_.

"Late again, I see." The Joker said, that annoying grin plastered on his chalk white face. "I know you're not that old, Bats—then why all the delays? Well, Robin. I think he, unlike others, _wants_ you dead."

"Shut up!" Beast Boy yelled, standing now beside Robin. "Don't listen to him, dude. He's putting thoughts in your head."

"Shut it, beastie!" The Joker scowled, aiming his pistol back at Robin. "Ask him, Robin—why is he always late? He's never late to save someone else, then why is it he only misses you? Aren't you two _partners_?"

"Were…" Robin muttered. He didn't move to attack the Joker with his birdarangs. Why bother? If he died who cared—that was he price of being a hero anyway. Bruce wouldn't care…

Meanwhile, Batman was speechless. He said nothing and only stood in his worried state. Then he grabbed a batarang from his belt and readied it. "Enough games, Joker."

"Who's playing? I asked a simple question and it looks like your little kid wants to know. Doesn't _he_ at least deserve an answer, or is he worth that little to you?"

-B-

He didn't know how to answer that question. It was obvious he didn't do it on purpose, but how would it look to Robin who had almost died because of his mistake, now hating him even more for separating him from his friends. He almost died again tonight and Batman wasn't there to save him. His father wasn't there to save him…

Robin was worth more than anything to Bruce.

_It's only something—you could say with certainty—that is worth more than your very life. Something worth dying to keep._

Deathstroke…that was who was behind all this. That bloody mercenary was back in Gotham for revenge. But why Robin…why would he be after Robin—why not just kill him for revenge?

Then it hit him—the papers he had to file that contained all the information about Deathstroke: AKA: _Slade Wilson_. This was Slade…this was the man he _killed_—the exact same man who ran into Robin and was making his life a living hell. And Batman didn't believe him when he said he saw his nemesis still alive…How had he lost so much faith in his son…

"Robin…" He said, and the boy slowly turned his head to face him. "Robin, you have to run."

"Why?" He asked apathetically. "I'm here to fight, and if I die in duty—then I die in duty."

"You won't die, Robin… Deathstroke…Slade…he's behind this all. The Joker's not going to shoot you—"

Then, unexpectedly, he was struck on the head from behind. He fell forward, vision doubled, but forced himself to stay conscious. He faintly saw Robin and his green friend run his way, but they were stopped by a gunshot. Robin paused and the changeling grabbed his arm, releasing a cry of pain.

"_Don't move."_

Batman took in a deep breathe, forehead leaned against the cement. How had he been so stupid? Why didn't he listen to Robin—Robin had no reason to lie to him or to go insane. He was tough for his age.

His attacker walked into his sight, that one eye boring down on him. That half-orange—half-black mask…he never forgot it then and he would never forget it now.

There were his robots sneaking out from the shadows, advancing on them all. None of them fought in fear that the Joker would shoot someone else, but he apparently wasn't the only one with a gun. Much to Batman's surprise, Slade held one in his own hand. One eye narrowing, the malicious mercenary took careful aim at Batman's face…

"NO!"

Slade hesitated, and even Batman was surprised. How awkward it felt to be saved by someone he hurt so badly, someone who needed saving more than himself. Robin was a true hero at heart.

"No?" Slade questioned, venom in his voice. "_No_? You are such a fool, child! Are you too naive to understand that he is only getting what he deserves?"

"No one deserves to die." Robin whispered.

Slade continued to hesitate, trigger finger ready. But he stopped. He lowered his gun arm and two of his humanoid robots stalked over toward Batman, who, now, was slowly going unconscious.

"Be grateful his loyalties lie with you now." Slade hissed only for Batman's ears to hear. "Soon you will see what masterpiece can be created from the dull clay you neglected for so long."

"Don't…touch him…" Batman warned, but then he saw darkness. He heard nothing and felt nothing besides the cool numbing of his body as he blacked-out.

_Robin_ had saved _him_.

-HW-

The pain was almost unbearable, but the cool numbing sensation was finally taking over her body. For a moment, after being thrown onto the floor near the strange girl, she actually thought it was over. She was dead. But no, the man had only stopped to get something. She wasn't listening too closely to his muttering, but she heard something about getting everything over and done with, and heard the word "knife" somewhere at the end of a sentence. He moved away toward the desk and she was left in what little peace she could enjoy.

The sparkling green eyes of the beautiful girl gave her identity away immediately. This was the girl Robin describe to her during her "makeover" session, the alien princess of Tamerainia. She looked as kind and as innocent as he said she was in nature, a true kindred spirit.

HW found herself smiling a second time. She understood how innocent this girl was, how horrible it must be for her to see all this happening. That was why HW smiled at her the first time, telling her silently not to be afraid…not to worry…

"He loves you…" HW whispered softly so the man wouldn't hear. "You are…Starfire…correct?..."

She found it hard to breathe but willed the air to fill her lungs, struggling to say what she wanted to say. There was still time. There was always time…

The man continued to look.

At least it would be quick.

Or maybe not.

"You have powers…right?" She asked, and the confused girl nodded. The girl looked to the desk with the chemicals and HW understood. "But you're too weak…to use them?"

Another nod.

"Are you strong enough to survive electrocution?"

The girl paused.

She was a fool for asking…but then the girl nodded. Robin spoke of her inhuman strength that was amazing beyond belief.

"Do you think you can handle a little of it right now?"

She was weak, but she still had enough kick inside her to give a good shock. The only thing that had stopped her in the past was the room…the _metal_ room, floor, walls, and all. If Starfire hadn't been there, she would have given Slade the wake-up call of his life for touching her, but she wasn't sure. After all, her life was worth less than anyone's.

The girl nodded—but she didn't look afraid. She looked hopeful, catching on to what HW was going to do.

_Thank you, God._

The man returned, knelt beside her, and flipped her onto her back with her arms by her sides. He held a long rusty knife, the type a hunter would use to skin a bear. The tip was pressed against her sternum directly in line with the heart for aim. Then, the man not bothering to spare her a goodbye, the knife was raised high and came down—

—Screams filled the air, both from Starfire and the man. HW groaned, but she was used to pain by now and a veteran of electrocution having zapped her own self numerous times in the past. Lightning cackled everywhere in the room, focused mainly on the man from HW's train of thought.

Then it was over as soon as it had begun. The older man fell limply to the ground beside HW and the alien girl was taking in large gasps of air. HW was gasping too, but hers were far less audible. She was amazed how well that worked out.

Somehow finding the strength to move, she turned back on her stomach and crept toward Starfire. Taking a moment's breath, she began untying the girl, first her mouth and then her wrists.

"Who are you?" The girl asked innocently, helping HW to work on her ankles.

"Halloween…" She breathed, surprised she could still talk. "Call me…HW…"

Then she collapsed. Her heart was so sore and she was so dame exhausted. That shock had been like nothing else she had felt before, and it didn't help that she was on the brink of death before she had done that stupid stunt. Maybe she had outdone herself.

At least Starfire was still alive, and what of the man?

"Friend H and W!" Starfire exclaimed, pulling HW's head so that it rested on her lap. "Please do fall asleep. You must keep awake…"

HW smiled and laughed weakly. "I'm tired…so tired…"

"You cannot sleep! What if you are not to wake, friend! You have saved me and now I must repay you for the risking of your life!"

"Then call up heaven…" She continued, not quite sure if the girl caught her joke. "Tell them…I might be on my way…"

"NO!"

No?...The dark was so beautiful. It wrapped around her like a cool blanket on a warm summer night, so refreshing…She wanted to stay that way and sleep forever…sleep forever…

-A-

I know this one is shorter than usual, but it's only because of the ending. Keep reading and you might be surprised. Did I really kill off HW, or is there something else than what human eyes can see? You'll have to read to find out, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This chapter leads to the final frontier—the last battle of good verses evil. It may take a couple more chapters for me to complete, but you'll see. Everything is going to tie together soon…

-Still crying for HW

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	18. Chapter ten: Cruel truth

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

I'm such a horrible person ending the last chapter the way I did. And yes, a light clicks on in Batman's head. Not only has he seen that Robin was right all along, he now realizes that Robin has had fears for Batman's safety all along too. Batman isn't the only one risking life and limb for the people he cares about. Everyone has the right to fight for their loved ones.

Oh well, I bet you're dying to see what Slade, Robin, and Starfire are thinking now all that is said and done. HW? You'll just have to read. You'll find out either A) Where they're going to bury her, or B) If Starfire is really smarter than what most people give her credit for. You should already know the answer though. If you look back on my previous chapters you'll find the answer to my question.

Okay, Smarties and Skittles. Ready or not, here this next chapter comes…

WARNING: Same as always, Skittles. Definitely a future death and boost on the blood level. Just preparing you…

DISCLAIMER: The only thing ever owned by yours truly was HW and this plot. Don't know. There's still a possibility that she may live…

…Or am I pulling your strings?...

CHAPTER TEN: Cruel truth

Robin stood beside Beast Boy, standing between him and the Joker's line of fire. The bullet went in one clean shot through his left arm just above the wrist. He wasn't bleeding too badly, and at least the bullet exited, leaving nothing inside his arm like a piece of cloth. With cloth—then there would be worry of infection, but Beast Boy seemed to be taking it better than what was expected for his nervous attitude. He bit his lower lip and cradled the sore arm gingerly—that's all.

Batman passed out—Robin was surprised he stayed conscious even that long from the blow. Slade was one hard hitter. He knew…

Slade, shooting arm lowered, turned his head sharply toward Robin. Red-X forced himself to stand and came to Robin's side, one hand still on his stomach. It wasn't bleeding too badly, but Robin could tell by A few soft grunts from Red-X that it was a painful business just moving. But this thief—this kid who hated playing the hero—pulled out an X with his free hand and readied it to throw at Slade. A friend on either side of him…he suddenly didn't feel so alone.

But he had to be alone. That was the only way Slade wanted him.

"Why is it I possess the decency as a human being to listen to you…when you refuse to listen to me every step of the way?" Slade turned his whole body toward Robin, that one eye darting briefly to Beast Boy and Red-X before returning to Robin. "Friends…ha! You're friends can't help you or your dear little alien girl…or that electric witch…"

HW…What was he talking about? Did she get caught?

Slade read his expression instantly and gave a laugh. "I sent a friend to pick you up to discuss you're future. I didn't expect that little storm-brewer to disguise as you to escape from _allies_…quite an interesting plan actually. But what is really interesting is the part where you continue on as a hero when fate has given you a million and one messages to _stop_. You're running backwards, boy, when you should grow up and come with me…"

"Where are my friends?" He barked. "I'm not going anywhere until I see they're safe."

He wanted to see Starfire so badly…He had something to tell her and he would kill himself if she died before she knew what was on his mind. Slade would die too if he had anything to do about it. He was going to make sure that one day Slade was going to suffer for everything he had done…

"I think you're captive friends are the least of your troubles, Robin. A whole city needs your saving, and besides…those two are dying as we speak…"

"What…?" He gasped. Beast Boy's face paled and Red-X gripped his X so hard Robin heard it snap in half. Throwing the pieces to the ground, X took out another one—he had feelings for Starfire too.

"I'm tired of things slanting away from what I intend to happen. The little escape plan you made with your friends tried my patience and so I believed punishment was called for. After all, how can I be like a father to you if I don't reward you as well as punish you?"

That really did it. Robin had no idea how many buttons he pushed, but he touched too many.

"_He_ is my father!" Robin yelled, pointing a finger shaking with fury at Batman. "I don't even know anything about you besides your real name and a little of your past. All I ever see when I look at you is some damn lunatic with just enough tricks up his sleeves to always slip away like the snake you are! Care to tell me _my_ past? Do you know anything about who I am and how I came to be the person I am today?"

"Richard Grayson…" Slade began, much to Robin's surprise. Red-X and BB said nothing, both shocked and curious. Slade was going to give everything away… "Shall I continue…"

Well…he did tell him his last name, but there were countless people in the world. Maybe it was just a lucky guess…

Robin could only imagine Slade smiling behind his mask as he continued. "…Explain this to me, because I am beyond confused, _Richard_. You're smart, agile, and strong, lucky enough to glide through the air each night with your parents when you were young. You were handed that little piece of greatness, and how were you repaid?...That was quite a terrible fall your family took. I heard from Zucco they made a sickening sound when their bodies hit the floor. It was his first time killing someone with gravity. I believe you heard and saw the incident as well, first hand if I'm not correct?"

How…how did he know? How could punish a person with such cruel words without a shiver in his voice or a hint of remorse. How could peck at such a sensitive section in Robin's past and think it wasn't hurting him. No…he knew it was hurting Robin, and Slade _liked_ that…

"Then you were taken in by Batman, an honour indeed." Slade said, not giving Robin the chance to counter with words. His companions were stuck in silence as well. "You strived for better skill and the knowledge of how to avenge your parents in the just way, only to be rendered forever second to the man who should have been more of a father to you than a leader. But you hid your wounds and sought to serve and protect the innocent, stop bad guys in their tracks. What then?—the world deals with you by a bullet to the heart! How generous…And why? All you ever wanted to do was the right thing. I don't think the world intended for you to do _those_ right things…"

Ouch!

He stared at his left shoulder—then up at the Joker as he pulled out the small dart. It was one of Slade's serum, but, strange as it may seem, he didn't feel dizzy or tired. He felt depressed…what else was new! He was being beaten with words again, struck down by questions he could not answer. There was no right answer—there was no answer.

Then he began to think…The world wasn't being fair at all to him. All he did want to do was the right thing and he was stopped at every corner, block in by obstacles he could never scale or destroy. But why? If the world wanted saving, then why punish the hero? What had he ever done that was so wrong.

Red-X took a step forward but was stopped by the bullet, which nearly missed his right foot. The Joker still had his gun and three bullets left. One for X, one for BB, and one…for Batman… Robin could attack Slade—he wouldn't get shot, but his friends still would. And who knew how may bullets Slade had left in his own gun. It wasn't like he was incapable of using it. Robin had never seen him use such a weapon, but that didn't mean he didn't know how.

"Shut…up…" Beast Boy warned Slade, evidently noticing the look on Robin's confused face.

"Ah yes—and the matter of your friends and family, Robin. Tell me, changeling, are you here because you believed _all along_ that you're leader was perfectly sane? Or did you come in hopes that if I was found you could avenge you're girlfriend?"

Beast Boy growled, but remained silent. Robin knew the answer to that…Beast Boy thought he was crazy for so long… The answer only made it more painful for Robin to listen.

"Then there's Red-X, the thief who doesn't like to play the good guy. Why are you here? Is it because of that little showdown we had when we went after the same item. What was you're partner's name…Flora?...Something along that. How's she doing? I hope you still put flowers on her grave. I do say though, she looks a hell of a lot like the little alien girl from the Titans…"

Slade glanced over his shoulder then at Batman, and laughed…Robin hated that laugh but he had nothing to say. He found he could only listen. "And this man…the one man you gave your trust and loyalty to, a man you could _relate _to…He didn't trust you Robin, and I can hardly call kidnapping you and tying you up a sign of loyalty. But he's not the only one you can relate to…You and I are more alike than the two of you."

"Don't listen to him!" Beast Boy urged. "You—…you…"

Both Beast Boy and Red-X fell to the ground, darts spat at them as well. These darts held something different from what was given to Robin. He couldn't move because of fear and realization, and he felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces. There was that familiar twist of his gut, but that was the only thing he could recognize.

Why hadn't he reviewed his life like that before. Why did it only make sense when Slade said it…

_Don't listen to him._

_I can't…_

"Robin…" Slade held out a hand. "Come with me and leave all this behind. You can either come with a mind opened to change, or I will force it upon you again. It's only for your own good."

Robin wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth. His eyes fell on his two friends…then drifted to Batman. What was he supposed to think now that he had seen everything form two different points of view? What did he want to think?

Impatient, he was startled when Slade strode over toward him and grabbed the emblem over his heart—tearing it off and throwing it aside. Robin gave a small gasp and took a step back, but Slade grabbed him by the front of his suit and lifted him off his feet, dropping the gun to bring them face to face.

"I guess we'll finish this later, Robin. But you should understand you are mine from this moment on. You might hate it at first—actually, I _know_ you'll hate it at first, but give it time—you'll see things my way soon enough."

"No…" Robin gasped, hardly believing this was actually happening. "Please, Slade…_Don't_…"

"_This is revenge, Robin_. This is revenge on your father, on the world, and on you. Why was my first chance at owning you ruined by a bunch of children? Why did a small fourteen-year-old boy slip through my fingers? Why do you, out of all the spirits and bodies I've ever broken or destroyed,—why do _you_ somehow survive! How do you ignore my words? How do you go on like you do! You are more of a mystery to me than anyone I ever knew, and that is saying something, Boy _Wonder_. There is no child like you out there and that is why you belong by my side…until the bitter end…"

"No, Slade!" He stated—and begged, struggling to free himself from Slade's grasp, but the man held tight. This couldn't be happening! "You can't make me! You _can't_, Slade! _Please_—_DON'T_!"

"_TOO LATE, ROBIN! I will! And you will learn to thank me…you will **love **your new life if it's the last thing I do…"_

-St-

She gently slapped the girl's pale cheek, trying to keep her awake. She was, as Starfire's people said, _fading_. She could almost hear that weak heart giving up, beating slower and with less hope. Her breathes were soft and shallow, not deep and life giving like they should be. And her masked eyes…those eyes that resembled Robin's…closing…falling into the deepest slumber.

"Please hold on!" Starfire cried. She had to think of something, something that would revive her new friend. There had to be! She just knew it was at the back of her mind…

There…

She gently raised H and W's head and laid it slowly on the ground before bolting to her feet and dashing over toward Slade's desk. There, in another suitcase, was the chemicals the older Slade gave him in forms of both darts and needles. If only she could remember which one it was…

Red. Blue. Red. Blue. Red—or BLUE! Why couldn't she remember!

Closing her eyes, she grabbed one and ran back to H and W's side. Then, kneeling, she took the needle and injected the end into her left shoulder. Pressing, she watched as the red liquid emptied into the girl.

_Thank you, Grayson_.

The girl stirred, already moving by the instant affects of the serum. Starfire had used it once before on Robin to wake him up, but could it revive a dying person? She wouldn't know unless it happened…

The girl stared at the ceiling, lying on her back, before turning her head to look at Starfire. "How…?"

"GLORIOUS!" Starfire exclaimed, leaning over to embrace H and W. "You are awake!"

"Crushing…me…" The girl gasped, Starfire forgetting about her inhuman strength. She released her instantly and blushed as H and W looked at her own arms as if testing to see she were real. "But…I thought I was a goner!"

"Though Slade does not aim to do the world good, he has many resources that can be used to benefit mankind. His wake-up serum is one of them."

"I see…" H and W whispered, sitting up. She glanced at her left shoulder and pulled out the syringe.

Oops.

H and W blushed a deeper red than Starfire. "I'm so grateful you saved me, and…I don't even know you. You really are the girl Robin told me about."

That reminded Starfire…

"You said: _He loves you_." Starfire paused, drumming her fingers on her lap. "Who?"

The girl blinked in surprise. "You mean…you don't know?" Then she broke out in laughter, grabbing her stomach in pain. "Robin of course. Who else do you think it would be?"

Robin…

Robin!

"We must hurry to our friends!" Starfire shrieked, grabbing H and W by her arm. "Come, H and W—we must warn them of Slade."

"Way ahead of you." H and W grinned. "And by the way—the name's HW, not H _and_ W. I'm only one person."

"Oh…" And she blushed again.

"Yeah…but I think we'll be needing this…" And _HW_ grabbed the discarded knife. Neither of them wanted to check to see if the man was still alive, though they both doubted a man his age could survive such a shock.

HW grinned again, staring at the man who beat the bloody pulp out of him. "Oh well…"

-Ra-

Somehow she refrained from vomiting until they reached the city. The moment Cyborg parked his car in the dark city, she unrolled and window and leaned her head out. Letting go of her lunch, she paused for a moment and opened the door before Cyborg could drive off again.

She had no idea he added rockets to his car. That was a ride she would never forget.

There was a scream—followed by the sound of an explosion. At the intersection, the Green Lantern skidded into view cloaked with a green bubble shield for protection. He lowered the shield in an instant and shot out a long ray of his powers at the hidden attack and stopped. There was silence.

He bent forward with his hands on his knees and began to pant from exhaustion. Then ha caught sight of Raven…

"You aren't part of the CR, are you?" He laughed weakly, straightening, and coming over toward her and Cyborg.

"The _what_?" Cyborg asked in puzzlement. "Don't you mean C**P**R?"

"Never mind—" There was a beep and the Lantern glanced at his communicator. "I have to go. All hell seems to be breaking loose and we sure could use any help you're here to offer."

"Of course."

Raven grabbed Cyborg's robotic arm in a death grip. She felt a surge of hatred…insanity and restlessness...she almost lost control for a moment, but somehow contained it. But what had caused it.

There was a scent in the air—faint, but she could still pick it up. It was nothing out of the usual for a city to smell…some new type of chemical…

She gripped his arm tighter, trying harder to control her emotions after the next deep breath of air she took in. "I need a gas mask." She gasped, coughing at the same time. "Something is wrong. There's something in the air."

"Raven…?"

She fell to her knees and he knelt next to her. Her head was throbbing, immense pain shooting through—out her body with every breathe. It was so hard to contain her emotions…She had to do something.

Looking around desperately she saw a small glass bottle lying on the ground by the curb. Focusing on it briefly, she consumed it with her dark magic and forced it to soar in her direction. Before Cyborg noticed, the bottle collided with her head and shattered, leaving her unconscious.

-C-

"What the—"

He raised an arm to block the shards of glass as they flew toward his face. The Green Lantern was in just as much shock as he was, gazing around fro the attacker. The funny thing was, there was no one there.

What was all that about?

"We should get her somewhere safe for now." The Green Lantern suggested, bending down to scoop her up into his arms. "Some of the civilians have mobbed together and are attacking other people randomly—without any purpose at all. Everyone seems to be in a bad mood—even the JL is finding it hard to concentrate."

"Something in the air?" Cyborg said as he remembered raven gasping for air. He was feeling in a bad mood as well. But why… "Look—we're here to find Robin. Slade—he's back!"

The Green Lantern looked at him questioningly and shook his head. "Sorry, but you're leader made an escape from the manor. No one knows where he is and we can't contact him without his communicator. We've recently tried to contact your green friend, but we believe his communicator has been destroyed."

So it had already begun…Slade was back.

And winning.

-A-

Excuse me if that one was short—I just have to work on something before I continue. By the way, special thanks to those of you who so very kindly corrected my little historical mistakes about Wintergreen and some stuff about Slade (special—_special_ thanks to Infamous One). I'd change it, but I'm beyond the point of no return—sorry.

HW: (_Sneaks into the room behind Alex—and hugs him from behind_) THANK YOU—THANK YOU—**_THANK YOU_**!

Alex: (_Choking_) Can't…breathe…

HW: I'm alive! (_Releases Alex and starts dancing around the room_) My special thanks goes to Starfire!

Starfire: Thank you, friend H and W.

HW: HW

Starfire: That's right…

Alex: Okay—too many people in my room and too much noise. Keep it down or you'll wake everyone in the house!

I wrote my profile—surprise, surprise! I learned how by the accidental click of a button. But that doesn't mean you have to read it. I'm just saying that because I feel like I accomplished something.

Yes…I couldn't kill HW—she's all I got (in the ways of this story)! That doesn't mean I'm not capable of murdering an innocent or a good guy…I just couldn't kill her yet. My little sister read it and started crying…and I cried inside too…

-Happy HW is alive

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	19. Chapter eleven: Waking up to a nightmare

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Is it just me, or does it take forever for a story to get updated? Is it just because mine is getting pretty long…who knows? Oh—I'm exceptionally pleased with the amount of reviews I have received for this story. I though I'd be lucky to make it to thirty, but you guys are too kind. I just hope I can keep you guys happy.

Anyway, I have seemed to pick up a fanny feeling for Trigun—Vash the Stampeded rocks, and I'm watching the rest of all the episodes tomorrow. He's so kind, he's the type of person who is a true role model. If you guys like anime, I suggest you watch it—but it's so sad…curse you Legato and Knives…curse your insanity…

Well—back to the subject. Things will be unraveling from here on out and I just wanted to say…**Warning: **Yes, I know that you mature people reading this are tired of me saying this, but I only rated it PG-13—younger teenscan still _read_ _it _and I just want them to make sure they still _want_ to read it. I'm warning YOU that I figured out _exactly_ how I'm going to end this and you may shiver when you read the finale of "Allow Me to Live Like You". If you've watched action and horror movies, than you shouldn't be surprised. I'm just saying that the "final _solution_" is kinda gory. It's no ones fault but your own if you continue on. My hands are clean…

DISLAIMER: Ha. Like I'm capable of creating something as good as that. Don't make me laugh.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Waking up to a nightmare

Getting mistaken for a guy and kidnapped was one thing. Almost being beaten to death was another…but finding one's way out of this labyrinth…I'd like to call a friend, please…

HW shook her head, staring down one dark hall, then the other, and then the last…She heard of forks in a road—but this was ridiculous! It was one turn after another, running into a Slade-bot here and there with Starfire right behind her. She was feeling better and left with the jumpy alien to find a way out—but not before grabbing that knife. HW's intuition was going off like crazy, though she didn't like the idea of killing another human being regardless if they were good or evil. Starfire, on the other hand, had done the smart thing and snatched up a handful of those "wake-up" darts, pleasant little things HW was grateful for.

Where to now?

With no windows and a thousand doors, she had no idea where they were. Was this some sort of underground laboratory? That was her first guess, and she was going to stick to it.

Starfire sighed loudly and grabbed the doorknob of another door. "This one? The door is blue rather than brown, and a glow is emitting from the other side. Look—" And she pointed to the crack beneath the door.

What a smart girl. HW hadn't noticed that.

"Get ready…" HW whispered, hands cackling softly with electricity. Starfire's eyes began to glow an eerie green as she slowly turned the knob and…

—_Slam_! _Zap_!

Starfire went flying back into HW, the back of her head smashing into HW's nose. They both flew back and slammed into the opposite wall, falling to the ground in a miserable heap. HW already had a hand to her sore nose, trying to stop the blood flow.

What was really shocking was the electricity that cackled around them both before dying off. HW sure as heck hadn't done that.

"What in the name of Gotham—"

Laughter erupted from the room and the two girls froze. Looking up, they stared straight into the room, stunned by the man and the electric humanoid.

"_Overload_…" Starfire murmured.

"_Riddler_…" HW hissed.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" The Riddler stood at the end of the room, leaning idly with his hands on his question mark cane. Overload was in his giant form standing just beside him, a tangle of lightning bolts brought together to look like something of a man. But who knew what he really was?

"I fear we do not have the time for this." Starfire whispered, worriedly. "Time is not on our side."

"I know—I know…but we can't go yet with these two after us. We can take 'em on."

Starfire gave her a questioning look, but HW brushed it aside and helped her newfound friend to her feet. Frowning, they both entered the room cautiously.

"Aren't we a gutsy bunch?" The Riddler laughed, and then turned his head to Overload. "Shall I—or would you prefer to do the honours?"

Overload didn't answer with words. He shot a lightning bolt at Starfire in an instant—but she rolled away and glared at the humanoid with glowing eyes. Her eye rays darted toward Overload but he created a tear in his stomach just before impact. The shot missed him and created a large burn mark on the wall.

"You take on the man." HW told her, helping her once more to her feet. "Let's let fire play with fire."

"But are you not both beings of electricity?" She asked innocently. The question brought laughter to the Riddler but HW simply shook her head with a slight blush.

"It's a cliché."

"Oh…"

Enough.

Winking to Starfire, HW dashed toward Overload as the alien girl soared over toward the Riddler. He swung his cane at her but she darted back quickly, hands and eyes glowing. Once more she released her powers in a straight beam toward her opponent, but again she was defied a quick victory. The man spun his cane and whipped away the starbolts, staff smoking once she stopped. He almost dropped it but blew on it instead, keeping his stance.

Meanwhile, HW was doing all she could to avoid the lightning strikes sent at her by the "Overload". He dodged her own shots with ease and they seemed to be at a stale mate. How exactly were they supposed to destroy a regenerate form of energy? When lightning collided with lightning, nothing happened but a flare of a brighter light and maybe a small explosion or two. Their powers kept connecting.

HW spared a glance at Starfire, just as she herself was knocked back by one of Overload's attacks. The alien girl kept shooting her starbolts, and the man kept whipping them away, attacking with a kick or a swing of his cane. They seemed to be getting nowhere, and wouldn't unless—

"Watch out for his—Ooooooh…." HW cringed as Starfire was struck in the side of the head by the cane. She flew backwards—and so did HW for her lack of monitoring her own opponent. They landed side-by-side, dizzy.

"Any ideas, friend HW?"

She—even surprising herself—nodded. "Just one."

"What is it?"

"You might want to move."

Starfire listened without question and soared back toward the Riddler with a small battle cry. She was determined not to lose.

HW started to laugh, and pointed a finger at Overload. "A Duracell battery has more juice than you do! I bet you couldn't electrocute a fly!"

The electric humanoid released a roar of fury and appeared almost to grow larger in his state, cackling more and striking randomly at the ground by the little bolts radiating off him. He stormed a few steps toward HW before raising his hands and roaring again, preparing to strike with all he had.

HW smiled, and released the flow of her own power throughout her body. It tingled and she allowed a very small amount to flow out through her skin all over her body into the air. She needed to be opened for this.

"Bring it on." She smirked, and Overload attacked.

-Ra-

She woke with a splitting headache to the same horrible scent in the air. Except this time she could handle it, no more unexpected waves of hating emotions to drive her crazy. Her powers were once more under wraps and that was all she wanted momentarily.

Cyborg was suddenly leaning over her, covered form head to toe with what looked like purple goop from…Plasmus? Since when did he get to Gotham.

Since Slade decided to mess everything up.

She sta up and rubbed her head, the sounds of battle cries and gloopy splatters sounding in the background. She gazed around Cyborg briefly and saw both the Green Lantern and Superman taking down what looked like Plasmus. He was in too much of a ruined state to be winning.

"Hey, Raven. What was with the fainting trick?"

She rubbed her head where a nasty bruise was forming. Oh well, she could stand it, but that had been a stupid stunt.

"It's something in the air." She whispered, still dizzy.

He grinned. "That must I guess. It seems everyone is in a bad mood."

"Slade?"

"Without a doubt."

Without a doubt indeed. Who else would come up with the crazy idea to unite all the villains of America—and then who knew how many after that? He had to be behind the gas too. After what Cyborg had told her of Grayson's story, Slade brought emotion-controlling chemicals with him into their time and dimension. If her Slade shot him out of betrayal, there was no doubt he was using his invention to his own advantage. And what a weapon it was…

"We have to find them—Beast Boy and Robin—"

"No one can track them, Raven." He regretted to say. "But the JL received a message a short while ago that Batman had volunteered to look for them. His communicator's signal is weak, but he's in a part of time where crime is low—not quite the style for a crime-fighting-a-holic. I traced his signal on my own communicator and _I_ believe he's found them."

"Them as in—Robin and BB, or _them_ ad in—Robin, BB, and someone we hate…?"

Cyborg grinned again, standing and helping her up. "Exactly."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

-B-

He wasn't surprised when he woke groggily with a splitting headache—it wouldn't be a first timer. Limbs as heavy as lead and doubled vision, he waited until he could hear again until he attempted to move. Even then, he only moved his head, and that was to get a better view of the other captives.

They were in a small dark room, a little eerie moonlight streaming in through the tiny barred window—proving they weren't (I'm just saying this to tell you) underground. All he could see were their shadows until his eyes adjusted to the light, and even then he wouldn't have been able to notice them unless they were struggling.

Red-X and Beast Boy sat up against the wall while he was stuck lying on his side. Red-X was working on his wrists with one of his X's—which broke and he had to drop to grab a new one. And Beast Boy was…unconscious. Why wouldn't he be? He could transform into just about anything and burst out of the room. Why risk it?

He himself was bond at the wrists (behind his back) and ankles, also tied around his knees and, quite painfully, his elbows to make sure he didn't try to grab anything. And although his position on his hip was uncomfortable, he laughed—a rare thing, mind you. He never laughed unless with family—not even at the Joker's jokes.

The conscious hero/thief paused and stared at him. Though he couldn't read X's expression, he could sense he was confused.

"Something I missed?" Red-X asked, continuing on the ropes.

He slowly stopped and sighed. It was just odd…a bunch of kids fighting a mastermind criminal who even the adults failed to kill. And what's more—he wanted one of the kids. His revenge wasn't aimed originally at the adults—it was aimed at the kids.

Why did he keep thinking of them as kids? True, they were youths at the time, but they were heroes—plain heroes and heroines, and that's all that really mattered. That's all they had been trying to prove to the stubborn elders of the day. Why hadn't he seen that before?

Robin…a thousand times over, he apologized to Robin. Such doubt…such disrespect…and he still remembered the day he almost lost his son forever.

_It was a the Joker's old saying about dancing with the devil on a pale moonlit night. It annoyed him, especially since that was the last thing he told Bruce before he shot his parents. How dare he bring up such a dreadful memory—how dare he remind him he had no family!_

_Well, that wasn't entirely true. He still had Robin, which reminded him…_

_The boy tugged on his cape—probably wanting to know what the letter said. Sometimes he could be so nosy, but that was cute. Oh well, he already knew the hateful story between Batman and the Joker. The letter didn't really have anything inappropriate in it anyway…_

_He turned around and only hated the Joker even more._

He shivered mentally from the memory. That was so close…so damn close…the only family—aside from Alfred—he had was about to leave him forever. It was one thing not being able to settle down and have kids on his own, and another to have lost his blood family when he was so young, but Robin…Not only was Robin understanding of his situation—having experienced it himself—he was another listener and keeper of his true identity of Batman, and a helping hand who wanted to be something like him when he grew up. There was no one else like him.

He would forever be sorry.

"Where's Robin?" He asked, being unconscious since he saw Deathstroke. He had no idea where he had been taken.

Red-X sighed, having broken another X, and stared at Batman. "Ummm…I think he's in the room next to ours. I work up when I heard them arguing. He was thrown in there a while ago—but he's been quiet since then. I think Slade gave him a dosage of that little serum he keeps duplicating."

That snake…why couldn't he have stayed dead.

True, heroes didn't kill if it could be avoided, but he had to. No batarangs all other weapons destroyed, how else was he supposed to stop Deathstroke—_Slade_ from pushing the button from such a distance. All he saw was the unconscious police officer lying on the ground next to him and a gun… Slade's finger was on the button. No one condemned him for what he had done. Sometimes you just had to fight fire with fire…

"Any plans?" Red-X asked, yet another X breaking. He growled and shot another one from his wrist, continuing uselessly to cut the strange rope.

"Maybe…"

-R-

Pain was a single word…His headache? What words could possibly describe that? It felt like someone hit him in the head with a sledgehammer. Who was he? Where was he? Why was it so dark?

He sat with his back against the wall, head hung forward as though he were a puppet. H e forced himself to lift his head, briefly blinded by the magnificent glow of the full moon outside the barred window. It streamed inside in one long, thick beam, falling on his beaten figure. Had he gotten into a fight? What was he wearing?

Then it all came back to him.

He stared at the uniform with disgust, half of his chest orange, and the other half black. He had changed himself, but after he did he argued with Slade further. That man…he had lost his temper—but not before Robin did. He attacked the moment Slade had stepped too far and that ended consciousness for the time being. He vaguely remembered being carried into here and put safely on the ground before his captor left, saying, "_Perfect_…"

That made him frown, made him sick to his stomach. The man knew no boundaries, planned to break each law and bend each rule only to satisfy himself and his desires from this innocent world. Well, the world really wasn't all that innocent, but there were still people who were. The majority was never the same as the minority. They were two opposites—therefore the actions if one should not be the data from which a person judged the other. Even though one might appear like the other from an angle…

Just like not all people who were alike were destined to join together…no matter how similar they might be…

He brought up his knees slightly to sit up straighter with his back against the wall, placing his hands on the floor on either side of him to push up. He cracked his next to one side and them the other, his body aching all over. Then he just lay there, uncertain of what he was supposed to do in a state as weak as the one he was in. There really wasn't much he could do until someone came in through that door…and he only knew of one person who would come.

He hated Slade so much…tonight really took first place. But he had to give the man credit—yes, indeed! He earned it, after all. First, he set up one night entirely to prove to the Titans that Robin was capable of going full out insane, and then he strikes again when he's alone. When he finally gets Robin and loses him—he kidnaps his dearest friend and destroys all evidence just to make him look crazier. After he is taken away and tied up because he is believed to be a dangerous psychopath—then the fun begins! He threatens him while he's tied done and kidnaps even more of his friends. Then he gets kidnapped—and the JL and Speedy probably had no idea about this—and what of Raven and Cyborg? Was there anyone who could possibly save them. Robin was weak now—and Slade was sure as heck going to keep him that way. He was under his thumb, bent now to do whatever evil deeds Slade had planned for them.

He cursed under his breath, something he didn't usually do. Oh, what he would give to see Starfire again. During the day, while he watched HW's sour face as her hair was caught, he told her about Starfire. He told HW that he loved the alien…And why did he do that? For some reason, right then, he imagined never seeing her again, never laughing with her again, never getting lost in her eyes again. He had never voiced this feeling to her—even though he _knew _she loved him in return. He was just scared…scared he would lose her if anyone else ever found out, scared she would grow _too_ emotionally attached to him.

He had known it from day one—one day he would lose and never see her again, and that was probably now. By the time the sun rose she would be dead like Slade explained. Unless…unless, he had already killed her…

Robin fought back the tears, keeping his expression as serious as possible. He knew Slade would return to attempt to _persuade_ Robin yet again, but maybe it would work…or maybe he could hold out for a little longer. There were so many doubts running through his heads, so many questions that had to deal with Slade possibly being right. But it had to be something in that dart…it had to be.

There were two reasons why he was scared. One was his fear that his change of thought was _not_ because of any chemical or trick—just from _sensible_, and _correct _words. His second fear…who didn't know his second fear. Soon Slade would return with word of his blackmail and Robin would _have_ to give in. He would be the only apprentice of Slade—Deathstroke the Terminator, and that was what he feared most…

He heard footsteps outside in the hall, and then the door was opened. He refused to look to his right where the door was located, just simply sat in silence, staring out the window at the full pale moon. What he would do to freeze this moment forever, to stay innocent and free one last time. But no. Now was his trial, condemnation, and execution. Except, it wasn't execution…it was imprisonment of the worst kind for the rest of his miserable life…

It was like waking up to a nightmare.

_Goddamn you, Slade_.

-A-

There you have it. I had a lot of "waking up" scenes because I just realized I KO'd the majority of my characters…Oops. Oh well.

I used this chapter to set up a couple of _"need bees"_ for the end, so don't get angry if it was boring. Besides, it makes it sadder when the people think things over, especially the bad things. I'm sorry, but I just had to peek into Batman's mind and show you his change. I had to show you how much he really cared for Robin. And Robin? The peek into his mind was a major Angst. Doubt is such a powerful thing, and the cruelty of punishment is even worse. Like I said in the story, he has been tried, condemned, and soon to be punished. How…I don't know how you would say it…

I noticed that a lot of you guys have come up with a theory or two in the reviews. I'm impressed, but don't go to far with the "so-and-so" must be dead now, right? Why? Because I'm starting to consider using my ending mistake and creating a third stories to this series. Call me crazy, but I just went over it briefly in my mind and figured out who would do what to start the dilemma. He he he…it all really depends on whether or not you guys are tired of my and this series yet. Yes? No? I think I'll do the third one on separate link on though—unlike this time where I attached the two. Tell me what would be easier for you.

-Thumbs up

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	20. Chapter twelve: Hard decision

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

ARGH! My world is falling apart for me…so sad…and my pals wonder why I write Angst? Duh! Major depression!...Oh, don't mind me. I'm in a bitter mood and feel like torturing someone…let's see (_looking around for Robin_), where did he get to…

I'm sorry that I do a very awful look-over of each of my chapters. I don't really reread them until they've been submitted and I could kick myself for all the writing mistakes I made last time…great, something else to be worried about…And if there's anything you didn't understand, please tell me and I'll clear it up immediately.

Oh yes—I promise you that I'm working on the other chapters for my other stories—you can bet to see Chapter two of "Not Again" and I'm just about done with chapter four of "The enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine." So, there's no need to remind me anymore. I've hunkered down and I'm almost done.

I don' know what else to say besides—enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them.

CHAPTER TWELVE: Hard decision

—_I'm so tired of standing here, lost within the thoughts of another. I am dying with each breath I take, but will you leave me now? You always say tomorrow—but will tomorrow ever come? All I see is today and yesterday. My eyes can look no further. My body feels like lead and you keep pressing me down, a weight I can no longer bear. Why must I be left to decide which torture I prefer? Why must I make the hard decision…Please just let me go. Please release me…—Kacey J. Mackowetzky**—**_

He walked down the hallway slowly, allowing for his footsteps to echo out in warning. He was very upset—not only at Robin, but at that stupid witch and that alien girl. And Wintergreen? He didn't want to get into that. He would have to deal with that mess later.

He stopped and pulled out the key, turning it in the lock and pushing the door opened gently. He waited outside until he saw Robin, just in case the Boy Wonder tried anything. Quite the opposite. He looked like he was in a trace—traumatized. He couldn't see his face, but he knew he was awake for the change in his position. But he remained in the moonlight.

Slade knew he was thinking. But what about?

He stepped inside and didn't bother to close the door. That caught Robin's attention. He looked up at Slade, those white eyes shooting daggers in his direction. But Slade didn't mind. His own eye darted to stare at the slight arches of Robin's new mask. He was wearing the exact same suit he wore the last time he was under Slade's apprenticeship. How…perfect.

"You're awfully quiet."

The boy continued to stare for a moment more before gazing at the moon. "What else would I be?"

"Try to escape?"

Actually, that was the last thing he expected. He knew he was winning—there was no doubt about it. He just wanted to hear it from Robin, the few words that would hand him the ultimate victory. No one defied Slade—and this boy would be both the first and the last to do so.

"I can't…" Robin breathed, so soft Slade almost didn't hear it.

Slade smiled behind his mask.

"What's keeping you back?"

Robin looked to him again, all the more hate filling his eyes. Slade wanted to see his real eyes, for eyes couldn't lie—they said everything in just one look. He wanted to see the defeat masked by those eyes, the terror, and the dismay. He already knew all of those were there, but he wanted to see it…

But that could wait…That could wait until years had passed and the cool white turned cold forever. People changed—they _had_ to change or be destroyed by fate for it. There was no defeating it and a boy as young as Robin was most certainly not going to be the first to defy it. He was good, but he wasn't perfect.

"What do you want?" Robin muttered, looking away once more. Slade could tell he was terribly annoyed, terribly depressed as well—the serum was doing it's job well, and he knew that for certain. The thing he noticed most about Robin was his doubt. All Slade did was point out how hard his life had been and how much he deserved more. Robin doubted himself…things were sinking in…

Slade stared at the moon himself. "I came to talk—what else?"

"About what?"

Slade smiled.

He walked back outside the room and kept his back to the inside of the room. Robin could attack right then and there, and hurt Slade pretty badly—he was open. But the boy remained silent and still. That was how Slade knew he had truly won.

-R-

He was either mocking him—or he had lost his mind. Either was a plausible excuse for his action. Did he _want_ to get hurt? Or did he want to spar Robin, test him again on how well his skills and strength were doing. Wouldn't that satisfy him…

Not saying a word or moving, he ignored the pleasant invitation and remained as he was. It was partially because he didn't want to satisfy Slade, and partially because he was so full of doubt. Oh no—Slade didn't know that…did he? Then maybe Robin should have gotten up and attacked—maybe he should now—no, it was too late—he'd know why he hesitated—but what if he didn't know—

There it was again—doubt. He was at war with himself and he couldn't figure out why. He was usually so clear-minded and sure of what he believed to be right or wrong. Why now, of all the direst times, was he in doubt of himself? It was a deathtrap—his demise! Slade had to be behind it…

But what if he wasn't?

_Let him say what he has to say…_

"Speak." Robin said clearly—almost as if commanding. That caused Slade to whirl around. From irritation or in respect?—he did not know. He didn't care to look at the man's face again. He didn't want to.

Slade spoke calmly and that made Robin curious. "I'm going to make this clear to you." He said. "You have one of two choices."

"How original…" He muttered. What else was new.

"Plain and simply, Robin—you are free to go."

_What?_

Robin looked to Slade this time, head turning sharply. He wasn't serious, was he—he was playing with his mind, right…But that eye. That eye never lied and Robin could tell Slade was telling the truth just by staring at it. He was telling the truth…

"Curious of the price?" Slade asked, amusement evident in his voice—and he was right. "You can go—and I'll forget we ever met. I will never hunt you and you will never have to see me again. _But_…you give it all up—the hero business, that is. If you ever want to be a villain, fine with me, it suits you better than your current choice…"

Robin frowned. "If I stayed I wouldn't be a hero either. I'll win at this little game we've played so long…What is the _rest_ of the price?..."

"Smart boy, Robin." Slade laughed, sending shivers along his spin. Robin knew he was right. "No more hero equals no more saving lives—including that of your mentor and other friends I have with me here. Everyone—even this entire city is under siege by me, and by giving it all up you'll just have to walk away and forget it…never turning back…"

Before Robin could say anything, Slade spun around again and left down the hallway, leaving the door wide opened. "Come see me if you decide to stay!" He called out before his footsteps died. A door was heard opening farther down the hall and the closing…waiting to be opened again…

Robin felt his heart racing—trapped in despair. All he wanted was to be free—but the price? It was far too great…

There was no need to think about it. He knew what he had to do.

Quickly wiping away the tear, he stood and paused in the doorway. He could run now, but what would that do. There was his freedom.

But he knew all too well that the life of one was always outweighed by the lives of many.

-St-

Starfire's next attack did the trick. With one simple slip of his staff, The Riddler's cane clanked to the floor and he hurriedly made to pick it up. Too bad her starbolts were already in motion. They sent him flying back a good distance until he hit the far wall on the burnt mark HW accidentally created. Knocked unconscious, he fell to the ground limply, not likely to wake up soon.

Starfire heard Overload's second roar and HW's chuckled _"Bring it on." _Before she wasn't almost blinded by the ferocity of Overload's attack. She spun around just in time to see his lightning fist came into contact with HW and electrocuted her beyond belief.

Luckily, Starfire had been flying this time and somehow avoided getting shocked, but she still screamed. But she was mistaken—did she just see HW smile? Yes. No. Yes…she was smirking, rather. But what was that supposed to mean?

Overload shrank in size until he was gone—HW glowing briefly before sighing and closing her eyes, Overloads chip falling to the floor where he stood last. She was still sitting, propped up against the wall like a puppet. But then she lifted her head and smiled at Starfire. Attempting to stand, electricity cackled around her and she thought better than to move. At least she was alive this time.

"HW?" Starfire asked quietly, flying over to her friend and landing on the ground to kneel beside her. "Did you just consume him?"

"Yep." And she nodded—thinking better when she looked like she had shocked herself. "As if I wasn't producing enough electricity before—this batch was a real _overload_. I probably shouldn't move until I waste some of it off."

Starfire smiled herself, glad HW wasn't in too much pain. "Would another dosage of Slade's chemicals help?"

"Not this time." She replied with a weary sigh—still somehow grinning. "This has got nothing to do with plain strength. You go on ahead and find the others, but…take the knife."

The knife? Why would she take a weapon of such cruelty with her? It was a tool of death, and it wasn't right to use it. Why would she use it anyway? She had powers and strength that overpowered many of the species on earth. She had no need for it.

"Give it to Robin. I think he'll need it."

"Robin…?" She was confused, but she took the knife tucked between HW's waist and belt. "But why?"

"Intuition—you should always trust it. And don't worry about it. He'll know what to use it for."

Would he?...

-C-

After another blast, he ducked. Then he peeked over the bashed up car and stared at Raven—standing out in the middle of the street like a sitting goose. Ten of Slade's men surrounded her, but she didn't appear the least bit worried.

The robots all attacked at once, but she was ready. With her three magic words they were encased in a black aura and torn to pieces with a wave of her hand. After having no crime for so long, it was expected that she would have a lot of energy stored up inside. He was just glad _he_ wasn't the one she was disposing it on.

"Looks like the last of them…" She said, gazing up and down the deserted streets. This was the low class side of town and everyone had already left—not everyone though.

"Slade's henchmen..." Cyborg said, standing and walking around the car. He stared at the three robots he had knocked down with that last blast. "Looks like we're close."

"How close?"

He looked at his arm and pressed a button…grinning. "Looks like we're here." then he lowered it and pointed to the large, broken down building at the end of the street. "We should find them in there."

Made sense, anyway. The building was just pleading for someone secretive to use, and no one would bother to go inside unless they were homeless. But Cyborg probably had his inventions and plans hidden well enough inside so that no one would stumble upon them, should they dare to enter. Slade was good at hiding. It was one of his many specialties.

Like kidnapping.

Raven hovered beside him in the air as they stared at the building. He was wondering—and he was sure she was too…should they enter? Would they be defeated, or would they win…But what if they won? Would they catch Slade or would he run away again—run away? They couldn't afford that, not after the mayhem he had caused so far. But what if they lost?

He wouldn't think about that. If they lost…they would go down as Titans—not as cowards, not as stupid kids, and most certainly not as _nobodies_. If he was going down, he was going down standing as a Teen Titan.

"Ready?" He asked Raven.

She smirked—she _actually _smirked. A scary sight indeed… "How would you say it—I was _born_ ready."

"That's all I needed to hear."

And they started forward toward the building, either to their victory or…

…their doom.

-RX-

He and Batman had been silent the entire time, listening as hard as they could to the short conversation going on on the other side of the wall. They heard it clear enough with the help of the air vent and it was something they expected. But…Robin was free. Was he going to stay and suffer more than he had already? Why should he? He deserved this…he deserved freedom after all he had done.

Red-X shook his head. What was he thinking? He had listened to Slade the last time he was conscious and now that was screwing him up. The memory of Flora…an no—that wasn't just his partner…She was something more to him, and she was gone now all because she had grabbed the prized item first before Slade did. That _son-of-a—_

"You ready?" Batman asked, the bindings around his arms falling away. His own weapons were obviously sharper than X's, and he was fortunate enough that Slade's henchmen forgot to disarm them before locking them away.

Batman quickly undid his legs and came over to Red-X, untying his own wrists and ankles, grinning when Red-X was freed. "Don't think I won't arrest you when this is all over." The man said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He answered sarcastically. They both knew X would run once this was all over—_if_ they both lived to see the ending, and _if_ they won. Oh well—it's better to give yourself the benefit of the doubt. Who knew what the future held.

"Now for the door…"

Batman stood and walked over to the door, taking something from his belt that looked like a click pen. Upon clicking the end, the other end glowed a soft, ember red.

Neat toy. He'd have to steal it later.

Both froze when they heard Slade's footsteps pass by the door toward his _"office"_ while in the other direction was an easy exit. And so they waited, curious to hear if Slade was going to return or if something _else_ was about to happen.

They heard it—Robin standing and walking out into the hall. But then he paused. Paused? What was he waiting for. He could easily run. Batman and Red-X could take Slade on…or die trying. Why was he staying—he couldn't…he _wouldn't_…

Robin's slow, lighter footsteps echoed in the halls this time—past their door toward Slade's office. He was too good for his _own _good. He was going to give up his only chance at freedom to save a thief, a fooled father, and a bunch of disloyal friends. No one deserved Robin as their hero. He was going to do something terrible to save their terrible sinning bunch.

Red-X looked to Batman, saw how stiff he was. He was thinking the exact same thing, probably devastated that he had dragged Robin down into this hell. The guy even flinched slightly when they heard Slade's door slam shut after Robin. He was in the lion's den now.

"You've got one hell of a kid." Red-X said, standing. They could still save Robin—but they needed to work fast.

Batman pressed the end of the _"pen"_ to the lock of the thick metal door and smoke began to rise as it slowly melted. "He's not a my kid—he's my partner."

-S-

_Yes_…This was _exactly_ what he wanted… Robin had given in, and now there was no turning back for the misunderstanding child. He was in the devil's hands right now and that was where he was going to remain. Slade was going to make sure of that.

He stared at the large monitors lining the wall. This room was huge—filled with old machinery used for producing products he didn't know what of. What did he care? He wasn't going to stay here after he was finished with the city. All his equipment from the other room was in here now and so was Robin—it would take him a day, maybe even two, to finish what he started in Gotham. The question was, which capital would he strike next.

"I see you've decided." Slade said, his voice plain as he turned to face his young apprentice. My, how Robin appeared so furious and devastated all at once. It was a look Slade liked. He enjoyed the suffering of others, especially when it benefited his own needs. "Any last requests?"

Robin's frown deepened. "Release them."

"Anything I _would_ do?"

This only aggravated the boy further, but somehow he held his temper. "A battle."

"A fight?" He smiled behind his mask. "We'll have much time in the future for your training. All you want is a fight?"

"_For their release_." He clarified and Slade noted how determined he was. That was one of his more admirable characteristics.

"You know—_they'll_ know you lose."

"_They'll _know I tired."

He laughed—it couldn't be helped. This boy…he didn't understand it quite yet, did he? He was still just a foolish child who believed his truth to be the only truth—the way things _had_ to always be. What of it though. Slade was going to help this boy grow into a man, a man with power and the will to use it in the _proper_ way. No more games, no more riddles—or hunting down one another. It was time for the apprentice to learn.

"You still don't get it, do you?"

Robin, surprisingly, looked rather calm, as though the knowledge of trying at least one more time took a load off his back. "And what exactly is it that I'm supposed to _get_?"

How arrogant.

"They abandoned you—hurt you beyond the level of ever healing. And now that you've been granted to the chance to heal, you go back to them for more. Do you enjoy pain. Do you _understand _that they are _not_ your friends anymore? I'm not even sure they ever were. Don't you believe the words of a man would has suffered like you, who knows what has happened to you and is only trying to help?"

Robin grinned—a small grin, almost gone unnoticed, but Slade saw it and it made him slightly angry. Not enough to lose control, but enough to remind him to give Robin a good beating during this little battle he insisted on having in the name of his friends. "If I believed you, I would have left them." He replied to answer for his expression. "You contradict yourself Slade. You want me to believe you and give up on them, though you put their lives on the line to get to me. Did you ever bother to look that over?"

_Damn him_.

"If it's a battle you want, than it's a battle you'll get, _Robin_." He growled, one eye narrowing. Then he took his fighting stance—as did Robin. "Lesson number one—don't speak unless I tell you too. You'll only say what I want you to say, and _they_ will never be mentioned again. _Understood_?"

-A-

(_Mission Impossible theme song playing in background, Alex "dunning" along to the song)_Dun—dun—dun—dun—Dun—dun—dun—dun—Dun—dun—Oh! Ahem…(_clears throat_) sorry. I got carried away there. But you can tell I'm excited. Now, for the stars of the show—the ones you came to see…_Robin_…_verses_…_Slade_! (_Crowd cheers_) It's just like Slade said, no more games, no more riddles, no more hunting each other down. This is the final battle…of this story, anyway. YES! Someone _will_ die, but who will it be? Now, this might confuse you, because I have decided that I _will_ make a third story—and I'll attach to this one like someone suggested it would be easier for you guys. I'm sorry if this one was a little jumpy around the places and I'm sorry if I don't impress you with how I write the ending. I really need to brush up on my fighting scenes. Anyone here notice that I make them short? Yeah…I think I suck at them, but I'm putting my _all_ into this last one. If I'm good, I promise you want be disappointed.

But I am…**warning** you. Sorry…I think it's a bad habit of mine to put this here. My ending is a little gory on the behalf of Robin and Slade and maybe some other people. Those of you who are young (because I don't know how old any of you are besides KaliAnn and her sister) you have been warned. Bruises, breaks, cuts and blood—what a wonderful mix, don't you think?

Well, I hope you enjoy the ending to this story. I may put the fight scene in two chapters—depending on how long it goes—and I also have to write up the aftermath of all this. I can't suddenly say—And they lived happily ever after…ah…how cute—not! That's just creepy.

-Hyperactive

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	21. Chapter thirteen: Mutt

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Okay…deep breaths, deep breaths…Fight scenes—how am I going to do this. If I suck at this chapter, I will give you all permission to beat me to a bloody pulp—I'll even put it in one of my little skits I _occasionally_ put in with the introduction or wrap-up of each chapter. He he he…just please don't make me suffer too bad. And if it's that bad—I'll rewrite the entire fight scene. Don't be afraid to burn me or correct me. I can take it all.

Okay, small notes to the people who wrote me the latest review…

**Farmgt: **I don't know how to pronounce your name, but it looks cool. Your review really made my day, and yes—your story is good. You should consider writing another one after that one is done.

**Jean Wachunas: **I can't pronounce the last part of your name either, but it's cool too. Thanks for your brief message.

**Alex**: Thank you for clearing up the little Richard Grayson (AKA Dick)/Tim Drake mistake. I noticed that too after I watched "Haunted".

**KelseyAlicia: **(when you actually get this far in reading this story) How did you figure out my secret…I'm glad you like my story and I will get to reading the rest of yours sooner or later. Pardon my tardiness, but yes—I promise I will read them _all_ when I get around to it.

**KaliAnn: **First off—I can't believe you and KelseyAlicia are twins. I thought you were pulling my leg. Thank you ever so much for the compliments and I hope to the good Lord above me that I can still please you with what I have to offer in the ways of writing.

**Infamous One: **Thank you for the advice—and yes, I will use that term. If I forget, you get first dibs on beating the living daylights out of me.

**Saint H**: Thank you. I love the Mwahahahaha thing you've got going. I think I picked it up from you when I review other people's stories.

**To everyone else who ever reviewed:** Thanks ever so much. I probably won't do this separate thanks thing every time, but I thought I would try it for once since I never do and I really don't know what to write as an introduction today. But, thanks again for being such a great audience, and I can only pray I keep you entertained.

As always…(_bowing low_) enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: Should I lie—or should I tell the truth…The truth is eating away at me, so—yes—I confess that I only own the plot and HW…who I'm surprised is still alive. Where the heck is she anyway…

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Mutt

Starfire found that her heart was racing. She knew something wrong was going to happen, but what? It had to do with Robin—that was for certain—and Slade—no surprise there. Was this it? Were they going to quarrel again.

How did she know all this?

She flew down the corridors faster than she usually would dare in such narrow space with sharp corners. Somehow she managed, and somehow she found herself halting in midair before a door…except there was an unfinished glowing-red circle around the lock and a hissing sound emitting from within.

"Hello?" She whispered, covering her mouth in an instant when she realized it had echoed.

"_Who is that?" _Asked a muffled, but young voice from the other side.

She paused. It couldn't be… "Red-X?"

"_Wait—you're Starfire!"_

"You are trapped?"

"_Yes."_

"Do you require assistance?"

"_Someone needs you more."_

They fell quiet…but there was the faint sound of grunts and bangs coming from down the hall. It was almost too soft to hear, but she could just tell by the sounds of things who the two fighting were. Robin needed her.

"_Don't get caught."_ Red-X suddenly said in panic from the other side of the door. _"Find the air duct and climb in unnoticed. Only help Robin if he needs it."_

"But—"

"_No buts! You have to let Robin win…and he has to do this on his own."_

"But—"

"_Have faith in him for once…"_

Have faith…how…_odd_ it was hearing that from a criminal that stole from Robin a short while ago. But even if he was a thief, he was right. The Titans had lost faith in Robin, and slowly that would lead to a broken team. This was just the beginning, and so they had to stop the trouble before it evolved into something worse. They needed to heal.

Robin needed his honour, pride, and morals to be healed, and winning against Slade was the only way how.

"Very well." She agreed reluctantly and flew up toward the ceiling. Without any effort, she pushed up one of the boards and climbed inside, heading in the direction of the noise.

It was going to be hard for her to stay out of this.

-R-

It was a sickening noise to hear, a cracking sound made from one of his lower left ribs. Who could blame him though? It was a bone-crushing sidekick planted firmly on his chest before he was shot back a good couple of feet to slide on the cold metal floor. He lay on his side with his knees brought up slightly toward his chest as he rested a shaky hand gingerly on the area of immense pain. It smarted—ouch! Oh well. He had survived worse before.

Rolling aside, he _just_ missed the foot coming down for his chest a second time. All he saw was Slade in mid-air, leg poised, headed toward Robin with a growl in the back of his throat. Then he rolled into a crouching position before attempting a sweep kick to Slade's feet. Surprisingly—it worked, and Slade fell back with a heavy thud.

Robin leapt to his feet the moment he saw Slade's eye narrow at him—pulling his foot out of the way just as Slade made to grab his ankle. He cursed in his mind from the shot of pain in his chest but ignored it as best he could. His left wrist already hurt from a nasty fall and the bridge of his nose was sore from one of Slade's well-placed punches. Slade had his own fair share of smarts and bruises from Robin, but not nearly as much as the young hero received.

He paused, waiting with both fists ready to punch. It sounded as though something thumped in the air duct—

Stupid! He should have watched for that! The uppercut to his jaw clamped his teeth together and he made a muffled yelp as he bit down hard on his tongue. The coppery taste of blood was fresh in his mouth, a small amount dribbling down the corner of his mouth to his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his black glove, but Slade saw it. He could tell the creep was grinning again.

Another punch was delivered to his face before one came in hard to his solar plexus. He tried to gasp in air as he stumbled back, a back kick delivered to his left side as Slade took the advantage. A new wave of immense pain shot through the same rib as he came crashing down to the ground and he could barely take in any air. But black dots danced across his vision as he could suddenly breath again.

He was determined not to give up.

Spitting out a little blood, he managed to stand. Once more he faced his nemesis, who stood so humbly in the center of the room. That one wicked eye was weighing him again, the owner taking down a few mental notes on Robin's skills, evaluating him. Oh…Robin hated it when he did that. It took away his strength, just about.

"Why are you acting so defensive today?" The man asked just as easily if he were asking how many states were in America. "Something on your mind?"

"What do you care?"

"But I do. This isn't like you—the only thing like you is your determination. If not for that, I believe you would have already allowed yourself to fall unconscious."

He frowned, trying to breath around the pain of his rib. "Just shut it. I already know myself."

"But do you really?"

He released a small battle cry and lunged at his enemy, planting a firm fist on his face. Slade moved a step back slightly and closed his one eye as he grunted. Then another punch was delivered before Robin wound up for a mighty back roundhouse kick. Bending back low, his foot caught the tall man in the face and sent him flying across the room with an awful crunching noise. If Slade broke anything, he was sure quiet about it—but yet he had.

Slade stood and turned toward Robin, his arm slightly bent between the elbow and the wrist on his left side. That should have at least deserved a scream—an agonized yelp at the minimum! How could Slade keep so calm and collective…he wasn't human…

What Slade did next made Robin's blood thicken in his veins. He grabbed his arm with his right hand and bent it back—a disturbing _Crack!_ sounding in the air. Then Slade flexed his fingers, staring at them as he examined his arm.

"That actually hurt…_Impressive_, Robin—a first I believe. But you'll have to do better than that."

Robin couldn't believe it! His feet were frozen to the ground and his eyes were glued to the man's arm, baffled at how such a thing could happen. It should have been impossible—it should have been excruciatingly painful!

"How…" Robin breathed, unable to explain the unthinkable on his own. "Why…"

"Why—what?" Slade asked, standing perfectly still with both hands behind his back again. "I can explain how, but you seem to have caught me with the why question?"

Robin frowned, his eyes now narrowed. "Why is it that when I finally get a good enough hit, it's all for nothing? All of it—for nothing! If you can beat me so easily, why allow me all the shots—why meddle with my brain? Why toy with mankind if you're so great and mighty!"

Slade shook his head—once more acting as though he was dealing with a mere child. "I can heal, but it still hurts. Everyone needs to train. The serum I took so many years ago just heightened my chances of surviving, which reminds me…" His gaze fell on a table near the computer where he placed most of his chemicals. "I have small _gift_ I want to give you…"

Robin backed away slowly as his enemy proceeded forwards toward him. This couldn't be happening…it was too unfair…it just wasn't _fair_…

Maybe Slade was right. Maybe fate was being unreasonable—maybe he was meant to travel another path and Slade was the only one to go to. But he couldn't believe that. With years of believing and standing for something different, he just couldn't give it all up. What was right for the world was right for him—and getting rid of this nut-job was one of those things.

Courage returning, he ignored his racing heart and stood ready for an attack. This action actually made Slade pause—surely Robin wasn't going to continue battling an indestructible human! Why would he?

Because Slade _wasn't_ human.

"Do you understand _anything _of what I've been trying to tell you?" Slade hissed, venom in his voice as he continued to advance on the young hero. "Anything at all!"

"I hear you—I'm just not listening, if you can _understand_ that."

"That makes no sense."

"My point exactly—nothing makes sense these days. Don't you see—some things just shouldn't be certain ways _just because_ they should. That only supports my idea that I'd live a more fulfilling life as a hero."

"That's not for you to decide, _Robin_." It was easy to hear the fury in Slade's voice. "You're mine—you were always mine…ever since that wonderful night in Jump City when first agreed to my terms."

"That's where you're wrong…"

He waited…and Slade took the first move as soon as he was close enough to Robin. A sidekick aimed for his broken rib _just_ missed Robin as the youth arched backwards to touch the ground with his hands before flipping completely over and stood, ready for another attack. He did another flip—this one forward as the man tried to plant a knife-edge kick on the center of his chest. He flipped overtop the man, arms crossed over his chest as he spun upside-down and placed one hand on his enemy's shoulder for balanced. He pushed off the shoulder and that allowed him to land far enough away to avoid the quick sweep kick Slade attempted to take Robin down.

Panting, Robin prepared to slug the man, but this time he was taken by surprise. The man ran straight at him, arms closing around his waist as he was knocked backwards and landed with a grunt on the floor. Slade's weight, with the heavy metal armor and all, only served to wind him and forced him to gasp for breath as Slade stood up off of him. The pain was almost unbearable on his already broken rib and he swore under his breath as the two opponents heard that sickening crack. The second break was just above the first and Robin didn't dare to stand. He was almost grateful Slade took this time as a break as well.

-S-

Foolish child. He'd teach him a thing or two when the time came, but now he rested to enjoy the boy's pain. He heard a soft moan, almost too soft to hear, escape the boy's slightly parted lips, a shaking hand rested on the new wound. They both heard that wonderful sound as another rib snapped, but he was sure Robin was used to it. He had been fighting since he was what—eight? Impressive. Everything was impressive about him, even how he managed to hold back the scream Slade expected from the new wave of pain. It was just too perfect…

He could heal the boy instantly with the help of his chemicals.

"Now, will you continue this little _game_ or have you had enough already, Robin?"

Robin said nothing, even though Slade was fully aware that the boy was capable of answering. He was ignoring him again, either devising another plan of action or simply not listening—brat. Oh well, he had dealt with brats before and this one he could find patience with.

"Answer me, boy. Have you had enough? End this now and I will tend to your wounds, but continue further and I will let them heal on their own time. Is that what you want?"

"And you said you knew me." Robin laughed, a small amount of blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth. It was either the new wound or stress—again. By the look on Robin's face, he could tell that it was more likely from stress than injury. Robin wasn't one to admit to pain so easily.

"You're killing yourself." Slade stated. "Is that it? Do you want to _die_?"

"Not yet." The boy laughed again, weakly from pain and exhaustion. It almost made the boy look insane, something Slade found interesting. "I'm not going to die until I have my revenge."

Indeed foolish.

The boy propped himself on his left elbow, his right hand still on the broken ribs. He pushed up and forced himself to stand, swaying slightly at one point before gazing at Slade with unreadable eyes. They were white…but his whole face…no expression whatsoever besides the fatigue, a disguise to mask his fear and fury, his hate and devastation. The boy knew there was no escape—but something urged him to continue trying. Now Slade knew. It was the same force that drove him to do what he did. It was rather quite easy to _redirect_, especially when young…

"I see…" Slade breathed and pulled out his Bo-staff, slowly extending it. The boy watched the weapon with weary eyes, but didn't flinch or speak. He stood his ground as Slade approached, ready to beat the mutt into obeying its new master.

-St-

She flinched, mentally beating herself for not doing something when she heard the second rib break. She actually bit her lower lip until it bled for distracting Robin a while back and causing him injury. But Slade and his arm…what was this evil man—No!...Monster…

The urge to jump down there and save him was so great, but she listened to HW. This _intuition_…she was guessing it was that feeling in her heart to leave Robin allow, to wait patiently until her time came to intercede. Besides…when she looked at his eyes…They were weary, true, but they were stronger and more determined than she had ever seen them before. There was something going on inside Robin's head, a realization that became clearer with every blow he either took or delivered. He knew what was coming when Slade showed his Bo-staff—he knew he was going to be beaten, _punished for disobedience_. She swore—if Robin hadn't already called dibs on bringing Slade down, Starfire would have granted him his six feet of earth already.

Then she shut her eyes tight—flinching again at the sound of Robin's grunt as the staff came into contact with his body. She peeked between the caged opening in the air duct at the boy as he staggered backward, hit in the jaw by the neck swing. He was being herded backward, but did nothing to stop the blows that came. And when he looked at Slade she still saw that look in his eyes, that rock that would never be broken by someone as evil as Slade. Slade could never touch his soul, and that was why Robin was winning. That was what he was waiting for Slade to realize.

Robin began falling backwards, but Slade reached out and grabbed him by the front off his uniform. Robin was lifted off his feet and pulled face-to-face with the madman.

"This is only the beginning." Slade hissed.

Starfire shivered.

-A-

Yahoo! It just saw Fear Itself! The new episodes have finally found there way to little old Canada! I'm so happy!

I'm sorry if I cut this chapter short. The fight scene continues—I assure. Just give me more time and forgive me for not updating earlier. I hope you liked this one.

-Sighing wearily

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	22. Chapter fourteen: So I do

Allow Me to Live Like You

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Hey, people. Sorry I cut my last chapter short. My mom's been having trouble sleeping lately from working unearthly hours at the hospital and my laptop hums really loudly every fifteen minutes or so for some strange reason. She's asked me not to write up until the crack of dawn. I've been going to bed earlier (well, staring at the ceiling, really) and that's why this seems to be taking me longer than usual to write this story. No fears thought. I go to my dad's place on the weekend and my room's basically sound proof. Yay! I'll get so much done on Friday—I promise.

Last chapter—thank you for not beating me to death. That was much appreciated. Also, I'm sorry to you Robin lovers for leaving him the way I did. I thought—what the heck? It's an angst after all. Let's give Boy Wonder a few bruises.

Robin: (_opening closet door and looking inside_) I know—you warned me about that the last time we talked…and why are you sitting in the closet?

Alex: It dulls the sound and I can't sleep, so…I'm just going to write until I think I can fall asleep. You need me or something?

Robin: Actually, yes…May I?

Alex: (_Moves feet for more room_) Take a seat. Just close the door behind you.

Robin: (_Does so and hugs knees to chest_) It's about Starfire…

Alex: Girl trouble?

Robin: (_Worried_) No…it's about what's going to happen…

Alex: I see…

**WARNING:** Brutal character death. **R** rating for that soul reason.

DISCLAIMER: I love the new episodes to bits, but I will never own them. Life is just too cruel!

(P.S. For those of you who asked—yes I do take martial arts. Taekwondo actually, and that's why I find Robin's style of "super-heroing" so interesting. No powers, but he's got all the rest. It makes s me wonder…)

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: So I do

Too many Slade-bots—what could you say? No fears! With the adrenaline pumping in her blood and the urge to save her friends, Raven wasn't likely one to tire easily. The building was a maze, but her brief mind reading of Robin back when they believed Slade was_ dead_ allowed for her to sense something of his presence from short distances. Wherever he was now, he was close. She could almost taste him.

"Where to now?" Cyborg asked, blasting down another robot in the dark. They had found something of a tunnel, a short cut from the parking lot to the inner most rooms. Whatever this building had been, it could have once stood as a mall, and this tunnel could have been the private walkway for shop owners. Who cared anyway? As long as it led them to Robin and the others it was alright with her.

Gazing at the pipes, she sighed. "He's close…wait…"

They were both quite…It sounded like a yelp and then a rather large thud. The strange thing was, it sounded like Robin.

She turned to Cyborg.

"I hear it…" He whispered and she noted the fury in his voice. They were both pretty T-ed off at Slade momentarily—or forever. Take your pick. "Sounds like our leader alright. Always in a fight."

"Hurry. We don't have much time." And she took off down the tunnel at an incredible speed in mid-air, Cyborg barely able to keep up with her.

-B-

He'd have to fix his laser one of these days—it was so (_Curse/swear/what have you_) slow! Robin could have been dead by now for all they knew if it hadn't been for the echoing walls and poorly made air ducts. He could hear it all and now his blood was boiling. Deathstroke was going to die before tomorrow's end.

"Got it!" He exclaimed, surprised he actually let his emotions be known. Since when had he sounded that happy?

He took a step back before planting the base of his foot on the door above the lock—and it gave way. The door swung open viciously and Red-X was out with Beast Boy over his shoulder before he could blink. That guy was pretty fast for a kid. Faster than a heck of a lot of the other villains he chased.

"Hurry up!" The young hero…err…_thief_ shouted as he dashed down the hall, Batman hot on his heels. This was going to end tonight.

-R-

The next hit really did a number on his body. He fell back for the hundredth time, only to be picked up and thrown again by his archenemy. His body was numb and he could barely feel the aching pain of his broken ribs, though he was sure something else was broken by now. Slade was showing mercy this time like his hallucinogenic self did that long while ago. How long ago was it?

He kept thinking about various things, keeping his mind wandering—keeping awake. He couldn't let himself fall unconscious in fear of what Slade might do to him but, moreover, what Slade would think. He had to prove Slade that he wasn't as weak as he thought he was, in more ways than one.

_I'm not listening_.

"_Say it_!" Slade hollered, but say what? He hadn't heard. Probably a plea for him to stop, or his admittance into the hell Slade was creating for him. No way.

Robin, although his body prayed he would give up, pushed himself up onto his knees and then unsteadily onto his feet. He faced Slade, vision blurry for a moment before he was hit square in the jaw by Slade's staff. He somehow kept his feet and merely stumbled back.

Slade dropped his staff with a murmur of curses before he came over to Robin and reached a hand to the back of his head. He grabbed his hair near the neck and pulled Robin slightly straighter up on his feet, forced to tilt his face up to look at Slade directly. He grabbed the hand holding his hair but there was no way he could loosen the grip. He was too exhausted.

"You're very entertaining, boy—I'll give you that. But you will submit to me sooner or later."

"Grayson held out for five and a half years." Robin answered weakly, unsure if he had even said anything at all.

Slade gave him a hard shake before pulling Robin up onto his tiptoes. "One—Grayson is just a _possibility_ of your future. You will _never_ escape. And two—he still worked for the Slade of his time, and that's all I really want of you right now. It's entertaining to watch you struggle."

Robin laughed. "Or irritating that I deny you. Which one is the truth."

He hit a sore spot—that much he could tell from the hand Slade lay on the left side of his ribcage and dug his fingers in-between the two broken ribs. Though numb, this pain hard to ignore and he almost regretted not falling unconscious sooner. He cried out in agony briefly and then fell silent, listening as Slade laughed.

"This is just the beginning, apprentice. I will teach you every form of pain and how to inflict it on others. By the end of your life you will have broken every bone, twisted every joint, and strained every muscle of that tiny little body of yours. You would have bled and have bleed—you will see others suffer and _love_ it. I have acquired a nak for stimulating and manipulating emotions, Robin. The feeling may be artificial at first, but it will soon become automatic once the years fly by."

_No…he wouldn't…he can't!…_

He struggled, but it wasn't even noticeable. Slade was taking him over toward that table, all his little inventions catching Robin's eyes. There were those chemicals…those awful chemicals, like the one he was using on the city at this very moment to turn the people against each other. He wondered how many were injured. He wondered how many were dead…

The explosion rattled his very skeleton and he was dropped to the ground as Slade lost balance. One of the closer walls was hidden in dust until the gray cloud cleared and a large hole was presented in the wall were nothing but brick had been before. And there…there stood Cyborg. Behind him was Raven and he could have never been more shocked in his life to see them. It was beyond him how they had found him in Gotham and a mystery to how they found him in this labyrinth of a place. But they found him, and, more importantly, proved Slade wrong about friendship again.

Hands glowing, raven gave Slade no time to regain his stance before she was upon him with her magic. He dodged her shots while throwing small bombs at her, the two almost dancing as they made there way away from Robin.

Cyborg, the logical (not magical like Raven) doctor of the group ran to Robin's side in an instant. "Dude—you've got to get out of here!"

"Not…yet…" Robin said, coughing from the dust. "Slade—"

"Is _immortal_, man!" He exclaimed, human eye wider than he had ever seen it before. "I don't know how to explain it, but even if you do kill this guy he's just going to come back alive. There is absolutely no way you can kill him!"

"How do you…" He knew Slade could heal quickly, but come back form the dead! That was new.

"_Grayson _told me." Cyborg said, a grin playing on his face. So, Robin finally had proof that he wasn't insane—at all. "He also said you'd know how to deal with him."

"He did?"

Now that he thought about it, the idea of Slade being immortal had come to mind more than once when Robin was aggravated by the man. He had taken time to think of every possibility and planned an action for each case. Maybe he would win tonight…

"Nice suit." Cyborg joked. "Where'd you get it?"

Robin grinned in return, but now was the time to act. "Cyborg, do you have anything that's—"

They were interrupted by the shrill scream of Raven. She was sent flying across the room and soared right over their heads before landing painfully near a piece of old machinery. She appeared to be out cold.

"Great." Cyborg muttered before he stood with his arm charged. "Hey…where is he?"

Robin stared at the dark room. It was pretty dark save for the glow of the monitors and large screen. Slade was gone, but where to? Possibly somewhere in the jungle of machinery, but what reason would he have to hide?

There was a bang on the two large doors before they both flew open and three new figures stormed in. Batman, Red-X, Beast Boy…it seemed the whole team was here now except for—

"Starfire!" He exclaimed, eyes wide as he forced himself to stand. "Oh my God! We have to find her!"

"Why?" Red-X asked in his robotic voice, morphed by his mask.

Robin was paralyzed. "Because…I think he already killed her…"

-St-

Well, that wasn't good. But he was right. Starfire hadn't yet made her presence known and the last thing anyone (but HW and Slade) knew was that she was supposed to be dead right now.

Seeing the mortified look on Robin's face, and seeing that everyone else was already present, she punched open the grate to the air duct and flew out, hand smarting from the action. She landed quietly in the shadows, wondering how she was going to explain this all to Robin. Would he think of her as a ghost if she just strolled up to him right now? He was in so much shock and fatigue, she had no idea how he was going to react.

And where was—

A hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. She screamed and tried to grab behind her for her attacker but she already knew who it was, and she also knew beating him up wasn't going to work. After the arm demonstration, she wasn't sure what to do anymore.

All eyes turned her way as an arm crossed over her throat and she was forced forward into better view. "You mean this brat, Robin?" Slade asked coolly from behind her. Then the arm squeezed her throat tighter.

She attempted to pry his arm off but her previous chemical sessions with him proved to have dampened her inhuman strength. The bone in his arm almost seemed to crack, but he paid no attention to it.

Now what? She couldn't breath.

"Let her go." Robin warned, sounding weak no matter how hard he tried not to.

"Why should I?" He mocked. "Grab the vial on the table containing the dark blue liquid and drink it Robin, or else I'll break her neck."

"No…" Starfire tried to say, cut off from almost all her air. She could breath—but just barely. Dots were dancing in her vision and she felt light-headed. She never knew she could faint so fast.

No…Slade was right. Robin had suffered so much for so long and no one ever thanked him or repaid him. He wanted to kill Slade and that she would allow—but she was going to be the one to save him. He needed his saving and it was his turn now to watch someone else do the work.

Starfire chomped down on Slade's arm. Though this didn't apparently hurt him, all eyes pinned on her—including Robin's who had turned toward the table to do as he commanded. It was the _"Exciting"_ serum Grayson told her that one time they met. Slade wanted Robin to kill his own friends and that was going to work. The serum was hard to fight against—too hard for her Robin.

She knew what would hurt Slade.

Tucked into her own belt was the knife HW gave her. Quickly, she grabbed it by the handle, lifted it—and stabbed it into Slade's thigh. He released her at once as she pulled it out and spun around, aiming a fist at his head. Mask or no mask, weakened strength or no strength, the blow knocked him out and he fell to the ground unconscious.

-R-

He was shocked. That was…new. Starfire? Did Starfire just stab him and knock him out? That just wasn't in her character…

He didn't know what to say, speechless as Starfire ran up to him and embraced him tightly. Even though he was crushed by her powerful arms, he didn't ask her to stop. He melted in her warm arms and finally allowed for himself to rest. Being beaten by Slade dulled his thoughts. Ignoring his urge for revenge, the man actually helped Robin to focus on something else. Like someone he loved…

"Starfire…you're alright."

She pulled slightly out of the embrace but still held him to keep him standing. She had been crying, eyes red and salty tears streaming down her pale face. "I am—and you mustforgivemefornothelpingyousoonerbutXsaidthatIshouldwaittogiveyoutimeto—"

"Whoa!" He laughed, his voice so tired and weak it almost made the girl start to cry again. "Whatever it is, I forgive you. I'm only glad you're alive."

This was what he needed—more than anything in the world. He needed to talk to her, and, though he had been blind to it from the start, he needed to let someone else do the saving for once. Maybe that was why he hadn't stopped Slade from beating him. He needed to be the citizen in distress.

There was a soft moan from Slade and the two fell silent. Raven and Beast Boy were out cold, and the others were probably too shocked to say anything at all. But they still had one problem.

How do you keep an immortal dead?

Starfire pulled one of her arms in between them, the bloody dagger still held carefully in her small hand. "I regret drawing blood, but I needed to. HW gave this too me. It was the one a man used to try and kill her with and she said you would know what to do with it."

"So I do…" He said, taking it and turning away from the others. His eyes fell on Slade as he slowly, and somehow steadily, walked over to the immortal. There was only one way he could think of at the time and it would just have to do.

Batman choose to spoke now, just as Robin was gaining the guts to do what he was about to do. "You're not suggesting that…"

"I am." He said plainly—without a trace of emotion in his voice. Knife ready, he began…

-HW-

Electric witch or not, she was stupid to believe she could manage Overload in her system. She suffered from burns on her flesh where the electricity entered and in other areas where she shocked herself from trying to move. But, sure enough, someone came to look for her and she was found by the JL.

Wrapped up in bandages and seated on a wheelchair, she presently sat watching Robin in the Batcave. He was seated upon a large crate filled with chemicals and something else…There were three in total in the room and four already delivered to different _isolated_ areas in the world. One was to be delivered to the HQ of the Titans East (whom she was leaving to join in just a couple of weeks), the second to reside with the Teen Titans, and the third to stay with the JL. Red-X left yesterday with one of them and they were getting rid of the rest pretty quickly.

"Starfire told me everything." HW said, alarming the Boy Wonder who was staring at a letter—probably from one of the holders of the crates to inform him it was under tight security.

He grinned. "You two are pretty good friends now, aren't you? And…yeah…What does that make you think?"

She cringed. "Your method was a little…_gruesome_, don't you think?"

"How so?"

"_How so_!" She rolled her eyes, somehow laughing. "You cut the guy into pieces, and now your splitting them up as far apart as you can so that he doesn't reassemble and return to get his revenge. I'm sorry—but _you_ harvesting body parts with a knife all one your own…that's pretty creepy, especially when I look at your bright coloured costume and that careless grin. Makes me wonder if I'm next."

His grin never left, and he laughed weakly. "Yeah…but I only did what I had to."

"Be careful, though." She warned. "Someone might get an idea."

Wouldn't that be something? Hunting down the body parts of a dead maniac to put him back together again. It reminded her of some sort of horror movie…and she shivered. What did the others think when Robin came up with the idea. They probably offered to help. Robin was right—that was the only thing she could think of to stop a man from coming back to life. Unless you froze him…but that wouldn't work. Starfire said he was waking up at the moment and that was all that was left for Robin to do.

She ran a hand through her short hair and frowned. She would never forget this day until the day she was good and gone. How long would it take her to grow her hair back…

"Starfire said you knew I needed the knife."

She shrugged, smiling again. "Honestly—I didn't. I just got angry at that guy and took the knife in case he woke up. Then I remembered the last horror movie I watched before I left Canada. The main actress chopped the murderer to bits and buried the body parts in the garden because she was afraid he would come back to life. Ironic, huh?"

He just stared at her, blinking once in surprise before returning his attention to the paper. But he wasn't done talking. "By the way—Speedy has his first mission for you."

"Oh?..." She was curious, but also worried. He was, after all, the guy who cut her hair.

"You know where Red-X is with Slade's left arm?"

Cautiously, she nodded "Antarctica…_why_?..."

He grinned. "You get to go there and check up on him in one month."

_Dammit_!

-

So that's what was happening, was it? How arrogant they were to think it was going to end that easy. Oh well, they were wrong and they would regret what they had done when Slade returned—because he _was_ going to return, and get what he _wanted_.No doubt about it.

And Robin…He'd see his future soon, taught to be the way he should have been from day one by the hand willing to bend and break him to perfection. Let him smile and regain his strength, ignore the pain with those whom he still thinks of as his friends. He just had to wait until his _master _returned and then things would be back on track. Once Slade was back, he would fall again and the world would suffer…

-A-

Wondering who "?" is. I don't know what your reaction will be when you find out, but I hope it's good because, yes, there will be a book three because I'm so damn addicted to this story. It helps me to ignore the fact that I can't sleep at night. Words…(_happy sigh_) how perfect…

Sorry if I cut this chapter short too—I had meant to attach it to the last one to make it longer, but somehow it would take too long to submit and I didn't want you guys to wait too long to read from me. I may take a break to work on "Not Again" and…I can't remember the other title, but I will when I work on it. Don't worry—if you tell me not to take a break I won't because I love this story too much.

Gruesome? My little sister actually puked when she read this. I did warn her that it was R rated, but—like always—she ignored me. What else is new. But what did you think about it? Unorthodox? Yeah…I guess. Oh well, it's not like I write Yaois or rape stories—that would be too against my religion and my clean mind O.O. Not that people who do write them are bad. Some of them are really good writers…I should shut up now, shouldn't I?

Okay—so please contact me and tell me what you think. Get ready for Book number three: _The Pieces of the Puzzle_. You guys, as smart as you are, should know what happens in the next book. You're so smart! If not…then you'll have to read the book anyway like everyone else.

Enjoy—

HW: I'm going to kill you!

Alex: (_Surprised_) What are you doing here!

HW: (_Flinging arms up into the air in fury_) _Antarctica_!

Alex: Come one. You're Canadian—you can handle the cold.

HW: Can I strangle you?

Alex: No.

HW: And what about Robin. Didn't he come here to talk to you about Starfire?

Alex: He was worried I was going to make _her_ kill Slade.

HW: Hey…and what about Slade O.O? If us characters can come out and talk to you, what's stopping him from coming here to get revenge on _you_?

Alex: O.O…

-Gulp

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	23. Pieces of the Puzzle: Chapter one: crime

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

I agree with most of you—my ending was a little…morbid—but I was told by some that it was a good thing I didn't _describe_ the whole "chopping up Slade" part of the story. That would have been a little grosser.

Victor: Damn straight that would. That's why you should have done it!

Alex: Oh, good Lord… (_Rolls eyes, irritated_) Not you again.

Victor: Yes me again—and because you are co-writing with that woman instead of me, I'm going to _help_ you with this story for a short while.

Alex: (_Annoyed beyond belief._) Don't you mean _dictate_ it?

Victor: Very funny.

How rude of me—ladies and gentlemen, this is my rival Victor Van Heiring. He is real, mark my word, and is staying at my house for a while. He takes interest in writing and is upset at me because I am co-writing three other "real" books—two with Kacey J. Mackowetzky (whose work I put in my stories) and one with another friend of mine. He's also bugging me because we've been neck-to-neck at everything word wise and I always do better than he does.

Victor: Untrue! And don't be so cold, _cousin_. I thought you'd be happy to see me again. (_Grinning wickedly_).

Alex: (_Narrow eyes._) Don't make me hurt you…(_To readers._) You know how Robin's counterpart is Slade—Victor is mine. Actually, I think I would much rather have Slade after me than this guy. I swear to God, my cousin's out to make me evil!

Victor: (_Smiles_)Now that's true.

Alex: ENOUGH! They didn't come here to listen to us babble. I have writing to do, now go.

Victor: Give me a break, boy! You rate your stories PG-13 or R because of a little violence? Oh wow! And you don't even swear properly!

Alex: O.o…Holy Crayola Markers?

Victor: (_Grinning_) I know how to make you swear. It'll be good for you too. (_Sitting next to Alex at desk, lifts foot and plants heel hard atop of Alex's right foot._)

Alex: O.O! Oh _sh_—

DISCLAIMER: (_Ribbing sore foot as Victor leaves the room, laughing, for bed_) Don't…own…them……_Pain_…

CHAPTER ONE: Crime

There had been times where his choices were bad and his decisions even worse, but this…was good. All he had to do was put his skill to work and the world would be lost to a maniac with a mind as crazy as his own. Not only that, but the reward would be something great this time. He could do this. No problem.

"A bunch of kids?" He asked again for about the fifth time. The Titans? Yeah, he knew them, and he had heard on more than one occasion they were _really_ good at what they did, especially their Gung-ho leader Robin.

"That's right." The man replied, hidden deep within the shadows of the dark alleyway. "The folder you hold in your hand contains all the information you will need to know about them and how to take them down. There a couple of items you will need to complete your mission, including exactly what you have to do and when you have to do them."

Opening the folder, he skimmed through the pages and stopped at one that caught his attention.

"Looks like Slade has a Christmas List. I see he has something special planned for the world."

The man shifted his weight, obviously touchy on the subject. "That is no concern of yours unless you complete the entire mission and gather the guts to hang around afterwards. We don't take it _easy _on deserters…"

"And who's this kid?" He asked, pulling out a picture which came right after the paper. He held it up and showed it to the man. "Someone important?"

"Ah yes. The youth will be assisting you in the beginning part of this plan, though I know they'll get caught in the act."

He chuckled. This was going to be a piece of cake, and all he had to do was follow a few simple instructions and it wouldn't matter how good the Titans were. They were going down, and this time they'd stay down.

-HW (yes—she's in this one too!)-

Warmth at long last! This was the first and most certainly the _last_ time she was going to Antarctica to check up on X—even if Speedy was her leader. He could go and freeze his limbs off the next time he wanted a check-up. It had been murder down there and she was sure she was going to be sick for a long time.

Someone bumped into her and she nearly fell over. Instead, she was slammed into the chest of a taller man and dropped her bag, falling back in the process. The man she hit picked up her bag, stuffing the contents back inside, and helped her to her feet before rushing off to catch his plane—right when someone knocked her over again! Her hand was crushed under a kid's foot and, at the same time, a young woman tripped over her feet.

One thing she didn't miss about Antarctica was the peace, quiet, and isolation from the rest of the annoying human race.

People were moving around like crazy, leaving Gotham momentarily while things were patched up in that poor city. People were still a little hectic, but somehow the gas in the air was wearing off. The JL had yet to discover the source of the strange gas, but at least the major damage was finished. Some were fleeing in fear of Slade's return—which was still a heavy secret of "how" he disappeared. The JL and all Titans vowed never to speak word of what Robin had done and the whereabouts of his body parts were known only too few—all of who were heroes and in good acquaintance to the JL. Other than that, people were moving to where the superheroes were—many moving near the location of Jump City and their famous Teen Titan or somewhere nearby Titans East Tower.

Sighing, she collected herself and her bag and stood up, heading toward the doors. It was two am and she wanted to get home as soon as possible. Who knew when she would be sent off again and there was something she still had to do before she went to sleep that night.

-R-

Red…it seemed to be everywhere, consuming him like the darkness did to a frightened young child in the dead of night. But it wasn't opaque—he could see in that colour for a long way until it faded into black. It was _thick_…and _warm_…and a trail of bubbles floated upward from his lips. It was such a familiar substance and the taste of it in his mouth said it all.

Blood.

Now he was scared, struggling to find the surface. He could barely breathe and he wanted to escape, to find sanctuary with his friends. He didn't want to be here, wherever _here_ was. But someone thought otherwise. Heart racing and muscles straining, he panicked as two strong arms slipped around his waist and pulled him back.

Staring down at the hands that locked together, pressed back against the chest of his captor, he knew at once who it must be. That one person could only be Slade.

Though submerged, he could hear the maniacal laughter as clear as crystal in his ears, echoing in every dark recess of his haunted mind. Slade was still there inside his head, still winning. And he would always win because of his guilt.

Robin killed.

Then he was choking as he parted his lips to release his scream for help. Blood filled his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow as he fought to take in a decent amount of air. The taste was so vivid, that coppery flavour a fighter could identify immediately. It was driving him insane and he wanted to spit it out.

—And suddenly he was awake, choking as he fought against the tangle of blankets holding him down. He somehow slipped a hand free and propped himself into a sitting position to spit out the mouthful of blood. The dark material of his quilts couldn't hide the large wet spots of that vicious liquid and he knew he would have to change them before anyone came to visit his room.

It was his stomach again, acting up from stress. If any of the others found out he'd find himself in the hospital so fast he wouldn't have time to say, as always, "I'm fine." But the terrible truth was…he was far from it.

Cold sweat coating his body, he slowly untangled himself from his _captor_ of blankets and reached for the cold glass of water on his nightstand. Swallowing half of it before taking a breath, he ran a shaky hand through his messy hair and sighed. He needed help, but how could he ever bring himself to admit it? And who could provide it? Returning to Gotham was proven a bad idea only a few weeks ago and his friends weren't exactly physicians. He couldn't talk to a doctor because the first thing they would say is, "Can you please take off the mask?" and the Titans East was just starting up. Speedy and HW—A.K.A. the leaders of the _still _running CR—would be busy for a while until they settled in as a team of young heroes. No one _could _help him.

Well, someone could, but he was in seven different places at one time. And besides, he was offering the type of help Robin didn't want.

Nightmares had been keeping him up ever since he sent "Slade" around the world. He was practically dying, partially from the fear of the dreaded man somehow coming back to life, and partially from the stress of his guilt. He—of all people—took a knife to an unconscious man and cut him up into seven pieces: Head, arms, legs, and torso…well, really only six. The heart was taken out later by professionals—a suggestion made by Red-X. There was so much blood, but what scared Robin the most was the fact that he _thought_ he saw Slade open his eye just as he brought the blade down hard to his neck. Maybe he imagined it, but he swore he saw Slade's eye grow wide before the fatal blow. Out of respect, Robin never removed the mask, but he knew that little honourable deed was never going to make up for the fact that he just murdered a man.

Dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of plain black pajama pants, he went through his drawer to collect his uniform and put on his mask before stepping out into the hall. He stepped quietly to the washroom where he had a cold shower to wake up and dressed for the day before slipping back into his room to drop off his clothes. Then he made his way to the main room. It was 4 am and he was in the mood for a quick visit to the gym, but fate had other plans.

On the large screen, printed in big, bold, green letters, was a quick message from Red-X, saying

**ROBIN, IT'S GONE.**

-Sp-

The alarms went off and he was startled out of bed. It wasn't often that they did ring and it was a surprise that they were actually the "_Intruder Alert_" sirens. That didn't happen often…okay, so it never happened before. This was new to them.

Opening the door in a hurry, he dashed out into the hallway and—

—came slamming into HW, heads banging together before they stumbled back away from each other.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She yelled, stamping a foot in pain as she rubbed her forehead.

He was rubbing his own, wincing when he felt where a nasty, throbbing bump would grow. "HW? Since when did you get back?"

"Just now…" She muttered. Obviously. She was in her costume—but hadn't she just arrived from the airport. He thought she said she would be traveling in civilian clothes while she left. But then again, with a long coat and no mask, she could probably make her way through the stuffed airports without drawing attention. A villain could walk through there in full suit and nobody would notice. "I think I tripped the alarm…"

Well, at least it wasn't anything serious. Ever since they brought a piece of Slade to the tower, everyone had been jumpy—especially the twins. Mas Y Menos kept cursing in Spanish each time they walked past the evidence room door.

Which reminded him…

"How's Red-X and his place down south?"

Mentioning the mission seemed to make her turn red in the face. He should have been smart enough to realize she would still be angry at him for sending her to the coldest place on the face of the earth. But somehow she kept her cool and refrained from electrocuting him.

"Just fine." She murmured, hands now her hips. "But his communication system is acting up. He can't talk face to face with anyone—as you already know since you sent me there—and his "e-mail" type letters have to be kept to the minimum. They can only contain approximately five words. You'll have to send someone down there to fix it for him."

Cyborg could do it, and he was mostly machine. The cold shouldn't bother him as much as a normal person and besides, they couldn't trust any normal fixit. Slade and the reason for his disappearance were top-secret. No one but those who were involved with the actual ordeal, or were trusted acquaintances of the JL or TT, were allowed to know. Not a news channel in North America could tell the world what exactly happened the day Gotham went haywire.

Well, as long as no one tried to resurrect Slade, he would be happy.

"I've got to go." HW yawned after the long silence between them. "I still have to unpack."

"_WAIT_!"

The two froze and stared down the hallway at the other Titans. Aqualad headed them with a serious face, Hot Spot, Bumblebee, and Mas Y Menos following shortly behind. The last four Titans appeared weary and sad, especially upon glancing at HW, but Aqualad appeared almost determined. He looked almost the exact same way he did when he was about to arrest a criminal.

"It's gone!" He shouted, cutting to the chase. "Outr piece of Slade has been taken!"

"Who—" Speedy began, but he was interrupted by the seaman's raised hand for silence. The hand then curled into a fist with only the index finger extended, pointing at the accused.

"_She_ did it."

"_Excuse me_!" HW exclaimed, outraged at the sudden allegation. It was not everyday something like this happened. "I just got back here tonight! What proof makes you think I had anything to do with it!"

"I _saw_ you!" He shouted, sounding just as angry as she did, more from the betrayal than anything else. "It's on the cameras! And!...I've got this…"

What Speedy hadn't noticed before was that Aqualad held something tightly in each hand. He raised his right hand to reveal his communicator and turned it on. Everyone beeped automatically in response…except for HW. The reason why was soon explained when Aqualad showed her communicator in his other hand and tossed it to her gruffly.

"You dropped this in the evidence room when you fled."

Everyone was quiet, shocked, and dismayed. No one wanted to believe it was true—save for Aqualad. He was red in the face and refused to make eye-contact with her now.

HW opened her mouth to speak but she seemed to be at a loss of words. Finally her shoulders slouched at she stared at her communicator in disbelief. Whether she had really done it or not, they would have to find out later when they went over the security cameras. But for now…

Speedy stepped closer to HW and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"HW…you're under arrest."

-BB-

Having his room right closest to the main room, it wasn't hard for him to hear Robin's enraged shout muffled by his wall. It wasn't often that he heard it, but when he did he knew who to blame for it. There was only one person who could get Robin that ticked off.

Slade.

But wasn't he dead?

Curious, and a little frightened, he crept from his room quietly after dressing and pooped his head in through the entrance to the main room. On the big screen was printed: **ROBIN, IT'S GONE**—not the nicest thing to wake up to when you knew what **IT** was.

"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means."

Robin spun around, tense, but relaxed once he saw it was only the green changeling. Sadly, his attitude remained.

"It means exactly that…Slade's left arm has gone missing, and that's not the only part…"

He pressed a couple of buttons on the motherboard and waited until the screen changed, now a mess of opened files and computer messages.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped opened as he entered the room and ran to his leader's side. "That's just about everything…All that's missing now is his heart and his head. Even the JL's piece is missing!"

"Titans East have his heart, and I wanted to check the evidence lab to see if his head is still there, but…I just don't know anymore. Whoever is doing this, they…they did it all in less than two days. And there is barely any clues left to say who did it. It has to be someone with inside information, someone who was there during the whole ordeal."

"Like…?"

He was answered suddenly when a small section of the screen changed to show Speedy.

Robin sighed. "Good, Speedy. I needed to talk to you about—"

"_It's gone!"_

"WHAT!" The two boys cried out in unison. This couldn't be happening.

"_There's more than one person doing this, but we caught one. However, I'm sad to say the rest got away with Slade's heart. We have no idea where it could be."_

"Who did you catch?" Robin asked impatiently. "Is it someone connected?"

"_Yeah…"_ There was a long, melancholy pause from Speedy before he mustered the strength to say it. _"We arrested HW."_

Beast Boy shook his head. That couldn't be right—he knew the girl! She wouldn't do something like that. Heaven knows, she only risked her life to save Starfire! Then again, she did electrocute that Wintergreen guy to death—and they still had yet to find his rotting body in that accursed building. But no…but she did provide the knife—NO! There had to be some mistake! Everything was going crazy and she was just caught in it downstream.

"Are you sure you're right?" Robin asked, not quite convinced himself. "I'm mean…she just joined you."

"_And she just came back from Red-X. Have you heard anything from him yet?"_

Beast Boy gaped. "Yeah…he just said his piece was missing."

-

Perfect. Now that they were running around crazy. He was going to sneak in and snatch up Slade's head and something else a little special. And with all the mayhem going on, no one would know until it was too late. While they ran around and tried to make their arrests, Slade would rise again and they would be doomed. It was only a matter of time until he reassembled once his body parts were placed close enough together in the right positions, and that would be something to see.

Standing on the edge of Titan Island (or whatever they call it in the show), he gazed up at the top window. He was exhausted from using his powers to zip from the HQ of Titans East and then to Jump City, but with an hour's break he would be back in shape in no time soon. Then he could use his powers again fro something else and be out of Jump City in five minutes flat.

"Count your time wisely Titans" He whispered to the unknowing heroes. "It's slipping away like grains of sand."

And it really was.

-A-

Sorry for taking so long. Victor is here so it may take me longer to update. That, plus Victor killed the hard-drive on my laptop and messed it up. I need my dad to fix it. Meanwhile, I'm writing all my chapters downstairs in the creepy basement and that means I'll have less time to do it. Don't be upset though. I promise I'm never going to quit.

I can't remember which of you who asked, but I'm a green belt. That's more than halfway through the ranks at my gym, and I don't know what rank brown is. We don't have that colour at my dojang (and no—if you read my profile, I am not Asian in any way).

Victor: (_Pulling Alex back from computer._) This chapter was a little…_abrupt_, don't you think? I mean, you have a new criminal, a major crime, and a possible suspect all in the first chapter. Isn't that a little too much?

Alex: I have my reasons…O.o? And let go of me. Why are you dragging me up the basement stairs? I want to start on chapter two tonight.

Victor: Not tonight, preacher boy. We're playing soccer outside with your sisters.

Alex: (_Struggling._) _Preacher boy_? Where'd you get that name? And soccer! One—it's the dead of night, and Two—I just walked the dog and we had to come back in because of the snow. One step and you'll be in it up to your thighs.

Victor: (_Grinning._) Then we'll grab the winter boots on our way out.

-O.O Help!

-Alexnandru Van Gordon


	24. Chapter two: escape

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon (Co-written by, Victor Van Heiring)

Victor: Hello, ladies and gentlemen, I have news that may either force you to laugh or just roll your eyes or…well; I don't know quite what you would do, but just wait and listen. If you want to know why I'm sending this chapter in and not Alex (well, I'm really typing what he has written in his book), then read this next paragraph. If not—then skip it.

Alexnandru—well, _I_—blew the hard-drive on his laptop, so we were forced to use the one in the basement. The stairs are really slipping and narrow, and the cement floor doesn't have a carpet or anything like that covering it up. Well, he was walking down ahead of me and must have been on the fifth last step when the dog ran up in between is legs. Well, you can pretty much guess what happened then. He didn't hit any of the steps on the way down, but he somehow landed on his left knee and there was an agonizing "crunch/crack" followed by Alex's cussing and cursing in Latin. Anyway, after he was no longer red in the face from holding back his screams, he somehow convinced his mom that it wasn't broken. He's not allowed into the basement until he can walk on his leg again, but you can bet I'll sneak him down here soon to talk to you. Oh—and I'm just going to see if he wants to say anything before I start the chapter.

Alex: (_Heard faintly in the background._)

Victor: He says to enjoy the chapter and he promises to get back to work as soon as possible. He'll chat more later, but I think my aunt (his mom) is taking him to the medic-centre now. I can hear him complaining that he's fine. Actually, I think he just doesn't want to have his leg casted up again. I think he'd die if he couldn't go to taekwondo.

DISLAIMER: Alex only owns the plot and HW. I own neither, but I can take credit from my cousin for helping him out like this. If he wasn't in so much pain, I would have changed his chapter in a few areas. It might be abrupt or boring too because he just wrote the second half of it after his mom went to find the ice. Boy can he write fast…

CHAPTER TWO: Escape…

Robin sighed, grabbing his hair in frustration. "What are you going to do with HW?"

Speedy shrugged on the screen, shaking his head sadly. _"Someone fried the cameras, but Aqualad saw her in the act. She denies it, but Aqualad has nothing against her. We've contacted the JL and Batman's coming down to pick her up."_

Beast Boy was wide eye. "Why? Where would they hold her?"

"_She'll be held in Arkham."_

"But that's for nut jobs." Robin pointed out, tried from all the stress weighing down on him. "Besides—doesn't she get a trial?"

"_Yeah, but things don't look too good for her. Besides, Arkham is the only place in the world right now that can probably hold young criminals with powers."_

"And is Bats coming soon?"

"_Yes. Why?"_

"Don't do anything until I get there." Then he turned to Beast Boy sharply. "Get Starfire. Tell her she's coming with me."

-Sp-

What! Robin had no power in this situation. All that was his concern was Slade—HW was a member of the Titans East and they only had to follow orders from the JL.

But he was a good friend and the reason for the Titans East worming their way into existence. Without him, Speedy would still be wandering around America taking on the odd hero jobs. At least now he had a real, concrete duty.

"Fine—but you'd better get here before Bats does." Then he grinned, remembering how Batman flew. "And you should hurry. That guy is crazy fast. He may be further away, but he can sure as hell get here sooner if he uses all those knickknacks on his jets."

Robin smiled. _"Thanks, Speedy. I owe you."_

"Yeah. Yeah…just don't do anything you'd regret."

And he shut off the screen.

Turning around, he saw Aqualad standing in the doorway. The young hero didn't look at all pleased; his eyes pinned on the blank screen. It was obvious he wasn't very happy with the idea of Robin coming down. Aqualad was a friend his too, but they both knew Robin would try something to help HW after all she did for him. That kid could think up a plan so fast, it was scary. Very scary…

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?"

Aqualad nodded, lips tight. "I'm telling the truth, Speedy—you have to believe me! I ran right into her when she fled the room and she wouldn't answer me when I asked what was wrong. She looked so worried and sad, and when I walked inside…I thought maybe she was going to report it, but her communicator was on the ground, and the case was busted opened from an overload of electricity to the system. She could have opened it as easy as a matchbox if she did that. And that's exactly what she did…"

"But—"

"Has she told you yet that she didn't do it!" He barked. "Did she say anything in her defense when I showed you her communicator? No!"

"Shock?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Shut up already!" He snapped, slamming his fist down on the consol to the main screen. Their's was much more complicated than the one at T-tower. "I've got her locked up and I've sent for someone to pick her up. She's going to Arkham to rest with the insane. What more do you want me to do?"

Aqualad was silent for a moment, but did not hesitate to say what he meant to say. "Watch Robin—don't let him anywhere near HW, because you know he's going to try something."

Speedy raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding why he was acting so rash. What had gotten into his companion?

"What do you want me to do?" Speedy asked as he crossed his arms. "Lock him up too?"

"Robin's a good guy and all, but when he makes mistakes—they're big! He is well intentioned, but if HW gets away…I don't know…He's going to do something he'll regret. Slade is coming back and you know what that means…"

Slade would go after Robin in a heartbeat. No doubt about it. Those two would go at each other like a pack of wolves, and one could only bet Robin would lose. Not only did he lack the ultimate strength to defeat Slade alone, he couldn't come back from the dead. It was apparent the last time Speedy saw the bastard that he wanted Robin as an apprentice, but were his intentions still the same? He would be mighty angry with Robin for cutting him up, but it would be sweet revenge to see Robin suffer as something he was not.

Why did he keep thinking of Slade as though he were still alive? Right now he was dead, and it was their job to keep him that way. As long as the last body part was kept under guard, Slade could not return. They should focus on that. Maybe if they questioned HW again, she would let something slip.

But she was in something of a state of shock.

"Just watch him, okay?"

Speedy nodded reluctantly. "Fine—but don't do anything stupid. He's an ally—not a criminal."

"Fair enough…and, Speedy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is he bringing Starfire?"

……Good question…

-

Okay…this wasn't supposed to happen. Why the hell was Robin leaving the tower with that alien girl? Well…on a motorbike, headed in the direction of Titans East…Damn! He was going to mess everything up!

He knew _exactly_ what the Boy Wonder was up to and it was nothing like what he had expected. Despite the stress, somehow he could still form up a plan quick enough to ruin everything.

Hidden in the shadows, he started off after Robin and the odd girl. He would have to steal the last piece later, but he was supposed to kidnap that brat as well.

The piece wasn't going anywhere—the kid was.

-R-

It was a long ride and it was nearing noon when they arrived at the tower. They were greeted by Bumblebee and Hot Spot (forgive me if I forgot the actual name), both looking as happy as a sack of potatoes. It was evident that things weren't going to well with them either. No one really believed HW would do such a thing—and Starfire was devastated when she heard they locked HW up. They had become something of friends in their little time spent together.

Wearing a knapsack, Starfire soared ahead of him to the small holding area they made in the basement. They came in to see Speedy first who stood outside the iron bolted door. Their prison was designed for the most dangerous of their criminals until someone took them away to prison, but none had expected to use it on one of their own.

Speedy nodded to him and slid past the speaking slit on the door to speak to HW. "Robin and Starfire are here to see you."

There was no reply, but they were allowed in anyway. Starfire just about knocked the door down when she entered and slammed it shut behind her. They needed to speak with her in private.

A small smile played on HW's face as she stood in the corner, still dressed in her 'halloween' costume. Her short hair was slightly longer and actually beginning to look like Raven's, and she continued to use one of Robin's old masks as her own. She looked like she could be his sister.

Then HW was suddenly gasping for air as Starfire hugged her with enough strength to crush a vehicle. It wasn't until she choked the word "Hi" that Starfire released her to breathe.

"It's nice to see a couple of old friends." HW said, leaning against the wall with a weary look. "Too bad you can't help me."

"They're sending you to Arkham." Robin said softly. That was one of the worst places to go. HW wasn't insane, and she wasn't the type to go rouge all of a sudden.

"I know…" There was a moment of silence, then she smiled again. "But thanks for coming. You should go before your dad gets here. You're not supposed to get wrapped up in our business."

Starfire starting jumping up and down, clapping her hands together in glee before she paused to take off her knapsack. Opening it, she showed HW what they had brought along.

"OH GLRIOUS! LOOK! SEE! We are going to take you away from here!"

HW's eyes widened as she took the bag from Starfire. "You've got to be kidding me! They won't fall for this—especially Speedy! Maybe the others—but not Speedy!"

"That is why I am to keep him busy."

HW raised an eyebrow. "You're going to keep him _distracted_? How's does Boy Wonder feel about all this?"

Robin blushed and cleared his throat, Starfire standing right beside him while giggling. "Ummm…we both went over the plan and we're positive it'll work. She goes out there to talk with him while I stay in here to supposedly _question_ you."

"Sounds like a plan…" She reached inside the bag and pulled out the fist object—a jar of mustard which Starfire snatched from her in the blink of an eye. "Sometimes I wonder how I ever got myself into all this…"

-Sp-

Starfire burst out of the prison cell with a jar of mustard in her hands and the world's happiest look on her face. In the jar was a straw from which she sucked out the thick, yellowy substance without making a face, and that caused Speedy to look twice. Was she seriously drinking mustard!

"Ummm…that can't be good for your stomach, Star." He said, rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner. She looked kind of cute even when drinking mustard.

She laughed, eyes squeezed tight together as she continued to beam. "OH! But it is so tasty! Would you not like some?"

He pushed it away gently with his hand as Starfire shoved it in his face. He was crazy when it came to fighting, but drinking mustard? Where on earth did she pick up that habit? Maybe she didn't pick it up on earth, but rather whatever planet she came from. But did other planets really have mustard? Perhaps something related…

"Do you want a soda instead? I'm sure it would taste better."

She paused, looking thoughtful for a second. Her eyebrows knotted in confusion and she discontinued slurping up the yellow substance. "So…da…I can not remember if I have tried one already. Perhaps it would be nice to have something to wash down my thick drink. Please—show me this _soda."_

He laughed, somewhat sick at the idea of drinking mustard, but she took his hand and he forgot about it instantly, showing her to the kitchen. He passed Hot Spot on the way up from the basement and asked him to stand guard outside the prison cell. He trusted Robin as a friend, but it was obvious he wouldn't leave without trying to help HW in some way. Too bad for Robin—he wasn't going to let that happen.

-HS-

It was cold in the basement but he was able to keep warm enough to keep his fire burning. It seemed forever that those two were talking and he had no idea about what. The door was soundproof and they could be planning to murder someone—he would never know. Whatever they were doing, it was creepy. A young criminal and a slightly insane Gung-ho martial-artist were together in the same room.

It was scary to think of what they could be plotting…

Starfire came down the stairs alone after a while later, holding a closed jar of mustard in one hand and a can of soda pop in the other. She was humming the Disney "My, oh my, what a wonderful day" song (Alex: I don't know the actual name—sorry guys) and beaming in her usual innocent way. Sometimes he wondered if she ever frowned, but he was sure nobody would want to be around someone as strong as her in a bad mood.

She walked up to the door, gave Hot Spot a smile, and opened the slit. "It is I, Robin. Should we not be heading back to our home? It will be dark by time we return."

It was dark already. But hey—this was the basement. Not to mention the electricity had been working weird ever since HW supposedly fried the security system in the evidence room with her powers. All the lights were dimmer and that was partially why he was a tad bit scared of standing watch alone in the basement. He could barely make out HW's face when she turned it at an angle.

Se stuck her ear to the slit and listened. Then smiled again. "Please open it." She asked Hot Spot politely and he pulled out the keys.

The door swung open and Robin came out with a sigh. He was rubbing his temples, short spiky hair looking rather ruffled as though he had grabbed it a couple of times out of frustration. Starfire patted him on the shoulder gently before taking her knapsack from him and closing the door to the prison. Obviously, whatever he had been planning wasn't going to work.

Thank God for that.

-St-

Sitting down properly behind the driver on the motorcycle, they revved up the engine and started off toward Jump City. It wasn't until they were a long distance away that she finally decided to ask about their plan.

"You are upset?"

"Yeah…"

"But why? It worked, did it not?"

"I guess…but old Bats is going to throw a fit when he finds Robin in there instead of me."

Starfire laughed, tightening her hold around HW's waist as the turned a hard corner on the highway. "But Robin was grinning the whole time he thought up of the plan. He does not mind getting into a little trouble for a friend."

"I suppose…"

Starfire paused. "_I_ suppose you are also upset that your hair has been cut."

"Yeah…that too."

Starfire couldn't help but laugh again. There plan had been so exciting, and she remembered seeing HW dressed up as Robin one before when they had saved each other in Slade's lair. Stuffing a spare costume and jar of mustard into Starfire's knapsack, Robin went over everything to be done and she couldn't help but giggle a couple of times. It had worked! It actually worked!

She felt somewhat sad for Speedy. He really was a nice guy, but her heart was in for Robin—and only him. Boy was Speedy going to "hit the roof" when he discovered HW was gone. She couldn't even imagine what the look on his face would be. Probably a mix of fury and embarrassment.

"What now?" HW asked.

Starfire thought for a moment. "We wait until Robin contacts us. He knows the rest of the plan."

"After Batman arrives there, I doubt we'll him from him for a while. Does he know what to do about your piece of Slade?"

"Robin made a call to the JL before we left the tower. They are going to come and move it to a more secure place."

"Fine, but—"

They were interrupted by the explosion on the empty highway road ahead of them. HW swerved around the fire, taking them both through a cloud of smoke, but they both started coughing and HW lost control of the bike after the next two explosions that followed. Starfire was able to fly up and take HW with her just as the bike skidded of the road and collided with a tree, rushed upon impact, but they had no idea where there attacker was hiding.

"What the hell is going on?" HW cursed, lightning dancing around her hands as she prepared to attack. "Who is doing that?"

Thy slowly landed on the road and stood back-to-back as they gazed into the woods lining both sides of the road. Then Starfire spotted something in the shadows of a tree. It was getting pretty dark outside, but two glowing white eyes were hard to miss. She grabbed HW's arm and spun her around, her companion noticing the eyes as well. HW shot electricity in that direction, but the figure was gone before it as struck.

Then they waited in silence. Where was it going to be next…?

"A friend of yours, HW?" Starfire asked.

"Heck no!" The girl shouted. "Maybe he's a pal of Robin's…"

"But—"

She was hit from behind by something that felt like a rock and fell forward into HW's arms. It hurt badly, but she stood up and spun around on her heel. Wherever he was, their attacker was gone again. They had to get somewhere else where they could see him…

"Let's fly." Starfire suggested and grabbed HW's hands as they took flight. She only hoped their opponent didn't have too good of aim.

-

HW? Okay, now the boy's plan was revealed. He was obviously still with the Titans East, and that meant he wouldn't have to waste his breath on these too. It would be murder to get struck by lightning, ad he didn't want to know what the strange girl was capable of. Besides, he had work to get done.

Focusing, he closed his eyes and a picture of the Titans East came to mind. After concentrating hard enough, he was gone in the blink of an eye. It was the easiest way to get anywhere, but also the most tiring.

Would this day ever end?

-B-

"Well?"

Robin stood with his arms crossed, not looking at all like he was upset or in trouble. And yet there he stood in HW's prison without an HW there to be properly arrested. Sometimes he couldn't understand why Robin did the things he did but this took the cake, a real eye opener. Why would he release a criminal?

Because he believed she was innocent…

"I told you to watch him." Aqualad muttered behind Batman to Speedy.

"Shut up." Speedy retorted.

Batman simply rolled his eyes behind his mask. Honest to God, he had no idea what he was going to do. HW could possibly be on her way to T-tower, and that meant she would be met up with Flash and the Green Lantern who be there to pick up Slade's final piece—but what about Robin. He did something both good and bad, and he knew Robin was probably right in doing it. He himself didn't quite believe HW would go rouge.

"What am I going to do with you?" Batman sighed, rubbing his temples. Tonight would be a long night.

"Either arrest me or let me go—it's that simple."

"Or take you back to Gotham for good."

Aqualad and Speedy might not have noticed it, but Batman say Robin cringe ever so slightly for a brief moment then at the threat. Robin still wanted to remain with his close friends in Jump City. Taking that one thing away from him would be just like killing him.

"Leave us for a moment." Batman asked and the two heroes left the room, closing the heavy door behind them.

-R-

Now he was in for it. At least HW was safe now—until she reached T-tower. But the others would protect her there. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven would stand up for her even if it meant getting into trouble with the JL for doing so. She would be safer there than here.

"You look sick."

He should have known he would be the first to notice.

Batman leaned against a wall with his own arms crossed. "Have you been eating lately? You look like a three year old could toss you around without any trouble."

"I eat."

A lie. He did eat but that was only when his friends began to notice and worry. He found he couldn't eat with the pain in his stomach and with all the stress weighing down on him.

"No you don't…Do you sleep?"

"I do."

He did when he found he could, but he was always met with nightmares. He tried taking medicine before night, but it only helped him to doze off faster. Who would want to sleep anyway if all they dreamt of was their worst fears come to life.

"No you don't…Do you tell the truth anymore?"

"I do occasionally."

"Then explain to me why you want to die."

"I don't."

"Oh really?"

"Quite beating on me like this." He frowned, sick and tried of Batman's parenting. "Honestly—how can you believe that someone who just murdered another man could sleep well every night and eat without feeling nauseous? You saw me do it. I didn't hear you stopping me."

Batman was silent. It was the truth—and the truth was rarely found to be beautiful. It was always twisted and distorted to be hideous in one way or another. No one liked it and that was why it was always avoided at any cost.

"You—"

The alarms went off and Batman was silent again. Something was wrong and that meant their discussion could wait until later.

Batman grabbed the door and pushed—nothing happened. He tired to open it again and again but it wouldn't budge.

They had been locked in.

"What's this supposed to mean?" Robin asked. "They have Slade's body part—what more could they want here?"

Batman pulled out his laser pen and started on the lock. But he glanced over his shoulder at Robin to provide an explanation.

"You're here, aren't you?"

-A and V (_HMV- hahahahaha_! Alex: (_Slaps the back of Victor's head._) Smarten up.))-

Alex: Hi, guys—I just came back from the center and Victor carried me down into the basement. They said I need crutches, but they aren't going to cast up my leg—YEAH! Now, I just need to get crutches…my little sister is using the only pair we have.

Victor: (_Still rubbing the back of his _head.) I swear to God—how on earth did you get away with that accident without a couple of broken bones?

Alex: (_Smiling_) God loves us all—but _you_… (_Pointing an accusing finger at Victor_) You put profanity it my work and rewrote a few parts.

Victor: Some of your sentences didn't make any sense—and I only put in "bastard." How harsh is that?

Alex: I guess…

Starfire: (_Sitting on the basement stairs behind them. In her hand is a half-empty jar of mustard_) Mustard!

Alex and Victor: (_Turning around in surprise._) Huh?

Alex: Well…I guess she was bound to come sooner or later. All the others have been here already…save for Raven…I'll have to make a list…

Victor: Everyone? Villains and Heroes? _Slade_...? (_Eyeing room cautiously_)

Alex: Yeah—even him. But some of the characters come more than once, and I've been tied up a couple of times. Red-X did a number on my head and Mad Mob came to me with a chainsaw. (_Shivers_). I don't care what he says—LIVE LONG HEROES AND HEROINES!

Starfire: Hazzah!

Alex: Eh?

Victor: So how many times has Slade come before? Did he attack you?

Alex: He came only once, and the most he did was scare me. We just talked…

Victor: Watch your back, cousin…

-Sorry for the delay

-Alexnandru Van Gordon

and,

my cousin,

Victor Van Heiring


	25. Chapter three: Time to die

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon (and occasionally Victor Van Heiring)

Alex: Whoa—I have a total of 90 reviews! Hazzah! That's great, you guys, and this calls for a loud applaud for all you readers out there who have offered me their support and advice. I'll make brownies for you all!

Victor: (_One eyebrow raised._) Ummm…dude—you're banned from the kitchen.

Alex-.- Right…—okay then! Kudos anyway!

Victor: Can we get on with the story?

: (_Lingering in the very very very VERY! dark shadows of the basement behind the two teenagers. Eye narrows…_)

Alex: Give me a break here—I'm just having fun since I haven't been on the computer in so long. It's devastating! Oh—and by the way, people, character deaths are ahead, but I won't tell you when, and it might not only be one person.

: (_Thinking up of a plan…_)

Victor: Fine! Whatever—but… (_Shivers from intuition._)

Alex: (_Shivers too and both boys stare over shoulders into the darkness._) Ooooh…creepy. I should seriously consider bringing a flashlight down here with me the next time I write. Is it just me, or do you feel like someone is watching you?

Victor: No…I feel it too…

O.O

DISCLAIMER: We don't own them…_Victor_, what's that? I thought I saw something move… (_Getting up to check, limping on left leg. Victor watches curiously, worried of what it might be…Then Alex halts abruptly_!) HEY!—

CHAPTER THREE: Time to die

Wintergreen paced back and forth across the room, not at all pleased with the latest report from his hired man. He wasn't replying to any message Wintergreen sent him, and he had mentioned something about Robin rushing over to the Titans East with the alien girl. What was that supposed to mean? The kid couldn't have caught on that quickly?

…Could he?

He shook his head, aggravated from waiting for so long. Everything should have been completed already! Slade would have been far more patient, but Wintergreen wasn't a tolerant man. Maybe he should have hired two or more men to get this done. He acquired the first four pieces alright on his own, and he been sure that this freak could deal with the last three. He succeeded in stealing Slade's pieces from the JL and Titans East easy enough, but when it came to Boy Wonder…that kid had to ruin everything sooner or later. He should have seen it coming.

But still! All that bloody man had to do was snatch up Slade's part from the T-tower, bring it back to the lair, and then return for Robin. Robin would have to return to Titans' Tower one way or another and that's when he could have nabbed him. Was that too much to ask! His grandmother could have finished the mission by now, and she was long dead in her grave (Alex: keep in mind that I really don't know if that's true or not). This was just going from bad to worse.

No. They had been pretty successful so far. Slade would soon be whole again and then they could begin to dispose of every hero and heroine in the world. This was just a minor setback. Nothing more.

Relaxing, he ceased in his pacing and sat in the chair behind his desk. He was just lucky none of Slade's body parts were destroyed, though he had no idea how that could have been done considering the man _had_ taken a trip into a stream of lava. But still—the boy was smart enough to figure out that if Slade couldn't _"pull himself together"_ he would be no threat to the world. Cutting him up was quite an interesting idea and it worked.

He smiled. He would have loved to see the look on that kid's face as he made his first kill. That would have been priceless…

-R-

Too bad there were no windows, and it really sucked that the air ventilation system was far too small for someone—even as tiny as he was—to slip into. It was all up to Batman and his nifty little laser pen that was slowly cutting through the thick steel door like butter. In no time soon he had a gigantic circle formed and gave it an almighty front kick to push it through. It fell with a heavy clank on the basement floor and the two of them ran out into the darkness. The alarms were off and so was the rest of the power. It was as dark as mud water in the basement.

He was tempted to ask "What now?" but held his tongue. Whoever was attacking them could have been in the basement right now. After all, who else would have locked the door on them? They weren't prisoners.

"Robin?"

It was Aqualad, and he sounded close.

"Yeah. I'm here." He replied just loud enough for his friend to here. Batman was fiddling with his utility belt in search of his small flashlight. Robin did the same and found his sooner, turning it on to find his friend.

The beam of light fell on the seaman only a few paces away form him. The boy raised an arm to cover his eyes as he adjusted to the bright light and made his way toward Robin, glancing around warily in search of the intruder.

"Any idea who is doing this?" Aqualad asked, standing beside Robin as Batman still searching for his darn flashlight.

"No. Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Aqualad laughed and smiled. His voice seemed to change into someone older, but still young. _"It will make it all the more fun in the future."_

"What—" He was cut off by the fist that caught his jaw and sent him flying back into Batman. The two of them landed with an _umph_, both confused beyond belief. This was certainly not Aqualad.

Having dropped his flashlight, it spun on the floor and rolled back and forth. Aqualad was illuminated for a moment and then again—to show someone else.

He wore all black—no skin or hair visible to the human eye. His cape flowed down to his knees, torn at the end like Red-X's suit. Actually, it much resembled Red-X's save for the mask. He wore a tight cloth mask over his head (Victor: think Spiderman) with two slits to show his frightening eyes. They were cold, icy blue and stared deep down into Robin's soul, freezing his heart for the briefest of moments. There was nothing but pure evil in those eyes and Robin felt he wouldn't hesitate if he had to kill the man.

WHY WAS HE THINKING THAT! Death was on his mind too often, and now he was thinking of murder as easily as he would think about the weather. It was something he picked up from Slade…

That made him shiver.

"You're a brat—you know that?" The young man laughed. "Couldn't stay put in your little tower, could you?"

Robin stood, helping Batman to his feet. They could take this man on.

The man laughed again. "Sorry, kid—but daddy's going to have to watch from the sidelines."

What was that supposed to mean?

The man grabbed the edge of his cape and spun around, his figure slimming and disappearing altogether before he completed a 360 degree turn. That was pretty amazing—but pretty creepy at the exact same time. He could be either invisible or teleporting somewhere else.

Whatever the case—Robin knew what to do.

He snatched up his flashlight and switched it off, backing away from that spot to confuse the enemy. If you can't see your opponent, even out the battle—make sure they can't see you either. That had been one of his first lessons from Batman, and it worked…most of the time.

He heard Batman grunt over to his left and made his way cautiously in the dark toward his mentor. But he found nothing when he held out his hands to feel. Then followed a long eerie silence.

He suddenly didn't like being left alone.

-HW-

That was the oddest thing ever. First, you were attacked, and then your opponent disappears when they're winning. What was with that?

"What should we do?" HW asked Starfire as they lowered back onto the ground beside the battered up motorcycle. Robin wasn't going to be happy when he found out it was wasted.

"We head back home." Starfire replied as she gave the bike a gentle kick. She cringed at the sight of smoke that rose from the engine. "We must make sure the final piece of Slade is kept under our watch, least our thief friend decides to claim it."

"Do you call everyone friend?"

She shook her head. "Not the man whom you electrocuted, and not Slade—I do not know them well enough."

HW's mouth dropped open. This girl was a little naïve in thinking that everyone in the world could be friends. Some people just weren't that good…

"So…" She turned away from the motorcycle and stood on the deserted road. "Do we hitch-hike, or do you think you can fly us both to your HQ?"

"Fly—your metallic vehicles are not very fast."

That was interesting.

Starfire moved behind HW and grabbed her behind the waist before taking off into the darkening sky. Star was right—cars were slow compared to her. She flew as fast as Batman, and that was saying something!

-Ra -

They stood inside the evidence room, waiting for someone from the JL to come and pick up Slade. Beast Boy informed them of everything—including the interesting part about some girl named HW getting arrested. Raven and Cyborg never had the chance to meet the girl and get to know her, and that was why Raven thought Beast Boy was stupid to instantly believe the girl was innocent. He had bad talent in picking friends, many of which who turned on them in the end.

Hence—_Terra_.

Trust was a major factor when it came to relying on the person, and Raven wasn't one to trust easily. She learned that the hard way, even when she knew from the beginning that she was right. Maybe she should follow her sensible feelings more often.

Cyborg stood beside the square crate holding Slade's head at the back of the room. It stood a little over knee high to the robotic boy and was made with metal thick enough to take a welder forever to melt through. It was near impossible to open and they hoped that would have stopped thieves from thinking they could suddenly resurrect the villain. Whoever was willing to waste half their life getting all the crates open was crazy—but that didn't steal this culprit from stealing them. It had to be a close friend of Slade's, or someone he paid before hand to fix things if he were to die. That man had enough back-up plans to make you sick.

"You guys aren't going to arrest her…are you?"

Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy was still going on about that electric girl and how she was too good to through into prison. Raven didn't know if he had a crush on her or what, but Raven was kind of…jealous…

"We will hold her until everything is cleared up." She answered, rubbing her temples in annoyance. "That is all Beast Boy—now will you quite asking!"

"Someone's in a bad mood…" He muttered, eyeing her in his upset manner. Actually, she was. They had been uptight all day, ever since Robin left all of a sudden in the morning with Starfire to _save_ HalloWeen. It was going to be night soon and she was cranky. Where was the JL? Weren't they sent for in the morning?

"We're all a little tired…and worried." Cyborg said, trying to calm the fire before it could grow. "Who wouldn't be nervous? Someone found and collected all of Slade's body parts in just two days and they've all been taken besides this one. Whoever we're up against isn't going easy to defeat."

"And with Slade alive, it'll only make matters worse." She added, agreeing that they _were_ scared.

Beast Boy stared at the crate and Raven could tell he was tempted to kick the stupid thing. "But maybe Robin should have stayed here to be safe. I mean—doesn't Slade want to get his revenge?"

"It splits up Slade's secret force if Robin is not in the same place as the last piece." She explained, somewhat relieved Robin had thought of that. "And if it's just a skilled individual collecting the pieces, it will only make it harder for them. This buys us more time."

Cyborg grinned. "And when the JL gets here, they'll only waste more time trying to find the last piece again. We can't afford to let this get stolen."

A red light flashed and they all paused. Someone was requesting entrance to the tower and that meant members from the JL were here. What took them so long was beyond her—they were far away, but not so far to take this long. Maybe they ran into crime.

"I'll get it." Beast Boy sighed, jogging from the evidence room. It was best to leave to two more powerful heroes.

"Let's just hope the JL picked a spot that isn't too easy to find." Cyborg muttered. "I thought Antarctica was a good idea, but I guess I was wrong."

"I honestly don't know if any place in this world is good enough to hide in."

-BB-

Beast Boy made his way to the door and shouted out for the hell of it. "_I'm coming_!"

He fiddled with the control panel next to the door and stood back as the right one slowly slid inward a crack to let someone in. Usually you could open it manually, but they were just about fully locked down for the emergency.

"Hello?" He asked when no one entered. He stepped aside to see through to outside—and saw Flash and the Green Lantern lying there on the ground.

Alarmed, he switched to his raptor form and stalked toward the door. He was going to tear apart whoever did this.

But before he could do anything, a dark cloaked figure slipped in through the door and whipped out a Bo-staff. For a moment he thought of Slade, but that was impossible. Besides, he couldn't see the guy's face from beneath the shadows of the hood.

Skilled, the mysterious man twirled his weapon at Beast Boy and slapped him across the snout. The powerful blow turned his head sharply to the left, injuring his neck badly. The pain was so incredible, he was forced to transform into his normal humanoid form and stumble back before falling to his knees. He had no time at all to block against the next attack which was a vertical strike to the top of his head.

"_Lights out._" The man cackled before he brought out the staff.

Then Beast Boy fell back to the ground, body going limp.

-W-

He had expected more of a fight, but he supposed it was true that the green changeling was the weakest of the five Teen Titans. It was an easy take-out—but he didn't know if the child was simply knocked unconscious or dead. Maybe Wintergreen would get lucky and the kid would end up dead…why did he care. The two JL members were a cinch to take down, even though he supposed he should have killed them, and this kid was just a small setback. If Robin and the alien girl were still gone, that meant he would only have two more to go…

Stepping over the transformer's limp body, he strode down the long hall toward his destination. Not knowing his way, it took him a while of searching around to find the evidence room—but he was forced to hide around the corner when a levitating girl came from the room ad zoomed down the hall, muttering something about Beast Boy. She sensed him too late and barely had the time to gasp before his staff came down hard on the back of her head. She too lay limply on the ground—dead or alive? Again—who cared?

He walked around her body and slowly stalked toward the evidence room door. It was left open when the girl left and the cybernetic boy inside had yet to close it. So, still eager to keep his element of surprise, he waited a moment before peeking around the corner at the robotic man. The one called Cyborg was staring at his arm cannon, readjusting something he didn't like about it. He was so naïve. If he was smart, he would have watched the door.

"I know exactly what to do with you…" Wintergreen whispered to himself, opening a pouch on his belt. Inside were a few small electric disks—the exact same type he gave to the hired man to set the electric witch up. She deserved a life long sentence in prison after almost killing him. He didn't know how his heart didn't give out on him.

Whistling, he walked into the room and stopped once the hero saw him. It took a moment for the intrusion to register in the boy's mind, but even a heartbeat was too late for him. Wintergreen tossed the disks at him and watched as he was engulfed in a cloud of electricity. The light was blinding, but Wintergreen could only smile. The boy screamed before falling to the ground limply, either dead or alive like his companions, and then the crate was undefended…

Wintergreen stepped over the boy and stopped before the crate grinning down at it. He wondered why Slade had so much trouble with that pathetic group of children who dared to call themselves heroes. Oh well. He would have to ask him later…

And then he took the crate.

-A and V and…someone else…-

Victor: (_Broom in hand, whacking the hell out of someone hidden in the darkest of shadows_) Give me back my cousin!

Alex: Stop it! You're hitting me!

Victor: O.o? What…did they get away?

Alex: (_Coming from the shadows, rubs sore head and limps to chair at desk._) Whoever they were—yes…and now I have a splitting headache. Where'd you learn to hit so hard?

Victor: Don't know…but we'd better get to work.

Alex: Oh yes… (_To the readers._) Sorry this is taking so long. I've finally begun to co-write a story with Victor because…I'm too nice. If you've ever seen Hellsing or Trigun the animes, please read them. The one currently posted right now is Hellgun—and no, it's not a comedy crossover. I can't write comedy, and that's why I've settled in with angst…

Victor: By the way…Did you really kill Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg.

Alex: (_Evil grin_.) Need you ask…

Victor: (_Shocked._) O.O…

-Bowing low

-Alexnandru Van Gordon,

and

-Appalled

-Victor Van Heiring


	26. Chapter four: Promises

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Victor: Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I am here to inform you that Alexnandru will die soon due to his lack of evilness.

Alex: (_Sitting beside Victor at desk_) Excuse me? O.o? Where did that come from?

Victor: (_evil grin._) Lately I have been conversing with a certain someone who seems to think that you are far too nice. Decide now, Alex—which one of three KO'd Titans are you planning to kill?

Alex: (_Wide-eyed_) How do you know about that? Oh…It was _you_ that stole my note-book. But…why?

Victor: I have my reasons—and if it wasn't for your knee I would have done it much sooner. But I gave you a few days grace. But—knee or no knee—you can either chose my side of thinking or suffer. Now…which of three are you going to kill?

Alex: NONE OF THEM! How dare you! I'm not going to—

Victor: (_Laughing_) Enough, Robin. Turn around.

Alex: Quit using my real name. (_Looks over shoulder and gasps._) _Slade_…

Slade: I believe you people call this revenge? (_Takes Alex—who is struggling and shouting at the top of his lungs—ummm…**away**._)

Victor: (_Opening book_) I'm going to write what he has so far, but I'm going to add something—Oh yes, and the beginning quote was written by my dear cousin. I think he was discussing it with his English teacher when they read Macbeth. It's interesting and _true_…

DISCLAIMER: I most certainly don't own them, and this plot—and upcoming quote—belongs to Alex. Also, character deaths up ahead. You have been warned…

I hope you enjoy…

CHAPTER FOUR: Promises

—_There_ _is a part of human nature that we, as the civilized majority, deny exists. It is that which is associated with man slaughter—the thrill that grows within us after the horror of our first kill whether it came to happen by accident or through sure intentions. It cannot be helped and will only become greater to deny as we either continue to kill through our own free will or by force. You note the bravado of it and begin to see the interesting similarities or differences between each death, and that is part of why we continue until killing becomes a second nature to us…It cannot be helped—_Robin J. Manning—

Robin was a smart kid—that he had heard from Wintergreen. He was smart…at least he knew how to even out the battle. But Jacob didn't have the time for this. He had to get this kid and get to the T-tower to steal the last piece of Slade tonight, and that wasn't going to be easy considering how exhausted he was. He just popped Batman to another place in the world and he still had to transport both the kid and himself around until they returned to HQ. It would have been a lot easier if Robin just stayed in Jump City…

He'd battle with Robin another day! He had to go!

In the dark, he reached to his belt and pulled out a small bomb. He tossed it to where he saw the kid last and waited as gas leaked out into the air. He could breathe just fine but the kid wasn't haven't too much luck. He was coughing his lungs up until a soft thud was heard, followed by a defeated sigh.

Bird Boy was out for the night.

He then pulled out a small flashlight of his own and looked around. The boy wasn't too far away from where he threw the smoke bomb, pretty close to the stairs. Any later and he would have lost him.

Sighing in relief, he picked the boy up with one strong arm and hoisted him over his shoulder. Then, concentrating as hard as he could, he visualized T-tower. It took him longer than usual this time, but he could finally feel his whole body go numb and soon felt as though he was falling forever.

Opening his eyes, he fell to a knee and dropped the kid to the ground. They were on top of the T-tower like he had hoped. He just had to wait a moment and gather his strength before trying else that night. He was absolutely drained.

"Damn you, kid." He muttered, sitting down beside the limp figure. "Why do you have to make life so hard for us villains? Or do you just hold a grudge against Canadians?"

HW-

They tower was silent and dark—and two bodies were lying in the doorway. Hw only say the T-tower once and she didn't know much about it, but she knew what was going on—someone was bound to be in the evidence room…wherever that was…

Landing, Starfire released HW and she ran toward the two JL members, Flash and Green Lantern. Blow to the head perhaps? She didn't have time to check when she noticed another body through the crack in the door. It was Beast Boy and he didn't look all too well…maybe even worse…

"Our friends!" Starfire gasped; her eyes on the brink of tears. "But what of Cyborg and Raven?"

"I'm on it!" HW said and dashed down the hall toward the elevator. She knew the evidence room was on one of the upper floors…the highest floor, she thought.

While Starfire called an ambulance, HW jumped into the elevator and pushed the top button. They didn't say where they went, probably in case someone unknown was running amuck in the tower. She just prayed she could get to her friends before it was too late…

Tapping her foot impatiently, she cursed under her breath at the slow machine until it came to a jolted halt. The doors slid open and revealed to her a set of stairs leading up…

Huh?

Oh well, she might as well check it out.

She took the stairs and came to a door, discovering then that she was on the roof. She would have turned back and took the elevator down a floor, except there was Robin! And someone else…

How did Robin get here?

She'd ask later. Hands cackling with electricity, she warmed up for another strike of the century when her enemy turned his head to face her and attacked. He lunged at her faster than she thought possible and caught her around the waist as they went tumbling down the stairs. She hit her head at the bottom and sat dazed until she could see again, but by then her opponent had a small dagger in his hand, the blade to her throat. It was quite the predicament, for she had both hands charged and one of them wrapped around his throat.

The masked man laughed. "Well—if it isn't the girl next door!"

"What?" She asked, more confused then ever before—especially when he took his dagger from her throat. "Do I know you…?"

Girl next door…JACOB!

"Jacob!" She yelled and hugged them, almost knocking him down form heir sitting position on the floor. "What on earth are you doing in America? And where's my brother?"

He rolled his eyes. "John's still in jail, but I got out."

She couldn't believe this…her cousin was out of jail—at his own discretion, no less. That's what happened when you had weird relatives. The strange thing was that only she, her older brother, and Jacob possessed powers in the family. Her brother was able to control fire, she had electricity, and her cousin had the ability to transport himself and anything else with him to just about anywhere in the world. But they all had their limits, and when the two guys took the life of criminals, they failed to survive. That was partially why she couldn't figure out why he was here. He had to have had help.

"Ummm…" He gazed at her, eyeing her costume. "Why are you dressed like that kid? I had no idea Americans celebrated Halloween at a different time of year."

This was the hard part.

"He helped me escape punishment, Jacob."

"But he's a hero!"

"And so am I…" She paused. "Well, I'm still a trainee."

Her answer caught him by surprise and he could only stare at her for the longest of times. "_YOU_—doing good? I knew you always had a thing for the thrill of a good fight—but this is ridiculous. I also knew you weren't perfectly sane, but this really does it, Kiddo. Do they know you're not perfectly sane?"

She stood and headed back up the stairs toward Robin. She would have some explaining to do if she didn't return with him.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Her cousin exclaimed and ran after her, grabbing her arm when they reached the top. He turned her around gently, and even with a mask she could see his distress either than what was evident in his voice. You could read him by his eyes. "Sheesh, kid! Why them and not our side? You promised that—come what may—you would never pick a side opposite than what your brother and I chose. You're insane, but I know you have a thing about keeping promises."

She was insane, and she was ashamed to admit it. That's why her parents didn't oppose her when she left for America to become a hero. Better that than a villain, even if she was going to die in a fight sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, Jacob…I don't know."

He sighed and passed her toward Robin. He gazed down at him once before opening his mouth to speak—but was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter. She could guess that it was his getaway transportation.

"Keep the kid as a small gift." He said and walked to the edge of the building. "But the next time we meet, Kid…either your on my side or I'll be forced to kill you."

"I'd be forced to kill you too."

He laughed. "I don't think you'd have the guts."

"I've killed before."

He paused and she regretted letting her fire head get the better of her. Well…she didn't actually know if Slade's assistant was still alive, but a shock like that should have done him in. He was pretty old, regardless of how hard he hit. They never did find the body…

"I see you're serious." He whispered. "Very well then. Just think about it, kid. I don't want to break our promise. Just remember—a promise is a promise."

And then he was gone—disappearing into thin air. She did intend to keep her promises always, but what about the promise she made when she became a hero, to protect the people and risk her life no matter what for the better of the world. She couldn't join him…could she?

She walked to Robin and sat beside him. He was still unconscious and she would have to take him down sooner or later, but right now she just wanted to cry.

And she did.

W-

The box was rather easy to open. After he took the piece and placed it in a lighter box, he left the room in a flash. Too bad he had a run-in with another one of those brats—and this one he recognized.

It was the redhead alien girl Slade kept prisoner to kill. Well, he was supposed to kill her until that electric witch shocked the hell out of him. He expected to die that day, but somehow he didn't.

He didn't waste his time on her. He called the copter in and he had to leave before anyone else arrived to stop him. If Robin showed up that would be perfect, but he was tiring and would lose any upcoming battle if it was with another JL member. The two outside were taken by surprise and that was the only way he was able to take them down with such ease.

"Please stop—I do not wish to hurt you unless you fail to—"

He flipped over her and heard her squeak. Luckily for him, a window was located at the end of the hall—and this was only the second floor. Gaining speed, he ran toward it and went through the glass in a skilled jump. He actually landed not too bad outside, and just as the helicopter threw down the ladder. He didn't have time to scale it now and so he just jumped on as it took of. The strange girl was still after him.

Somehow managing to hold onto the ladder, he reached to his belt for a smoke bomb and tossed it over his shoulder at her as she hovered behind him. She was caught in the explosion and discontinued the chase—all the better for him.

The moment he was certain she was gone, he climbed the ladder and got safely into the helicopter, slamming the door shut behind him. To his surprise, his hired man was also there.

"Where have you been?" He snapped, brushing himself off and putting the package off to the side safely before sitting down beside the young man.

"I've been busy with the Titans East and that mentor of the kid. I came here to get the last piece, but I see you've already done that."

Touchy.

"And the kid?"

"He got away."

Dammit! That blasted kid was going to get it one of these days! He couldn't run for long!

Oh well, he had the rest of Slade and now he could resurrect his friend. It wouldn't take very long—maybe under a day if they were lucky—and then the real fun would begin.

But he couldn't help but sense the young man's distress. There was something wrong and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"What happened?" He asked abruptly. "Did you run into someone you'd rather have killed?"

"Somewhat…"

So…this was going to get interesting…

St-

Losing the man, she floated back to the tower and reentered the building through the broken window. They were losing so badly tonight and she hadn't the slightest idea why. Ever since Slade showed up the second time, everything began going downhill.

It was then that she noticed the small light above the elevator.

The medical services were here and she could leave the others to that. She quickly spoke to them ambulance service through her communicator and informed them of Cyborg and Raven. When they arrived at the evidence room, she locked up the room and moved toward the elevator.

There was someone on the roof.

Pressing the buttons, she got inside and went to the roof level. There was a stairway and then a door which she took, but she found she couldn't go through the doorway when she saw what she saw. There was Robin, and next to him was a crying HW. But what had upset her? She had Robin, didn't she?

"Friend H and W?" She asked, using the name she first called the girl upon meeting her. It startled the girl, but HW smiled and wiped away her tears, attempting to hide the fact that she was crying a moment ago.

"I need to talk to you, Starfire." She said and Star came to her side. She sat between the girl and the now waking boy. Robin stirred, but he did not wake.

He'd come-to later.

"Yes…" She said. She was quite eager to know what was on her mind. "Is there something wrong?"

"Can you keep a promise?"

"Of course!"

"Then you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you…"

V-

Well, my cousin is still gone, and I cut his story a little short. Personally, I think he writes too much and makes his chapters too long. Slade still has him somewhere and I'm sure my cousin will have to fix the mess I created with his story later. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the little taste of what betrayal is about to come—and remember—a Titan will die!

Bowing

Victor Van Heiring

and

An absent

Alexnandru Van Gordon


	27. Chapter five: Tibi moriendum est

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

I am ashamed to call Victor my cousin! Luckily, I escaped my captor just when my mom got home and today I'm free since Victor is stuck at the dentist. He has to get his wisdom teeth pulled. Hahahahahaha! He deserves the pain! But I shouldn't be so cruel.

I apologize for the last chapter if there was anything about it you hated or didn't understand—and that it was shorter than what I had written down. He took what I wrote, chopped it up, and _rephrased_ a few things. He's put me in a corner, but I'm not so sure I want to delete the last chapter and rewrite it. He gave me an excellent idea…

(Not Again side note: I haven't given up on that yet and I am in the process of finishing the next chapter. I've just reached…a brick wall, if you would have me call it that. There's something I have to fix before I can continue. Sorry. PS. Whoever "…" is—I'm dying to get a name. My older sister kept laughing at me and wouldn't give me back my knapsack until I guessed what your name was. How am I supposed to know—anyway I guessed something like Steven if you're a guy, or Tina if you're a girl. She's says either my real name or Suzy. Tell me who's closer.)

The last quote _was_ mine and it's been proven to be true. Keep it in mind for the future, okay. And yes—one of the heroes will die; I'm just not going to say who.

One last thing—YOU GUYS ARE SO SMART! I am so damn pleased with your reviews because a couple of you know exactly what I'm heading toward. Not everyone, mind you, and I'm not going to tell you guys otherwise you just might have a peek at the reviews yourself. But please keep with the guesses! It makes me so proud that I have such a smart audience…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. (Sorry—I'm out of corny quotes)

CHPATER FIVE: Tibi moriendum est (This is Latin and you will find out what it means later…)

He jolted awake…if he was really sleeping. His system was just down and now he was rebooted—thank God for that! He thought for sure that little surge of electricity fried him beyond repair, but he didn't expect to be in tip-top shape now that he knew he wasn't dead.

True.

All that came back was his sight, hearing, and the movement of his upper body. It took him a moment to clear the static from his robotic eye, but then he could see clear enough again. A girl was standing over him beside Starfire, and next to them was a man.

The three smiled at once.

"You are alright!" Starfire exclaimed, jumping around in glee. "You live! You live! You live! You live—" She continuously chanted until the other girl calmed her down. She looked forever.

"I take it you're HW?" He said, somewhat worried.

The girl returned her attention to him and laughed. "I know, I know—you think I stole Slade's heart. I didn't, but I did escape punishment."

He looked around. He was in something of a repair shop and his entire body was hooked up to machine and such. He would still have a long way to go before he could fight again.

"Where's the others? Where's Robin?"

The mechanic left to collect his tools, and the spirits of the two girls dropped.

"Beast Boy is sleeping after an operation on his head, and Raven…" Starfire bit her lower lip which was trembling.

"She's isn't…is she?"

"No!" The electric witch said, shaking her head. "She's isn't dead, but she's trapped in a coma. I think you're attacker hit her harder than anyone. Starfire still doesn't believe me when I say people can wake up from comas, but you know…you can't help but worry."

Thank goodness for that. If anyone was dead…he didn't know what he would do to that guy. He'd find himself in jail for murder after wringing the guy's throat—he'd deserve it.

"And Robin is just taking a nap back at the tower." Hw continued. "He woke up after the small ordeal at the tower, but he looks pretty stressed." She paused. "How old is he?"

_How old was he?_

"Fourteen, fifteen—I think his birthday is coming up in a few days. Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged. "I just thought he was younger because he's so…thin and…Well, he looks like he needs to take a vacation."

Who could blame him? After all that had happened and after all that was going to happen…

His human eyed widened. "Did you guys stop that man?"

Both girls blushed and stared at the ground as they shook their heads. That meant that all of Slade was collected and _that_ meant the worst for the Titans and the world…and Robin. He was going to be standing in the center of the battlefield, whether he wanted to or not.

Some people just didn't have much luck—Robin in particular.

"What now?" He asked quietly. "What's been happening since I've been out?"

HW looked up at him sadly. "People have gone missing—heroes in particular, and not only in America. It's plain madness. Whoever Slade's buddy is, he's snuffing us out one by one to clear the way for our beloved homicidal psychopath. Villains have been released from prison by this guy and we have no idea where his HQ is. He's creating an army to destroy us…"

"We must not lose faith." Starfire said; a small smile on her face. "We do know that they will come after us—and so we will have our chance to fight. We simply need a plan….we need an insider."

HW shook her head. "The only one who'd end up working for Slade is Robin—and that'll be against his will. Besides, won't Slade want us dead after we let Robin cut him up…?"

"Robin fooled Slade with his Red-X business." Cyborg added in to boost Starfire's side.

"I remember hearing about that incident. I guess Robin was pretty desperate to use the _'to deceive an enemy, you must first deceive your friends'_ quote. But that wasn't too bad of an idea."

"Please—enough of past mistakes." Starfire sighed, a hand on her forehead. "We must deal first with the present problem and then move on to correct past errors. We need to return to the tower and prepare for what is about to come."

"You're right…"

Cyborg grinned. I hope I can join you guys soon. As soon as my legs are operational, I want to lend a hand. There's no way I'm missing the war of all wars."

It was true. Even if they were going down…might as well go down on your feet as a Titan.

S-

He finished clamping the armor to his body and remained sitting on the edge of the bed in silence. He felt so weak…the usual feeling after having died. But how long had that been? An endless darkness and a tormenting silence…it seemed like he had been dead forever. He didn't know what emotions to feel—frightened, sullen, enraged, glad…_proud_…Despite having his limbs and head hacked off and then being sewed back together, pride won against the war of emotions raging out inside him. He had seen the Boy Wonder begin, and in his eyes was a merciless thrill. Whether he admitted it or not, the instant Robin killed him he lost his human sanity. He might regret it, but once you kill you can kill again, and again, and again…He would always return to life so it didn't matter if he was killed or not. At least this time his death worked to his advantage. He stole the boy's innocence as a virtued child when he murdered Slade.

Innocence was something that could never be returned.

But despite that, he was still frustrated and would teach the boy a thing or two about turning against his Master. That was unacceptable and would not do in the future when he would need the boy's assistant. Robin didn't know it yet, but he would be accounted for half the deaths in the world after all the countries on earth were secured under Slade's power. If he was feeling guilty at all for killing one person, just wait until he drained an ocean's worth of blood from innocent people.

He grinned beneath his mask. This was going to get interesting…

There was a knock on the door and it took him a moment to clear his sore throat and call the person in. It was Wintergreen, his good old friend.

"Feeling any better?" Wintergreen asked, smiling from his success. "It took a while, but I found all of you. I hope you're not missing anything?"

"I'm…fine." He cleared his throat again, feeling the stitches all around his neck. The kid had good strength. He chopped Slade up in good straight cuts. "I think you might have forgotten piece of my heart."

Wintergreen laughed and stood with his arms crossed before Slade. "Since when did you have a heart?"

Good point.

"Brief me on what's happened so far." He said, having to cough near the end of the sentence. He rubbed his hand around his neck armor as though it would help. He was in a lot of pain, but in an hour or so he'd be doing back flips again.

"Well…I've mass produced those robots of yours and sent them to do various tasks. Mainly to kill—but specifically any who possess as a threat to you."

"The heroes."

"Precisely. That kid of yours is still out there, but I think I might have kill ed a friend or two of his. That electric witch should be in jail, but you never know—and I hired a little help."

"Oh?"

"Another mutant like you and all the other freaks out there in the world. He can transport himself and others anywhere in the world as long as he can recognize the place. But it zaps a lot of energy out of him. His skills make up for that, but he's only helping out until we're good on our own. He's not the partner type."

He wasn't the only one.

"And how good is he?"

Wintergreen shrugged. "He snatched a few pieces of you, but his heart isn't into it. I think he has a relative or friend on the opposing side and that's what has him on part-time with us."

Oh well. Slade wouldn't need him anyway, so who cared if he left after he was finished with his job. As long as he didn't turn on them, he would live.

He cracked his neck and paused as a jolt of pain shot throughout his body. It would take him a while to heal, but at least he'd be ready soon. Just a little longer and then he could pay a visit to Boy Wonder.

St-

Back at the tower, she went to check up on Robin's sleeping figure on the living room before making her way to the gym. Robin always trained when he was confused or angry, and right now she was both. There was no way on earth she was going to lose without a battle. Slade was going to pay…

Passing by the evidence room—she stopped. What was HW doing in there? They just cleaned up the mess and—

_Click._

Was that a gun she was holding? Why was she reloading it?

"Friend H and W, we do not believe in using weapons which can kill our opponents."

HW jumped, not noticing Starfire until just now. She almost dropped the pistol in the process, but held onto it. It was just a gun from an old case. The Titans got it way back when they just started out in Jump City. Until lately, mysterious murders and petty robberies were all they dealt with.

"We're going to need it." HW relied, not sounding worried. "I'm using my own bullets though."

"You own bullets?"

That was surprising.

"Yeah—but they're a certain kind that we'll need if we want to win this."

No matter how nice the possibility of winning sounded, the Titans did not kill. But then again, Hw was still a trainee…no—she was part of the Titans East. The same rules went for her too.

"Do you guys have nay meat in this place?" HW asked, slipping the gun behind her, tucking it into the back of her belt so that it was hidden by her short cape.

"Why do you ask…?"

"You want to know my plan or not?" She grinned—something of an insane grin and that frightened Starfire for a moment. "Just promise you won't tell anyone about the gun. Got it?"

Starfire was hesitant…but she finally nodded. She could trust HW—HW saved her once before and that had to count fro something. "Very well…but we must hurry…"

R-

Robin woke and shook his head. He stood and walked slowly over to the sink before spitting out the blood in his mouth. Same nightmare, same ending…he was used to the taste of blood now and he didn't really panic as much when he woke. He would always have that dream until the day he died.

Turning on the tap, he rinsed out the sink so that no one would find the blood. He couldn't afford to have the other's keep him away from the action just because of a little stress.

The alarms went off and he jumped. Running to the computer, he typed in the password and the security camera screens popped on. It was just what he expected. Slade would be the one to come to him…

HW and Starfire ran into the room, gasping for air. Where had they been? The basement?

"Where have you been?"

HW shook her head. "Never mind that—what's happening?"

"They're on the roof."

Both girls nodded. It was time to start the war.

Robin walked passed them and headed for the front door. "Starfire—you and I are going to fly up to the roof to surprise them. HW, you take the elevator and distract them."

"Yes, sir." She saluted and ran the other way. Robin opened the door and the moment he did Starfire grabbed him from behind and lifted him up into the air. They had no time to waste—they had to start before Slade had collected his memories.

HW-

She closed the elevator doors and waited as the machine started up. The gun felt odd pressed against her back and her heart felt heavy. She knew exactly what she was going to do, but not everyone would know why. She was insane, and she was going to regret not ever being normal.

"_Tibi moriendum est._" She whispered.

_You must die._

A-

Sorry if this one was kind of short too. I had to end it here or else the next chapter wouldn't have been as exciting. Wait until you see who HW shoots. I warn you—character death is coming up and you may not like what you see. But still, hold tight and keep reading. It's the weekend and that means I will be able to update again soon. Keep reading and tell me what you think, okay? Oh yes—and if any one of you guess what I'm up to before I add my next chapter, I'll eat my hat.

But you guys are pretty smart…

Where did I put my hat?

Bowing low

Alexnandru Van Gordon


	28. Chapter six: Fallen comrade

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Sorry if the last chapter was corny. I've been busy and I haven't really been able to focus a lot. Mind you, it takes me quite a while to get down the steep narrow stairs to the basement. I'm homework free because I'd have an anxiety attack if I didn't finish it before I even eat dinner and my mom's in bed. I've got the basement all to myself until my sisters go to bed—I need their help to get back _up_ the stairs and I don't think they want me waking them at three a.m. to help me.

Why does life have to be so frustrating…?

Anyhow—I'm pleased with the guesses. Some of you were bold and brought up solid evidence to prove your points—very good. Why do I feel like a teacher? My mom was a teacher before he was a nurse and I so don't want to be one…

ENOUGH! Promise you'll slap me the next time I take to long to get my introduction over and done with. Unless you like to hear me talk—promise you will!

DISCLAIMER: I came, I saw—and then I walked away. Don't own them and never will.

CHAPTER SIX: Fallen comrade

It wasn't much of a mission. The robots would be sent in soon in case they were met with a difficult task of taking down the remaining Titans, but right now it was just him and Slade. Why the other guy didn't come, he had no idea. Perhaps he was getting a little _too_ old.

The man was creepy—that was a given. They sat in the darkness of the helicopter the entire time across from each other, that one eye fixed on his every movement. He didn't move at all, but that eye stayed on him as though he was going to try something stupid. This was the guy who was chopped up into seven pieces and shipped around the world—then sewn back together again. Why did this remind him of a horror movie like something close to Frankenstein or…_something_! Slade was just plain freaky.

Jacob never said anything or showed any sign of fear around the guy, but he knew the man could smell fear like an animal. He was weighing him with his eyes and noting every little thing he did. It was damn unnerving. He would have rather been under high surveillance in prison 24/7 than with this guy fro a day. No wonder that kid was always escaping.

Well, at least that's what he heard.

AS expected, the alarm system went off and informed their hosts of unwelcome visitors. Too bad. Jacob stepped outside the helicopter followed by Slade and started toward the door. With a brute kick he knocked it open and casually walked down the stairs toward the elevator. But it was already on and someone was one their way up.

Strapped to his back was a nice little military gun (Alex: I would give the name of the type, but most people reading this wouldn't know what I was talking about. Just imagine one of those small machine gun type guns that you might see a mobster using.). Taking it in hand and aiming, he stood patiently until the elevator stopped and the door began to open. Even before the door opened he was shooting, but no one was inside. Odd. How did they get it to go to the last floor without someone inside?

He stepped a little closer and took a good look inside. It was dark and there was absolutely no one there. Perhaps they were controlling it from downstairs.

There was a small creak and he stared up. Part of the ceiling was pushed in at the escape exit for the hero to hide and now Jacob was greeted with a swinging kick to his face. Shot back out of the elevator. He landed halfway up the stairs with a sore jaw and a spinning head. Luckily, his opponent wasn't exactly a pro fighter and landed a little awkwardly when flipping down.

"Hey, girl." He laughed, rubbing his jaw, eyes fixed on her. "Nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here!" She snapped. She left the elevator and walked up the stairs past him. "I suggest you leave."

"I suggest you reconsider." He said and pushed himself up. His neck hurt from the hit but he could deal with it. Her slaps were harder than what she just delivered. "You know you're fighting for the losing side."

She _'humph'_-ed and continued onward. "What would you know. Tell me—how's your boss?"

Boss? Boy was she getting cocky. Who gave her the bad mood?

"I'm just here until I've had my fun." He argued following her until they stood abreast. Then she stopped and turned to him. "I'm just as insane as you—but at least I'm sensible enough to tell the winners from the losers."

"Winning isn't everything, Jake."

"And family is worth _more _than everything."

This was when she hesitated and sighed. Shoulders slouching, she turned away and continued upward. "Go home, Jake."

Fists clenching, he dashed toward her. "Not without a fight, kid!"

S-

He could hear them arguing, but stayed on the roof. It was that electric witch that should have died a while ago—too bad she was still alive. Although she didn't pose as a threat, she was quite a nuisance when he wanted to get things done sooner than later. First she swapped places with Robin and utterly confused Wintergreen—and then she was probably the one who set the alien girl free, who _later_ knocked Slade out. He would have to kill the red-head with his own hands. Things would have ended up fine if not for her.

Clenching and unclenching his fists—a habit of his—he turned around and stared at the edge of the roof. Just as he expected, Robin came flipping upward to land in a fighting position with that Starfire girl levitating right behind him. Good. He could kill the girl and grabbed the boy in one night. Things were looking better.

Still a little sore from his earlier _surgery_, he waited for Robin to speak or act first. He would stay on the defense side until he felt the time was right to defeat the arrogant child. After everything he had told him, Robin still insisted on fighting the lost battle. It showed endurance and determination, but it also stupidity. How many times would Slade have to beat him to show him his place?

"Feeling better?" Robin asked sardonically.

Phantom pain ached in Slade's throat where Robin hacked at him first, but he ignored it and grinned behind his mask. "Never felt better."

"Really? You look a little tired."

He was tired—tired of waiting to get what he wanted.

Robin pulled out his Bo-staff and twirled it once to ease the feeling of the weapon in his hands. The alien girl activated the powers in her hands and eyes, but remained inactive until her leader gave the signal. Robin was an honourable foe. He would wait until he knew Slade would fight.

Slade took out his own Bo-staff and gave it a twirl. It felt good to have a weapon in his hands again and the thought of a battle worth his while excited him. The thrill was recognizable, and he knew the Boy Wonder was feeling it too. Behind the frown and the cold white eyes, Robin was enjoying this. He was afraid, but he was also edgy with anticipation…

Robin came at him with his staff raised and took three quick swings at Slade. He barely dodged in time to miss them all, but Robin wasn't the only hero he had to worry about. Green starbolts hailed down on him, but not too many with Robin in close range. She had to watch out for her own allies.

Slade flipped backward and blocked twice as Robin advanced. The child was fast and strong, but not so much as usual. Slade noted his fatigue and the pale look to his face as he attacked. The boy was sick with guilt from what he had done, and from the fear of Slade returning. It was all plain to see. Slade haunted the child even in death.

He smiled.

Blocking one of Robin's attacked, he whipped his staff around quickly and caught him in the gut. Boy Wonder stumbled back, only to have his head knocked back by a blow to his jaw. Despite the pain it must have caused the child. Robin bent down low and tried a sweep-kick to Slade's legs. Slade jumped jus in time, but the Boy Wonder rolled away before he could attack.

Standing, Robin looked ready to attack again, but they remained still as the electric witch and the young man named Jacob came flying out from the doorway. The girl hit Robin dead on and they were knocked over, and the young man skidded to a halt near the alien girl. Starfire squeaked and didn't now whether to run or fight but charge up her hands and eyes again just in case.

Jacob was quick.

The young man disappeared into thin air before her starbolts could hit him. That was very interesting. He remembered hearing about his powers, but it was always more entertaining to see them in use.

The man reappeared just below the girl in the air and grabbed her ankle before he began to fall. The sudden changed of weight lowered her before she knew what was happening, and Jacob had his feet firmly on the ground. With a powerful swing, he tossed her through the air—toward Slade.

Slade caught her by the arms and pulled her down to the ground. She landed with a painful thud but returned to her feet. A hand on her head, she looked nauseous.

Slade grabbed her right arm just below the elbow and dropped his Bo-staff. Reaching to his belt he took his dagger and held it to her throat. There was no way he was going to leave her out of his sight.

R-

HW got off him and helped him to his feet as she stood. Red in the face with either anger or embarrassment for knocking over one of her own allies, she turned toward the odd young man and walked toward him. That was when the three of them noticed Starfire and the blade to her throat. HW stopped in her tracks halfway toward him and froze.

This wasn't going too well.

Robin felt his feet glued to the ground. Slade's eye was on him and he knew what was going to happen. Slade was going to kill her if he didn't do something soon, and attacking wasn't an option. He was too far away and Slade would see it coming one way or another. There had to be another way…

Jacob took out his own dagger and all eyes turned to him as he gazed at HW. "What's wrong? Lost heart?"

She glanced at the dagger and shook. "You always were old fashioned."

"A promise is a promise." He spat. "Show me what you got!"

"I don't want to kill you, Jacob…" She growled, reaching behind her. Robin wasn't the only shocked to see her draw a gun and aim it at the young man. There was a gentle click and then she was ready to soot. Any moment then…

What was she doing? She really wasn't to kill him…was she? She could shoot anyone if she was quick. She could suddenly turn the gun on Slade and end him again. Robin could separate him again if that was the way thing shad to be. But would she kill him? Murder was such a heavy sin to carry.

"Why does life have to be so damn hard?" She sighed. She laughed and grew sadly silent. "If I don't shoot you, you win and I'm the bad guy because I let you. If I do shoot you I become no better than you, still a bad guy. Honestly, I think I'm aiming at the wrong person…"

HW grinned and took aim again.

_Bang!_

If Robin was frozen before, he was absolutely paralyzed now.

"Starfire…?"

She fell to the ground and bled through a small mark in the center of her chest where he heart was. She placed her free hand on the hole and fell to her knees as Slade released her arm. Then she fell back and moaned once before growing silent. The blood leaked slowly down her chest and onto the ground as she died and Robin couldn't stand it.

"How could you?" He whispered, returning his attention to HW as he struggled to collect himself. "You witch! _How could you_!"

"Easy—I just pulled the trigger." She yelled, frowning now. "You want to try? Go ahead—I'll let you shoot me with my gun. After all, you've killed before!"

He remained quiet. She was telling the truth. He wasn't any better than her…

The small prick on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Staring at his shoulder, he pulled out the small dart and stumbled as the serum worked instantly. This wasn't good…this wasn't good at all…

HW-

Taking deep breaths, she lowered her gun arm to her side and stared back at Starfire's limp body. Slade ignored her. He walked over to Robin and caught him as he fainted, lifting him over his shoulder. He got what he came for and she did what she came to do.

Jacob walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nice shot, kid. But would you explain to me why her and not me?"

"Family first…" She whispered. "Besides, I'm so insane it makes me sick. I saw no reason to kill her…but I also saw no sensible reason not to. She was a friend—but you were family. She fights for what she believes is right—and so do you. She's fighting for a losing side—you've got enough brains to pick the right side…"

"And so the list continues…"

"Yeah…I guess."

"A mental problem." Slade said, walking up to them with Boy Wonder over his shoulder. "_I would have never guessed_."

He creeped her out but she contained the shivers.. "Neither did _they_." She said solemnly, referring to the Titans. "Insane people are dangerous. I think you, most of all, understand that."

"I do…" He replied and turned away, heading toward the helicopter. HW watched Robin with a small tinge of regret—but passed it aside instantly. Then her gaze fell on Starfire and she sighed.

Poor Starfire…

"Hey—the past is the past." Her cousin whispered and he guided her toward the helicopter. "She was going to die sooner or later. It would have been more painful had he slit her throat. A bullet to the heart is a quick kill."

"Not as quick as one would think."

"Relax. You kept your promise and that means you can be trusted. I always knew you had it in you, kid."

Trust was such a hard thing to deal with, especially when you were torn between two opposing sides. Aid one and you only end up betraying the other. Life was so damn unfair.—but you can't have both. It's either one or the other…

"I'll see you soon." HW said, gazing cover her shoulder at the fallen comrade as she stepped onto the helicopter. "I'll see you soon…"

RX-

It was a blizzard—what else would it be in Antarctica. The strangest thing was, Batman was with him. Either the guy was absolutely insane or he was telling the absolute truth about the new villain in town. That was the only way he could explain suddenly popping up on Red-X's ship. He was on his way back to Jump City, but he hadn't expected any _company_.

"I guess that would explain how they got in and out of the hideout with Slade, unnoticed." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, still steering through the storm. "But are you sure—"

"Are you implying that I am insane?"

Ummm…

"Sanity goes with the years."

He was hit on the side of the head and fell silent. Best not to get on the guy's bad side while they were stuck together for so long. From what he heard from HW, Batman was a crazy driver. He just hoped the hero didn't want to take over steering.

"Is this as fast as you can drive?"

Oh no…

A-

Sorry to end it here—but you know me. It's getting late and my sisters want to go to bed. I better get their help now before I'm trapped in the basement until tomorrow morning. I don't want someone jumping out on me again like they usually do…Sigh…

Anyhow—what do you think of HW? I wonder if you hate her. Anyhow, someone thought I was going to have her shoot Robin. Not a bad idea, but that would spoil my fun. I need both him and Slade alive in the end, so I hope that helps you cut down your "_Who Alex may kill_" List.

Well, I don't know what else to ay besides goodnight and happy readings! I hope I didn't upset you with this chapter, so please don't burn me. You'll be really surprised to see what I have planned, so don't go attacking me yet. Besides, this is Angst. Someone has to die if I want to keep up with that. Just don't go thinking I'm killing only one person. Keep reading.

Saying goodnight

Alexnandru Van Gordon


	29. Chapter seven: Growing plans

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Eek! Don't attack me! The last chapter might have been a little sad but just bear with me for now. You showed know by now that I do bend my story to your requests at the appropriate times. I'm not as evil as my cousin here, who—I might add—is regretfully back…

Victor: What's that supposed to mean?

Alex: Shut up—I still don't trust you.

Victor: Is that why you're holding your dad's military saber?

Alex: Precisely.

Victor: (_Sweat Drop._)

Alex: But let's get on with the story, shall we? I'm still working on Not Again—so don't kill me for that one either. I will try to get it out on by Sunday night. I'm going over to my dad's place, so that means I will have more time to type. Oh yes! I found my notebook! Victor put in the kitchen, one of the few places I'm not allowed to enter due to my luck with accidental fires. But I made supper last night! With the supervision of my older sister…

DISCLAIMER: I just watch the shows and type about them. The Teen Titans and other characters from their show are not mine. Also, the JL will be showing up soon again so I place no claim on them either. Everything else belongs to me.

As always—Enjoy!

CHAPTER SEVEN: Growing plans

It took them a while, but Speedy, Aqualad, and Hot Spot arrived at the T-tower sometime in the morning. They tried to call the Teen Titans at least a hundred times, but after finding both Batman and Robin gone, they knew something was bound to happen to the rest of their friends. Too bad they were right…

Door ajar, they let themselves in and started looking around. Aqualad and Hot Spot went up to the upper floors while Speedy made his way to the main room and found next to nothing. The only thing he noticed was that the freezer door to the refrigerator hadn't been properly closed. He pushed it shut and it swung back open. Someone had repackaged the meat into plastic contains that didn't fit…Okay…

He shoved them in and slammed the door closed again. This time it stayed shut and he left to search the basement. It was deadly dark until he switched on the lights. There were rows of filing cabinets, nothing he wouldn't expect. But then there was the scent of blood. It was very faint and he wasn't sure how he noticed it, but it was enough to make him dash down the stairs and take a look around.

He looked under the basement stairs…

What was this?

There were thin plastic bags and the cartons for the meat put in a nice pile in the corner It was literally a bloody mess, but at least now he knew why the meat was repackage upstairs. Someone was collecting the blood.

For a fake death perhaps?

He pulled out his communicator and called up his two friends. "Either of you got anything?"

"_Something here."_ Hot Spot said. _"Well, one of the guns is missing from the evidence room and I found a rubber bullet on the ground. Got any idea why that is?"_

"_I'm on the roof." _Aqualad sighed. _"And there's a puddle of blood up here. It's pretty cold though, and no one's here."_

He was right.

Someone did fake a death.

HW-

It was so unnerving. She didn't look at him, but kept her eyes staring straight ahead. Slade had glanced at her a couple of times with that cold eye, but he kept a longer watch on the KO'd Teen Titans leader. The silence wads driving her nuts, but she kept quiet. Jacob was just as stiff as her and she could only guess why, sitting with an immortal bastard.

This gave her time to think. The one thing haunting her the most was not telling Robin her plan. It was what Robin did before when he became the first Red-X—he deceived his friends to deceive his friends. Besides, there was no way they would have won anyway. If the battle too long, Slade would have probably called on his robots anyway to take them down. Robin was practically dying, Starfire was a nervous wreck, and she was insane. At least on the inside of the villains group she could do some serious damage. She'd free Boy Wonder when the time was right and soon Starfire would show up. She was following them at this very moment, soaked in blood that wasn't her.

HW almost laughed. There was no way she would kill off one of her own friends. Family or not, HW would have to make sure to kill Jacob in his sleep. As long as no one figured her out, she could do as much damage as she wanted.

Then there was Slade…She couldn't hit him if she tried with all her might. That guy was like a disease. The moment you got over the illness, it came back to make you worse. And you weakened even more each time.

She sometimes hated life.

Now the gears in her head began spinning out of control. She had gotten this far, but Slade was a smart one. He knew Robin was Red-X from the start when Boy Wonder tried the deceiving trick, and HW wasn't any better than the kid hero. Robin was good…and she was horrible—an amateur. Slade probably already knew what she was up too or was getting the sense of what was going to happen. She had to give him credit for his quick mind.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" She asked Jacob quietly, referring to herself and Robin. Seeing that there weren't any windows, she had absolutely no idea where they were headed. As long as it wasn't Antarctica…

"Can't tell you." Her cousin replied, Slade's watchful eye on him. "But relax. You just have to meet Wintergreen and then things will take their course."

"Wintergreen?"

Who was he? The man who had been collecting the majority of Slade's pieces?

"An old guy with a handlebar mustache. I think he's British."

"_What_! I thought I killed that jerk!"

Even Slade stared at her when she said this. What a stupid thing to say out loud…

"That was the guy you tried to kill?" Jacob asked, sounding astonished. "You mean you really tried to kill someone?"

Think fast. Think fast. Think fast. Think fast. Slade is still staring—

"He tried to kill me first. I didn't actually stay to make sure he was dead."

Jacob shrugged. "Oh well. One person off the kill list."

She sighed, and slouched her shoulders. "Now it's down to zero…"She murmured.

Jacob didn't hear, but evidently Slade did because his one eye narrowed in suspicion. "Don't you mean _one_?"

Oh no.

"Aliens don't count." She replied, quite surprised she sounded so calm. "Besides, the way she fights I'd say she's from a warrior race or something. For all I know, it could be a grand honor to die. So, no—my list is back down to zero."

Slade still appeared to be suspicious, but he said no more. His heavy gaze fell on the unconscious Robin sitting next him. That dart really did the trick.

She bit her lower lip. She'd have to be more careful if she wanted to get anything done, but that would be nearly impossible with Slade around. She would have to avoid him in the future unless it couldn't be helped. He would rat her out soon.

This was going to be hard…

RX-

Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm his racing heart. Batman was crazy! Where did he get his piloting license…but did he even earn one? Red-X didn't want to know. As long as they didn't fly anywhere else together, X would live.

They stopped at Wayne manor and Red-X instantly put two and two together. Batman equals Bruce Wayne—Bruce Wayne equals Batman. How could he have been so stupid not to notice it before? After all, there was that little showdown at Wayne's workplace between Batman and the Joker. The instant the bold Bruce Wayne was out of the picture, here comes the bold _Batman_. How could the city even be fooled with the old trick? Couldn't _they_ put two and two together as well?

He was just glad to be alive and followed Batman inside. He was led into the basement, which really wasn't a basement…it had the dark, dank persona to it, but it was a hideout—no exceptions. The main computer caught his interest, but he stood quietly as Batman contacted the JL about all that had happened so far. Wonder Woman was the one to answer.

"_Green Lantern and Flash are both here with us, but their attacker did some serious damage. They were caught off guard at the T-tower, but later we heard they weren't the only ones. The three Titans—Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy—were all sent to the hospital due to severe injuries. The machine kid is just about walking again, and the green changeling is doing okay, but the third is stuck in a coma."_

Batman rubbed his chin and started to think. "What about Robin and Starfire?"

"_We tried to contact the tower earlier, but we received no answer. Then we heard from Speedy that the Titans East went to investigate. He said there was a false murder or something of the sort. No one was there, but he has reasons to believe that Slade is back and that he could possibly taken Robin prisoner again. The girl, HW, was supposed to be with them, but she's gone too. Wherever they went, their too far away for us to contact them by communicator." _

"Any idea where Slade would hide?"

"_After the past battle, I doubt it's anywhere near us. Slade's colleges work fast. They could be anywhere."_

"Thanks…" He sighed, and the screen blinked off.

"I don't think they left the country." Red-X said, hoping it would help the guy. "They move fast, but I think that's the work of only one or two people. Besides, all we have to do is find the area where most of the trouble is originating from."

The screen blinked on again and Batman typed in his password before X could glance at the key-board. At least a hundred files popped up on screen and Batman seemed to read them all at once.

"If you're right, then he's not to far from here. I know Slade's been taking out anyone who could pose as a threat to him and the majority of hero disappearances are around Gotham."

"You don't think he's using his old hide-out, do you?"

"I doubt he would make it that easy for us. He could have somewhere set up outside the city or one the outskirts of Gotham."

Red-X grinned behind his mask. "Like an old factory?"

Batman grinned too, but only for a moment. He typed in something else and the picture of an old power plant showed up. "There's no many, but we can start checking. Do you feel like playing the hero again, kid?"

Red-X headed toward the stairs leading out of the basement. "I hate playing the hero—but it doesn't mean I don't know how."

St-

Starfire followed them for what seemed like forever. She was getting tired, but she kept fro the hours it took to reach Slade's destination. Keeping her distance from the helicopter, she watched as it landed on the outskirts of what looked like…Gotham? It was a power plant, ruined and old like all of Slade's other hideouts. But why so close to Gotham? Wasn't he afraid of getting caught?

No—she knew exactly what was going on. Everyone knew heroes were disappearing like magic, and what better way to catch a hero than to lure them into a trap? If Slade pretended to be secretive but left his hideout to be obvious enough, Batman and the other JL members would come to take him down. It was so simple it was scary.

What should she do now? She had to find Batman, that's what, and he lived on the other side of town at the manor. Maybe after she rested a little.

Watching as they landed, she herself landed a good distance away in a tree along the road, and sat staring on a large branch. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, she took a couple of deep breaths and continued to watch…what the heck. It wouldn't kill anyone if she rested for just a second. She just had to take a short nap…

She yawned and there was no use resisting. She had been flying almost all day and it was now well into the afternoon. Soon it would be night and then she could fly freely over the city without anyone noticing. If Slade had anyone watching out for heroes, spotting her would be the worst thing that could happen. Slade would know HW didn't really kill her and then the poor girl would be as good as dead. Starfire had to be seriously careful for the sake of her two captured friends.

Robin…She though of him fro a brief moment. She hadn't seen him smile in such a long time, it felt like ages. He really wasn't the type of person who had too much luck. He even cut Slade up—and even _that _didn't work. Maybe Slade was right. Maybe Robin wasn't meant to be on their side. Maybe he was meant to be Slade's apprentice…

She couldn't think like that. That's how Slade always won—he got into your mind and worked his way outwards. She just had to keep him out of her head and se would be fine, but how long would that last. They were walking on eggshells. If anything went wrong, one of them would be dead in a heartbeat.

"I hope your plan works, friend H and W." She whispered before dozing off into an uneasy sleep.

Starfire only dreamt of nightmares…

R-

He woke up sitting in the corner of a small room, his hands tied behind his back and a gag fit tightly into his moth. His head was still dizzy from the serum, but he knew holding still would help it to wear off quicker. His vision was returning already.

At first he thought he was alone—but then he saw HW sitting on the floor in the other corner. She was staring at him with an unreadable face and it annoyed him.

She stood and came over to him, pulling the gag out of his mouth. "You sleep pretty hard." She said before returning to her seat.

He thought before answering. He had plenty of time to think as he slept, but there was something he just began to put together.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." He whispered.

She appeared shocked, but then she grinned. "So you know…"

He nodded. "You and Star are pretty noisy. I heard you going through the freezer when I was trying to sleep on the couch. I had no idea why you came back later with the meat in plastic container and blood on your hands. I guess it slipped my mind when you shot Star."

"Damn you're smart!" She laughed, leaning her head back against the wall to stare at the ceiling. "You are amazing, Robin—you know that? No wonder and absolutely evil maniac wants to train you. You could be deadly."

"I am deadly—I just don't act it."

"I see." Then her gaze returned to him. "So, is there anything you want to know?"

Yes.

"Where's Slade? I thought I'd end up waking to one of his lectures."

She chuckled. "He's actually resting right now. He was dead just yesterday, so you can't really blame him. He needs energy to lecture someone as stubborn as you."

He was stubborn and he liked being that way. It drove Batman nuts sometimes, but it helped him get his job done as a hero. He just didn't know when to give up.

But still, he knew he was in for a beating once Slade was ready. They would argue verbally and then one of them would lose their temper and attack the other. That would lead to yet another battle and Robin knew who would lose. Even though Slade was weak, Robin was in no fighting condition either.

"And what about you?" He asked. "What do you plan to do?"

She grinned. "Find out Slade's plan for our dear world and work off that. I plan to take a few people down, but I doubt I'll last long. I'm just here to damage the _inside_ to make it easier for the allies on the _outside_, if you get my drift?"

"You really are insane."

Her grin faded and she looked very serious. "Why do you think that?"

"I think I subconsciously heard you talk to that guy on the roof. I might have been rendered motionless, but I awake—and you guys were yelling pretty loud. I just couldn't move until later on."

"Then…" He mouth hung open. "Then…you know everything."

"Not everything, but enough to know I can trust you."

She fell silent and he left her to her peace. She would need to think things over before she tried anything on Slade or she would bring upon he own demise. HW was walking in between tight spaces. If she moved a little too slow, she'd be crushed.

A-

Ah yes—the end of another chapter. Told you not to have a heart attack yet, but a Titan or two will die in the future. I still have a lot to write for this chapter and I need to Q on the death scenes. I just couldn't kill Starfire right now—not when she's barely served her purpose. But I would like to congratulate Jean-Wachunas for figuring the whole thing out before I submitted the chapter. I received a letter from her of what she thought, and she was wrong in absolutely no way. And congrats to the rest of you who were pretty close! Keep reading and keep guessing!

Goodbye for now,

Alexnandru Van Gordon


	30. Chapter eight: Suspicious behaviour

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Victor: Victor here and I'm sorry to say Alex is stuck at the medi-center again. It snowed last night and when he stepped outside he slipped on the hidden ice. Let's just say he took a very unpleasant trip down the long porch steps. If that didn't break his leg, I don't know what will. But I have his story here—and he wanted me to say sorry for not up-dating lately. I didn't know there was a rule for not double-posting a story, so when we wrote our crossover...I kinda did. He couldn't update up until now so don't bash him for my bad.

I can't believe I'm standing up for preacher boy…

Anyway—I have his notebook and I'm going to get started for you guys. He should be back in a couple of hours so you'll hear from him at the end of the chapter. Just remember to say a little pray for him so he doesn't end up killing himself before 2006. I've never seen him so accident prone…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them; Alex doesn't own them.

CHAPTER NINE: Suspicious behaviour

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Jacob froze in mid-step. Cautiously, he peeked around the corner into the large room and stared at HW who was sitting on a chair by the table. In her hand was a gun.

What the hell was she up to?

Stepping inside he got a better view of the near wall. There was a small circle no larger than a tennis ball created by the bullets—pretty close to a circle anyway. She had fairly good aim with a firearm, having been taught by Jacob and her older brother when they went hunting.

"Might I ask what on earth you're doing?" He asked.

It was then that he noticed Wintergreen sitting at the other end of the table, fixing one of his guns. He was just as confused as Jacob. "Yes…" The older man said. "Why are you shooting at the wall?"

HW turned to face them both, looking even more confused than both of them put together. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked.

Jacob's mouth hung opened slightly. "Shooting the wall, _perhaps_?"

She nodded, coming to a conclusion in her mind. She pointed to the wall. "When you connect the dots, what do you see?"

"A circle?" They answered in unison.

She frowned at them and shook her head. "A hexagon—how can you have a circle without curved lines?"

S-

He heard the gunshots and his pace quickened. It came from the main room where Wintergreen kept all their weapons. Who in their right mind would fire a gun inside a building like this? Does anybody know what the word _ricochet _means?

He stopped in the doorway when he heard Jacob's question. He watched from the darkness as they asked her their questions and were utterly baffled by her insanity. Slade had questions about her, knowing she was insane from something Jacob said about her earlier. It was a lot worse when she was younger, but pills kept her easy. Until now, that is…

"A hexagon—how can you have a circle without curved lines?"

With Jacob wearing a mask, he could only guess the young man was confused, but the baffled look on Wintergreen's face showed utter bafflement. The look had been even weirder the first time Wintergreen saw the girl enter their hideout and not attempt to kill him. She was an odd one…

"Your point?" Jacob asked, still staring at the circle—_hexagon_.

She shrugged. "If I added another six bullets to the hexagon, what would it be then?"

"Something other than a circle?"

"Yes—and if I added even more until all the dots were touching?"

Wintergreen shook his head slowly. "_Then_ you would get a circle?"

She gave him the weirdest look of all and shook her head with yet another frown, staring at him as though he was the craziest person alive. "_No_! It would be some sort of lumpy oval."

"…Your point?"

"You can't change something to make it perfect. What you've done in the past is always going to have a major impact on the future. I would have to have the world's best aim to make a perfect hexagon with my first six bullets."

Interesting. She was lecturing them.

"And why are you telling us this?"

She seemed to ignore them before standing in front of her brother and said. "Do you think I could ever kill another human being?"

"You're crazy."

"I agree." She said apathetically and took aim before pulling the trigger.

Jacob jumped back quiet a distance and Wintergreen stood in instant.

_Click…Click. Click. Click…_

She gave her cousin a questioning glare. "What's wrong? I can't shoot you without any bullets."

Slade remained still like always. Unlike the two sane people in the room, it wouldn't have bothered him if she shot Jacob or not. The kid was good at his job, but death was inevitable. It would have been interesting to see if the girl was truly able to kill. Her insanity was something entertaining to watch.

He stepped inside and prevented any arguments from beginning. Walking up to HW, he took the gun from her hand and tossed it onto the table. She stared at it for a long time as it slid down to Wintergreen before looking at Slade.

"Something wrong?" She asked plainly.

"I have a job for you." He replied and walked over to her abandoned seat, sitting down with his arms crossed. "Do you know what happened to my three humanoid monsters?"

She nodded. "They were taken to a more secure prison in Gotham after escaping numerous times form the one in Jump City. You want them back?"

"One by one, yes." He reached into one of his belt pouches and tossed a disk over to her. "Look familiar?"

She gave it a good long stare before nodding. "Overload—right? This is a key to his prison cell?"

"Yes." He said, glad she was understanding thing so far. "Now, I know you are only here as long as your cousin is, but I'm in no mood for betrayers. Call this a test if you will—one that will cost either you or several other people their lives."

She stared at the disk again, shifting her weight uncomfortably. "You want me to release him?"

"Half of him is already here." Slade explained. "From what I heard, you absorbed almost all of him. All I need you to do is retrieve his disk, shock him back to life, and sic him on down town Gotham. Understand?"

"Perfectly." She said, pocketing the disk in one of the compartments on her belt. "But it's going to be painful. I don't have much control over my powers and I could either kill myself or absolutely destroy your little henchman. You really want to risk it?"

He smiled behind his mask. "The question is—do _you_ really want to risk it?"

She muttered something under her breath and spun around toward the hallway. The building was a maze, but she knew her way out.

"And remember—" Slade added before she left the room. "I'll be watching, little witch."

"Little witch…" He heard her growl and then she was gone. It would be a test, and also a small attempt to see how crazy she truly was.

C-

The moment he could walk again he was practically doing the type of back flips he saw Robin do. Boy…they weren't easy. He was lucky he didn't land on his head.

Now that he could move and fight, he pulled out his communicator and called up whoever was awake…Beast Boy didn't answer—that was understandable…Raven didn't answer—that too was understandable…and Robin wasn't answering. What was his excuse? Well, he could be asleep, but the kid was something of an insomniac. Robin barely slept, and barely ate for that matter.

He grew impatient, but the moment he was about to hang up—

"_Friend Cyborg, you are well!"_

He blinked and then grinned. Thank God someone was working and thank goodness she wasn't in a sad mood. At least he knew things _should_ be okay…

"Where are you guys? Robin won't answer."

She bit her lower lip and rubbed the back of her head. If he didn't know any better he would have said she was sitting in a tree.

"_Robin is currently under surveillance within Slade's hideout. I doubt he has his communicator on him."_

"WHAT!"

How could this happen—again! Once was a little creepy, twice was getting annoying, and thrice was just a thorn in the side. But a fourth time? It was so frustrating he wanted to tear out his hair…if he had any. Would Slade ever give up? Sure, he kept catching Robin—but wasn't losing him every time enough to tell him that he wasn't going to get Robin?

"Are you there to save him?" He asked, hoping Starfire had a plan.

"_HW and I are here. She is with the enemy but not _exactly_ with them. She is working on the inside and will inform me of the next stage to our plan the moment she deems the time right."_

If Raven was here she would burst an artery. Raven didn't trust new heroes and she certainly didn't like the sounds of HW when they heard she was accused of stealing Slade's piece at the Titans Easy HQ. But Cyborg was different. He heard from Robin that HW was a trustworthy person.

"Fine—but you better keep in contact with me. Tell me where you are."

"_We are presently on the edge of the city of Gotham. But you are still not well, Cyborg. I do not believe it is wise for you to fight just yet."_

He grinned. "I'm not coming alone, Star. I have a friend to call up."

"_Very well, but do not overexert yourself."_

"Oh—I won't."

He shut off his communicator and pushed a couple of button on his left arm. After a moment, the screen changed to show someone else.

"_Grayson here."_

G-

He had to be kidding. Again? That sounded like Slade alright. Trust him to bring himself together…literally. He was just lucky no one in his dimension tried to piece Slade back together again. That would be an utter disaster.

"Do you know who Wintergreen is?"

Cyborg paused on the screen. "_Ummm…Sorry—I can't say that I do. I might have, but I don't know right now."_

"Kill him."

"_Excuse me!"_

"Trust me—he's a pain in side. If you don't get rid of him while Slade is still weak, you'll have one hell of a rumble on your hands."

"_Dude—I don't do the whole murder thing."_

He rubbed his temples in irritation. He just wasn't getting through to this guy.

"Then get someone else to! If you free Robin I'm sure you can talk him into it."

"_Yeah…but he doesn't know we hear him shout out in his sleep. I came into his room one night with Starfire and he was spitting up blood. We were gonna wake him—but he kinda shot up in bed and didn't notice us in the corner of his room. Luckily he falls back to sleep quickly…"_

"Then I'll do it." He sighed. He wouldn't have much time in their dimension, but at least he could try his best. "If no one else there is willing to do it, then I'll go and kill gramps."

"_But why is he so dangerous?"_

"The guy knew Slade back when they were in the army. Slade saved him—yadda, yadda. To make a long story short, Wintergreen is just about Slade's only trustworthy friend. Just watch out. He doesn't fight like an old man."

"_I suppose he was the guy that broke into our tower."_

"Yeah…sounds like him. I honestly don't know how people can become so psychotic…"

"_And what about your world? What about Wintergreen and Slade…and Raven and HW."_

"Wintergreen is dead-dead; you already know Slade is chopped up in my world; Raven never fell into a coma; and HW…is insane. I don't know where she is, but I think she moved back to Canada to clear up the crime there."

"_Oh…"_

"But don't worry, kid, I'll help you out. Raven's a tough bird and HW isn't the villain type." He said reassuredly. He really didn't know if he could do much of anything, and now he was worried about Raven. She was a good friend, even if she was a little gloomy. And HW—she was insane, but she came up with pretty good ideas. The Four remaining Titans found her when all hero groups joined as one to fight against Slade. Robin was still under his control then, but he knew who HW was through secret communicator with his friends.

As long as she…

"Cyborg—does HW keep any pills with her?"

Cyborg looked confused for a moment, but thought hard. _"Don't know...At least I don't think she does. Why would she?"_

Grayson started to clench and unclench his fists—a bad habit he picked up from none other than Slade. "You might want to find out. She has a mental disease that…Well, let's just say she's looking for the purpose of life by relating to other things."

"_Why would we have to worry about that? A lot of people try to find the purpose of their life."_

"Because Death is connected to Life—she _questions_ Life."

"_So what—"_ Cyborg stopped himself and slowly nodded. _"I see. So she's the type who would hold the end of a gun to your head and ask why or why not she should kill you just to find her answer. And if she didn't get what she was hoping for, she'd continue **asking** other people in that fashion until she was no longer confused. Am I right?"_

"Precisely."

"_Anything else I should know about her."_

"No…but I want you to call her home back in Canada and ask for the prescription from her family. That's what you did in my dimension when you found out what she did every night she went out on her own."

"_Did we—in your dimension—arrest her?"_

"You locked her up for a short while until she was okay again, but you needed the extra help, so she was only held for a couple of months."

Grayson thought back on that. Yeah…that was right. And if they got her medication sooner, they could probably prevent the whole thing from happening. As long as Slade didn't ask her to kill anybody or destroy any buildings, HW would be alright.

"_Do you have her number?"_

"Oh—yeah." Grayson put the communicator down on his workbench and ran to his desk, looking through the files. Once he found it, he read it off to Cyborg.

"And Cy…"

"_Yeah?"_

"For the love of God—please hurry. I'll see you in Gotham the moment I tell the others what I'm up to. I might even bring some help."

"_Sure thing, Robin."_

Robin…an old name. He wondered how the young hero was holding out…

A and V-

Alex: I'm back…and I have a brace on my leg. It's removable, but it makes it harder for me to move up and down the basement stairs. My poor, already injuredleg…

Victor: (_Laughing_) I can't believe your luck!

Alex: Shut up! (_To readers:_) I'm glad to hear Victor took the blame for his mistake about the double-posting issue. That was a pain in the neck.

Victor: Yes. I apologize again.

Alex: Anyhow—I have something interesting planned so I had to put HW in the spotlight for this chapter. Trouble is at hand. Also—I was thinking about it and I might have Grayson bring a friend along from his dimension to even out the teams when I split all the good guys up. I'm listening to requests—_so that means this is your chance to make a major impact on my story_. Tell me who you want and why, and I just might take your suggestion. _I'll_ _only add **one** person, though, and that's only if things work out_—so let's see who the winner will be!

Victor: Besides that-so long people! Have a nice day…or—like Alex and me right now—night!

Alex: Vale amici! (_In Latin that means: Farewell, friends!_)

Until next time,

Alexnandru Van Gordon

and,

Victor Van Heiring


	31. Chapter nine: Why

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

_(**OUICK NOTE:** Read the last two chapters before you read this one because I was unable to submit all of them until today. Go to chapter seven and begin reading from there)_

I'm here alone again because Victor went home an hour ago to help with the unpacking. If you ever wanted to know why he was visiting me at a no-vacation time of the year, it's because he was moving from America to little old Canada. He just came over here before his parents did so that he could start school and settle in. I just hope he doesn't decide to help me with my other stories.

Okay, so last chapter I introduced you back to our good old friend Grayson. I'm not going to introduce the "other person" until later on so don't think I went and forgot about that. You'll see who it is soon enough. Also—No, I did not forget about anyone else. I can't have everyone talk from their POV in each chapter because they would be way too long and I have to sometimes wait to Q them in at certain times.

If I forgot to tell you anything I'll tell you at the end, but I know you're here to read the story, not to hear me ramble all night and day. As usual, please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: That would be neat, but I don't think I'm capable of owning such a popular show. The only things that belong to me are HW, Jacob, and this plot…but not for long…

CHAPTER NINE: Why

It was odd not to see anything or hear anything too. There was just a black void surrounding you, blocking out all light and sound from your numb body. Sometimes you think you saw something and other times you believe you heard a word spoken no higher than a whisper somewhere in this great black hole. It was a terrible punishment, but you can't help but wonder if it was punishment. Here you are safe. Here you have time to heal.

Here you know nothing and are left utterly alone.

There was a voice at one time that sounded muffled one moment and as clear as crystal the next. But you couldn't catch any of the words. So you listened because it was soothing and tried to imagine what the speaker looked like. It's too bad your imagination is so weak here. You can't imagine anything because you don't know what to imagine.

"…_Ro……ki…ped…hol…ut…Raven."_

There! A full word, not the specks you usually heard. Raven! You're name was Raven…You remembered that. Despite this void, you remembered that…

There was a flooding of light and a rumble as loud as the waves of the sea crashing against a cliff. Your chest felt heavy and you r limbs were too sore to move. Somehow you sat up and opened your eyes—opened your ears to the speaker and looked to the little green boy with his head wrapped up, sitting next to your bed. It comes back to you and you know everything.

"Beast boy, what did you say?"

R-

He was out before anyone noticed; something quite odd when you considered the fact that Slade had him locked up. If HW hadn't visited him before she left, he would have never received the dagger from her and cut his bindings. The room was easy enough to get out of too through the ventilation system, the oldest escape route he knew in the book, and he found himself outside quicker than you could say Jack-rabbit.

But then he began to wonder where Slade had sent HW.

The moment he was out into the evening air he shivered. The hand on his shoulder almost made him jump out of his skin, but when he turned around he could have never been happier. There, smiling the heavens to shame, was Starfire.

He was captured in a tight embrace he before he could inhale a deep breath. Face turning red, she released him soon and could barely contain herself from jumping around with joy.

"HW said I was to wait for you and take you to your father once you came out." Starfire whispered, still smiling the stars away. "Is this not glorious?"

"It's wonderful." He said with a sigh, pretty glad himself things were finally looking up. "But where is HW going?"

Starfire shrugged, looking thoughtfully up at the sky. "She said something about Overload and down town, but I do not understand. She consumed Overload long ago. Slade has sent her and said he would be watching."

That couldn't be good.

He grabbed her gently by each shoulder and sighed again. He knew HW was slightly mental and he didn't quite know what she would do if Slade was testing her.

"Starfire, I need you to fly me to downtown. After that, I wan you to get Batman and the others—tell them where I was being held. I'm going to make HW doesn't do anything she'll regret."

"What do you mean?" She asked; eyebrows rose in surprise. "HW would never do anything horrible."

"The HW we know _wouldn't_, but the HW she wants Slade to see _will_."

"Robin…explain…"

He shook his head, shoulders slouching. "When you act like something you're not, you can sometimes _really_ get into character. I should know. Acting as Red-X almost cost me everything I cared about."

It was the frightening truth. If Robin had trouble controlling himself when he acted as a villain, who was to say an insane person wasn't going to further?

RX-

Given a small communicator from Batman, he held it ready in case he saw anything. While old Bats went to check out the old factories, Red-X was sent to watch over the city. It wasn't it wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but who could complain. First off, he wasn't going to get arrested and secondly, Slade was on the loose. No one was safe with that lunatic up and about again.

Sure enough, his communicator beeped and he answered with a sigh. "Found anything?"

"_Actually, yes. I got a call down to the prison and I'm guessing Slade is gathering his forces again."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Overload's chip has been stolen, the security cameras fried."_

Oh boy. That wasn't good.

"Do you know where the thief is heading?"

"_Nope but—"_

There was a loud explosion and a flare of brilliant light from the streets below. Red-X was on top of one of the tallest buildings in Gotham, staring over the edge carefully to see what had happened.

He held the communicator back to his lips again. "Scratch that last question. I think we've found our crook."

HW-

People were screaming and fleeing like there was no tomorrow. She almost stopped herself numerous times and hesitating in bringing Overload back to life. She was scared to die, and was really worried if she was doing that right thing. The lives of many could end this night. But then again, what was the purpose of Life…?

That was an old argument she had with herself when she was younger. It was stupid and she would focus on it later when she was finished her job.

The moment she was out of the alleyway, she ran straight onto the street, the oncoming cars screeching to a halt. The car nearest to her blared its horn, silenced suddenly by a stream of lightning coming unintentionally from her hands. She was storing too much energy again.

Maybe releasing Overload wasn't such a bad idea.

Thinking that it was either now or never, she took the chip into her hand and tossed it out into the center of the street. Some people were watching her while others grew wary and decided to run. They were the smarter half. When she raised her hands, cackling with energy, and thrust them forward toward the chip she released more energy than she ever allowed herself before and created a gigantic burst f light. Anything nearby was burned, whether it be inanimate or living, but somehow she remained in one piece.

She was blown back into a car and ended up rolling over it onto the other side, landing painfully on the road on the other side. She gave herself a moment to breath past the pain in her chest as her heart struggled at an odd beat. A rib was broken, but she barely felt it over the flaming sensation flowing throughout her whole body. She cried out in agony once or twice but fell silent as Overload inhuman roar drowned out her shrieks.

Someone managing to stand, she leaned against the vehicle and stared at her creation. She felt almost empty, but it was impossible for her to be out of electrical energy. It was something strange she couldn't explain.

She said and did nothing as Overload shocked anyone he could see. Many people were dying…and strangely, she didn't care. Death was the sweet freedom with the cruelty of life, the ultimate act of mercy. Why did they run? Why did they strive to live?

What was the purpose of Life?

Red-X dropped into action and she was suddenly shaken from her world of growing insanity. She still had a job to do and Red-X was going to ruin everything. And since when did he get back? She thought he was in Antarctica…

"Hey."

She jumped—half from surprise, and half from the pain it cause her when Jacob put his hand on her shoulder. And what was he doing there?

"I came to watch you for Slade." He said, answering her unheard question. "Impressive…I never though you had it in you, cous."

She didn't say anything. Knowing he was there, she allowed herself to faint and he caught her as she fell.

What had she done?

S-

One thing after the other! This was just great!

The bot that reported Robin missing was lying on the ground with a dent in its face and a hole in the chest where sparks flew everywhere to show the damage. Wintergreen stood next to the robot and gave it a small kick in the side as he stared down at the mess. "I thought you were all about patience." Was all he said.

He took a couple of deep breaths and watched the camera screens along the wall. They showed numerous areas downtown and what was happening—and currently almost every police officer in Gotham was trying to stop Overload.

So she did have the guts to do it.

Although he was somewhat pleased with the death and destruction caused, he had to resist the urge to spit when he saw Red-X in the corner of a camera. He was helping the police! And Slade thought he was in Antarctica…what had driven such a respectable criminal to swing to the other side of law.

Then again, Red-X wanted revenge, and revenge was something that would drive a man to unthinkable lengths…even to act like a hero.

"This world is so damn backwards, it makes me sick to my stomach." He spat, turning his back to the monitors. His eye fell on the broken robot and with a small wave of his hand two more came from the darkness to drag it away. "I think Armageddon is past due for this world."

"So one would think, but it is rather entertaining to watch them struggle."

_Humph_! "Sometimes it's entertaining, but right now it's just annoying."

Wintergreen simply shrugged, not one to argue with Slade having known him for years. "And the boy? He's quite the amount of trouble. Wouldn't it be easier to just kill him?"

Slade shook his head. "Can't…and won't. I will bring him back to me even if I have to chase him down myself. Gotham may be large, but there are few places for him to hide. Besides, as much as he would love to run, it has become his Life's purpose to take me down."

"And what exactly brought you upon the Boy Wonder?" Wintergreen asked. It was a question he had meaning to ask for a long time. "Surely there are certain individuals out there that can defeat him on their own. What is his purpose to you."

Slade never did anything unless it affected something greater in the future. He did not bother himself with the smaller things most people worried about. It was nonsense.

"I assure, there are none."

"_None_?" Wintergreen asked, a hint of shock evident in his voice. "Knowing you, you've probably searched everywhere over the globe. Tell me what your plain is for this child and why you chose him in the first place."

"That's just it." Slade strolled over to a chair by the table and took his seat. Wintergreen followed and sat across from them as they waited for the return of Jacob and his cousin. "I went to him last."

"Last?"

"You know why I need an apprentice, correct?"

Wintergreen sat back and crossed his arms. "Because while you live forever, there will be times when a rebel would come to kill you. You need someone to take care of things while you are in…a healing state." His gaze fell on the table near the corner of the room where Slade kept some of his many experiments, including one he did not create—the serum that gave him his immortality and advanced human abilities. "You would give them a dose of _your medicine_ to make sure they didn't just die off on their own."

Correct. Wintergreen had been given the offer, but it was too late to advance his old, dying body. Besides, Wintergreen felt ready for the peace of death even if it meant hell for helping Slade.

"Indeed…" Slade stared at the table for a while before continuing. "It wasn't until after the Justice League supposedly killed me that I realized I needed an apprentice. I let them believe I was dead also that I could travel in piece. And so my search began…"

And what a search it was. He went around the world and watched, learning new tricks along the way, many of which he picked up in the orient. How disappointing it was…

"I observed any youth that had potential, but they were all weak in the end, both mentally and physically. I find the girls cry too much after they're beat or hurt too badly, giving up too easily, and the young men embrace defeat as more of a lesson than a bruise on their pride. And their skills? Ha! What a joke! I think it's harder for them to realize their own mistakes and correct them than it is for them to breathe. How pathetic…"

It truly was pathetic. Sometimes, while watching, he would close his eye and shake his head as a student of the martial arts took a blow without remembering how to block. And then they would make the same mistake over and over and over again until Slade almost stomped out of his hiding place and beat the living daylight's out of him or her.

"News of America travels everywhere quickly." He continued, fighting the migraine of memories. "I hate the Dark Knight, and you know why. So when I heard he had something of an apprentice who was fit to be called a hero, you can probably guess how upset I was. I was willing to put my search on hold just to get my revenge on him, just to kill both the Dark Knight and _Robin_. Don't ask me how I controlled the urge.

"Besides news of that, I continued my search and was given a list of potential apprentices by my sources years later. Seeing that all names were from America, I came over to the U.S. quickly and began again. HIVE was interesting and many of the young heroes and villains didn't do so badly. It was easier here than anywhere else, because it seemed children liked to team up a lot and so I didn't have to travel as much. However, I kept an ear open for the JL and learned the Dark Knight was letting his student go after a little disagreement between them, something of a life or death situation Robin was stuck in. The Joker shot him and I thanked the lunatic silently."

Wintergreen was very interested and was frowning with curiosity. "I see—and so you followed him then?"

"Like I said before, I came to him last." He shifted in the chair to get comfortable and thought back to that time. "Speedy was the second last, and he wasn't half as disappointing as the others. I could see he had motivation as a lone hero wandering around America, searching for a purpose and striving to the best he could be. But I soon learned that he didn't have much confidence in himself. He was once compared to Robin and, despite his strength, speed, agility, and intelligence, Robin was said to have been smarter, faster, stronger, more agile by a long shot, and twice as skilled. It became his goal to train and one day head Robin off in battle, praying to win. That impressed me and so I finally traveled to Jump City to watch the Boy Wonder and his newly started Teen Titans."

"Then what?" Wintergreen asked. "Did it take you long?"

He frowned and nodded. "Yes—longer than what I wanted it to take. HIVE could only deliver a message to me, and even then the Boy Wonder didn't worry about me as much as I would have thought. It wasn't until I almost burned own Jump City that he finally paid attention. It shocked me completely when he masked himself as the first Red-X to get to me through deceit. It amazed me at the risks he would take to achieve his goal of taking down crime, and I found that all rumors of his superiority were true. He was a child with no powers, no living blood relatives, and no one to lead him by the hand. I almost laughed at the thought that he had been the last person on my list and ended being the only one I wanted.

" I realized I could give him the serum after a few years of training and that would make him unstoppable to the heroes of this world. So, I set up a trap and lured him in by the lives of his friends. He understood the blackmail and I finally had what I wanted—an apprentice. Not only that, but my revenge against Bruce Wayne was finally fulfilled by taking his surrogate son and making him my own."

"Too bad it didn't last." Wintergreen muttered. He knew how hard it was to spend years striving for something, only to find bitter defeat. "And now I understand why."

Yes…That was another thing Slade and Robin had in common. They both hated defeat, and never gave up unless for the better of their cause. It was a long story, but it was true. Robin really was the only person in the world who was fit to be his apprentice, ad he would see to it that is plan was fulfilled no matter how long it took. He had years left to complete it.

The alarm sounded and both men stood. The screen changed to the security cameras of the building, a secretive Batman barely noticeable on the tapes. Wintergreen probably didn't see him, but Slade's one hawk eye picked him out from the shadows. Robin was just like his old mentor.

Now that he was going to have revenge against the Dark Knight, he might as well have revenge against his apprentice.

Strolling up to the table, he picked up a small syringe and tested it for air bubbles. Inside was a very pale blue liquid, something special he created himself that affected the mind greatly.

"If people think I'm insane…" He whispered to himself with a small smile. "Wait until they see the darker side of their noble knight."

Revenge was sweet.

A-

I've written these last three chapters over the course of the week. The first was written last Saturday, the one where Victor informed you my leg was _somewhat_ broken was written on Tuesday when I feel down the porch, and this one was written on Friday. That's to clear thing sup if you read my little introductions and skits. I'm just so happy that tomorrow I can update everything! Hazzah!

HW: (_Angry_.) Why did you have to tell everyone that I was insane?

Alex: Oh…hi…Umm, because I needed to reveal that for future purposes. I need you in this story for only two reasons, and one of them you really aren't going to like…

HW: Tell me!

Alex: O.O…Okay…just let me finish saying goodbye.

HW: And what about Grayson? Who is he going to bring with him?

Alex: Don't know—I haven't gotten any reviews yet. Tomorrow or sometime this weekend I will find out from the readers. I just hope they don't forget to cast their vote.

HW: Who are possible candidates?

Alex: Let's see…Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, someone from the Titans East, someone from the JL…umm, just preferably not Terra, Slade or Batman. If a lot of people ask me, I could, but the chosen person isn't supposed to make such an impact on the story. Bringing Terra back will bring up a lot of questions about the Terra in this dimension, Slade would only tip the scales so that the real Slade wins no matter what, and Batman…is too much. Not to mention they all have a grudge against the Slade from this time. I don't want them to be focused on revenge—just to get the job of saving the world done.

HW: He he…I know who I'm voting for!

Alex: O.o? Oh really? Who?

HW: (_Smiling excitedly_.) LARRY!

Alex: Good Lord—I never thought about that! He would really change everything around…Oh _no_…

HW: Yes! Everyone vote for Larry! He'll cause utter mayhem!

Alex: You _are_ insane! Larry would screw me up! Somebody save me! Whatever you do, don't—

HW: (_Pulling out gun, aims at Alex's head._)

Alex: (_Sweat drop._)

HW: I am here on the behalf of Slade. If you want your little writer to live, you better pick someone that will be no challenge to dispose of in this story.

Alex: What! You can't—

HW: Shut it, preacher boy. By the way, I'm killing off half your cast. Let's see. I can have Raven bleed to death and Starfire could get shot for real…Hmmm…

Alex: Don't you dare touch my story!

HW: I won't. On one condition…(_Pressing gun to Alex's temple_. _To readers_:) It's your turn to play hero, ladies and gentlemen. Answer me this question and I won't touch a hair on Alex's head or a word in his story. That means I'll be reading the reviews.

Alex: That's unfair to them!

HW: (_Ignoring Alex._) Here it is—_What is the ultimate purpose of Life_? If, after I read the reviews for this chapter, I _don't_ find a satisfying answer, it'll be **'splatter-time'** for preacher boy, and you can call the cops to clean up the pieces of bone and brain lying next to his dead body. And complaints?...No? Thought so. (_Wicked smile_.)

Alex: (_Sadly_) But, HW…_why_?

(Currently unavailable),

Alexnandru Van Gordon


	32. Chapter ten: The purpose of Life

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them.

HW: It's only been one day and so far I've only gotten **one** review. It was from someone by the name of HW-pull the trigger, and says… _"Hahahahaha! Interesting...I think you should bring back Slade or the other HW. And the purpose to lifeTHERE IS NONE! Time's up so that means pull the trigger! Alex, its **Splatter-time**!"_ HW-pull the trigger, I like your thinking. What do you think, Alex?

Alex: (_Tied to chair and frustrated._) I think you're insane.

HW: I think I'll take her/his advice… (_Putting gun to his temple._) But I think I'll be nice to you today, Alex. If you can tell me the purpose of Life, I will spare you and vow to kill myself.

Alex: Don't kill yourself. I hate suicide.

HW: Fine—but I still want an answer.

Alex: (_Frowning._) You _want _an answer, HW? You _seriously _want an answer! It is so simple, half the people in this world won't find it until their about to die! _You really want to know_!

HW: (_Frowning in confusion._) Yes…

Alex: Fine! This is the purpose of Life…

CHAPTER TEN: The purpose of Life

He slipped in and out of the shadows with ease, finding his way behind each robot before they had the time to sense him. All he had to do was put a fist in their back and let the sparks fly, maybe even tear off the heads of one or two. Not one saw him and he was almost disappointed. He thought a guy as infamous as Slade would have had a harder security system, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe the guy wasn't it and it was just a distraction…He still had to check anyway.

Once he spotted the security camera in one of the upper corners of the hall, he took out a batarang and tossed it at the tiny red dot The small machine sparked like the robots before growing, not even catching him on tape. This was pathetic and he was tempted to turn back and search somewhere else. This was nothing but a joke.

There were voices down the hall and a beam of light narrowly missed him as a door nearby opened. It was an older man who said good evening to someone in the room and started down the hall. Luckily for Batman, he was heading in the opposite direction.

"You can come in now." The man said over his shoulder to Batman who still stood in the shadows. "I'm sure you two are just dying to catch up on everything."

Batman frowned and waited until the man was around the corner of the hall before he went to the door and opened it. He walked inside only a few steps, giving the door enough space to swing shut, and waited, staring at the back of the man he hated most at this present time. The room was pretty dark, but the light from the many screens lit the room enough to reveal both men.

Slade stood facing the screens, hands behind his back as he always stood when he was so sure of himself. The day Batman shot him had been something like this. They said what needed to be said and then they fought. Batman almost lost his life that day, and Slade had almost escaped. But then there was that gun…

"Long time, no see." Slade began in a casual voice. It was as eerie as ever, but he sounded calm.

"Too long." Batman replied; eyes narrowing as he waited for Slade to make the first move. But Slade remained still. "Tell me something."

"Hmm?" Slade then turned around, hands still behind his back, and stood to face Batman. "And what would you like to hear?"

"Why you keep coming back? You died twice. What's there left to live for?"

Slade shrugged and turned back to his cameras. "Everyone has a purpose in life—there is no _one_ reason everybody lives. You're alive because you want tomorrow to be a better place for future generations, because you want to protect those you love. I, on the other hand, don't just live because I have something to _live_ for…I have nothing to _die_ for."

"Care to explain?" He didn't want games or riddles. He would have gone to the Joker if he wanted that, but he supposed someone as crazy as Slade would prefer to take things slow, seeing as Slade thought he had the world in his hand.

"I die and I get stuck in something of an eternal darkness and an everlasting silence until I'm brought back to life. All that there is for me to do _is_ live. And because there is no heaven or hell waiting for me, I can do pretty much whatever I want on this damn planet without having to worry about repenting or suffering until the end of eternity. Does this answer satisfy you?"

"What? Are you expecting me to be happy for you? Of course it's not satisfying. The only thing that would satisfy me would to see you off the world's case."

Slade began to laugh and that boiled his laugh. Somehow, just somehow, he refrained from attacking the man with his back turned to him.

"Care to explain what's so funny?"

Slade took a long pause before answering. "I've been on the world's case for years, but you only seem so troubled about it now. I think the _real_ thing that would satisfy you was if I was off of _Robin's _case…Am I correct?"

Batman's fists tightened. A fire rose in his chest and he had to bit back a curse. Yes, that was true. Robin didn't deserve some creep like this chasing him down and making his life hell for the rest of his days. Robin was just a kid.

"What's with you and bothering kids?" Batman asked, muscles tensing. "I thought you had enough fun bugging the Justice League."

"If a child is good when they are young, they can be much better in the future. Not only that, but the young are so very promising…" Slade turned around again and Batman could imagine him smiling behind his mask as his one eyes narrowed, voice lower, more menacing. "And Robin has _much_ to promise…"

"You think I don't know that already? I taught him out of his own free will and allowed him to leave when he wanted to. You should learn to leave him alone before you get hurt…"

"Robin is mine, and I doubt you can do anything to change that."

At the exact same moment, the two lunged forward, ready to attack. Batman delivered a sidekick which was blocked skillfully by Slade who tried to punch him in the stomach with his other fist. Batman grabbed the fist and tried a punch of his own, only to have that too blocked as Slade wrenched his hand free.

The two stepped back from each other and began to pace in a circle, eyes locked.

"Where is he?" Batman growled, clenching his fists harder than ever.

Slade laughed. "Don't think so lowly of your former son. He's already escaped."

Robin had escaped? Already? No…Slade had to be lying. He had to be—

Batman was caught off guard and barely had enough time to dodge the back-kick coming from Slade. He blocked two more with his arms crossed over his chest, and grabbed Slade's leg after the fourth. Then, allowing himself to grin slightly, he swung Slade in a full circle before releasing him and letting him fly. Slade, on the other hand, wasn't any normal crook. He knew how to fight—and it was proven true when Slade twisted in mid-air to land in a similar fashion Robin did when he was thrown. Now that he thought about it, Slade's style was a lot like Robin's—just greatly improved. The man probably knew other moves, but it was no wonder Robin found it difficult to fight this guy. Slade knew every move Robin would use, as did Batman.

"You fight like him." Slade said as he stood; thinking the exact same thing as Batman. "A little stronger and perfected in skill—but you fight like him."

"He escaped?" Batman said; choosing to ignore Slade's statement. "When?"

Slade laughed. "You are one of such little faith. Now I know why he left you…but yes. He escaped only a short while ago. I thought he would have run to you, but it's no wonder why he doesn't trust you."

Damn! He should have spotted Robin somewhere if he just escaped. He probably went home—his old home at the manor—and that meant he was safe…Scratch that. He wasn't safe as long as this guy was alive.

"You don't seem to be worried." Batman said, the two of them beginning to circle again. "You go through so much trouble trying to catch him and yet you don't look too upset."

Slade shrugged. "He's mine and he knows it. I will come for him when I feel like it and he will have no choice but to come. Besides, where can he run to? I know everywhere he'd go as a first choice and any possible place he would hide as a last choice."

"You seem to know a lot about him."

"He and I think alike."

They came at each other again and this time Batman caught him by the arm, grabbed his shoulder, spun around on his heel, and threw Slade as hard as he could toward the nearest wall. He had to admit he was amazed when Slade suddenly adjusted himself in the air and kicked off the wall with ease. He didn't even touch the ground as his push off the wall brought him into the perfect position for a kick, bringing his foot hard across Batman's jaw in a powerful swing. Batman saw stars for a brief moment as he closed his eyes and staggered backward, caught again in the face by yet another kick.

"It feels odd to be thrown." Slade said as he gave Batman a moment to collect himself. It was evident he didn't like being thrown either as he rolled the shoulder of arm he was tossed by. "I'm used to being the one who _does_ the throwing."

"I bet." Batman muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was bleeding from his mouth and spat out the blood before he took up his fighting stance, watching as Slade did the same.

They came at one another once more, this time a blur of punches and kicks. It was almost as if it was choreographed the way they blocked and dodged without receiving a solid hit. Soon they had to back away from each other again to catch their breath, glaring daggers at one another.

"Not bad." Slade said as he straightened, cracking his neck as he watched Batman. "I don't know what I was expecting, though. I knew you wouldn't be bad if you were Robin's teacher, but you yourself make a few simple mistakes."

"And you're perfect? I don't exactly see a victor here."

Slade's one eye narrowed and he reached behind himself. He took out a Bo-staff—Robin's choice of weapon. "Then perhaps we should take this up a notch? I'm sure your belt holds as many gadgets as your kid's."

"You're right." And he pulled out a smoke bomb. "Catch!"

He threw it at Slade and, as he expected, Slade hit it with his Bo-staff—the same kind of reaction Robin had when Batman surprised him in training. The bomb exploded upon contact and a cloud of smoke hid the villain as he began to cough. It was something of a dirty trick, but hey, he was fighting an unfair guy.

He took three normal explosives from his belt and waited as the cloud spread toward him, thinning out slowly. Slade's cough turned to a laugh as he grew silent, and all Batman could do was wait for an attack. He kept his eyes opened and looked around…nothing moved. And finally, when the smoke had cleared, he found that he was alone. Slade was gone.

He looked to the door. He didn't hear the door open, and yet there was nowhere to hide in this room. Save for the two tables, there was nothing else in the large room to hide around.

"Up here!"

Batman swore under his breath and could only look up as he was showered by explosives of Slade's design. He was blown back with such a force, he was almost knocked unconscious by time he hit the floor way on the other side of the room. He slid on the ground and rolled to a painful stop as he hit the wall. His arms were burnt on the forearm when he covered his head, and his costume was singed on the front.

To put it plainly, he could barely move.

Somehow he willed himself to sit up, watching as Slade jumped the long way down from the rafters and landed silently like a cat on the floor. But that should have been impossible.

Then again, Slade wasn't exactly human.

Still holding the bombs, he threw them toward Slade from his position on the ground and actually caught the man off guard. Slade stumbled back to avoid the explosions, but was evidently knocked over when the smoke clear, lying next to the weapons table on the other side of the room. Shouting a curse, Slade reached on top of the table and pulled down a gun-like weapon, taking aim at Batman, and shot.

Batman didn't have the time or strength to react. He was caught on the left shoulder by a dart-like projectile which he pulled out instantly. He knew he was too late, though, because he was already getting dizzy.

Leaning on the table, Slade brought himself to his feet and tossed the gun back onto the table. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, old boy, but I'm afraid I have to leave you now momentarily. I have a confused apprentice to collect."

"Leave him alone…" Batman warned as his vision suddenly split and he saw double. "Leave Robin…alone…"

Slade laughed—something he did a lot of, only making himself look like more of a maniac. "Why? Is he yours? He _was_ until you let him go, Dark Knight. The moment you let him leave for Jump City you practically handed him over to me!"

Batman wanted to stand, but he couldn't even will himself to move his legs. He had to lean against the wall just to keep from lying down.

"You should have never shot me." Slade continued; his voice once more low and menacing. "If you would have died that day, someone else would have adopted the Boy Wonder and we would have never met. He can thank you for his new place by my side in the future."

"Stop…" He gasped as he watched Slade head for the door. But the man didn't hear him.

"Do the world a favor and just die." Slade said before he left. "It's all going to change soon and there is no one who can stop me. There's nothing left for you to live for, but you did what you could for the world."

Everyone had a purpose in life and his was to do absolutely everything he could for the world and for the people he loved. He couldn't save the world on his own—that matter was pretty much out of his hands, but he still had his loved ones. He could still help Robin, Richard, his son…

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

A-

Alex: Happy now?

HW: O.O………There is no _one_ major purpose of Life? Everyone has their own?

Alex: You can have one or many, HW. Some we choose ourselves which can be either fulfilled or lost, and others are just given to us by fate. We humans do what we can in the amount of time we have to do it. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?

HW: (_Still aiming gun, has trouble deciding whether or not to shoot._) It can't be that simple! What's your purpose, then?

Alex: If you read my profile, I have many—but it doesn't mean I'll live to complete any of my goals. I won't know my true purpose until it comes, and even then I won't live long after.

HW: People live to fulfill their own separate purpose… (_Lowers gun._) I guess you still have a purpose to fulfill, kid. But what purpose did you give me?

Alex: You already know the answer to that.

HW: Yeah…I do…don't I? Too bad death has a play in my purpose. I'm gonna miss him…I'm gonna miss a lot of your characters. I didn't think you'd have the heart to actually kill a person or two off.

Alex: Don't give away the answer!

HW: (_Twirling gun in hand_.) Don't push your luck today, preacher boy. But I'll see you later. I have to get back to the story... (_Exits after untying Alex._)

Alex: Whoa…glad that's over—and I thought my cousin was crazy! After the beating I got from Slade after his betrayal… (_Shivers_.) I've got to hire a bodyguard. But, I'll see you guys later! I have to fix my account again. My review and author alerts say they are enabled, but I'm still not getting any messages in my e-mail account. I hope you like what I have so far—and I'm far from finished! I just needed to have a little duel between Batman and Slade—I just had to, so I dedicated a chapter to yet another powerless superhero who makes this world a safer place (in cartoon land, of course). I might add another one in the future, but Slade is Robin's problem. Robin's going to have to dance quite a few numbers with him soon so get ready to tango!

Bowing goodnight,

Alexnandru Van Gordon


	33. Chapter eleven: Wayne Manor

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Alex: HAZZAH! I fixed my account and the alerts. You guys should be getting them now, but if you don't just tell me in your review and I will see to it immediately.

Victor: And I am officially _CANADIAN_! Does that mean I have to be super polite now and say 'eh' at the end of each sentence?

Alex: Sheesh—do you believe everything you hear? Do I say 'eh' after every sentence and am I _soooo_ polite?

Victor: Well… I call you preacher boy for a reason and…you do have a habit of saying 'eh' every now and again.

Alex: (_Muttering to self._) Stupid rumors…

Victor: Okay—I'm sorry about the double-posting, people. I vow it shall never happen again!

Alex: Better, or I'll sic someone on you.

Victor: Fine. (_To readers:)_ I read the reviews and we have four choices so far. They are Slade, HW, Starfire or…_Larry_? Who the heck chose _Larry_?

Alex: Read the last two chapters. HW did when she held the gun to my head.

Victor: Damn. Too bad I missed that…

Alex: And one last thing—**Infamous One**, you read my mind. I started laughing so hard when I read what you thought. It's somewhat unfair because now you know what's going to happen. Curse you and your confounded thinking! (Just joking. I'm glad I have smart readers.)

DISCLAIMER: I think we know the answer to that already.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Wayne Manor

No matter how many times he insisted he was alright, Starfire never listened to a word he said. She kept shaking her head as he argued that he needed to find the JL.

"You must rest first." Was her only reply. All else was the silent treatment.

After a long while, he finally agreed to take a trip to the Wayne Manor to clean up and get ready. This she agreed to and they took off into the sky, finding them at the manor faster than he could blink. She must have had an adrenaline rush or something…

The first person he saw upon entering was Alfred. The man didn't look a day older than how he saw the man last. Straight backed, proper manner, slight grin—it was good to see him again. Robin's last trip to Gotham hadn't been the best and he barely had the chance to say hello.

"Welcome back, Master Dick." Alfred said, standing in the doorway as the two landed. "And who may this young lady be?"

Starfire blushed and Robin smiled. "This is Starfire."

"Well, Miss Starfire, welcome to Wayne Manor." He bowed and stepped aside, straightening when Robin passed him and gave the boy a small pat on the back. "You never were as introvert as Master Bruce."

Robin blushed but said nothing in reply. Bruce never did get married and Robin only hoped he didn't get to be as…serious as him in the future. Sometimes even Robin had to admit that Bruce should lighten up.

Starfire stood staring up at the grand stairway and gaped. "This place reminds me of my home on my planet."

"Hey…yeah…" Robin rubbed the back of his head. He was glad she felt at home.

"Master Bruce was here a short while ago." Alfred said as he closed the door. "He came along with that young thief—X, I believe you call him. They left just earlier to search for you."

Robin spun around on his heel and frowned in confusion. "Batman is _here_? I thought…"

His mind wandered back to that teleporting villain…He couldn't remember his name, but he was sure he had transported him to the center of the earth. Maybe he took him back here, but that made no sense for a villain…

"Do you know where they are exactly?"

Alfred shrugged. "Red-X was downtown arresting Overload and Batman…is still missing. I tried to call him but all I get is static."

That was juts great. He only hoped that he didn't have a run-in with Slade. That would lead to nothing else but disaster.

"I've got to find him—"

Starfire grabbed his arm gently and smiled at him, silencing with that simple look. "Rest first, Robin. You can not hope to help your father unless you are clam and relaxed. He taught you, did he not?"

"…Yes."

"Than I am sure he can survive on his own. You have been in worse cases, so I believe he can handle trouble on his own as well."

"I guess you're right, Star…" She was and so he didn't try to argue. She came with him upstairs.

But still…if Batman was missing that was never a good thing. Weren't heroes disappearing everywhere—even the best? The JL was being cut down in size and the world really needed them right now. Perhaps Batman was in trouble…perhaps he should leave now…

Starfire linked arms with him and he relaxed. He was just going to get cleaned up, have something to eat, and head out with her to find him. He felt rather relaxed around her, and, now that he was relaxed, he found that he was also rather hungry. When was the last time he ate…

Al-

There was a second knock at the door, not something usual when you lived far out in Wayne Manor. Robin was here…maybe it was another member of the JL, or perhaps even Batman. But wouldn't he use the _other_ entrance?

"Coming!" He called and grabbed the doorknobs. He opened the door a crack, just enough to see the person, and frowned in confusion. "Can I help you?" He asked the old man.

Old…yes. But he didn't look as though time affected him that much.

"I'm looking for a Richard Grayson?" The man said, smiling to Alfred. "I believe he is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne…am I correct?"

"He's at boarding school." Alfred said and bowed slightly. "Now good-day, sir. I have much business to attend to."

"I don't think you understand what I mean." The man said, placing a hand on the door to keep it open when Alfred tried to close it. "I'm here for him."

Alfred frowned, annoyed at this man's persistence. "And I told you he wasn't here."

"Oh? And where is he then?"

"England." He muttered, thinking of anywhere in the world, and tried to close the door again. Still the man insisted on stopping him.

"Maybe I should put this is different words." The man smiled yet again. "I'm here for _Robin_."

Alfred froze. How did he know about that? Was Robin working with him?...No…but…

This made no sense.

"May I ask to as why you are here for him?"

The man pushed the door all the way opened, forcing Alfred back at the same time. He almost lost his balance, but kept his feet, quite upset at the man. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Slade is on his way here for him." The man finally explained and Alfred's eyes grew wide. "I'm just here to help him…_pack_."

"Over my dead body, you will." Alfred spat as the man entered the house. Then, before the man could fathom the idea that Alfred could fight, good old Pennyworth delivered a tight fist to the man's nose. He stumbled back and grabbed it with his hands, bleeding quite a bit from the hit.

"Why you old bat!" The man exclaimed. "Damn, you hit hard…" And he looked at his hands, the center of his face a bloody mess. Alfred had to admit that he took pain pretty well.

Alfred had only taken care of the Dark Knight his entire life. He had to pick up a thing or two now and again.

Standing next to the small table by the door, he picked up the vase and chucked it at the man. Still in staring at his hands, the man didn't exactly notice the vase until it was too late. He was, however, able to turn his face away as it came smashing into the side of his face, wobbling to keep his balance. Alfred was surprised he wasn't knocked out.

"Tough old bird, aren't you?" Alfred muttered. "You would have been better off not coming here.

"True…" The man choked, touching the side of his head gingerly where he was slashed with the broken glass. "But pride would prevent me from losing to you." And he reached into his coat for something. It was a little black sphere no larger than a marble…

He soon learned it was a smoke bomb when the man chucked it at his face. His left cheek smarted, but he was more worried about the smoke when it rose around him in a billowing cloud and choked his lungs. His eyes stung and so he closed them, a bad mistake, he later learned, when the man struck him hard on the head from behind. He blacked out in an instant, only staying conscious long enough to see the floor as he came crashing down upon it.

W-

Stupid man…But did he ever hit hard…

Wintergreen touched his nose again, a sharp pain shooting up the bridge. He was still bleeding, but a bloody nose was easy to handle. At least the old guy didn't try a shove hit to push the cartilage up into the brain. That would have been lethal.

Now…where to find that kid...

He looked around as the smoke settled. It was a large place—but he swore he saw the girl and boy headed in this direction of Wayne Manor. They had to be around somewhere…

In too much pain to think, he started off in one direction on the main floor. This would take a while…

R-

Dressed in a new suit, he stepped outside the washroom attached to his room with a towel over his shoulder. He almost didn't catch the apple Starfire tossed to him as she sat on his bed, munching away on…a _wax_ version. He did a double-take, looking at his real red apple and her glossy green wax fake.

"Ummm…you know that isn't real…right?"

She shrugged and swallowed. "You miss the best of your resources, Robin. How can something as delicious as this not be real?"

He cringed as she took another bite and bit into his own. It was sweet…he missed the taste. He actually missed food altogether. He hadn't realized how hungry he was…

"Shall we leave?" He asked and headed toward the door. "I think I'll just say goodbye to Alfred before we go."

"He is a wonderful person." Starfire chirped, jumping up to follow him out the room and down the many halls. "His manners are much better than many of the people I have met besides you and our friends. I would like to bid him goodbye as well."

It was nice to see that Starfire was in a good mood. He was feeling pretty good himself. He just needed to get down into the basement to grab another belt before they—

The moment they reached the grand stairway they saw Alfred's sprawled form on the ground by the door. Glass was shattered on the ground next to him, but he himself was not bleeding.

The small smoke bomb case on the ground gave it all the way.

"Alfred?" He whispered, kneeling down beside the unconscious Butler. He was breathing and he didn't look as though he had any serious injuries…but still.

Robin clenched and unclenched his fists, standing as Starfire picked up Alfred. "Take him upstairs to one of the rooms and keep your eyes opened. I'm going to check the main floor and grab a new belt."

"But, Robin—"

"Not now, Star." He gave her a weak smile. "Please go. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

She opened her mouth to protest, but argued with herself inside her head. Then, with a small look of defeat, she levitated with Alfred in her arms. As long as she was out of harm's way, he could think clearly and find whoever was here. Not Slade…he would have killed Alfred.

Muttering a curse, he started creeping around as silent as he most possibly could, looking everywhere he could think of in search of the intruder. To his surprise, he found no one. Either they were upstairs or they left when they didn't find what they wanted.

Starfire was upstairs. She could handle the intruder for a minute or two.

Biting his lower lip, he ran for the door leading to the Batcave in the basement. He had just about everything down there. Then, hitting the light switch upon entering the absolute darkness, he closed the door and locked it before venturing down the crooked stairs to the cave. Everything was as it should be and so he jus strolled over to one of the display cases and knelt in front of his. There was a hidden shelf underneath it where he kept his old spare belts.

Where were his belts?

"Please don't tell me you decided to rearrange everything…" He muttered as he stood. This was just great! Now what was he supposed to—

He turned around just as the old man delivered a swift kick to his face. Nit having much space to begin with, he backed up into the display case and almost shattered the glass. There was a spider-web imitation on the glass when he dodged aside as another kick came his way. This one did shatter the glass and the man had to waste time pulling his foot free gently. In the meantime, Robin wound up his fist and punched the guy good in his already busted nose. It was apparent he had been the one to run into Alfred.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, ready to attack again. But he gave the man a moments grace as he held a hand over his bleeding nose.

"What's with you people and face shots?" The man snapped in a muffled voice. "And you may call me Wintergreen, _young man_. I'm here on behalf of my good friend Slade."

One eye widened as robin looked the guy over. Was this the guy that headed the team collecting Slade's body parts? Strange…Robin thought Slade didn't believe in friends. He must have met the old man before he went insane…Unless they were both insane…

"I seriously don't have the time for this, _sir_." Robin replied with just as much attitude. "And you'd better stop while you're ahead or I just might break what's left of your nose."

"Bloody children." Was all the man said before he threw a punch at Robin.

Robin had to admit, despite his age, _Wintergreen_ moved fairly fast. Not to mention his skill was pretty good.

Left, right, duck—kick! Robin sent him stumbling back a couple of steps. He wanted to give it his all…but he felt pretty bad beating up an old man. He kept thinking of poor Alfred.

The man shook his head, a hand returning to his bloody nose.

"Uh…you want to sit down?" Robin asked, rubbing the back of his head. And then said quietly to himself. "I can't believe I'm going easy on a bad guy, even if he is old. Poor Mambo never had a chance…"

"What is with you anyway?" The man asked, tilting his head back to slow the blood flow. "Is fighting all you ever do? I thought you were supposed to live while you were young—and risk your life when you were either old or dying. Come on, kid. I think you're walking backwards."

Robin frowned, but somehow held back his temper. "What is with _adults_ and always putting down kids? I get enough of it from my father and even more of it out of Slade. Don't you oldies have anything better to do with your spare time then pick on us?"

Wintergreen laughed. "We're right in what we say. We _oldies_ have experience, kid, and that's something you'll get with age. Give it time. You'll be picking on kids when you're older too."

"Which reminds me…" Robin grinned. "Unless you're going to fight, I'm placing you under arrest. You should have never come alone."

"Who said I did?" The man said, moving his head to look up the stairs. Robin turned around to see what he was looking at…

He honestly didn't know whether to be furious or scared. Slade was standing there at the top of the stairs, his one eye narrow as he slowly started downward toward them. He stopped on the second last step before speaking.

"Miss me?"

Robin frowned and gritted his teeth, refusing to say anything Then Slade stood on the floor and started toward him. The sound of his voice suggested he was smiling.

"_Guess not_…"

A-

Yah! Another chapter done. Sorry if this one was boring, but I had to set a couple of things up first. And Batman? Oh…wait and see. Then there's Grayson—he'll be showing up with Cyborg and someone else soon, so don't go thinking I forgot about anyone.

P.S. **KelseyAlicia**—sure, I'll explain anything you need help with. Just tell me what chapter you got stuck at and I'll send you a letter as soon as I most possibly can.

If anyone else here is confused about something, please feel free to say so and I'll gladly explain. You can either tell me in your review, or ask me personally through my e-mail which you can find on my profile page.

Kacey: I see you've been busy, Robin… (_Standing behind Alex with arms crossed_.)

Alex: EEK! I thought you were dead!

Kacey: I was on vacation visiting relatives—and now I'm here to kidnap you. And what exactly is this…You're Alexnandru Van Gordon? Ha! I would have never guessed!

Alex: O.o?...I thought you didn't read fanfiction…

Kacey: I found the site one day and started reading what people had written. Which reminds me…(_Grabs the back of Alex's chair and pulls it away from the computer_.)

Alex: Ah! I have to finish submitting this.

Kacey: Fine, hurry—I want to get back to work on _our_ story. Not some geeky fanfiction story which people with no life write.

Alex: Take that back!

Victor: What's going on down here? (_Sees Kacey_.) _Ahhhh! It's the witch!_ I thought evil beings couldn't enter your house unless someone invited them inside?

Kacey: O.o? Your aunt invited me in, idiot. And I need to steal your cousin until he edits the next chapter I wrote.

Victor: You can do that at school. I don't want to ever see you here again!

Kacey: Why you—

(_Fighting in background as Alex hops back to the computer_.)

Alex: This is the first and last time you will ever hear from my _boss_, so to speak. I'm writing a story of my own with her, but boy is she picky. She would hang me if she ever found out how lazy I write these stories on fanfiction. I write here because I feel more relaxed…Now that I think about it, how did she ever find out where I live? (_To Kacey_.) Hey—promise you won't interrupt my story again. I can tolerate Victor only because he's my cousin.

Kacey: (_Grumbling_.) Fine—goodbye people. It was nice meeting you even if it was for this one time—and please try to stop him from continuing his story. It's driving me nuts!

Victor: (_Grins_.) He's making a fourth book to this one.

Kacey: He is?

Alex: I am?

Victor: You are—don't try and get out of it, or I'll call up Slade.

Alex: (Gulps.) I guess I could whip up something…

(Currently refereeing a war),

Alexnandru Van Gordon


	34. Chapter twelve: Back to the drawing boar...

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Alex: Hey people! I edited my friend's chapter so she'll leave me alone for about another month or so until it's my turn to write. Now I have more time for my story! Yeah!

Victor: Yes—and I don't have to talk to her unless we somehow cross paths! Yes!

Alex: o.O? Hello? You go to school with me now…she's in the same grade as me.

Victor: But I'm two grades ahead of you.

Alex: You'll still run into her at lunch and in the hall and at the dances…

Victor: EEK! Someone get me a cross (_Runs upstairs to find one._).

Alex: O.o? Ooookaaay…So, where did we leave off…Oh yes! Wayne Manor. I still have a long way to go, but now you get to see Robin and Slade duke it out soon…once…and then a couple of more times. There's no way I'm ending this here. Oh, and about a book four, Victor and I will be flipping a coin at the end of this chapter. I guess I could fit something in, but I don't know why he wants me to continue…

DISCLAIMER: Not in a lifetime.

CHAPTER TWELVE: Back to the drawing board…

She woke with the largest headache in the world. Well…it wasn't exactly the largest in the world, but it was the worst one she had yet. It felt as though she went skydiving and landed on her head.

Sitting up, she held her forehead with one hand and froze to get over the pain of movement. She couldn't see anything for the briefest of moments, but then everything came back into focus. She was lying on the table in the main area and Jacob stood to her left with a wet cloth in hand. He handed it to her and she placed it on her forehead graciously. At least she was alive.

The sight of a newcomer surprised her more than what she would have expected. She wasn't shocked so much from the fact that the person was new to them, but from the fact that _he_ was Robin's father. What on earth was Batman doing here and why wasn't he attacking them? Enough about him—why wasn't _Jacob_ doing anything?

"Ummm…" She pointed to the Dark Knight and gave Jacob a quizzical look. "Something I missed?"

Her cousin smiled and took the washcloth from her as she slid off the table slowly to stand. It took a lot of effort, but she found her balance and limped over to a chair near the table.

"You missed quite a bit before you joined." He explained, taking a seat next to her, watching Batman look for something on the workbench in the corner. "Slade has a ton of these..._serums_. He was originally going to use this one on Boy Wonder, but I think he wants to teach good old Robin the hard way. He's using on Gotham's hero until he has no more use for him and decides to kill him."

"He's…" HW gulped, having trouble finding the right words. "Under Slade's control?"

"You don't look too happy about that." He frowned, suspicion growing in his voice.

She frowned herself and slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't you see—if we don't do whatever he wants he could use that poison on us! How's he doing it anyway?"

Jacob gave her a thoughtful look before his gaze fell on Batman. "Well, I guess the chemical messes with your reason. Slade tells him something over the communicator and he does it, and so far he's looking for the special serum for Robin. It's some sort of human advancing stuff. I don't know exactly."

She knew. She remembered everything she read about Slade the last time he came after Robin. He was going to use the same advancing serum he had used on him. It was for some sort of experiment to test the resistance against truth serums or something…She didn't even think truth serums could exist. But she guessed she was wrong…

"Where is Slade anyway…?" She peered around, tempted to stand and start looking around the whole building. "And Wintergreen?"

Her cousin shrugged. "Wintergreen went out to look for the kid when he escaped and called us to say he was at Wayne Manor. Slade went too, but now he's been wondering…" Her cousin once more frowned at her. "The alien girl is alive. You're going to have some explaining to do when they get back."

Now she tensed up. That wasn't good! Her whole cover was practically blown!

"She's alive?" She asked innocently, surprised at how…_surprised_ she sounded. "Damn aliens…"

He sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah…I guess…"

She bit her lower lip and said nothing else.

She knew Slade wasn't that gullible.

G-

Good old Gotham. He was…he couldn't say. It was so…_much better_ than what it was in his dimension. He was lost at words. His Slade absolutely annihilated Gotham in their time when the last of the JL built up a resistance there. But here there was a couple of damages here and there form an attack, but no where near as horrible as what he had seen.

Hopefully Gotham didn't end up like his Gotham.

"It is…glorious…" Kori sighed in awe. Starfire—or Kori, as she liked to be called—was reluctant to let him leave without her. She was afraid of Slade, or, more so, the imprisonment or death of Grayson.

The look on Cyborg's face when he saw her was priceless.

Kori looked just like she did all those years ago, just…older. Her suit was more of a magenta colour rather than purple but that was just about the only real difference. She was still as sweet and asked just as many questions.

"Good old Gotham." Cyborg said; grinning as the chair slowed. "Sorry it took so long, y'all, but that was as fast as I could drive without killing someone on the highway."

Kori smiled and blushed. "It was very fast—but not so fast as to kill us."

Cyborg must have learned how to drive from Bruce.

"Anyway…Where exactly did Starfire say she was?"

Cyborg shrugged and pulled into the next lane. They were headed to Wayne Manor to check up on the Bat. "No idea. All she did was say she was in Gotham and that Robin and HW were with her. Look for anyone dark and creepy and we should find them."

He laughed—it was too true.

He relaxed. It was going to be nice to see Bruce again after so long, and in this time he wouldn't be as harsh. The Dark Knight was serious—and some criminals thought he was the devil, but they hadn't seen the Dark Knight he knew who was hardened by the five years battling against Slade. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled after that serum Slade used on him…

"Maybe that won't happen here." He whispered to himself and suddenly began to pray. This wasn't his past—because this certainly didn't happen—but that didn't mean it couldn't meet a terrible end.

_Please don't be too late._

St-

She placed the old man on a bed in one of the larger rooms, locking the door before she left to look for Robin. It was awfully quiet…but that was a good thing, was it not? If there were no sounds than that meant there was no fighting and that meant—

_Crash!_

What exactly was that?

Taking flight, she soared down the halls and down the grand stairs. It sounded like it came from the parlor.

Silently, she landed and peeked around the corner into the small room—there was Slade…Too bad. Right when things were looking up.

Slade had his Bo-staff and Robin had…nothing. The crash was a glass figure shattered by Slade's feet. It came from the small coffee table in front of Robin who was winding up for another kick. He hit another glass figurine and this one somehow made it past Slade's staff and caught him in the chest. He released a small grunt as he stepped back and brushed the glass from his suit, looking none too happy.

"Don't be such a child." Slade growled, twirling his staff as he advanced. "It's time to leave, Robin."

_Righteous fury._

_Zap! Zing!_

Slade was knocked sideways into the wall, dropping his staff in the process. Robin stared at his dizzy foe before smiling at Starfire, obviously grateful she showed up when she did. But then his smile faded…

"Starfire!"

Something hit her in the back of the head and she came crashing down to the floor in the parlor. An armoured foot stepped next to her head and a powerful hand grabbed a fistful of her hair to hold her up. She shrieked in pain but was actually too dizzy to do anything. Her vision was slowly fading…

"Starfire!" She heard him call once more before he grunted and crashed into the far wall. He muttered something like _'Reminds me of Ra's Al Ghul'_ before she fell into darkness.

_Sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to leave you on your own again…_

S-

Ra's Al Ghul? The Demon's Head? What the heck was he talking about?

"Hope I didn't hit you _too_ hard, Robin." Slade mocked, walking from side to side to get around the couch that was now between them. The Boy Wonder was still standing after being thrown brutally into the wall over the piece of furniture, something Slade had expected. "This is the first time I ever heard you talk nonsense after a good blow."

Robin frowned and muttered something under his breath. "Ra's Al Ghul…The Lazarus pit? Don't tell me you never heard of it."

"A fountain of youth? Why did you bring up this legend?"

"Because Ra's chased down Batman." He shrugged. "Don't know…my predicament just reminded me of how you two are something alike in an insane manner."

He shook his head. "You can tell me all about that later. But now—"

He skipped over the couch—the exact same time Robin moved to knock it over. Slade came crashing down onto the wooden coffee table and broke it in half as Robin moved to grab his Bo-staff—falling as Slade grabbed his ankle. He came crashing down onto a small wooden table next to the fallen couch, landing on his elbow in an odd way. He bit back a shout as he tried to kick Slade in the face, fighting for his freedom as Slade grabbed his leg with both hands and started to drag him towards him. Fingers stretched to reach the staff, and he was just about there…

Wintergreen chose to help just then and picked up the Bo-staff before Robin could snatch it away. Then, with a swift twirl, he brought it down with an awful crack on the Boy Wonder's head. Robin lay limp for a moment until he moaned as Slade sat up on his knees and pulled him closer.

Damn child. Just didn't know when to give up, did he?

Just then, Robin turned onto his back and pulled the knee of his free leg into his chest. Slade didn't even have the chance to let go of the boy before Robin's foot connected with his face and sent him swirling into a flash of white and bright colours as he strained to remain conscious. It surprised him how hard Robin could hit after taking such a blow to the head with his staff.

"Brat!" He heard Wintergreen snap, followed by yet another crash. His vision returned to a sight of a fallen bookcase lying on top of them both, Robin sliding out from under it with ease. Back facing Slade, Robin didn't know he was moving toward his enemy until Slade grabbed him from behind around the waist and stood, bringing the Boy Wonder up abruptly with him. Robin struggled of course, even more as Slade slowly crushed him. He tried kicking over his shoulder into Slade's face, but Slade saw it coming. Slade even managed to move his head aside just as Robin rammed his back to hit him, knowing the child's tricks.

"Let…go..." Robin choked, reaching over behind himself to grab Slade. He successfully hit Slade in his one good eye and, despite his endurance through the worst kinds of pain; Slade had to admit that hurt. He had no choice but to release robin as he stumbled back—tripping over h broken coffee table.

Somehow he wasn't blinded long and saw Wintergreen halfway out from under the shelf. He grabbed Robin's ankle just before he reached the alien girl and almost tripped again. He somehow kept his balance and tried to hop away, finding that the action wasn't getting him anywhere

Slade closed him one eye once more. Damn that hurt…

Reaching to his belt, Slade pressed the button on his communicator. It flashed red and caught Robin's attention, sending the boy into wide-eyed panic as Slade stalked closer. "Make my job easy for once." Slade muttered, furious at Robin for hitting him in the eye. "Being a villain isn't an easy job."

Robin stamped on Wintergreen's foot and dashed out from the parlor, Slade hot in pursuit. "You better run!" He yelled after the Boy Wonder as the young hero ran into the entrance, grabbed onto the railing of the main stairway, flipped over it, and sprinted up the stairs. "Because when I catch you…"

Robin did something very unexpected then. Upon reaching the top of the stairs he spun around and jumped onto the railing, sliding down past Slade in the blink of the eye. Then he started running back toward the parlor…

_For the girl._

True. The moment he turned the corner, Robin ran right past him again with the girl in his arms, Wintergreen cursing in some foreign language as he chased after the two. What was all this about? Boy was Robin fast…

Shaking his head, he continued in the chase. When he caught Robin…

R-

'_Yikes!'_ He thought as he glanced over his shoulder at the two men after him. Normally he would have turned around and fought until he was too tired to fight anymore, but Starfire was here and she couldn't defend herself. The moment she was safe he would gladly duel Slade, but until then—

_Run_!

Slade passed Wintergreen with ease, probably none too please with Robin almost blinding him permanently. Killing the guy was one thing because he could come back to life, but blinding him…Robin didn't think he was too happy when he lost his first eye. Losing two would really push his buttons, something robin didn't want to do right now. He just really wanted to get Starfire as far away from them as possible…and try to stay alive after the beating he would surely get once he was caught.

Just as he anticipated—but really hoped wouldn't have happened—Slade caught his cap and he was jerked back with a choke. Dropping Starfire in the process, he bumped back into the villain and was spun around once Slade got a good grip on his shoulders. He was going to kick the man but—doing something that surprised him—Slade covered his eyes with his right hand and lifted him from the ground just by that, fingers digging into his temples.

Robin yelped and tried to kick the man, only to have his knee grabbed with the lunatic's free hand. It was crushed beneath his grasp and even more pain radiated from his temples.

Trying to pry Slade's hand free of the upper half of his face, Robin continued to struggle until his back was slammed heavily into a wall. He saw faint stars over the blackness of Slade's hand and he couldn't think of what to do.

What about Starfire?

"Grab the girl." Slade hissed to Wintergreen, tightening his grip on Robin's knee.

There was the sound of movement and Robin continued to fight against Slade, he tried kicking the man with his free leg but was rewarded with yet another slam into the wall. This time he had to wait a couple of seconds until his head stopped spinning. He hated being blinded. It made him feel so weak—which was probably why Slade was doing it, not to mention the odd feeling in his spin now that gravity was stretching it out. How weird…

"Thought you could run, did you?" Slade said, slamming Robin _again_ out of his fury. "Did you honestly think you could get away? Did you think I wasn't going to come after you?"

Robin gritted his teeth together in anger. "No—I was actually going to drop by again after I grabbed an axe or something. Ever been to Brazil, Slade?"

That smart remark earned him _two_ slams, each pushing him further to the brink of unconsciousness. But he expected as much. There was no way Slade' couldn't be angry at him for chopping him up and sending his pieces around the world. It wasn't exactly a clean death either…

"You've got guts, but you just don't know when to give up…" Slade growled and finally released Robin, he fell to his feet but found it hard to stand with such a dizzy head and a sore knee. He actually almost yelped again from the sharp pain shooting up his leg.

Slade, as usual, was strong.

"If you thought you could save the day this time, guess again." Slade continued, now grabbing him by the front of his shirt to pull his face to face. "If you won't be my apprentice, you won't be the only one to suffer."

"Can't make me, Slade." Robin said, not too happy himself. "You know I won't give in. You know I'll try to kill you every chance I get."

"So you will…"

He was thrown and—was caught. The second person was that Jacob guy who he first saw at the Titans East Tower. He must have had teleportation powers or something of the sort.

"Took you long enough." Slade muttered to the young man "Take him back to our hideout and tie him up. And this time, _watch him_."

Robin didn't even have the chance to speak before he was suddenly thrown into a dark nothingness where his body was numb and all his other senses were dulled almost completely. When his sight and hearing returned, he found himself in a room so dark he could barely see the young man Jacob. But he had a growing feeling he knew where he was.

Exactly where he started…

A and V-

Alex: Ta-da! I finished it, but I'm pretty upset.

Victor: Why? Is it because only one person reviewed your last chapter or is it because you have to dye your shiny black hair blond—you heard me people—Alex _has to go **blond** for the school play! _(_Thrown into a fit of laughter._)

Alex: -.- (_Upset_.) I'm a little upset about the reviews, but it's the hair thing that gets me. I'd wear a wig, except my mom seriously wants me to have my old blond hair back. I'm a natural blond, but I wanted to try something new.

Victor: _He he_—and I get the honours of dying his hair. Let's go, preacher boy!

Alex: _Argh_…Just don't make it white like you did to your younger brother. Just plain—if it's possible.

Victor: you get what you get—AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PEOPLE! I know we don't talk about it a lot, but it's very upsetting to work on a story for so long and do all you can to make it long and interesting—only to get one review! So sad…

Alex: Quite picking on them and let's go. I want to get the horror over and done with.

Victor: (_To self_.) I'm gonna post a picture on the internet…

Alex: By the way—I heard that. -.-

(Praying that his hair doesn't turn white),

Alexnandru Van Gordon,

and

Bowing,

Victor Van Heiring


	35. Chapter thirteen: Certain signs

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Victor: Hello people! We're back and we're sorry we forgot to toss the coin. We'll do it once Alex decides to sit down at the computer—just for the record, he won't come near me because I bleached his hair white.

Alex: Yeah…and the jerk didn't get grounded. (_Extremely upset, finally sits down at desk to type. Has a hat on._)

Victor: (_Snatches hat_.) Ta-da! Short white hair, ladies and gentlemen! Doesn't it look wonderful?

Alex: Shut up so we can flip the coin. Heads says I stop at book three, and tails says I write a book four.

Victor: (_Flips coin, catches it, and…_) Tails! Ha ha ha! Book four, here he comes!

Alex: Darn…that means I have to start writing an outline for it. That also means I have to add in some little connections in this one…

DISCLAIMER: I'm sure they know by now that I'm not trying to steal their work. If Warner Bros or whoever doesn't… (_Shakes head_.) Sad little people…

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Certain signs

"I'm tired."

"_So am I…but we have to keep looking for her."_

Cyborg smacked his head against a wall. His locator device was reading positions all over the city. Either he was scrambled, or he was picking up readings that he shouldn't. To put it plainly, HW couldn't be found anywhere.

They had her medicine and the news about some sort of electric beast attacking the town had certainly caught their attention. It was Overload, but the JL recorded that he had been absorbed by HW in her little battle against him and the Riddler. They had Starfire to vouch for it.

"We have way too many people top find…" Cyborg sighed into his communicator. His screen was split in half to show Grayson and Kori at their locations on separate sides of Gotham.

"_Perhaps by the docks?" _Kori asked hopefully, rubbing a sore eye. They had been searching all day and so far found nothing. _"Or the warehouses outside the city?"_

"_Fine—you check the docks, Kori. Cyborg, you keep a watch on the city. And I… (Sigh) will look at the warehouses outside Gotham."_

"_What of your father?"_

"_Bruce"_

Cyborg grinned. "You think I should drop by Wayne manner and ask if the Dark Knight is home?"

"_I guess you could try…seeing that he wasn't there to help with Overload. He's either got a clue to where Slade is, or something's happened to him."_

"Let's just hope your old man is okay. We need him."

"_Fine. Grayson, over and out."_

"_Farewell for now, good friends."_

"See ya."

Turning off his communicator, he started down the street at a pretty fast pace. The Dark Knight could be a lot of help…

-Ra-

"We're going to Gotham?"

Beast Boy nodded with his annoying grin, his head still bandaged up from the hit he took a couple of days ago. "Come on, Raven. You got your memory back in an hour after being in a coma and I'm feeling…okay. Cyborg called a while ago to say he was in Gotham looking for HW, Starfire, Robin and the others and I think we should help."

"I think some sense has finally been knocked into you."

It was true. She would have never expected an answer like that. He was acting a little more his age ever since the intruder gave him a good whack to the noggin. She kind of liked him this way, but she knew it wouldn't last for long.

"Let's go." He said.

She smiled slightly to herself and patted him on the shoulder. They were back at the tower and it was sure lonely. "With what?"

"Huh?" He gave her a weird look and she shook her head.

"Cyborg has his car and neither of us knows how to ride Robin's motorcycle. We need at least four people to activate any other vehicle we may own, and I doubt nay members of the JL are free to give us a ride. How, exactly, are we supposed to get to Gotham?"

He grinned. "Taxi?"

-R-

He struggled in the chair, hands tied behind his back and a gag fit into his mouth. Jacob stood guard and that had been just about it. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could barely see what was going on, He was in a different room than the one he was held in the last time, but this one was someone near the main room. It was small and quite dark, but the crack in the door released a long beam of light to fall on the wall to his left. HW was on the other side of the door (he knew that since she came once or twice to help Jacob tie him up), and there was someone else.

It was a man—that much Robin could tell—but he spoke too softly for Robin to hear anything. HW answered whatever question he asked until Wintergreen showed up. The old man popped his head inside the room to see if Robin was there and that was the last he saw of anyone besides Jacob. Neither HW nor the other man spoke due to Wintergreen's present.

Something was going on.

"Is it ready?" He heard Wintergreen ask. The male stranger murmured something and HW clarified his answer.

"It is, but Slade's the genius. It's hard to do what he's asked for the serum to become."

"Can it be done?"

"With some time, unless Slade shows up. He could probably complete this in an hour or so."

"I suppose that will do…"

"Where is he anyway?"

"He has business—bringing someone else here, for that matter."

"And who would that be?"

"…A certain confused_ thief_."

_Red-X_

-RX-

He sat on the edge of the building with his legs swinging back and forth over the ledge. It was night again, but boy was he still exhausted. Getting electrocuted and smacked around a couple of times really did a number on his head, not to mention that the police almost arrested him until Jo'nn, the alien from the JL, came by the help with the aftermath of the attack, claiming that Red-X was currently working for them. Red-X didn't really work for anyone, but if it kept him out of jail for a while—heck, why not?

"Looks okay…Feels okay…but it's not…" He sighed, referring to the city. It was terribly silent and there ere a heck of a lot of people leaving until this war ended, but the majority of the remaining people were silent out of fear. No one wanted to be taken over by some mastermind criminal who could never really be _dead_-dead by human means. Red-X had to admit, Slade was one hell of as creepy guy.

Somewhat bored, he stood and brushed himself off, turning his head toward the horizon as the sun began to set. Suddenly darkness fell over Gotham and it was once more a shadow of what the world would be if Slade ever got his hands on it.

Flora loved sunsets.

Red-X clenched his fists. Poor Flora…she was his partner and his friend, and maybe something more than that….Then Slade had to come along and kill her.

"_I've got it!" She whispered loudly as she put the microchip in the pouch at her waist. "I've got it!"_

_For a new-bie, she sure did a good job. He took out the guards and most of the security systems, but she did fairly well as sneaking around and not getting noticed. It was her second try at a robbery and he could see her becoming quiet successful in the future. He was actually surprised when he found out she one day discovered his profession—and was absolutely shocked when she was interested in trying it to. Who could say no to Flora?_

_He dusted off his hands and stared at the two guards on the ground. Both were out cold, but they still had to hurry before the cops came. Zack could get out in enough time, but he knew Flora would find some difficulty slipping out without getting caught. They just had to—_

"_Zack…" She made a choking sound and he spun around in panic._

"_Interesting…" Slade said, taking the knife from her stomach, staring down at the wide-eyed girl. "Someone actually beat me here."_

_Flora fell and Zack ran to catch her, sliding to a halt as Slade stepped in his way._

"_Sorry kid—lights out."_

_And he didn't have a chance to dodge the fist that came for his face._

"I'm so sorry, Flora." He whispered aloud in the cool evening air. Slade should have stabbed him—Red-X should have been the dead body the police mentioned in the news. He should have been the one to get caught for the crime to die as a known thief. Flora had only just begun. She wasn't really a bad person…

"_I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time_?"

Teeth clenched, Red-X turned around and stared at the dark figure standing with him on the roof. He couldn't see much of anything besides his silhouette and that one hate-filled eye, but the orange could be seen with the help of what little light was left in the sky. Tall and ominous, Slade stood as his straight, hands behind his back, absolutely insane and homicidal self before the somewhat changed thief. He had to admit that he missed the thrill of breaking into things and being chased, but revenge took a toll on his spirit and he actually didn't mind doing good for once. It wasn't anything like his style, but when Slade stepped into the picture…

"You'll have to hurry without what you're going to do or say." Red-X said in his usual cocky voice, hiding the fury marvelously. "Because I have a curfew to meet."

"Let's do hurry…" Slade said, his voice drifting off as he loomed closer. Red-X could almost feel the hate built up inside Slade, radiating out to X and almost causing him to shiver. Slade was like a swollen storm cloud about to let all hell loose with lightning, thunder, rain, and who knew what else this guy could muster. It was so creepy, and, finally, X had to admit to himself that he was actually afraid of Slade.

He was terrified!

But he wouldn't show it…for Flora…

"I see you never learn your lessons." Slade sighed, shaking his head slowly as X took up his fighting stance. "I could have had the Joker shoot you when he shot that green transformer freak, and yet Robin saved you all. I don't think anyone deserves salvation but him…I think you all deserve to die."

"If you think he deserves salvation, why don't you just let him go?"

Slade's one eye narrowed and he dashed forward before Red-X could act. A fist dug deep into his stomach almost to the point where he could have sworn Slade touched his spine, and then he was flying back. Scrambling in mid-air, he barely had time to think as he gasped for air and fell over the side of the building. Somehow he caught hold of the edge with one hand and quickly grabbed it with his other to prop himself up onto the roof once more. The best he could do was sit and stare at Slade as he sat there, watching as the madman paced back and forth, that cold eye pinned on him as he thought.

"Why don't I let him go!" Slade repeated, quite outraged at the question. "You children are so _stupid_! But I can't really blame you…none of those _goodie_ superheroes taught you anything worth learning. I am saving Robin—I'm giving him a new life, one in which all he has to do is agree with what I say and he can be free from the trivial problems you fight against from day to goddamn day! He will soon see that this is all for the best. He'll too see that you all need to die…"

"I think Satan's calling your number, Slade." Red-X grumbled before opening his right hand to show the x on his palm. "Better get back in line."

He shot a number of his x's which were all amazingly dodged by Slade. Somehow he could put a scratch on him and barely had time to stand before Slade lunged toward him. He scrambled away just before a kick came to his face. If Slade had succeeded he would have had either another fall off the roof or that _and_ a broken neck.

Now that he thought about it, the broken neck would have killed him first. With Slade's strength you were lucky to survive a punch….Which made him wonder how Robin could deal with him. Then again, Slade did want Robin alive. It wouldn't make sense for the maniac to beat Robin like he was Red-X unless he had second thoughts about his plans.

Knowing Slade, the man didn't_ ever_ have second thoughts about any of his plans.

Red-X stood in the center of the roof, ducking, dodging, and jumping over as many hits as he could before beginning to tire. Then he actually had to take a few hard blows, ones that could have shattered his whole bone structure if Slade wanted. Then a few became many, and many became a lot, and a lot became all of them. It didn't take long for Slade to beat Red-X within an inch of his life.

The last hit was a gentle (gentle, by Slade's terms, really meant "kill-me-now") kick to the side. Broken ribs and a tone of dislocated joints—not to mention a couple of strained and sprained muscles—Red-X didn't try to stand any longer. He allowed the kick to send him soaring and suddenly falling, skidding to a painful halt before he reached the ledge. He groaned silently and tried to push himself up, but the effort was in vain. He couldn't even think straight any more.

"Robin will see…" Slade said, more to himself than to Red-X as he grabbed the thief by the cape near the neck and pulled him up. "He will see soon that I am right…"

-HW-

It wasn't like her to worry much when she was away from Slade, but with the dark Knight in such a state…she didn't know what to think. With Slade about to take over the world, she couldn't help but think about her family in Canada. Her thoughts kept drifting off to her two younger brothers, Kyle and Vincent, who were both twins. She suspected they had powers, but Vincent was far to shy to talk and Kyle was always dragging his younger twin off to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what? She never had the chance to really get to know then and now they should be thirteen.

Sitting in one of the few chairs, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them as she watched Batman work none-stop at the table in the corner of the room. She rested her chin on her knees and sighed heavily at the sight. His face had always been serious, and it even was now. His voice sounded normal except for the fact that it was faint at times and almost sounded as though he was straining to speak. That was when she noticed him pause once or twice to put a hand to his forehead before he continued to work.

That was what really worried her. What was wrong with the serum Slade used on the Dark Knight—_if_, in fact, there was anything wrong with it in the first place? Maybe he was just tired, she didn't know.

That was why she never took her eyes off him.

"You look upset."

She tried not to frown, but she still hated Wintergreen. So far she had hidden that secret hate and could easily lie to him. Lying to Slade was another matter, but between Wintergreen and her cousin, she had no trouble at all with her temporary mask.

But something still bothered her. She had no idea how many people had been hurt—_or worse_—when she released Overload in the city. She was truly losing her mind right now and she didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to start killing.

She needed her medication.

"I'm fine." She finally answered, her eyes still locked on the Dark Knight. "I just feel a little…_odd_."

"Odd?" He inquired, working on one of his many guns at the table. She hadn't actually seen him use it, but ever since he returned with Starfire he had this small look in his eyes as though he would jump at the opportunity to fill the alien with lead if she tried anything funny. So Starfire sat all bound and gagged in the corner as usual, in a trance like stance thanks to one of Slade's many marvelous serums. Sheesh. If they ever got out of this, he would go down in the history books for his little serums and all that they could do.

"I'm just tired from using up so much energy." She muttered, shoulders sagging at the memory. She actually had been producing sparks an hour ago because of the power that wanted to escape like the large batch it took to release Overload. She still wasn't good at controlling her powers and she knew that one day she would die of electrocution.

"You need to practice more." He said plainly and put the gun down, looking bored. "If you trained more you wouldn't have that problem."

"Fine." She muttered again, allowing him to see her small frown. "I'd like to see you harvest a god's amount of energy and keep it stored up forever. Even if I don't hold it in for long I can't seem to control it. But if you see any lightning masters—by all means, give me their number. I don't exactly have someone to teach me how to control myself."

He muttered something she didn't catch, but she let it pass. He was old and he was going to die soon. Leave him be and then he would be out of the picture by natural causes. He was a pain, but that as understandable.

After all, his days were numbered.

Eyelids heavy, she finally closed them and sent a mental prayer to her family before drifting off into a much needed slumber of healing. She only hoped her mind wasn't haunted by nightmares.

_Let my family and friends be safe. And help Robin…_

-A-

I had to end this one with HW for certain purposes, so don't think I'm giving her the spotlight. I also needed to end this somehow without making the chapter short, to make the next chapters more interesting, so don't give up on this story just yet. I still haven't gotten any reviews from anyone besides **KaliAnn**—whom I thank graciously for her reviews, and I think that's about it…Yep. Sleep well people and work hard—and read my story soon. I went crazy last week because I couldn't update, and now no one's reading. So sad…

Goodnight,

Alexnandru Van Gordon

(P.S. Victor went home early, so he told me to say goodbye to guys…Goodbye!)


	36. Chapter fourteen: Depression

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Hello, people. Nice to see you again…in a manner of speaking, of course. Anyhow, I have everything fixed and now I have the rest of this story and the beginning of the Fourth Book planned out. I warned you earlier that someone was going to die, so prepare for a morbid ending—and no; Robin isn't going to be the dead one. Not only do I want to keep him alive, but how else would I connect another story if I did kill him. Your favorite character is safe (assuming that he is your favorite character).

Thanks for the reviews! I got more than last time and that is a satisfying thing. So I guess I can't bug you about that anymore…but I wonder why I'm so happy…Must be the bleach…

Anyhow—here's what you came for—

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans, the Justice League, Slade, any other villains, Gotham, Jump City…and so on—and so on…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Depression

Jacob leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, head tilted forward as he tried to rest. Boy Wonder had nodded-off a short while ago, but he kept suddenly pulling on the ropes as if he were having a nightmare. Probably. Who wouldn't have a nightmare if they were Slade's prisoner?

Speaking of which, where was the guy anyway.

Robin jerked again and made a small choking noise. Jacob turned his eyes on the kid immediately—just as he woke up and started spitting up blood. Whatever had caused that was beyond his knowledge. Perhaps Slade had beaten him badly before he called Jacob to pick the kid up. Slade was one hell of a strong guy.

"Hey, HW!" He called, kneeling before Robin as he continued to cough up blood. "A little help!"

"Coming!" She called and dashed into the room, sliding to a halt when she saw the blood on Jacob and Robin. Her wide eyes fixed on Robin and she waved a hand to Jacob toward the door. "Go and tell Wintergreen. Slade's gotta have some sort of serum for this type of situation."

He nodded and jumped up, taking a look at the blood dripping down his chest before running out to tell Wintergreen. He thought the man was in the main room with HW, but he must have left…

-R-

Finally he stopped and his stomach no longer lurched. The tense pain and tightness of his gut remained, a fire burning where it hurt the most, but somehow he found he could breathe again in slow, steady breaths. HW whipped out a small white handkerchief form someone and wiped the blood for his face gently, giving him the saddest look he ever saw. When she finished, she folded up the cloth neatly and pocketed it before pushing Robin back to sit up straight.

"What was that all about?" She asked in a whisper, almost afraid he would tell her he was dying. He didn't know. Maybe he was.

"Just a nightmare." He said; surprised at how hard it was to speak. His voice sounded hoarse. "That's all…"

HW stood, putting her hands on her hips while slowly shaking her head. "Just a nightmare? What could be worse than the situation you're in now?"

"I worry about what he's going to do to the world, to everyone I care about, and to me…I heard you talking about something a while ago—one of the serums. What's that for?"

She leaned against the wall where Jacob once stood and looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "He has so many, it's hard to keep track. He's got ones to heal, ones to poison, some sort of _berserker_ serum, a sleeping douse…the list goes on. But there are two that really have me worried. One is almost like a drug. Basically, it absolutely destroys your sense to say "No" and you are victim to do whatever you are ordered to."

"Great." He muttered. Why hadn't he seen that one coming?

"But it's not for you." She explained and that caught him by surprise. "Slade wants the real you and that is what the second serum is all about."

"And what does it do?" He asked, somewhat afraid to know the answer.

Her gaze fell from the ceiling to the floor and her shoulders sagged visibly. "It's a modified version of what Slade took to give himself his strength, speed, agility—his everlasting life and all that jazz. It's weaker so that you can never beat him, but it will practically do to you what it did to him. It's been changed in other ways so I suppose it will affect you at a different rate or something like that…but he hasn't tested it out yet. You might not live forever and…"

He wasn't listening anymore. He didn't want to live forever—he wanted a shot at the afterlife. Heaven was better than earth and that was something he looked forward to. That was his _up_ to being a hero…

If he died he could be with them again.

_Mom…dad…_

_The sight before him made him sick and he could never forget it. It was molded into his mind no matter what he thought of, and even Bruce Wayne couldn't seem to interest him in anything when he first cam to live with the man. The fact was—he didn't want anyone's pity._

_He simply did not want to live._

_So, one day when it was around lunch time, Alfred left to look for him in his room while he snuck outside. Richard went out into the 'yard' of Wayne Manor and climbed one of the tallest trees he could find. He actually found himself sitting on the top branch for a long time until he decided how he would fall. It was then that Alfred came outside and yelled out to Richard to stop before he could jump._

"_Why can't I?" Was all Richard could ask as Alfred stood directly below him. "I want to see my parents again."_

"_They're in heaven now." Alfred said, worry evident in his voice. Richard wasn't worried—he was going to see his parents. "If you kill yourself you'll never get into heaven—and you'll never see them!"_

_Well wasn't that just great!_

"_How do I get into heaven, then?"_

_Alfred sighed, looking around as though the answer would simply present itself. Finally he looked back up at the boy with a smile, sure of his answer. "You do everything you most possibly can in life for the better of mankind."_

_Instead of standing on the branch, he sat down and thought about it. "Like saving lives?"_

_Alfred paused. "Yes…"_

"_Then I'd better get started." He said—and jumped._

_He swore he never saw Alfred so surprised when Richard fell halfway, grabbed hold of a branch, swung around it, and landed gracefully before the kind old man. Alfred had to tell Bruce of course when he got home from work, and then Bruce told Richard he gave the poor guy a heart attack._

_But that event made Robin._

"Are you listening?"

He raised his head and shook it. "Sorry. I stopped when you told me about his serums. I just had a flashback."

"Oh? Of what?"

"When I almost killed myself."

Her eyes widened and she looked as though see was about to say something when Jacob came strolling in with a syringe. It was filled with a pale liquid, something, Robin guessed, Slade had recently invented.

"Wintergreen said it was this one."

"Hand it over." HW said, snatching it away from her cousin before he could near to Robin. "Go and watch the Dark Knight."

"But—"

"Get moving!" She barked and suddenly turned calmed. He must have passed the odd behavior aside as insanity because he left without another word, leaving the two to continue talking in the dark.

Flicking the glass of the needle with her finger gently and turning it upside-down to get rid of any air, she knelt before Robin once more and untied his arms before injecting the needle point into a vein of his left arm. It took only a couple of seconds and then she left to put the empty syringe away before returning shortly after.

"Feeling any better?" She asked, kneeling behind him to retie his hands.

"I feel really tired…" He whispered, trying hard to keep his eyes open. Every limb felt as heavy as lead before a cool sensation flowed throughout his entire body. He shivered slightly as all pain seemed to leave him and finally allowed his weary eyes to close to the warmth that followed. Finally, his body began to numb and he found himself at peace as he drifted off into sleep…

-S-

He pushed the door to the main room opened and strolled in with Red-X over his shoulder. Jacob was standing by the Dark Knight, helping him to look at something, and Wintergreen was looking at some files at the other table. Upon entering, Slade came over to the table and threw Red-X down on top of it, dusting off his hands as everyone but Batman looked at him in surprise.

"That was awfully quick." Wintergreen breathed and stood it look at the unconscious figure. "I thought you were going to kill him?"

"I am." He grumbled, striding over toward the other table and picked up a syringe. It was filled with the same chemicals he used on Batman. "But not now. I have something special planned for the JL."

He turned around and tossed the syringe to Wintergreen who caught it and looked down at the thief. "Get that done with him and take him somewhere until he wakes up." Slade instructed, and then turned to Jacob. "_Where is he_?"

Jacob nodded toward a door on the other side of the room, but didn't look too happy. "We had to put him to sleep, so I don't know if you'll be able to talk to him right now."

"You put him to sleep?" He asked, quite upset that he'd have to wait longer to talk with Robin. "How many times did he try to get away? Can't be that many."

"Quiet a few." Jacob said in a small voice. "But the main reason was because he was spitting up blood. He isn't exactly in tip-top shape."

Enraged, he slammed his fist into the table and stared daggers at the door. He almost forgot about that the last time he fought the Boy Wonder. It was when his self from another dimension came over to help him catch Robin. Robin spat up blood a couple of times, now that he remembered, and that meant he would have to go easy on the kid for the time being. That is, of course, when he woke.

"And where's the witch?" He asked, just noticing now that she wasn't around.

"She's watching the kid." Wintergreen replied as he carried Red-X over to a corner of the room and laid him there. "She switched shifts with Jacob just before you came."

That got him thinking. The girl did prove herself to him, but he wondered if she even knew how many people she killed in that little episode downtown—_if_ she knew she killed anyone in the first place.

"I'll be back." He said and strolled over toward the door. He paused before it and opened it slowly. True to Jacobs' word, Robin was out cold from Slade's serum and still tied up in the corner. HW stood against the wall beside the boy and jumped with a small gasp when she saw Slade. Then she placed a hand over her heart and sighed with a worried look.

"Damn, you scared the hell out of me." She said, sighing a second time. It made him wonder why she was so jumpy—as though she was _guilty_ of something… "You need me for something?"

He smiled behind his mask and stepped inside, closing the door halfway behind him before he stood in front of her, sparing a glance at his unconscious apprentice. "Oh…not for much…" He said and returned his gaze to her. "I only came to _congratulate_ you."

She frowned in confusion and crossed her arms. "For what? I've been here the whole time watching him and that doesn't take much effort when he's out cold."

"For freeing Overload." He exclaimed. "Twenty-one deaths is quite a number…"

She froze for a moment and she frowned harder. "It killed twenty-one people?"

"No…" He turned around and started for the door. "You did at the exact moment you released him. Like I said before…congratulations…"

He paused to glance at her over his shoulder and saw her mouth open slowly to speak words she couldn't find. Then she was silent, staring at the ground as if she was ashamed. Why should she be ashamed?

He knew why.

"Rest now." He said as he opened the door. "I have another killing spree planned for you and a few other's later. The Justice League will get a taste of their own medicine."

He was about to step into the main room when he felt a hand touch his arm. He turned around, somewhat surprised she had moved so quietly.

Her arm dropped to her side and her worried look left her face, once more covered in confusion. "What exactly do you have in plan?"

Smiling behind his mask, he left the room, but not before answering. "I've always wondered if the JL would be willing to kill members of their team or if they would die trying to not hurt them. You'll see."

The door closed and she did not follow. He would leave her to think things over and see if she was really going to stick on his side or if she was going to betray him like she had betrayed her friends.

Friends…such a stupid thing for children. It was alright to have a friend or two when you were older for sake of allies, but children shouldn't waste their time worrying about _friends_. It could be better sent on training and learning, doing all they can to become the best they can. But they don't and that was why some children were so stupid…

-HW-

She walked back into the corner of the room and slid down into the corner to hug her knees. He didn't just say what she thought he said…did he…Did she rally _kill_ twenty-one people when she released Overload. Well, she didn't bother to check when she was there and she hadn't seen the news in a while. But what if he was just doing it to be cruel, trying to test her…but Slade wasn't one to joke. He only knew how to be cruel, conniving, and mysterious.

But how? She only released enough energy to release him and she made sure to do it in the center of the road…She didn't even use enough energy to electrocute that guy in the car. Maybe Slade was pulling her leg.

'_Ignore it.'_ A little voice said in the back of her head. _'If their dead—they're dead. It's all in the past now.'_

"But I killed someone…" She whispered to the voice. "I killed more than just some_one_."

'_One, two, three, four—eight—nineteen—twenty—who cares? A number is just a number, and a life is just a life. So what if they're dead? They would have died sooner or later!'_

"I guess…" It still didn't make any sense to her. "It still doesn't make killing right."

'_Then why did you do it?'_

"Slade asked me to because…"

'_Because "he asked you" and you didn't want to get caught.' _It replied in a mocking tone._ 'It's no one's fault but your own that they're all dead. They would have died one day or another—you just delivered them to heaven or hell sooner.'_

"I guess…" But that's all she could do—guess. She couldn't convince herself whether it was right or wrong because she couldn't _tell_ what was right or wrong. It all suddenly seemed the same to her like there was never really a difference at all in the first place.

But _that_ she knew was wrong.

"I need my medicine…" She whimpered quietly to herself. She had it a short while when she was younger because she started thinking _the wrong way_ when she was nervous or too curious for her own good. She had the right to be nervous now—who wouldn't be if they were trying to trick Slade. "Someone…please…"

'_Quit it, fool. You **don't** need your medication. Besides, who's going to bring it to you? Not Jacob, Slade, or Wintergreen because they agree that you're better this way, not the Dark Knight because he's under Slade's control, not your friends or family because they can't reach you—and not Boy Wonder here because he isn't in the right position to do much of anything right now! Just relax, kid, before you start spitting up blood like Robin. You want to bleed to death?'_

"I know I'm going to die of electrocution so let me worry." She snapped and frowned at the being she couldn't see.

'_I'm glad we can agree on something…not like when you were younger and kept telling me that we were going to die of old age. Us? Old age? That's a laugh!'_

"Leave me alone…" She muttered and shut her eyes tight. "I want to be alone."

'_I'll teach you to push me away…'_

Suddenly her powers went haywire and she was consumed in electricity, long streaks of lightning circling her whole form and plunging her into a pit of utter pain and agony. She crimpled under the shock and arched her back backwards as the suffering continued. But then, after what seemed like forever, it was done and she lay gasping on the floor of the dark room.

"Why...? How...?" She choked; her voice too low or even her to hear.

'_Why? Because I'm **you** silly. You can't control your powers and that's why you're right to say you'll die of electrocution—or that **we** will die of electrocution. I'll see to it myself…'_

"Kid?" Jacob came running into the room, kneeling next to her as she attempted to push herself up. "What the hell happened in here?"

"My powers…" She choked and allowed him to embrace her. "I can't…I can't…"

"Just relax, kid….I know…"

Everyone knew—_everyone_ knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. It was a known fact that she produced more energy each year and that she didn't have much control over it. It was being quite a task to keep it stored.

-S-

Everyone heard the scream and at first they thought it was because she had gone entirely insane. It was then that they saw the flash of light and heard the cackling of electricity as her screams were drowned out. Jacob was the one to enter, shortly coming out alone after staying inside for a long time. He assured Slade Robin was fine and that his cousin was just…well, she just wanted to be alone for a moment, but would continue her shift of watching over Robin in case he woke or if someone came to save him.

"She'll be gone soon." Wintergreen said to Slade once Jacob left the room. He was about to leave too when he turned around and continued. "You should take a look at the cameras. It seems we have some visitors from the future of that other dimension you spoke of."

Slade scowled behind his mask and sighed. That would mean Grayson was back—but Wintergreen said _visitor**s**_. That meant that he wasn't alone, but who had he brought with him?

He'd find that out later. Right now there was something he needed to prepare for…

-A-

Ah, yes. Yet another chapter put into place. Things are settling in because I'm taking far too long to get to the ending. It seems that there is so much I have to write about since I have so many characters and so many little events that I have to set up. Wow…this is going to take some serious planning, but no worries—I promise to make my chapters the least bit boring possible! Right now I have to work on my next chapter to "Not Again" seeing that so many people are reading it. I seriously didn't believe one too many people would like it so much. I'm shocked…

See you guys later,

Alexnandru Van Gordon


	37. Chapter fifteen: Giving in to Satan

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

I know many people are gone for spring break, but I decided to continue this anyway. They can read when they get back…Besides, I don't get spring break for another two weeks…sheesh. Oh well, I get out of school sooner than the South Eastern Canadians do, and I don't know when you Americans get out of school. I heard you get out in July and go back to school a month earlier than we do. O.o? I don't even know why I'm talking about that. Must be because Victor is gone to the doctors…Poor guy has the stomach flu, and I think I'm getting it again too…Just great…

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Giving in to Satan

It was odd waking up the exact same way she did the first time she was caught by Slade…still groggy and _so_ weak. It had to be his serum again. For a moment there, she forgot everything and though she was back in the time before Robin sliced Slade up to kill him. Wouldn't that have been something if it was all a dream? Or a nightmare…Sometimes she didn't know what to call it.

Her first mistake was moving. Her second mistake was continue to move in a feeble attempt to wriggle out from her bounds She saw Slade and that other man standing not too far away from her, and they saw her. The older man, Wintergreen, gave her a long hard stare before strolling out the room to leave her with Slade. And Slade…she could only imagine the smirk on his face when he slowly moved his hand toward his desk and took up another syringe.

From this day forth she was never going near another needle.

"I see you don't like to play the cowardess. I suppose someone of your strength and honour would stand up to someone like me even if it did mean death."

Honestly, she was afraid of him but what he said was also true. She would rather face him off than let Robin do it. Speaking of which, how was she supposed to help Robin out if she was tied and gagged and about to fall victim to that pale pink liquid in the syringe? Getting caught at his home wasn't exactly a smooth move on her part. That only seemed to make matters worse.

Correction—it didn't _seem_ to make matters worse. It just _did_.

"Red-X." He called, turning to stare into the darkness. She could see the Dark Knight and Red-X when the boy stepped forward. What were they doing there? Why weren't they attacking Slade?

Why was Red-X taking the syringe from Slade?

Eyes wide, pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place and she knew exactly what was happening. But as much as she didn't want to take part in it, there wasn't anything left for her to do.

Despite her struggles, Red-X knelt before her and stabbed the needle end of the syringe into her arm before she could pull away. The pink liquid emptied from the syringe and left her was a small bead of blood where the point punctured her skin. And when Red-X stepped back, she could already feel the chemical take action in her body. She was just so drowsy…even after having slept for so long…

"I let you in on a little secret, little girl." Slade said as he dismissed Red-X with a wave of his hand. "You're going to help me convince Robin to just give in."

The notion alarmed her but there was nothing for her to do. If the serum did to her what it did to the Dark Knight and Red-X…she would possibly kill a person if Slade told her to…

A single tear rolled down the side of her face as Slade began to laugh, and she drifted off into sleep just as he turned toward a door on the other side of the room leading to another room. Where was he going?

Here's a blind guess—

Robin.

-R-

Waking up was a tricky business. Luckily (or unluckily—whichever way you put it), he had experience in this field. If you stayed still, didn't open your eyes right away, and made no sudden movements what so ever you just might wake up without the whole pain session. It was a hard task when you were kidnapped by the world's most insane and powerful man alive…err…_dead_, and when you were sure you were going to have a little chatting session with him the moment you woke, but somehow you willed yourself to face the music. Heh—life was like music. If you're off by one beat, the whole thing gets screwed up and you get nothing but an awful sound unless, by some miracle, the rest of the band finds a way to recover. Well, when you were short on time, you didn't have even a second to correct the mistake.

He was in for it now.

The worst part of waking up this time was due to the fact that Slade was the one waking him. His head was tilted forward and he didn't actually see the guy at first (with the help of the dark), but he felt the hand on the back on his head and heard the cool, calculating voice of his arch nemesis as he slowly remembered why his head was throbbing with each heart beat.

"_Wake up now, Robin. I know you're weak, but I also know you can keep your eyes open long enough to see what I have to show you…"_

He almost felt like telling the man off, but he wasn't in the position to be pushing someone around. He was walking on a very thin line between having his brains scattered out from his skull and living to see the painful tomorrow. It wasn't as if Slade was going to kill him, but if Slade did something to him, the villain could make sure Robin would live through all the pains of life. As if the denial of heaven wasn't enough—being killed a million and one different ways must be like hell on earth.

And Slade _could_ co that.

Slade took his hand from Robin's head and somehow Boy Wonder mustered the strength to sit up and lean back his head to look up at Slade. He felt as though his neck would snap in half if he moved too quickly, the absolute opposite way he felt when HW gave him the serum to heal him. This was the aftermath of the serum, a physical weakness for trying to speed up the healing process of your body. That was probably why Slade was coming to him now.

Slade liked to see him weak…He must have l_oved_ it after the whole chopping-up-your-enemy event.

"Still the bright colours, I see." Slade said, referring to Robin's costume. "Red, green, and yellow. Interesting…Determination, serenity, and happiness. Hero colours…"

Robin didn't say anything, both because he had nothing to say and because of how sore his mouth and throat were. He couldn't speak if he wanted to. Too bad,…he'd just love to scream at Slade right about now.

"Are you still determined to win?" Slade asked, now trying to do a number on his spirit. "And you sure don't look happy or serene. I'd say black suits your personality more."

'_And orange.' _ Robin thought, knowing what Slade was referring to. If Slade thought, he was gong to make Robin go through that hell again, boy was he in for a rude awakening…

"I think there's something you might want to see…" Slade continued and stepped toward the door of the room. He opened it more slightly and stepped aside to allow someone else in. "Come here." He told the person. "Show him what you think."

Who was he talking to?

Robin's eyes narrowed and he watched with a frown as he waited for the person to come. After a while, he thought Slade had really lost his mind until…until _she_ entered.

Starfire?

Eyes wide, he couldn't say a thing. He wanted to tell her to run and quit fooling around, but then memories of the past day returned to his mind and he remembered what had happened at Wayne Manor…

In her hand, Starfire held a knife. Pressing the blade to her own throat, Robin watched in horror as a small red line of blood appeared over her flesh. If she didn't stop soon she was going to kill herself—_but why_! She looked absolutely normal. Her eyes, her face…all that was missing was her smile.

But why would she be smiling.

"Yet another one of my creations." Slade said with interest as he watched her slowly slit her throat. "You may stop now, girl."

Starfire did and her hand fell limply to her side, the bloody knife still held tightly in her little fist. She didn't look hurt or defiant, and that could only mean one thing.

Yet another one of Slade's _serums_.

Slade saw him piecing two and two together and gave a small laugh. "She's not the only one, Robin. I have three now and soon, I will have millions. I just you could call this a test trail, but I don't think she'll live long enough to see the end of it if I make her continue."

As if on Q, Starfire raised the blade to her throat once more and slowly began to press. Once she had it deep enough, all she would have to do was slit it across and…

"_Stop_…" Robin somehow managed to say, his throat small and hoarse. "_Don't hurt…her…_"

"But I'm not." Slade said, the pleasure of seeing Robin so weak evident in his voice. "_She_ is. But if you insist…"

Slade looked to Starfire and she stopped once more, more blood dripping down her hand and wrist as she lowered the blade. She was really going to kill herself…Slade was really going to make her kill herself…

Robin couldn't stand it. If Slade could make Starfire kill herself, imagine who else he could kill with that little serum of his. He had the perfect 'world domination' plan…and the perfect blackmail…

Slade inspected Robin for a while before speaking again, this time cutting to the chase. "I'm going to make this simple for you—_for them to live, you must serve me_. Become my apprentice and, as long as you are loyal, no harm will come to your friends."

Well, that just cut him in half. Quite frankly, Robin would have rather gone to hell, but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.

"Well, Robin…?"

Robin gave a second glance to Starfire and it almost appeared as though her hand twitched for a moment. Slade wasn't going to stop her if she started a second time, and there sure as heck wasn't anything Robin could do. There was really only one way Robin could go.

"_I'll…_" Robin hesitated. "_I'll…do it._"

No one moved until Slade spoke again, and his voice sent shivers down Robin's back.

"_That's my boy."_

-G-

It didn't take him long to reach the warehouses…well, _factories_ outside the city by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. It all felt like routine and somehow he ever wondered why villains always picked the same type of hideout. Didn't they understand that the heroes you could do this sort of math—a dark, creepy criminal plus a dark, creepy building equals "evil villain hideout." He would literally laugh if Slade was so careless as to hide in one of these warehouses. But you had to check just to make sure…

He had the scare of his life when he noticed the camera and flipped backward up into a nearby tree (by pure accident) just as it turned to look his way. There were three others and they all turned at the same time to monitor the spot he stood last. He was lucky he didn't get caught on film or his whole _surprise_ _attack_ wouldn't work at all. Slade might have been old, but he knew everything there was to know about his enemies.

Quietly, he pulled out his communicator and turned it on, holding it close to his lips so he could whisper. "Ummm…Grayson here. I think I found Slade…"

"_Dude, really?"_

"No, Cyborg. I'm just fooling around—of course I found his place. It just so happens to actually be one of the power plants outside of Gotham."

"_Which one?"_ Kori asked, sounding worried and excited at the exact same time.

"Ummm…The largest one."

"_Sheesh, man—that's **reeeaaallly **specific."_

Grayson rolled his eyes. "Just get down here—if you don't notice the one with the cameras, shame on you. Not hurry up. I'm going in…"

"_Humph!"_ Cyborg muttered. _"I'm coming. Jus don't get caught before we get down there. Watch what they're doing and call us if anything comes up."_

When both Kori and Cyborg were offline, Grayson watched the cameras carefully. Then, just as they paused, he stood on his branch and ran to the end toward the building. Bouncing on the edge of the branch as he ran off the tip, he flipped twice in the air as he sped upward and caught the ledge of the roof with both hands, placing his two feet firmly on stone brick wall of the building. Then, pausing to see if anyone had spotted him, he pushed off the wall with his feet and, still holding the ledge with his hands, flipped backward and waited until he was upside-down until he released his grip. He landed quietly in a catlike stance on the roof before standing and taking one last look at Gotham.

God, it was so good to see it again.

Turning away from the view, he made his way to the roof exit and kicked down the door. Knowing Slade, he probably would have the first and second floors monitored instead of all five levels of these building.

The villain was so sure of himself.

Sighing, Grayson took light steps down the steps and came to a second door. For some strange reason, this reminded him of the time when he first went back in time to stop Robin.

Grabbing the doorknob, he twisted it and pushed the door opened into the dark room. The room _was_ dark, but the moonlight streamed down from the stairway and lit the room enough for him to see the other figure.

It was Batman.

"Where have you been?" Grayson asked, quite confused to find the Dark Knight already there. "Why don't you answer when we try to beep you on your communicator."

Silently, Batman reached for something under his cape and tossed it the floor. It slid along the floor and stopped by Grayson's feet, and he picked it up. It was the man's communicator and there didn't look to be anything wrong with it save for the 'S' carved over the paint on the back. How odd…

"What's this supposed to mean…?" He asked cautiously. He really didn't like how Batman was acting. "Why don't you say anything?"

The Dark Knight said nothing and simply started toward Grayson, narrow white eyes pinned on the younger hero…

-A-

Sorry it took so long to update this one. I decided to take a break on it and ended up working a lot on "Not Again" and a new one "Slade's Tale." I'm also sorry if this one was short. It's only because the next chapter wouldn't be as exciting if I were to keep going at it. Well, I hope you guys liked what I have going so far, so keep reading if you like it.

Hmmm…without Victor here, I'm kind of lost for words. I guess this means goodbye until next time.

_So long for now,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_


	38. Chapter sixteen: Goodbye

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

I was asked in one of the reviews to another story that I write another chapter to this one. I have no intentions of just ending the story here—I was just taking a vacation and writing out the next few bad-draft chapters for the end of this story and the beginning of book four. I'll end this one off so that you can stop reading BLAST TO THE SUPPOSED PAST altogether, but I'm leaving a couple of connections points. I already did in the last couple of chapters.

Anyhow—onward!

DISCLAIMER: Please read the disclaimer of previous chapters. Have a nice day…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Goodbye

Getting to Gotham was actually easier than it first sounded there was no traffic on the way there, seeing that everyone was fleeing, and the taxi driver was in an awful hurry to get them out of his car. No one wanted to be in Gotham, and Beast Boy didn't blame them.

Getting out of the car, he helped Raven out and they stood on the curb of an abandoned street. It looked so familiar…like the time Terra worked for Slade. Except, back then there had been swarms of Slade's commandos scouting the streets in search of anyone to kill or capture—mainly the Teen Titans if they ever came up again. Slade obviously thought he had the city for good this time because there wasn't a single robot to great the two heroes as they stood there in silence.

Pulling out his communicator, Beast Boy turned it on. If anyone on their team was in Gotham, their communicators would work just fine.

"_Grayson?"_

Beast Boy grinned and held it close to his mouth. "Guess again, dude."

"_Beast Boy! Man, how did you get here? I thought you were in the hospital with a coma?"_

"That was Raven, and she's healed herself." He explained and he caught a small smirk on Raven's face before it disappeared. "Anyway—we're here to help, so where's the party?"

"_Edge of town—big creepy warehouse…the usual. I'm staring at it right now with Kori."_

Raven took the communicator from Cyborg. "You mean Starfire?"

"_Eh…in a way. You know how Robin said Grayson was his future self from another dimension?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Well, Kori is Starfire's future self."_

"Cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed and snatched back his communicator. "We'll be there in a flash."

"_Alright, but hurry."_

He returned his communicator to his belt and looked to Raven. "Think you can fly? It's only a short distance."

She smirked again. "I'm fine. _Are you ready_?"

-G-

The next blow carried him farther across the room than the last, which was abruptly stopped with the wall. He fell to the ground but somehow forced himself up. All in all, this was the real caped crusader—Batman, but why was he acting this way? It had to be him. His moves, his stance, the way he always thought a few steps ahead of his opponent…There was no mistaking his old mentor. But it had to be an imposter because the Dark Knight didn't act like this. He wouldn't attack another person unless he was sure they were up to no good. And that could only mean one thing…

Slade.

Poor Robin.

The battle didn't last very long after that. Grayson had a broken rib and he couldn't stop spitting up blood as his old father tossed him around like a rag doll. As hard as he tried, all he could was play the defensive side and that led to a pattern: block, block, take a hit, block, block, take a hit…

The next blow, a powerful side-kick to his sternum, sent him flying back up the stairs, followed by a second sidekick that put him through the door out onto the roof. That was when he thought he would die…but then another surprise came.

"I really can't believe this."

Grayson sat up on his knees and glanced over his shoulder at four figures he would have never been happier to see. Beast Boy was the one to speak, and with him were Cyborg, Raven, and Kori. It looked like the old team…but not exactly. Starfire should have been there instead of Kori and Robin should have been there instead of Grayson.

Speaking of which.

"Why are you doing this?" Kori asked innocently, hands glowing as she prepared for an attack. "Why are you hurting your own son?"

"It's…Slade…" Grayson gasped out to her and her sad eyes fell on his beaten figure. "He's…done something…"

"_And that's not all he's done."_

All eyes turned back toward the fire exit door as three more figures walked out onto the roof followed by a large group of Slade's commandos. Wintergreen, Starfire, and Red-X…

"Mind control is so easy to accomplish with today's technology…" Wintergreen sneered.

"Oh boy." Raven muttered, slowly levitating as her eyes glowed white.

"I know." Cyborg added. "This is gonna be one hell of a war…"

-HW-

As Jacob started off toward the basement floors of the building, HW stayed behind and watched Robin as he stood silently in the corner of the large room, wearing his assassin suit once more. He didn't look too happy, but he said nothing as Slade worked nearby him at the table. There was a pile of weapons there, but Slade seemed fascinated in just one as he held it up. It looked like a glove, and this he slipped on to his right hand, flexing the fingers as electricity danced around his fist.

"What is that?" HW breathed, astonished at such an invention.

Slade turned to face her and flexed his hand once more. Even Robin stared at it in curiosity as Slade explained. "This?" He asked, sounding proud of it. "This is just something I created a long time ago that I never got the chance to use. It holds ten times more electricity than your body can handle. One shock from this and even a little electric witch like you would die."

She shivered internally and eyes the dangerous weapon. That really would hurt, wouldn't it?

HW shifter her weight on her feet. Tucked in her belt behind her back was her gun, loaded with two bullets.

"Go and help your cousin. He's preparing our transportation out of here in the secret waterways beneath this building."

HW grinned. "Sure thing." And turned away to find him.

She was going to help him alright, but not in the way everybody thought.

Finding the set of stairs leading to the basement, she jogged down them into the darkness of the underground waterway and waited for her eyes to adjust before she made her way toward the small river below. There was a dim light on from a lantern and Jacob stood on a boat while packing something away. He didn't see her until she stood right next to the boat and just stared at him with an expressionless face.

He straightened and jumped at the sight of her, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Ummm…what is it?"

HW quickly reached behind her back under the cape and grabbed the gun, holding it tightly before pulling it out to aim at Jacob.

"Joyce?"

_Bang!_

He fell to his knees, the thigh of his left leg bleeding heavily. He held his hands over the wound and applied pressure, but he knew it was going to do him no good.

"I made a promise that what you did, I'd do." She explained clearly in a soft voice, taking aim again. "If you're going to steal, and kidnap, and murder, I might as well get used to it too."

"Joyce…" He said through gritted teeth, trying his hardest not to cry out in pain. "Why…?"

She smirked. "I'm insane."

"Joy—"

_Bang!_

A deathly silence followed the echoing sound of the last shot, soon to be followed by the thud of Jacob's body as he fell backward, a hole in his forehead. Blood began to pool around him on the boat and HW didn't move. The gun was still aimed and her arm still steady, the follow-through technique of someone who knew how to shoot. You were supposed to control your breathing and hold still after a shot for a couple of seconds. Most people found that it helped their aim…

There she was again—her mind going off on random thoughts when she couldn't explain something to herself….Oh. Jacob was dead.

And she didn't feel too bad about doing him in.

HW finally lowered her gun and stared down at the weapon in her hand. "I should have left a bullet for Slade…" She muttered to herself, now realizing that he must have heard the shot.

"_Yes. You should have."_

HW gasped and spun around, just in time to take the side-kick to her chest that knocked her backward onto the boat. She landed on top of her dead cousin and was suddenly drenched in his blood. She tried to stand and slipped once to her knees in the pool, but she grabbed the railing of the boat for stability and frowned hard at Slade as he stared down at her.

"I always knew you'd try something like that." Slade said mockingly, always one step ahead of the game. "But I never actually thought you would kill someone—let alone your own flesh and blood."

"What does it matter?" She said with difficulty as a sharp pain spread through-out her chest. Broken ribs…why did everyone always get broken ribs when fighting this guy? "I killed those people with Overload, didn't I?"

Slade laughed and that sent chills along her spine. She could understand why killing someone didn't bother him, but why would he laugh at such a thing? Unless…

Her eyes grew wide behind her mask. "I…I didn't kill anyone, did I?" She asked in realization. "No one died in that attack…"

"A few life threatening bruises, but everyone made it out fine in the end." He sighed and looked down at his glove as he flexed his fist. It responded instantly with a small cackle of electricity, catching HW's wide eyes instantly. "If there's something I've learned through all my years as a mercenary, it's that if you someone dead…" His one eye narrowed and fixed on her. "…_you stick around to make sure they aren't going to get back up when you're finished_."

HW rested a hand on her broken ribs, one hand still clutching the railing for support. She watched in fright as Slade grabbed onto the railing and hopped over onto the boat so that they faced each other.

"You know you're going to die."

'_Nod your head, Joyce.'_

She nodded her head once and eyed the glove as he took a step forward. She stepped back and hit the bend in the railing where the end of the boat was, realizing that there was no way she could hold up against a man like this.

'_I told you we would die of electrocution, but I guess I always imagined that it'd happen when your powers went haywire. Guess I was wrong…'_

"What are you thinking, witch. Horrified, or did you always know it would end this way."

"I did…" She admitted in a weary whisper. "But I wanted to kill you until I found out you always come back from the dead."

"Any last requests?" He asked as he came deadly close, fist reaching out to grab her.

"No—but I do have a warning. _Robin's gonna win._"

And then his fist closed around her throat. Lifting her up into the air as he both choked and electrocuted her. HE whole body felt like it was going to tear in half and she couldn't take in any air to think straight. Pain like she never felt before spread through-out her body and made the broken rib feel like nothing but a pinch. She tried to move, but all she could do was hold onto his fist as he slowly killed her.

In a feeble attempt to make him suffer, just before her little light went out for good, she reached out her left hand to grab the part of his arm that was not protected by the glove…

Darkness came and she fell into it.

-S-

He saw her hand reach out to grab him, but he stopped the flow of electricity before she came to close to touching him, but by then she was dead. He released her throat and watched as her limp body fell to the ground, smoke rising from her burned body. Her long black hair covered her face, but he saw that look of terror and sorrow as she finally gave into her demise.

Turning around, he grabbed one of Jacob's arms and picked him up, tossing him overboard. Then he turned back to the dead electric witch and felt her broken neck for a pulse…nothing.

Bending down, he scooped the limp body up into his arms and stood by the opposite railing, looking down at the dark waters as blood began to make it murky. With one final look at her charred body, her dropped her over the edge and turned around as a splash came up behind him.

He had had enough trouble with Terra when she was a betrayer, and there was no way he was going to put up with it any further.

Goodbye…Jacob and Joyce

-BB-

Somehow he dodged the next attack from the commando and transformed into a ram, slamming his horns into its chest and knocking it back into another robot. They almost collided with Batman who was at it again with Grayson. Poor guy…Grayson didn't look too well. He was really pale.

While staring at the two legends fight, he was shot at from behind and went soaring toward the fire exit door, flying down the stairs into the room until he hit—

"Ouch!"

Beast Boy sat up and rubbed his head before opening his eyes. Eyes adjusting to the dark, he just about jumped out of his skin when he saw who it was.

Wrapping his arms around Robin's neck, he gave the hero a tight hug before standing up and lending a hand to help him to his feet. "Where have you been and…" He looked Robin over as the young leader rubbed his own sore head. "Back to straw one, eh? You're not gonna shoot me…are you?"

Robin winced when he touched the spot where their heads collided, but—to Beast Boy's surprise—didn't say yes. "Be quiet. I got away from Slade for a moment. You guys have to led Batman and the others away from here now."

Beast Boy cringed and thought back to the battle raging out on the roof. "Heh…and how do you suppose we do that? Grayson's here with Starfire's future self, along with Cyborg and Raven. But Slade…does he have Batman, Starfire and Red-X under his control or something?"

Robin frowned, obviously already knowing about the matter at hand. "Yes, but as long as their near Slade they're in danger. He can tell anyone one of them to kill themselves and they'll comply."

"Oh…" Beast Boy thought about that for a moment until he realized something. "That's his blackmail against you, isn't it?"

Robin nodded sourly. "And he's leav—"

"_ROBIN!_"

They both jumped at the sound of his voice and Beast Boy almost had a heart attack. Not him again…anyone but him…

"You've got to hide." Robin whispered as the steps of the angry man grew louder.

'No problem." Beast Boy said and transformed into a tiny spider just as he jumped at Robin. Landing on his chest, he crept underneath his chest gear and held on to the cloth of Robin's suit just as Slade came into the room.

-R-

Robin turned to face the man just as he entered, noticing that he held a cloth in one hand. He wanted to fight the man now, but not while the lives of his friends where in danger. They were all still too close—

"_Starfire_!" Slade hollered just as he grabbed Robin's arm in a steal grip. Before Robin could ask what was happening, the once bubbly alien girl came soaring down the stairs and landed gracefully in the doorway as she awaited her next order.

Slade wasn't going to kill her now…was he?

"Struggle and I'll tell her to kill herself." Slade warned in a furious voice. He moved the cloth toward Robin's mouth and he smelled chloroform, jerking back at the scent.

Slade gripped his arm tighter and jerked him forward again. "_I told you to hold still_!" Slade hissed and pressed the cloth over Robin's mouth and nose. Robin tried to hold his breath but Slade jerked him again and he soon ran out of air. Exhaling deeply, he took in enough of the chloroform to make his vision blur suddenly. Another couple of breathes and he suddenly lost his balance…

Slade caught him before he fell and then he was out like a light.

-A-

Cyborg: Man—you killed HW!

Alex: (_Startled_) Whoa… enough of the jumping out on me. That isn't nice.

Cyborg: Killing someone isn't very nice either. Why'd you kill her?

Alex: That was my original cause for creating her. I was actually going to kill her in the last book, but I have to get rid of her for book number four.

Cyborg: …But she was pretty cool. Couldn't you have at least made her die nobly?

Alex: I made her insane and killed her off with an easy murder. Getting her to do something noble before she died was killing Jacob. Anything more _'hero-ish' _and she would start sounding like a Mary Sue.

Cyborg: (_Rolls eyes._) Name one natural Mary Sue on the show?

Alex: O.o? Terra of course. Blond hair, blue eyes, skinny little girl, one guy on the heroes' side instantly falls in love with her, has a great power, has a great problem, good guys want her, bad guy wants her, and she dies when she saves someone/thing (Jump City). I hate her, but no offense to you Terra lovers out there—I think adding a Mary Sue to the show actually gave it such an interesting twist that Terra wasn't all that bad. By the way—if any of your own made characters have five or more of those details—you may have a Mary Sue on your hands. Which reminds me…I have to hunker down and start reading your stories...

Cyborg: Don't you get Friday and all of next week off for Spring Break? Lots of time to work…

Alex: (_Has a migraine, rubs temples._) I know…I have to work on the second half of the Apprentice episode for _Slade's Tale_. I have so much work to do…

Cyborg: Any homework?

Alex: No—now will you leave me to sleep? I'm sick with the stomach flu again…

Victor: One last thing.

Alex: AHHH! Where'd you come from?

Victor: (_Ignoring the question._) You didn't give a warning this time that you were going to kill someone.

Alex: I'm giving no more warnings because I'm not done with the death yet.

Victor: O.O?

_Until later,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon,_

_And_

_Victor Van Heiring_


	39. Chapter seventeen: Guilt

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Alex: You know what? I'm so glad this isn't the cartoon, because otherwise I couldn't kill anyone. **Infamous One**, you are absolutely right. Writing your own story and sticking to your guns is important (hence: if you make a character because you meant to kill them, don't get attached to them. Get the readers attached, but remember to kill them.).

Victor: (_Gasps._) O.O! Alex…Am I hearing the preacher boy correctly? I thought you had this code—no one deserves to die even if they're as evil as Slade.

Alex: (_Evil smirk._) Just because someone doesn't _deserve_ to die, doesn't mean I won't kill them.

Victor: I'm not so sure I like the new you…

Alex: (_Glaring_) Get used to it.

Victor: (_Aside to the readers._) Must be the pain-killer pills I gave him for his knee. He just got the brace off it.

Alex: Who are you talking to? -.-?

Victor: Ummm…no one…

DISCLAIMER: Read the ones from the other chapters. I'm seriously getting tired of saying this…

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Guilt

His head felt heavy and he didn't know what to think. It wasn't veryoften that Batman woke up in motion and suddenly forgot everything that happened in the last couple of hours. There was Slade and…he couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was fighting someone and somehow he knew how to win. He was dodging blows he barely saw and took blind shots that proved true. All he could see were blurs and shadows…everything was a shadow.

And he was fighting a pretty tricky one right now.

A sharp kick to his side told him to be careful as his vision slowly cleared. He still saw in shadows, but he could see his tall opponent better and the broken end of a staff in his hand. The end was long and point, a wonderful weapon to use if he was in a spot too sticky to slip from.

And that's exactly what happened.

There was a red flashing dot that was tossed at him, but he knocked it away—setting of an explosion. He was thrown back into something like a rag doll and stood with great difficulty. His opponent was going to kill someone innocent if he didn't end this soon.

As hard as the criminal was, he could tell he was tired and injured by his ragged, stained breaths, and the way he limped then and again. But the man was brave and charged at Batman who was still only able to see shadows. The Dark Knight was near a wall and grabbed the figure by one shoulder just in time, spinning around so that he pinned him up against the wall. But he had been careless with his other hand.

Red liquid flew at his face as the young man coughed and Batman blinked numerous times before the shadows and blurs took shape and showed him his true surroundings. Then his memory returned—everything. The battle with Slade, the syringe…

Robin…?

Batman stared down at his other hand which still held the end of the staff. The pointed end was stuck in Grayson's stomach, far enough to be sticking out his back. More blood was cough up and it splattered against Batman's face and chest as he stared at the young hero in horror. He remembered Grayson now—Robin told him about him when Batman took him to Gotham. But that had been so long ago. This was that Grayson…

No. This was Robin.

"Oh, my God." Batman gasped and held Grayson's weight as they slid together to their knees. Grayson had a hand on Batman's shoulder and another one around the end of the broken staff as the Dark Knight released his own grip on it. "What have I done…?"

"Glad…to see you're awake…" Grayson joked with a cringe, more blood pouring from his mouth in another fit of coughs. "I was worried…"

"I didn't mean to do this…" Bruce said, trying to pass it aside as a bad nightmare…but he wasn't going to wake. "Why, Grayson…Why did you come to save this dimension when your own is doing well enough without our problems?"

"Hero…" He struggled to say and smiled weakly. "You died there…had to say goodbye…"

Batman's gut twisted and he thought of Robin—his Robin, who was…where? Obviously in Slade's hands. He thought he remembered something of the sort when he was acting like a zombie. There was Red-X and the alien girl…Starfire.

"Don't die now." Batman pleaded, watching as Grayson slowly closed his eyes.

The young hero opened his eyes once more and stared at Batman briefly. There was that spark of determination Robin always had…dying out. Batman saw it die out before when Robin was shot, after his mask was taken off—and other times when everything seemed to be lost. If Slade got his way with Robin, that spark would die forever.

"Grayson?"

The man blinked. "I never told my Wayne that he was a good father…" Then his eyes looked past Batman at someone else. "And tell Kori…I do…"

Then he was gone.

Head hanging forward, Grayson said nothing more and all Batman could do was stare at the dead young man. He was wearing a different suit—a blue and black one that was so unlike Robin's colorful taste, and that masked was shaped a little differently…but this was Robin. Despite being a little older and seeing the world take a different turn in fate, he was still the same soft-hearted fool who fought for the best of everything and wouldn't give in to anyone unless lives were on the line. So stubborn and strong…

Batman felt like crying right then and there. He knew his Robin wasn't dead, but still the thought of him in Slade's hands…it was too horrible to imagine, to see such a spirited kid being tamed by an absolute monster. Then there was the fact that Batman didn't think of Robin too kindly after he chopped Slade up. There was that discussion when Robin released HW…

"_I eat."_

"_No you don't…Do you sleep?"_

"_I do."_

"_No you don't…Do you tell the truth anymore?"_

"_I do occasionally."_

"_Then explain to me why you want to die."_

"_I don't."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Quite beating on me!" Robin yelled and frowned at Batman with daggers in his eyes. Ever since the Slade incident, Robin had picked up more of an attitude—worse than his usual fiery spirit. It was so unlike him it was scary. "Honestly—how can you believe that someone who just murdered another man could sleep well every night and eat without feeling nauseous? You saw me do it. I didn't hear you stopping me."_

Too true, but he still looked down on Robin for that. Now…now look who the tables turned on. Now he was the one who would drag through sleepless night and lose his appetite every time he thought about Grayson. Robin killed Slade because it was his only choice. Batman killed Grayson, by accident, but by accident wasn't good enough. Besides, he killed a hero…

The war raged on behind him and, for once in a long time, he was lost at what to do.

-S-

Throwing the boy over his shoulder, he turned his one cold eye on the alien girl and frowned at her. This soul pathetic being was the number one thing on Robin's mind? Slade would kill her…just as soon as he had Robin by more concrete blackmail. Then he could slit that pretty little throat for her, or snap her neck like he had to HW. That little witch…Honestly, he didn't know if HW died of electrocution, or at the moment he broke her neck in his grip. But what did he care? She was out of the way and he had Robin.

"Follow." He ordered the girl and started out from the room with Robin in hand. Wintergreen would follow with the captured heroes once they defeated the remaining Titans and then things would fall into place, but right now everything was his only because the scale was slightly tilted. If he didn't hurry, he might lose everything tonight.

They made their way to the boat and Slade dropped Robin on deck as the alien girl stepped on. Turning on the engine, he waited until it was good enough before starting down the waterway toward the exit to the sea. From there he could go to his other secret hideout and wait fro Wintergreen before slipping out of Jump City.

Everything was quiet until something stirred behind him.

Putting the controls on auto-pilot, he turned around and stared at the girl. She was standing next to Robin's limp figure and stared straight ahead like she always did. Robin was as still as stone and Slade knew the boy wasn't faking it. Maybe it was just his imagination.

Shrugging it off, he turned around—

—and went reeling back when a fist connected with his jaw. Closing his eye, he rubbed his jaw before looking ahead and finding the green changeling crouched on the control panel. Grinning mischievously, Beast Boy shook his fist out and jumped down off the panel.

"Wanted to do that for a while." The kid said and shook his hand harder. "But, dude, I have no idea how Robin punches you so many times. That mask hurts."

"That's why it's made of metal." He muttered and eyed his target before planting a powerful sidekick to his chest. Caught off guard, the boy yelped and went rolling backwards over the small window and landed on his stomach on the front of the boat. Slipping off, he grabbed onto the window frame and held on as the boat sped down the waterway. As wet as the boat was, he couldn't plant his feet firmly enough to push himself into a more convenient position and relied slowly on his hands.

"Ouch…" The kid muttered and tried to pull himself up. "This hurts…"

"It should."

Slade slowly made his way to the control panel and turned off the autopilot. Then he sped up the boat, causing the transformer almost to fall as the boat bounced up and down on the new waves. But somehow he held on.

"Pest." Slade murmured to himself and took the steering wheel into his hands. Then, taking a moment to see the boy's horrified look, he began to swerve the boat from left to right as best he could without crashing.

"Un…fair…crook…" The kid said with each swerve before getting smart and transforming into a squid. His tentacles stuck to the boat with ease and three were left free for him to use otherwise.

One lashed out at Slade, but he switched the boat back to auto-pilot quickly and jumped back before he was caught. Then he bumped into the alien girl.

-St-

At first all she saw were shadows and blurs, hearing the sounds of someone shouting. But then everything came clearer as the boat began to bounce around. She couldn't remember much until her sight began to return and by then someone had walked into her. She was dazed at first until she recognized the black and orange.

Slade?

Now she remembered a great deal.

"You are a very bad man." She fumed as he turned around to face her. Her hands glowed with her starbolt fire, but he proved quicker than her by planting a fist in his face. This sent her flying backwards and ramming into the back railing as she slipped on a pool of blood.

Blood…? She looked again and sure enough there was blood and it was pooling near Robin. He wasn't…was he?

With his back to her, Starfire couldn't tell and she wouldn't find out son with Slade punching at her. Somehow she ducked a couple of the hits until another one caught her in the face and she almost went over the railing. Then Beast Boy intervened.

Catching Slade in one of his tentacles, Beats Boy gave Starfire time to kneel beside Robin and take him up into her arms. He was covered in blood, but it didn't look like it was his own. He was simply unconscious, the steady rise and fall of his chest a sign that he was still alright.

Overwhelmed with joy, she almost squealed—and did when the boat suddenly began to jump again. In his squid form, Beats Boy leaned a little too closely over the control panel and hit something to make the boat speed up and swerve left to right…left to right…

She was getting sick.

Another high bounce sent her flying to the back of the boat again, but the railing stooped her. The railing, however, did not stop Robin who went hurling over it into the water.

"ROBIN!" Starfire called out and stared in horror as they sped away while he drowned. He was slowly sinking, but she had other plans.

Putting a foot on the railing, she stepped up and dove into the water headfirst, curving beneath the surface to glide underwater towards Robin. The armor made him slightly heavier and gave him no time to float, sinking him faster than he should. But she reached him in time and swam upwards toward the surface, bringing his head up for air.

She saved him. A rare thing, seeing that he usually saved her, but she saved him.

What would he think when he woke up and realized he missed all the action.

Starfire kissed him on the forehead ns squealed with delight as she levitated into the air, Robin again in her arms. She had to get him to safety, but what of Beast Boy.

Staring after the runaway boat, she got her answer.

-BB-

The swerving made him sick, and when he was sick he found it hard to hold his form. So, transforming back into his humanoid self, he was sent flipping backwards onto the deck of the boat behind Slade as the madman worked the controls. Beast Boy had seen Robin go overboard with Starfire after him, and so did Slade.

That wasn't good.

Taking control over the boat, Slade suddenly spun it around and Beast Boy slid from one side of the boat to the other, dizzier and more nauseous with each passing moment. He knew he had to stop Slade and the boat, but both seemed out of his control. First off, he had no idea how to drive a boat, and, secondly, Slade was ignoring him entirely right now as he sped after Robin.

Poor Robin.

Beast Boy grabbed onto the railing of the boat and pulled himself to his feet as the boat began to pick up speed. Her heard Starfire squeak and watched as she soared down the waterway, an unconscious Robin in her arms. Sheesh was Boy Wonder going to be angry when he learned he missed out on all the action. Beast Boy and Star would have to tell him all the details later.

Why? Because this time they were going to win no matter what Slade did.

A grin played on Beast Boy's face and a small growl grew in the back of his throat as he slowly morphed into a tiger, crouching down low behind Slade as he waited for the right moment to pounce. All he could think of was Terra and how she suffered because she mistakenly ran into this guy, how she was still a statue of stone, alone in the cave where Beast Boy would visit her occasionally. First this dude had to bother Robin, and then he had to bother some lost and confused girl.

Boy was he starting to hate the guy more.

Beast Boy deemed the moment right and pounced, claws digging into Slade's shoulder gear as Beast Boy kind of stood behind him in his new form. The armor proved harder to break through and Slade's only problem ended up being the weight—which he disposed of quickly when he spun around and flipped Beast Boy back onto the deck. The boat began to swerve again, but Slade switched it back to autopilot before advancing on Beast Boy.

"It looks as though Robin isn't the only one who needs to be taught his manors." Slade hissed and Beast Boy crouched again.

Slade reached behind him and pulled out his Bo-staff which slowly extended as Beast Boy watched his opponent carefully. They both froze and waited as the boat ceased to bounce and glided across the water after Starfire and Robin. The two enemies watched one another for a fault, but none was found.

Beast Boy leapt and Slade rose the staff behind his head.

-Ra-

With Starfire missing and Batman now on their side, the small team of heroes found it easier to fight. Red-X was fighting head to head with Raven, but slowly…he seemed to snap back into his usual self and ducked a punch from Raven was hands raised.

"Jeeze, woman. Watch who you're hitting."

She paused and stared at him, and eyebrow raised. "What?"

"What do you mean—what? Where am I?"

Obviously whatever Slade did to him was…going undone, much as it had for Batman and…were was Starfire. To think about it, where was Gray—

Then Raven saw him and Kori kneeling beside his limp body. She was crying and Batman was talking to her. Many of the robots were destroyed and the man named Wintergreen was nowhere to be found, but Grayson dead…when had that happened? And why—when they were doing so well?

"Hey, Raven!" Cyborg called as he took out the last of the robots with his cannon. "We have to find Robin and Star and…" The half-machine, half-man looked around in a confused manor. "And were the heck did Beast Boy get to?"

"One of them sent him flying inside." She explained and soared down the fire escape into the room herself. Cyborg and a dizzy Red-X followed and they paused to stare at the empty room…

Where was everyone.

They flew through the next door and down a hall to a main room. It had Slade's many inventions inside and a couple of weapons, but nothing else besides that.

"Slade's stuff, but no Slade." Cyborg muttered as he walked along the table of inventions. His head suddenly snapped up as he noticed a doorway near the far wall and the other two noticed it was well. Running (or flying, in Raven's case) they ran toward the door and made it down a spiraling set of stairs to what appeared to be an underground waterway.

Raven glided near the water and saw the rope to tie the boat. There were marks on the dirt shore and that meant Slade hadn't left too long ago. But that didn't explain where Starfire and Beast Boy were, and where that girl, HW, was.

"Hey…you should come look at this." Cyborg said quietly and Raven's gaze fell further down the shore where her friend knelt. It was just a little ways downstream and lying on the shore as he pulled them up, with the help of X, were two bodies.

Raven soared up to them and landed beside the first body. It was a person dressed entirely in black with a mask on his face. Red-X pulled this off to reveal a handsome young man with short black hair and a bullet wound in the center of his forehead. There was blood on his suit around his right thigh, but that didn't matter.

Then her gaze fell on the other girl with long black hair and an original costume. She recognized her description as the one Starfire used to tell Raven of HW, the electric witch—as some would say. Raven also recognized her when she first came to T-tower the time Batman swung by to take Robin back to Gotham. She didn't look like a bad person, but Raven was worried when she first saw her and took a peek into her mind. The girl smiled and was polite—and she was good on the inside too, but Raven could see that her mind was ill. There were thoughts that wound around others and attached to each other in odd patterns, spiraling and creating a labyrinth that only HW could escape. It was so complicated but made so much sense to the girl that she could pass it aside instantly, masking it with ease.

But it was still a diseased mind.

One that was capable of murder.

Raven put two and two together—HW killed this man who was, no doubt, working with Slade. But then who exactly killed HW?

"Her neck is broken." Cyborg said, examining her body. He titled her head to one side and it went a little too far, showing and unnatural bend in the neck, but the flesh was charred. "But I think she was electrocuted."

"Her powers were haywire electricity." Red-X said as he stared at the girl with his hands on his hips. "They went loco on her sometimes and did quite a number on her body."

"No to mention we found her in the water…" Raven added. But that didn't explain the broken neck. "And the neck?"

Cyborg shrugged. "This water is fairly shallow over here. She could have fallen and broken it."

True…

"FRIENDS!"

Raven jumped at the sound and almost lost control over her powers as Starfire came soaring into view. In her arms was Robin.

"Star!" Cyborg exclaimed and took Robin from her as she landed. She was out of breath and panicky, gazing over her shoulder back the way she came.

"Slade is on his way!" She explained. "And Beast Boy is with him. We must help!"

So now they would catch the madman.

-A-

Here's a lovely little long chapter for you guys to read. I'm getting ready to wrap this up, but I have a wicked idea for book four. I know I should probably end it, but I'm having so much fun (not to mention I haven't updated this one in a while). I've got to go and sleep right now because it's Spring Break, I'm home alone with my sisters, and I'm pretty tired. My older sister is dragging me off to go shopping with her at West Edmonton Mall with her boy friend and my little sis. What is with women and shopping?

Anyhow, before I leave, here's a small sample of the next story just to tease your taste buds. If you like how it sounds then you might want to continue reading, or you can choose to stop reading from me after I finish _Pieces of the Puzzle_. Anyway—here you go:

_Again and again and again…a well timed dance in midair that would fail utterly if you were off by half a second. It was so risky and…amusing—something to admire as you watched with wide eyes._

_Snap! Snap!_

_The sound shattered his entire heart and he found he couldn't look away as they fell._

_Thud!_

_At the same time too…_

_They were dead…_

…_Again…_

Like it—hate it—don't understand? Good, because that means I have your attention. You'll understand perfectly when I write it, but you'll have to wait. I'll see you guys later, so have a nice week! (But of course you'll hear from me soon. I'm addicted to writing and I know I should probably slow down as someone advised me too. Wish I could, but that's going to take a while and a lot of counseling…)

_See you guys soon,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_


	40. Chapter eighteen: Brave beast

Pieces of the Puzzle

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Alex: Hazzah! It's my fortieth chapter, ladies and gentlemen, and book three will be coming to an end. Don't worry though. I'm setting up the ending to give you some relief if you don't want to read on. I get bashed a lot because of leaving people on cliffhangers.

Victor: Not to mention you leave us with relief when you get rid of Slade—and then he pops back up again!

Alex: Sorry, but Slade is the villain of this series. I can't think of anyone better.

Victor: He isn't the only villain on the show, you know.

Alex: I know…-.- But the last time I had other villains, Red-X bashed me in the side of the head, Mad Mob tried to cut me in half with a chainsaw, HW put a gun to my head, and someone dragged me of into the dark shadows of my basement (_Shivers._).

Victor: Ummm, I think that last one _was_ Slade.

Alex: I know…but it was still creepy.

Victor: Oh, for goodness sake! Get on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, and Victor is a nit-wit—

(_Smack!_)

Alex: Owe…

Victor: I'm sitting right next to you, stupid!

Alex: If I'm so stupid, why am I writing while you just sit here vegetating?

Victor: (_Glaring_.) Why you little…

Alex: EEK! O.O! Onward—

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Brave beast

He had lost count of how many times he had been knocked out and returned groggily back to consciousness. It wasn't the funest of things but he was starting to wonder if it would continue. The last thing he remembered was Slade taking him…somewhere…

"You are awake!" Starfire chirped loudly in h is left ear as he sat up. She knelt beside him and captured him in a hug—suffocating him until she remembered her own strength. Sitting back, she was bubblier then he had ever seen her before. "This is so wondrous!" She continued in her joy. "Now all we need is for Beast Boy to return to us and then we shall take down Slade!"

Beast Boy?...Where was Beast Boy—and where was Slade? Why were they be an underground waterway and why was—

"HW!" He exclaimed, just now recognizing the charred body. Her head was turned far to the right, her long black hair covering her face. One gray eye escaped through the strands of hair and stared blankly at him in silent peace.

She was dead…and so was her cousin, Jason.

"How did she…"

"Either homicide or suicide." Cyborg sighed, scratching the back of his metallic head. "All we know is that she shot her cousin between the eyes. Slade could have killed her and that would explain the broken neck, but then why is she fried? HW's the only one with electrical powers…"

"And Beast Boy and Slade?"

Raven stepped forward, Robin noticing Batman standing with Kori and Red-X by the bodies. "They're coming down the waterway." She explained. "They should be here any moment and that's why we have to be prepared. We can't leave Beast Boy to deal with him on his own."

"And if Beast Boy stops him before he gets here?"

All eyes turned on him—even Batman's.

"I mean, it's not like he's weak. He's just…a little disorganized. You guys should really give him more credit."

They should have. What—did they honestly believe Beast Boy made it on the team with sheer luck?

-BB-

He was sore all over, bones aching and muscles burning to no end. It was like hell, but something kept him going…adrenaline most likely. Now he knew how Robin felt when he was tiring in battle, relying on the numbing buzz that kept you going no matter how hard your body protested against it. He didn't want to stand but his body was automatic and gave him the strength to duck aside Slade's next swing. Being a tiger proved too risky on the boat (seeing that he was almost thrown overboard how many times?) and so he was in his humanoid state until he saw an opening and would transform into different animals to attack.

Swinging a second time, Beast Boy morphed into a large anaconda as the bo-staff came into contact with him, wrapping around it and crushing the hard metal with his strength. It was then dropped by Slade would took a new fighting stance, preparing to fight with his hands and feet.

"Well, it looks like you're not the weakest link after all." Slade mocked, boy and man circling each other slowly. "You don't fight half that bad."

"I have good reasons." Beast Boy spat, his voice strained with fury. "You killed Terra. You pestered Robin and then you went after Terra—if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be locked in stone!"

Slade laughed…what a frightening sound… "Locked in stone? What a funny way to put that someone is _dead_…"

Beast Boy didn't need to say anything more. He lunged at Slade as a ram and bowed his head to knock him off the back of the boat. The man grabbed the front of his horns and braced his feet as they began a war of strength, each almost slipping on the pool of blood at their feet. Some of it was there before Beast Boy came and the rest was from Beast Boy, having been cut across his chest arms and legs when Slade swung too hard. Beast Boy honestly didn't know how Robin could fight this guy. Saying that Robin was alike his enemy was almost as big as calling him Hercules.

Beast Boy finally failed in his attack when Slade sidestepped and used BB's weight against him. The changeling went soaring toward the back of the boat as his transformed back to his normal self in mid-air and was caught in the stomach by the railing. He was almost flipped over into the water if he hadn't gained his balance again.

Slade hit him hard in the back of his head and he almost lost consciousness. Dizzy, his eyes suddenly grew wide when Slade grabbed his right ankle and flipped him over the railing toward the water. But he didn't fall in. Instead, Slade held him right above the motor, his head only inches away.

He could hear voices—down the waterway, he could hear the other Titans calling him. It wouldn't be long…but…he really didn't have much time.

Slade, noticing his friends as well, lowered him further. "This is it, brave beast, the end. Your battle was entertaining and now I bid you farewell."

"_NO!" _He heard Raven shout before Slade released his ankle. He fell face first toward the spinning blades, closing his eyes tight as he prepared for the painful impact…

-R-

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the boat came into view. The waterway was wide and Slade was a couple hundred feet away from the shore, parallel, before Beast Boy came into view at the back of the boat. Panic-stricken, Raven acted upon instinct.

Extending her arms, black magic enfolded her arms and caught Beast Boy around the ankle Slade let go of. She waited until the boat was a few seconds ahead of the boy before releasing him and dropping him into the water.

"Oh lord." Cyborg gasped, taking deep breathes when he saw what Raven did. "Thank God you're on the team, woman."

Secretly, behind the apathetic face, she smiled.

Robin, to her left, stood and brushed his thighs off before taking something from his belt.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she recognized the item—a grappling hook on a jumpcord (Alex: YEAH! I found out his weapon is actually called a jumpcord! Hazzah! Hazzah!). This he aimed toward the boat. "You're not going back to him…are you?"

Then she noticed the Batman had his jumpcord out also.

"Nope." Boy Wonder answered with a mischievous grin. "We're reeling him in."

"Should have known…" Grinning briefly to herself, she activated her powers to circle around the motor, slowly stopping it as she strained. The two sets of jumpcords shot out at the boat and connected with the side railing, reeling Slade in as the two men backed away and rolled up the cords. It was working…

-R-

Apparently, Slade didn't mind being reeled in because he just stood their ad watched as they towed him in. nearing the shore, he finally jumped out and started toward the group of heroes as if nothing they could do would matter anymore.

"Trying to win, I see." The villain said as arrogant as ever. "What a pity. I was having so much fun…"

Hands behind his back until now, he pulled out one of his smoke bombs and tossed it toward the shore. Immediately it erupted into a cloud of a gray haze and blinded many of the members as they squinted and tried to find the criminal. Robin ended up finding him in the end, and it was when a fist met his jaw and knocked him back onto the sand.

"You're a great deal of trouble to keep a hold on." Slade hissed as he leaned over Robin and covered his mouth with a hand. He pressed Robin's head down into the sand as he tried to call for help. Still slightly weak from the chloroform. "What a day this has been because of your persisting defiance and your pathetic friends."

They weren't so pathetic.

Robin frowned behind his mask and pulled his right leg up into his chest. Thrusting it forward, he caught Slade in the chest and knocked him back…which came as a surprise to Robin. He was weak and five times as light as Slade. How could he have done that?

Then he noticed the blood. There was a deep gouge that cut from just below Slade's left shoulder down to his right hip. It was bleeding immensely and there was no doubt that the villain was becoming light headed. He even did so much as fell to his right knee in an attempt to stay awake, probably receiving the wound from Beast Boy…

Slade was…losing…

Robin stood and brushed the sand off himself as he walked up to the villain and stared down at him in disbelief. His mouth was slightly opened in shock and his eyes were a little wider…It was odd switching positions with this…man.

"What now, Robin?" Slade said calmly, his voice still the same expect for the strain Robin could hear. "Kill me…"

"No…" Robin said softly, frowning sadly. "I even have to admit that killing you last time was a mistake. No one deserves to die…not even you…"

This came as a surprise to Slade as he narrowed his one in confusion. "This is new…" he said. "Or is it…What of me now if I can't even stand and fight a young boy."

Robin shook his head with a sigh. "Prison, Slade. But not Arkham—Jump City will do you good, and we have a lot of psychiatrists here thanks to all the whackos we look up. You're not as crazy…bit I think some therapy will do you good."

Slade began to laugh, the smoke dying around them. "After all I've done to you, prison is your only answer. Be a man, Robin—or have you lost the guts to kill."

"You've trapped me numerous times, you hurt my friends, you destroyed Terra, you meddled with time, you almost destroyed Gotham…and the one time I do a crime, I feel so sick I can barely live with myself. Killing you was the worst mistake I ever made, and I will never stop regretting it…"

"Then…perhaps you are not such a boy after all."

-break-

It was…hard. It was hard to stay trapped in bed for three days and it was even harder to see HW's family come to collect the bodies. Kori, surprisingly _not_ crying her eyes out, and that was the thing that surprised them most.

"But…Grayson is dead." Robin stated once they had all settled in to Wayne Manor, waiting for the next opened set of seats on a plane to Jump City. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No." She shook her head, and led them to the batcave where the three bodies were stored in a cold room Batman had…because?...

"Look." She said, opening the top of his coffin and pointing to his body. "He is not rotting."

True…unlike the other two, Grayson had gone under any changes at all.

"I'll be damned." Beast Boy said, tempted to poke at the body but keeping at bay. "What does this mean?"

Kori smiled. "Technology is wonderful in the future thanks to Mr. Wayne. Both Nightwing and I were injected with a special chemical that preserves our bodies if we were to ever die. I can wake him when we return to our time."

All eyes turned to Bruce who, now in his civilian clothes, shrugged. "I haven't found anything of the sort yet, but I believe it's possible."

And that settled the guilt for Grayson. Kori returned to her time with the body just a day later, but not before Starfire had a good long chat with her in Tamarainian (sp?). It was like trying to under Russian, they yelled so loud. They were asked to talk with one another outside so none of the others would go deaf…

After she left, a day later HW's parents arrived along with her two younger brothers—the twins, Kyle and Vincent. Short blond hair. Deep blue eyes, Starfire went al giggly over the two cute boys. They were thirteen and looked to be identical, both at a good height, slim and honor students. But there was a noticeable difference between the two. Kyle, the older of the two, had a mischievous look to him and he kept dragging his brother into trouble. He spoke while the sweet natured Vincent stood behind his brother in silence.

"Sorry about your sister." Beast Boy said to them as the Titans gathered around the boys in the main entrance. Bruce was in the living room with Flash, the Green Lantern, and the parents, trying to explain everything to them after the whole ordeal with Slade.

Kyle frowned. "She was insane anyway. We would have locked her up in an asylum anyway if she hadn't decided to put her powers to use."

"And do you dudes have powers?"

Kyle elbowed his shy brother gently. "We found out recently—but yeah. Vinny here has HW's powers, but weaker, and we can both…"

There was a long pause, Raven crossing her arms. "You can both what?"

Then they were gone. Both boys fell throw the stairs and left nothing—not even a hole. This stunned them slightly—and shocked them when they heard a woman shout out in surprise in the living room. Standing in the doorway, the Titans peered inside.

"You two boys are horrible." Their mother sighed with a shake of her head. Pointing to the main entrance, she frowned at her children. "Kyle, quit dragging your brother into trouble with you. You're almost thirteen for goodness sake."

The boys obeyed, Kyle snickering as they left the room, and the Titans eavesdropped a little longer as they noticed Flash and the Green Lantern grinning at Bruce.

"What?" The businessman asked in her serious voice, trying to scare them out of staring, but the grins remained.

Flash laughed. "Looks like you have another bunch of kids to train, seeing that you do such a good job at it."

"Oh no." The mother quickly interrupted. "Maybe Vincent, but never Kyle. Kyle would have all hell break loose."

In the end, HW, Jacob, Kyle and his parents left the next day to bury the kids in Canada and move on with their life. Despite his annoyance at becoming the next 'Academy' Headmaster, he talked to Vincent and the boy stayed. Not only him, but Red-X…who was somewhere…was also staying to help train the boy. Then they would ship Vincent off to Steel City with the Titans East and test him to see if he was worthy of being a hero.

As for Slade…

He was kept in Arkham until he was traded over to the Jump City Asylum where the Titans could keep a track on him. The mask was removed…but by himself and in the darkness of his private cell. He was locked in with the highest security and, staying in the dark all the time with his lights constantly off, not many doctors dropped by to 'help' him. No one, despite having his mask off, ever saw his face besides Robin—and vise versa. Upon request by the Asylum, Robin came to visit the not so mad madman every Friday, being the only person Slade would talk to. No masks were worn when they spoke to each other in Slade's cell, and no cameras were permitted to ever record their meetings.

Everything was hush-hush.

"They can't keep me here forever, Robin."

"I know." He sighed.

"I will escape."

"I know." He repeated. "And I'll be waiting for you when you do."

And he did.

-A-

Well, that's the end of Pieces of the Puzzle. I know it was short, but I was lost for ideas. I do have a plan for a book four—but you guys have to give me time. I had so many blackmails for so many different people, it wasn't even funny. You guys are so dangerous…shiver…

Well…I guess this is goodbye for now (unless you read one of my other stories), but all's well that ends well—and I put Slade in prison! Hazzah! Unfortunately, you can't keep an immortal locked up forever…Even if it takes a hundred years, you just know Slade is going to escape. Not unless someone finds a way to keep him dead…Hmmm…I'm dry out of ideas on the killing part…

But what did you think of Beast Boy being the one to end Slade? He's my second favorite character and I know he needed revenge for Terra. Poor guy…always getting picked on. I don't think people give him enough credit.

Now that that's done I can relax again. I have to update on Impromptu, but I'll get that done eventually—oh! And **DLSKY**! I kept my half of the bargain! Now you have to submit your next chapter today or I'll never make another deal with you again! I updated, now you have to show the readers your wonderful story. It's another Robin and Slade one people, so you **have** to read it—I mean it! I sort of had the same idea for the next book, but it's not the main purpose in my next story. It's a small side note…if you understand anything of what I am saying. It's called Cat and Mouse, or…something like that…and it is a grade A story! It is a must read! So read it! She's an awesome writer!

Wahoo! I'm alive this Sunday morning! I'll talk to you jazzy people later!

_Until next time,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_

(_Bows to the loyal readers_.)


	41. GHOSTS OF THE PAST: C1: A fair warning

Ghosts of the Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Now, I wasn't going to continue this but, seeing that some of you are still reading it, I thought—what the heck! Might as well anyway. But, to those of you who read this, you will have to understand that this story will take longer for me to write seeing that the Not Again duo is grabbing all my attention. It may take time, but I always keep my promises and I promised a book four.

And remember, my own characters aren't meant to keep your attention. If they start to distract you, warn me immediately. Oh—and I only really speak of two new ones (the twins) for reasons that will end with Robin's suffering. You'll see why I need them. But don't worry. Those two little twins are the only two I'll only ever mention—and maybe even only in past tense. There might be word of HW—but nothing new. O make a count—only two new guys mentioned…Wow—I'm spazzing out at this again…

DISCLAIMER: Own them? No. What a foolish idea. He he he….he…

CHAPTER ONE: A fair warning

Things were quiet again and it felt almost too good to be true. You could breathe easier in the tower and the crime level was kept at a manageable level. The Titans still had their fun and they were no where near out of a job, but the aftershock was still there. You felt relaxed…and then you were tense because the feeling was new to you. It seemed that you had chased and fought something for so long that it was hard to finally let go. It was hard to fight Slade, but even when there you had something important to do. He was a challenge and you couldn't help but admit that a challenge was what inspired you to take up the hero of a hero. Sure, there was the fact that you saved lives and locked up the bad guys, but you could also do that as a cop. As a hero things were personal—you could let them become personal. Slade threatened everyone's lives, but only the people who fought face to face with him could hold a true grudge.

Such as the Titans.

And Robin most of all, though he appeared to be at peace the most. That was what troubled his team the most…the peace, the calm and relaxed look to him whenever he was around. It was frightening—it was like suicide. Once a person had their mind made up that they were going to kill themselves they knew they had their answer—and they knew for _sure_ that the suffering was going to end very soon. It wasn't that Robin was the suicidal type…but you worried. Just as the peace before suicide meant something bad, this just had to too.

Friday was the uneasiest of days for the Titans—all besides Robin—and that was when they really kept an eye on their leader. They would fight or relax that day, practice a little and maybe do something later on to have a little fun, but when seven pm rolled around the air seemed thicker and the others began to worry. Their leader was as calm as ever and would even ask if they were alright.

"Does anyone want to come?" He'd ask every once in a while to see their reaction. It was always answered with the same reply—a quick shake of the head or a dead silence as though no one had heard. Deep inside, they still feared Slade. Why didn't Robin…maybe they would never know.

Maybe it was because he had seen the man's face.

Seeing the face meant he was human, and what was human could be destroyed. Slade wasn't a monster from under the bed or a manifested nightmare from their worst memories—those you had to face one way or another that usually took a lot of gut. Not that you didn't have to steel yourself just as much to face Slade, but he was silent man locked up in prison who hadn't hurt a fly since he was signed into Jump city Asylum.

Things were just too good to be true.

And Robin would leave each Friday night without another word. Sometimes one of his team mates would watch him leave from the roof or the main room window, wondering what he talked about with his worst enemy. As far as they knew, not only did Robin remove his mask, but he was required to leave his belt at the front door. The guards didn't want to risk Slade win a room with weapons, but even the Titans knew Slade preferred to fight by hand. Disarming Robin wasn't lowering Slade's chances of escape—they were lowering Robin's defense.

Then again, Robin didn't look like he was very afraid when he left.

"Maybe we should go with him one day?" Beast Boy suggested. He was taken more serious after his winning blow against Slade, something that was a long gash still in the process of healing. Silence met his answer and no one spoke anymore of it.

Two months after the incident and they were still acting like mutts with their tails between their legs.

-R-

It was routine when he arrived. The guards who monitored the main area of Slade's cell through the cameras was a little nervous, twirling his cane irritably until he saw Robin arrive. Apparently today was not a good day.

"Trouble?"

The guard shrugged as Robin began to undo his belt. "Dr. Jang came in to see how he was doing. Poor miss. She can't talk straight when she's around him. I think he gave her some sort of lecture on how pitiful life is, and that made her day."

That sounded like Slade alright.

Handing the guard his belt. Robin followed his as he was led down a long hall until they reached a single door at the far end. It was metal five inches thick and was bolted in to survive a nuclear explosion. Once that was opened, Robin was locked in the darkness between the first door and the second. As soon as the first was secured, the second automatically unlocked and opened just enough for a person to pull it open the rest of the way—with much difficulty anyway—but Robin didn't need to worry about that in the least. His small figure slipped right into the room and he waited as the second door slammed shut behind him with an echoing bang.

The room was plain. It had a bed in one corner, a shelf for book in the other. There was a door leading to the closet and another leading to a washroom which was free from cameras, and a table with chairs sat near the middle of the room. In the farthest corner from the door was a reading chair and a small nightstand where a lamp sat. It was turned on dimly and was set so close to the figure reading in the chair that all Robin could see of Slade was his silhouette. Other than that, there was a light hanging from the ceiling but that was never used. The bulb to it was smash anyway by Slade when Dr. Jang wanted to see his face. Not many people knew what he looked like and that was how he preferred to keep it.

"Your five minutes late." Slade said first, eyes still on the book resting in his lap. The only clocks were the one on the wall and the one on his wrist. That was probably the only way Slade knew what time it was in the outside world, having his cell in the center of the asylum with no windows.

Tucked under his arm, Robin had brought the newspaper, walking over to Slade and handing it to the man before sitting down at the table to face the man. Taking off his own mask, he placed it on the table top and thought about quite a few things before striking up a conversation. He waited as Slade looked over the first page of the newspaper before he said anything.

"What did you do to Dr. Jang?"

"Hm?" Slade asked, pretending it was small talk. "What about her?"

That's how Slade usually acted. He didn't think anything he did was really wrong and that was his major problem. The love of putting people down and watching them suffer was enough to keep him satisfied enough to live.

"The guard told me you told her something…_discouraging_."

"Discouraging? What an interesting way to put it…"

"Did you or didn't you?"

There was a laugh and Robin waited patiently for an answer. That, believe it or not, was something he picked up from the criminal.

"She tried to figure out what was _wrong _with me. She wanted to know my history and, as you already know that, only a trusted few are allowed to know that. So, instead of losing my temper, I questioned her history and brought upon a few questions to think about before we spoke again."

A criminal giving a session to a psychiatrist—what a thing that would be to see.

"And what were some of those questions?"

"…Have you ever seen someone die? And she said yes…then she started to cry and left. It's not my fault she can't handle past mistakes."

He really did love his job, didn't he?

Slade flipped through the paper before successfully tossing it onto the table. He took up his book again and silence ensued…for a long time…

"You didn't say anything about it, did you?"

Robin, who was staring at the clock, snapped out of his small trance and turned his attention back to Slade. "About what?"

"About my picking on the Jang. I thought the only reason you came whenever I asked you to, was to make sure I didn't hurt anyone here."

True…he was worried Slade would try something, but he was more worried Slade would escape. As long as he knew what Slade was up to, he could keep tabs on him. In silence Slade was dangerous, and had he not spoken to Jang at all—_then_ Robin would have panicked. When Slade knew he had the upper hand he kept quiet, knowing it did not help his plans in anyway by talking to someone. He was a man of business and silence suited him best.

"Maybe…" Robin answered, not quite satisfying Slade by letting him know he was edgy. "Maybe I just come to make sure you're still breathing since no one likes to check up on you often. Wouldn't want you rotting away in here on your own, now do we?"

He had no idea if that hit Slade in any sore spots…until the man sighed heavily and turned the page of his book before providing a come-back. "You and your fantasies. I know you'd rather have me in the grave, Robin, but you know I won't die in here. That's why you come…you're afraid I'll escape."

Maybe mind-reading was a part of Slade's enhancement, he didn't know, but it is awfully creepy when your worst enemy knows how you think. That only prompted the idea that the two of them thought alike, something Slade enjoyed but Robin disliked. If the two always thought alike, why did Slade have the upper-hand whenever something came along? Experience? What? Or was it Slade's explanation that _one of them was limited by so many rules and regulations as a hero while the other was free to do whatever they damn-well wanted to_?

Drove him nuts sometimes. Perhaps that's why he said…

Though his face was well masked by shadows, Robin could see Slade's one eye suddenly dart toward him, eyeing him…

It was then that Robin realized Slade had a plan to escape. It was done and settled—Slade was ready to leave the prison slowly as his masterful idea unraveled before them all. Right now Slade was as good as free.

"My…you're a quick one." Slade commented; eye still pinned on the young hero, noticing how the boy's shoulder stiffened and a frown crossed his face. "What would Jump City do without you?"

"Don't know—would you even be here if not for the Titans."

"True…" It was well known that the only reason Slade choose this average city to torment was because the Titans were there. In search for an apprentice, Slade came to them and pestered the hell out of anyone until he got what he wanted. And, since then and still up to now, everyone knew that was Robin.

And here Robin was, sitting unguarded in the same room as the man who wanted to capture him. And if Slade did have an escape plan, Robin was as good as his. But he knew Slade wouldn't try something this early. He had respect for Robin (and it was hard to earn his respect) and that meant he would give him a fair warning…This was it.

"When will it begin?" Robin asked, not daring to ask the words up until now. He almost didn't want to know.

"It already has…I'm long gone by now, somewhere in the city. You won't find me until it is too late…"

This was madness—Slade was sitting right there and—

Breathe seizing in his chest, Robin stood immediately and walked up to Slade, reaching out and—putting a hand straight through his chest. Although he felt nothing, he recoiled as though he had been burned and stared with wide eyes at an illusion. This couldn't be…How…Slade was always monitored and—

Slade was a mastermind. He'd probably explain it to Robin when they met.

Robin spun around in rage and took his mask from the table, fitting it back on his mask before walking toward the door and pressing the small button on the control panel attached to the wall. The guard outside answered, sounding quite surprised that the meeting was cut short today.

"_Something wrong?"_ The guard asked; worried beyond belief that something was. _"You're not fighting, are you?"_

"What's there to fight?" Robin growled. "You've got no prisoner in here for me to brawl with."

And it had barely been two months…

-RX-

"Come again on that last part?" If there was something he hated more than being a hero, it was going up against the guy who caused everyone so much agony. This was not the type of news he wanted to hear first thing Friday night and he knew Batman wasn't going to be peaches and cream about it either.

He could just picture the trouble ahead.

"_He's gone. No one knows how or when, but he's gone."_

Red-X eyed Boy Wonder on the screen. The half thief/half hero still held the title of Red-X and would rather die than give up the suit, but Robin still had that wary look about him whenever they talked. No matter what X did, Robin couldn't over the feeling that he would suddenly turn around and join the bad guy. Well, so far, Red hadn't met a villain he liked enough to join. He'd had enough of the Joker and the Riddler, not to mention the Ice Man and Two Face—they were all a bunch of weirdoes, but none bet good ol' one-eye Slade. He'd always take gold.

"What am I supposed to do about it? I can't do nadda now that I'm trapped in Gotham with Batboy, and not to mention I have the kid to look after."

"_Kid?"_

"Vincent—the wall walker. It's funny when he accidentally electrocutes himself, but don't tell him I said that. I'm supposed to ship him down to Steel City so Bumble Bee can start the heavy duty training."

"_How is he?"_

"An amateur, but he does good—and stop changing the conversation. What exactly do you need from me?"

"_The suit."_

"Whoa—you're not serious…are you?"

"_I designed that suit to keep up with Slade had he never found out it was all a lie. I was actually going to go with him until he blew my cover. I need its belt to beat him this time."_

"Sorry, kid, but you're belt is mine. If you need it, I'm coming too."

"_And the kid?"_

"Bumble Bee can wait. It'll be a treat for him, I'm sure, to see the kids who knew his sister. He's still edgy about her death."

Who wouldn't?

"…_Fine. But no tricks."_

Tricks? Him? Unheard of…

---

Saturday…Saturday was quite the day. Everyone was out and about, but not nearly this early in the morning. The sun was just rising and everyone who was sane was ready to sleep in until noon. There was no one outside but those who kept guard over the peaceful city—and for a good reason too.

Wait until the news heard Slade was out on the loose again. Wouldn't that create a panic…

Standing out on the docks, a figure stood staring into the glowing waters. The gold and red reflected of the smooth waves and brought light to the apathetic face. Soon a spidery smile crept to fill the space and hands rested on the hips as she stared at her reflection. Putting a hand to her face, she couldn't help but smile. It was so perfect…so terribly perfect that the Titans wouldn't know what hit them until it was far too late. Especially Boy Wonder…

There was a sound behind her and she turned slowly, already knowing who it was. Wintergreen, the one who was looking for help in releasing Slade. He crossed his arms, a smile of approval on his face of the job-well-done.

"What does _he_ think?" She asked; _he_ being Slade in the warehouse just down the dock. "Shall he continue, or am I a failure like everyone else."

"You're assistance is still required—and yes, you will have your revenge. You impressed and that was good enough for him. Now…here…" He handed her something and she stared at it with an arched eyebrow.

"I heard about these…did they really…?"

"They did."

"What'd ya know? My mask is complete. Now…when am I supposed to see him?"

"Today."

"Today…" She turned to stare back out at the sea. "You really want to do a number on the kid's head, don't you? Trying to drive him loco, are you?"

"It will make it easier to get the job done. But you're not only supposed to trap him. Destruction needs to take place in the city for once. It's been too long…"

And this was Slade's revenge. He wanted to destroy both Jump City and Gotham, moving to dominate the rest of the world. And why not—he had the goddamn power to do it. Let him.

She smiled. "I take it I'm going to have a lot of fun with you too around. What's the maximum amount of damage I can do to this city?"

"Hmmm…no more than a large building so far. We want to scare the people first."

Then scare them they shall…

-A-

**FISRT!** This lady I'm talking about is **NOT A NEW CHARACTER**. You know her…but not as well as you think. Keep in mind many things for the future, because I will leave few clues around for you to pick up. There was already one clue in the story to who she is, and yes…she is the only idea I could come up with to get Slade out of prison. Wondering how? Keep the clue in mind if you noticed it and you'll see what going to happen.

Well, I'm off…to do something. I'm busy tonight (Saturday night) so I'll probably be late for my next update—but only by a day or so.

_Until again,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_


	42. Chapter two: Seeing things

Ghosts of the Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

I must be an idiot. Busted my knee again. Same one. Don't feel like going over the details.

DISCLAIMER: Sigh…I'll only be repeating myself…

CHAPTER TWO: Seeing things

Saturday was one hell of a day. The police didn't want the press knowing about Slade's escape until they had everything planned out, but the paparazzi is faster than that and it was only a matter of time before the early sleepers knew about his disappearance. Then the early sleepers woke the late sleepers and together they watched the news for the rest of the day as every channel provided a story for it. Silent terror came quickly, but so did sorrow. No one felt worse about anyone than the public did for the Titans. You could bet they would be stuck in the middle of it all.

And that wasn't even half of the trouble. Rancid was on the loose again. How he escaped…honestly, no one knows. It seemed minor villains took turns slipping out of prison while the dangerous ones hid away to devise a plan for world conquest.

You could tell Robin wasn't in a good mood.

They tracked him down to the Jump City Mall where he had another form of dog with him. This was like the last—big, mean and ugly—but this one was at least one and half sizes larger. Not that it mattered—Rancid was arrested and his dog blown to smithereens by Starfire. They shipped off the guy back to prison and waited, still gloomy about the news from Robin.

"Anyone see my foot?" Cyborg asked, hoping around as he checked behind a large fake palm-tree. "I hate it when the bad guys try to eat me."

Beast Boy crossed his arms, still miserable about his last battle against Slade going to waste. "Dude, the next villain I see, I'm going to kick their face in."

"Stop talking nonsense, BB, and help me find my leg."

"Where was it ingested?" Starfire asked, looking around the scrap that was left behind. "Many pieces went flying everywhere. It could be in any place of thismall of shopping."

"Split up."

There was a silent groan when Robin gave the weary command, but they went off in opposite directions. Many of the people who saw that battle stuck around to help, but so far there were a thousand possible places to check. The dog, having exploded, was scattered so far that piece went flying through shop windows and even shot high enough to get stuck on the second level. No one was hurt, thank God for that, but it would take quite the amount of time to clean up.

Robin, walking up the escalator toward the second floor, walked along the railing, kicking at a few metal pieces to check around them. So far nothing.

"Check in here." A man called from the musical instrument shop. He had his coat on, having to leave so that repairs could be done to the front half of the store. The display window was shattered to a million pieces on the ground, and a number of large scrap pieces lay on the floor in the insides. The only thing that was damaged was a shelf holding music books, but besides that nothing else was destroyed.

"Thanks…" Robin said as he stepped inside. The lights went out and it was a little dark, but he spotted Cyborg's foot in a heartbeat. It lay underneath a piano.

Knelling, he lay down on his left side and slid under the black piano to reach it. The moment his fingers wrapped around the mechanical body part, a set of chords was struck on the piano harshly and startled him into hitting his head on the underside of the instrument. Sliding back out with a hand on his head, he stood around to see who had been so rude to do that—and stopped.

Silence filled the room before a piece from the Moonlight Sonata echoed quietly from the piano. He was staring straight at the pianist, eyes wide behind his mask. This…she…What was going on?

"Come. Sit. You know I don't bite." She smiled. "Though some would question that last statement, seeing that I'm not perfectly sane."

He took a step backward, not certain whether to answer or retreat. But he did manage to voice her name, not quite understanding how she could be there…

"_HalloWeen_…?"

"Yes?" She stared at her fingers for a brief moment to make sure she hit the right keys, and then glanced at him, her smile brightening. She wore the same suit she did when she died—no longer charred—, still with black hair as long as it had been before it was ever cut, but…no mask. Deep blue eyes sparkled behind her small glasses, and he wondered back to the times he first saw her without her mask. He couldn't recall her eyes…

"You…you're dead."

The song stopped abruptly as she hit a few keys and she stared straight ahead with a ponderous look upon her face. One arm crossed over her chest, she rested the elbow of the other arm on it as she tapped her chin with an index finger. "Dead, eh? Would you be a dear and please and answer something for me, Robin?"

Speechless, he nodded.

"Define _dead_." She said the last word bitterly and continued to song, a little quicker now. "Murdered was what I was—murdered!"

"Slade—"

"Slade?" She paused again and laughed. "I thank him for killing me. I deserved it!"

"What?" She was getting angry and he could tell this wasn't going to end pretty. Something he noticed about HW when she was falling into her insanity was that she became somewhat bipolar. "HW, you tried to stop him. You—"

"I killed my cousin—should have killed Slade too when I had the chance, but I'm too weak…" Her voice, once raised, was low and miserable now. She stared at her still hands on the keys before lifting one to look at the palm. "Look at me, Robin…I'm wasting away. How long must I wait until I rot to nothing? No food, no water, no sleep…The sleep, Robin—the sleep. Sleep is the only salvation any man in this world can ever find. Do you still have nightmares? Do you toss and turn in your bed, or do you even bother to lie down at all?"

He found himself sitting down next to her on the piano bench, watching her hand as she slowly turned it around to look at the back of it. "I did…I do…sometimes."

"You can live a while without water, and even longer without food, but sleep…With no sleep you're as good as dead. You're senses are slowly destroyed and you can no longer tell the difference between the dream world and reality. Light-headed, dizzy, tired and still wide awake, starving but sick to your stomach…You want to die, but you can't…Can you…_will _you kill me, Robin?"

That startled him and he was too surprised to stop her when she took his hands into her own and wrapped the fingers around her delicate neck. He had dropped Cyborg's foot by then and didn't hear it as it bounced off the floor and rolled a short distance away. He wasn't holding onto her throat, but her hands kept his there. Her pleading eyes stared fixed on his and he couldn't look away.

He was seeing things—this couldn't be real! NONE OF IT WAS _REAL_!

"No—" He gasped and tried to wrench his hands free, but she held tight. "This isn't real—"

"Then why not? If I'm an illusion, you're not really killing anyone."

"No—it's wrong to kill."

Despite the great weight in those tired eyes, she smiled gently and let his hands drop back to his lap. "You're insane, Robin…You need to see someone."

"What? I—"

"You're seeing people you know are dead, and you believe that they're real until you come to a hard decision."

"But you—" He reached out to touch her shoulder—but came into contact with nothing. His hand went right through her and that forced him to recoil his hand back as though he had been burned. But hadn't he just…Wasn't she…

Still smiling gently, she shook her head. "You're not perfectly sane, Robin. Tell the others and find help. I think the asylum will do you some good. Seeing that Slade is gone, at least you know there will be a free space for you to stay."

He stood abruptly and stared down at her in terror. "I can't…I have to stop—"

"Slade?" She continued to shake her head. "The others can do that. Besides, once your friends find out about your mental imbalance, how long will it be before they start to worry? What will stop you from attacking a monster that isn't there—instead attacking a civilian? They will lock you up with all those men you brought to justice…they will betray you…"

"You're…you're not real…"

"I know that, Robin—but that's not what you think."

This couldn't be happening. The only explanation he could come up with was that this…_illusion_ was really a figment of his imagination—something built off his insanity. Maybe he was insane. Maybe, after all the worrying and the fighting—after all the stress he had been through, he finally snapped. HW wasn't alive…That proved it.

"Where are you going?"

Robin had turned around and picked up Cyborg's foot. Now he was heading for the exit. He had to find his friends to make sure they were the only ones who would know about this. They could keep it secret and through them he could keep himself out of the asylum.

"Robin…_Robin_!"

"I have to tell them and they'll help me figure this out."

"You need help—and you need it now!"

"My friends—"

_Zap!_

Falling to his knees, he eventually fell to his side, eyes slowly closing off to darkness. HW was standing over him…and the last thing he saw was her reaching toward him with something in her hand…

-C-

He had heard of odd things before but this was plain ridiculous.

"Are you sure we can't see him?" He asked, tapping his mechanical hand on the desk impatiently. His foot had been returned to him in the mall by a paramedic who also told him that their leader was getting sent over to the hospital. It wasn't every day that this happened and they raced down to the hospital, only to find that no one was allowed to see him. Something about a stomach ulcer and hallucinating.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't."

"Says who?" Raven said rather defiantly, a black portal appearing on the wall beside her. She, Starfire and Beast Boy jumped through it before the guards could stop them, heading for the elevator to beat them to Robin.

"Sorry. Ma'am, but Robin doesn't hallucinate. Believe me when we say that we have experience with this."

"But…" She paused, fighting to find the right words to say. "When they found him, he was raving on about some girl named…Joyce Johnson—who he kept calling Halloween after that. He swore he saw her…but wasn't that the young lady who died a couple of months ago?"

She was…electrocuted and a broken neck—no doubt the work of Slade, but that didn't explain why she was shocked. Perhaps if she was in the water—but HW had enough control to make sure she didn't do that to herself. There was something else that was missing which went with her to her grave…

"Go ahead…" The nurse finally sighed, giving in at last out of pity. "You guys are a tight knit group of friends. Maybe you can remove that mask of his."

Ha—like that was ever going to happen. Robin took off his mask for no one—even the rest of his Titans. Batman was probably the only other person besides Slade that knew who hid behind the mask.

"Thanks…" He nodded and headed toward the elevator. What were they going to do about Robin?

---

Taking off her glasses and gloves, she tossed them onto the table and took a seat. Exhausted, she waited for a moment before she lifted her aching head to look at Slade. She hoped this was satisfactory for a first try—she was new to making people crazy.

"I saw…" Slade began, referring to some sort of camera he had planted on something that followed her. "And he believes he saw the dead?"

"Yes? But it almost didn't work because he wanted to tell his _friends_. The drug is working though. It'll wear off soon, but by then it will be too late. And even if it does—a daily dosage should convince them he's crazy."

She waited, watching as Slade began pacing slowly, hands behind his back. She had no idea what type of person he was, meeting him for the first time only a week ago, and now she wondered what he would be like. So far it was all silence and secrets, but she hoped she wouldn't be left in the dark forever. Then there was the issue of exhaustion.

"I'm exhausting myself." She said and he stood still. Though he had his back facing her, she knew he was listening. "Might I relax my powers? I'm not doing anything important right now…"

She was almost afraid she had done something wrong in speaking out of turn, but with a wave of his hand he granted her that small request. "Three hours—then return. You have to ease into it, don't you?"

"Yes, but it is very tiring and—"

"_Three_ hours..."

She didn't want to argue and accepted the small release. The sooner she got her jobs done, the more time she would have to rest. So far, as long as she didn't have to stay the way she was 24/7, she'd have energy enough to keep control.

Standing, she started off into the darkness of the warehouse in search of a place she could sleep. It didn't matter if it was well hidden or not—Slade would find her.

Relaxing her powers, he headed off to rest.

-A-

You guys are so smart…I know you picked up the next batch of clues. I set out. You'll get to see more from Slade's POV soon in the next chapters, so don't worry about your favorite villain. Sit back and relax—I'm off to work on Not Again!

_Until Again,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_


	43. Chapter three: Crazy

Ghosts of the Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Whoa…I'm really sleepy right now and I don't have much to talk to you about right now. Victor will probably return after I'm done writing this chapter, so don't worry about the idiot. Sit back, relax and enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them or anything…well, I do own a few things…

CHAPTER THREE: Crazy

He heard voices…voices of those who would give his life for. His friends, his team, were talking to the doctor outside the slightly dark room as he woke. He was alone, for now, and he was quite tired. The only thing he could remember was HW attacking him. He got back up to fight and warned a guy who was coming by that HW was there, to call for the others. The man thought he had suffered a blow to the head judging by the small trickle of blood leaking down the left side of his face. The blood came from the wound on the temple that he received from sitting up too fast beneath the piano.

All in all, everything made him out to look crazy.

Then again, wasn't he already bordering toward that now?

"Hey, Robin."

He closed his eyes and wanted this nightmare to end. He wanted this to end. He wanted to wake up and discover that Slade was still in prison and that he wasn't seeing people who were dead.

Despite the horror, he opened his eyes and stared at the figure sitting to his right.

"You look tired." He muttered. Wearing her mask now—an old one of Robin's—to make her old suit complete, it hid the dark circles under her eyes that Robin _knew_ were there, but she was pale—even in the dark—and her entire figure looked fatigued.

"Told you already—when you're stuck in a phase between dead and alive, you won't eat, you don't breath, and you can't sleep. The third is always the worst."

"And why do you suffer?"

"Because hell is too good for me. I'm being punished for my insanity, and for almost killing good people during my life. But I guess you could call this purgatory…"

"How so?"

"If they lock you up in the happy house, my soul will be at ease."

This couldn't be HW—she was dead and she wasn't anywhere near as insane. Sure, she tried to foil Slade's plans and failed, but all the while she was trying to do what she thought was good for the people she had sworn to protect. She gave Robin a tinge of hope back when he was kidnapped by Slade, and she saved Starfire's life twice—once when they were attacked by Wintergreen, and the other time when she pretended she killed Starfire. Robin refused to believe this was that same girl—the one who went so far as to dress like him just to distract the JL when he wanted to escape.

"You aren't HW."

"You're just saying that because you're upset."

"She wouldn't act like you!"

"Buddy—I'm dead. I have every right to be upset. Heck! I'm going to hell when this is over, so let me have my fun while I can."

"You're not _real_!"

"You've got that right…" She smiled toward the door, the people on the other side hearing Robin's outburst. "After all, I'm all in your head…"

The door was opened promptly and Robin stared at it as he tried to free himself of the bed straps. "She's here!" He called out, but when he looked back to his right, HW was gone. There was no place for her to go…but she was gone.

"Dude, HW is dead…" Beast Boy replied sadly, staring exactly where he was before facing his frantic leader. "You saw her body when we found her. It's six feet under in Canada now."

"Please, friend Robin—we do not wish to see you so hurt. Please…calm down…"

How could he calm down—this wasn't like Slade with the hallucinogenic dust! He could touch her, and then not touch her—and he hadn't inhaled any dust or such in a long while. This couldn't be chemical…

It was just plain mental.

Suddenly he was very afraid of being insane. He was afraid that this illusion of a dead companion was right—he was going to be locked up.

"I think it would be in the best interest of your friend here if you reconsider." The doctor behind his group of friends said softly. Whatever they had been talking about before, this changed everyone's opinions. "Come. This is too serious to let slip…"

Cyborg and Raven left with the doctor while Beast Boy and Starfire stayed. Robin asked them numerous times what the man was talking about, but they would always avoid answering by changing the subject or averting their eyes from him like they hadn't heard.

They weren't going to…no…they wouldn't.

-C-

"We can't."

The doctor shook his head again and licked his dry lips wearily. They had been over this for at least an hour and they still weren't getting anywhere.

"Sending him to the asylum would do more damage to his mind." Raven added, trying to fight logic with logic rather than puppy-dog eyes and pleas not to send him away. "He has spent his entire life locking up half the criminals he caught in there, and to put him with the worthless lot he fights would be the ultimate punishment."

The doctor shifted his weight in his seat and sighed. "You just said so yourself—he's spent his entire life doing this. The stress has gotten to him and I think it's time to do a…_check-up_ on his psychological self. The sooner it's done, the sooner your friend will be up and about again. He will still be able to fight, and it will be all hush-hush will the public."

"And Batman?" Cyborg pointed out. Not everyone knew they were father and son—though the great majority had already guessed it—but they did know that one was always on the tail of the other. If the Dark Knight ever found out about it…

"I think he'd agree with me that his student needs a good break. After all, it wasn't even two months ago that they went through that whole ordeal in Gotham. That girl he keeps talking about—she died then because of that, and I think the death was one-too-many on his mind."

"But still…" Raven continued to badger, running out of reasons that the doctor could counter. "Where would we send him?"

"The exact same place everyone else goes—either Arkham or Jump City Asylum. You pick."

"NOT ARKHAM!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Robin's not that crazy…" Cyborg finished, thinking about the Joker and such. It was cold, dark, and lonely in a place like that. "How could you even suggest that place?"

"A hero's identity is just about sacred there and it's as hard as hell to get out of now—something that will be needed for the famous Boy Wonder."

"And what about Jump City?"

The doctor smiled. "They have excellent doctors there. He will be allowed to keep his mask on and he will helped in whatever way possible—the only concern is the security for him. If he can beat Slade—Slade already escaping once—well…you know what we mean."

But Jump City Asylum did have a good reputation. If there was any place the Titans would trust their leader to stay, it would be there. But…

"How long would he be there?" Raven asked in a quiet voice. Both of them felt guilty now—condemning their leader to something that they knew he really wouldn't appreciate. His trust for them was really going to wear thin after this…

"A month at least." The doctor said, somewhat brighter now that they were considering the 'task of healing the human mind'. "It all depends on how much Robin will cooperate with us."

"Not much…" Cyborg admitted wearily. Robin was going to fight with tooth and nail and probably wouldn't be released until he was twenty. "And will you be giving him any medications?"

"Naturally—but nothing new or unpredictable, and nothing strong like what we give the criminals. He'll be in good care, and you can visit him during the week. Just remember that you can't come and see him all the time without calling us ahead of time."

That was understandable, but there was still the worry for Robin…He was absolutely going to hate them for this…

Raven lowered her head and gave up entirely. "When do you want to take him?"

-S-

Patience was always one of his better traits and it had done him a lot of good through the years. After all, look at how long he was waiting to destroy the city. All he had to do was set everything up properly, making sure the Teen Titans and Justice League wouldn't intercede, and then he could finish it within the month—perhaps within the next two weeks if he was lucky. It all depended on the timing…

Standing at his work table in the darkness of the empty warehouse, a single desk lamp lit his work space and allowed him to work quickly on his own. He hated it when people snuck up behind him, and that was why he spun around and grabbed her by the throat when she approached.

Realizing who it was, he waited a moment to let her understand the mistake she made before pushing her back. She almost fell, but kept her feet as she rubbed him neck tenderly. A couple of bruises were bound to show there by the neck day.

"For your sake, this had better be important." He growled, turning back toward his work. Writing something down, he waited for an acceptable answer.

"I went to the hospital and did what you said." She answered hoarsely, clearing her sore voice before continuing. "It worked. Their sending him off to an asylum."

"Did you stay and find out where?" He asked suddenly, turning around sharply to face her again. She looked tempted to take a step back, but held her ground with a worried frown of being choked again.

"I did. They're sending him to the JC Asylum in two hours." She replied hastily. "But no one is supposed to know about that besides the doctors and his Titan friends. They're not even telling the Justice League about this."

Good…Very good…With them out of the way and all the possible helpers locked in the dark about it, Slade could practically get away with murder now. No one would know it was him.

"You know what to do now." He said, eye narrowing at the sixteen year old fighter. She didn't look too happy about this.

"I'm running out of energy." She explained before he could question her slow response. "I'll have to rest before I go or else the plan will fail. I can't keep up this charade forever."

He frowned, but kept his temper on hold. For now, he needed this confused child. "You will keep up this charade for as long as I need you to, or you will suffer the consequences. Is that understood?"

The woman shot him a warning glare, but nodded with a curse under her breath before turning around sharply and heading off into the darkness. He needed rest again like every time a job needed to be done and Slade still needed to strange, temporary ally.

-R-

He didn't want to think…but that was just about it. All he had _left_ to do was think. After all, who knew hoe long he was going to be in this place.

Dress with a white shirt and pants, an infamous _'jacket'_ strapping his arms across his chest, Robin sat on the edge of the bed with hatred in his still—luckily—masked eyes. He was in a padded room, currently dark save for the dim light from above. He was supposed to be asleep, but how could he sleep during a night like this? His friends betrayed him. No matter how many times he proved himself…they still betrayed him.

He was left alone for a good three hours before a doctor came in to see him. It was to let him cool his jets from attacking the men who put on the jacket and tried to wrestle him into his room. The moment he found out he was being sent to the hospital, he fought as though there was hell for everyone to pay. There was no way he was giving up without a fight.

Not looking at the man who entered, Robin noticed he was elderly with small rectangular glasses and a worn look to his face. Despite looking like a stern rock, he smiled and turned out to be quite humble.

"So…" The man began, sitting down in the corner chair to face Robin, a clipboard on his lap and a pen ready in his hand. "Tell me about this Slade fellow…"

He _really_ didn't like this… The moment he got his hands on his so-called _friends_…

-A-

Alex: Like the setting? Isn't it all happy-go-lucky?

Victor: Did anyone ever suspect you of being crazy?

Alex: Only when I have a fever and start to hallucinate.

Victor: That's right…God, that was good.

Alex: Ha ha ha. Very funny…

_Until Again,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_


	44. Chapter four: NOT insane

Ghosts of the Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Alex: Hahahaha! I got a sore throat so I'm really stuck at home no matter what I do. Victor ended up getting it too, so he decided to swing down at my place and sleep on the couch! Hahahaha! He's really angry at me now.

Victor: Got that right. OH—AND IS ANYONE ELSE HERE CONFUSED AS TO THE **HW** IS IN THIS STORY? I want some answers, but Alex won't spill.

Alex: That's because you already know who it is. Go reread my last chapter to Pieces of the Puzzle and you'll find out how it **can't** **be HW**. But you know who this mystery person is—you just have to think hard enough about it.

Victor: Hmmm…Can I have your notebook? I want to reread it…

Alex: O.o? Ummm….it's not that important to know. I'll be revealing the truth soon anyhow.

Victor: But still—AHHHHHH! I know who it is! It's—

Alex: (_Covers his mouth_) Whisper the answer in my ear….Yep—you're right.

Victor: Hurry people—it's so simple that—

SMACK!

Alex: SHHH! They're smart people! They don't need your bickering! Anyways…one of my small OCs is coming into the picture. His purpose is to reveal the mysterious person through his own misfortune.

Victor: You're going to torture another OC? What's wrong with you?

Alex: Read the genre this is in. One of them is ANGST.

DISCLAIMER: Can't, don't and won't ever own them.

CHAPTER FOUR: NOT insane

Red-X was still a little uneasy to enter the T-tower through the front door. He really wanted to sneak in and give them the scare of their life, but he was still on the neutral list of allies and enemies. As long as he was hush-hush about his thieving business now, if he was ever caught again his years in prison would drop to a minimum.

Okay—so there were advantages to being a hero. It didn't mean he'd have to like it…

Standing beside him in front of the door was a small boy of about thirteen. Short blond hair, blue eyes, a thin enough figure to be Robin's size—X thought he was German or Austrian the first time he saw him. The boy never did tell him—he never said a word. He was smart and made a decent fighter, but he was shy to the bone, and he was all about listening to everything you told him. Reminded him of a beaten puppy—one that took a lick'n and persisted on coming back loyally to the master until he was killed.

Adapting the powers of his older sister, Vincent electrocuted himself on the odd days. It made X uneasy to train him at first, but the boy was a quick learner and stayed clear of people when he knew he was storing too much energy. And along with that, being the twin to a boy with the power of selective intangibility—to phase through things of your choice, with the ability to take things with you—he adapted that too. His weakness there was that sometimes he accidentally phased through things if he was scared, and his powers kept him from phasing through people of his blood. That was probably the only way his parents could ever catch the twins.

"Would you mind sneaking in and opening the door." X grumbled, upset at being called down and then ending up locked outside. "Looks like they forgot I was visiting."

Vincent, with a worried frown always on his face, shook his head slowly. Voice barely audible, he gave an honest answer. "That's breaking and entering. I can't do that…"

"They know we're here." X sighed, pointing to the T communicator in his hand. "I tried calling them twice already and no one will answer. What if they're dying in there and can't call for help?"

The guilt trick—it always worked on the kid. And maybe he was so shy and scared because he ended up staying with Batman for two months. Even X had to admit it—there was no way he wanted to get caught by that guy when doing something wrong. He was like a really really mean drill sergeant, someone that only a person like Robin could handle…Hmmm…Hey—Robin did live with the guy at one point in his life. Maybe that was why the kid was such a tough guy…

Vincent sighed in his own defeat and grabbed X's hand. Stepping forward, he walked through the door like it was all a hologram, standing inside the main entrance to the tower in an instant.

X laughed. "I doubt their in trouble though."

"I guessed as much."

X shrugged. The kid was on to his game—had been that way for a while, but he still chose to listen because…it was the right thing to do?

Walking through the tower, X decided to wait in the main room until the Titans returned. The sooner he found Robin, the sooner he could figure out what the kid's plan was. Why did he need the belt now—why not earlier? Did he just recently come across a plan that would keep Slade under wraps, or would keep him killed for good?

Now X was really getting impatient.

Not too soon, the Titans returned, Starfire 'EEK-ing' when she saw Red-X standing in the living room by the couch. It took her a while to remember that he was on their side…for now, anyway…

"Why are you here?" Beast Boy blurted out, his eyes slowly shifting to Vincent—who he waved to with a happy smile, remembering the boy from when he and his family came to pick up Joyce's body.

"Robin called me one day." He replied, sounding warped with the help of the mask's built-in voice-box. "He said he needed the belt that I have—but I'm going to use it for him. Speaking of which…where is he?"

"He is at the house of happy people." Starfire lowered her gaze to the floor. "But I doubt that any of them are truly happy—least of all Robin."

"Huh?" He tried to understand what she was talking about. The house of happy people? Oh—"You mean you sent him to an asylum?"

A slow nod.

What the heck! Why on earth would they send their leader to an asylum—and why now? He wasn't cracking because of the pressure to capture Slade again…was he? Although that seemed logical, Robin was stronger than that. He'd need a certain 'dust' to hallucinate that badly…

"He keeps seeing HW." Cyborg explained, taking a seat at the island counter. "He keep ranting on and on that he saw her and that she talked to him. We had to lock him up for a while—everything finally took a toll on him…"

Red-X clenched and un-clenched his fists—this was ludicrous! But…it made a lot of sense when they put it that way. It wasn't that he thought the guy was good and all…but not even Robin deserved something like that to happen to him. After fighting Slade for so long, it was no wonder they began to worry. Seeing how incredibly similar Robin was to Slade, who wouldn't worry when the Boy Wonder slowly became as insane as the madman? One Slade was enough, but another person just like him…that was going to be hell on earth.

"I still need to see him." Red-X snapped, upset beyond belief now that everything was going backwards. "Where exactly is he?"

"Jump City Asylum." Raven spoke up, standing in the shadows at the far corner of the room. She was probably trying to control her own fury. "But you won't be able to see him until tomorrow—and even then you'd need to call in and make an appointment."

"I'll just teleport it—"

"NO!" They cried in unison. Taking a startled step back, he walked into Vincent who looked just as worried.

"Okay…and why not?"

"That place is a heck of a lot safer than you think." Cyborg muttered, none of them exactly angry at X. "The moment you step inside, you're belt won't work anymore. They have special technology that will only work there and that mean's they'll probably arrest you the instant you get inside. As much as I don't like saying this—we're going to need you." He paused, staring toward the window which looked out across their beloved city. "As soon as we can see Robin again, we promise to take you with us."

He wanted to argue that he could use Vincent to get inside, but the boy would protest against that. There was nothing Red-X could do but wait it out until the storm was through and then pop in to say hi to Robin. As much as X hated obeying rules, now was one of the few times he would have to—no matter how much he hated it.

Suddenly he regretted ever stealing Robin's Red-X suit. Since then, it had caused him nothing but trouble…

-R-

He was running in the dark and he couldn't stop himself. It was misty and it was cold—and he had no idea what he was running from in the first place. It was just a silhouette when he glanced over his shoulder, and he would see nothing more unless it came closer. But he didn't want it closer. He wanted to put as much distance as he most possibly could between him and…_it_. He didn't even know if it was human.

Continuing to run, he finally saw and opening in the mist and headed for that, his leg muscles pumping as hard as they could to keep away from his pursuer. Then he came to the clearing—falling over the edge of the cliff and falling until—

He woke with a start and sat up in the bed. He was no long restrained down like he used to be when he thrashed about in his sleep, but after a while of acting less…_hostile_—or so they put it—toward the workers at the asylum, they had deemed him as a healing soul. He still had the infamous straitjacket on as he slept, but they usually took that off him when he awake. It was to keep him from devising plans for escape when no one was watching him in the dead of night. Sure, there was the guard that walked along the halls to make sure all was well, but no one was monitoring him with a camera. Luckily, they respected a hero enough to give him privacy.

Speaking of which, he could hear the clank of the guard's shoes against the polished floor as he headed down Robin's hall. Sometimes, if Robin was awake, he'd stop to talk to the boy. Robin already knew he had a daughter and a son who were great fans of the Titans, and that the girl even took up gymnastic because she loved the flips Robin could do. The guard hadn't told his kids that Robin was in an asylum, and for that he was grateful. At least the people were keeping his insanity a secret.

Who wanted a crazy hero protecting their city anyway?

Kicking his feet out from under the quilt, Robin sat on the side of his bed and watched the tiny barred window on the door for the guard to stop. Sure enough, he did…and a key was fit into the lock…

Robin arched an eyebrow behind his mask, wondering what was going on. Frank never came inside—it was against protocol. Even if Frank believed Robin wasn't crazy, he would stay on the other side of the door like he was ordered to so he wouldn't lose his job. Why on earth would he…

There was a sharp click and Robin stood, facing the door with a frown on his face. He hoped this wasn't a late night visit from the doctor, because—

No…

Robin took a step back and tried to think straight. It couldn't be—there was no way in the world that…It…This wasn't real! This was just another nightmare!

"Hey, kid—long time no see."

Jacob?...That was HW's cousin, the one that died from a bullet to the head. He couldn't be there and he couldn't be walking around like that if he was buried somewhere else in another country. He wasn't real…Robin saw HW's parents take his body with them too…everyone saw that happen…

"How…" Robin was lost for words, the same as he had been when he saw HW. "You can't be real!"

Jacob grinned, shaking his head with a small laugh. "Is that anyway to greet a villain? I thought you'd take up a fight stance and beat the hell out of me, but…" He eyed the straitjacket, the grin widening. "It looks like none of your hands are free. I love the jacket, though—it suits you so well."

Robin growled out an insult and closed his eyes while he thought. This just had to be all in his head…it had to be…

"Don't look so upset, kid. I was just checking in on the insane-o-meter. You know—making sure you knew if you were crazy or not. All in all, I think you're getting the help you need. Just tell me—are you in temporarily, or is this just your room until they send you to Arkham? I heard they let you keep the jacket when you go there…"

Robin had had enough. He tried a high kick toward the apparition—and went straight through it like it was nothing but thin air.

He really was hallucinating…

In defeat, Robin sat down on the bed and stared at the ground as the so-called Jacob stared at him. There was nothing he could do now, but hope he got better and—

"_Psst_—Robin—WHAT!"

Robin jumped, unfamiliar to the new small voice, He spun around and looked at the far wall, Jacob looking startled as well. Half way through the wall stood Vincent—the boy Robin had seen in Gotham to pick up HW's body. The boy—despite the fact that he was perfectly sane—was staring straight at Jacob, eyes wide.

"Jacob?" The boy gasped, his voice so low that Robin barely heard it. Apparently, Robin wasn't insane… "What are you…You're dead!"

Robin could tell the boy was scared now. All of the sudden, out of the blue, Vincent's foot went through the floor until it reached his knee. He braced against the floor with his hands, muttering something about falling to the center of the earth—and yelped when the so-called Jacob dove toward him. The two went through the floor and were gone…

What…was that all about?

"Someone!" Robin called, kicking against the door with all his might. His right foot began to numb from the pain, but he ignored it. The other inmates began to stir, some of them naturally frightened. This aroused the alarm and the rest of the guards would be sent on their way to see what was wrong.

"SOMEONE!" He called out again, but then he began to worry…

What were the doctors going to think when they heard this story?

-A-

Alex: I'm sorry if this one was short, but I had to cut it here to make the next chapter more exciting. Now you know that Robin isn't insane and that someone is at work behind the scenes.

Victor: Are you going to kill Vincent?

Alex: Maybe.

_Until Again,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_


	45. Chapter five: Fun time

Ghosts of the Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Alex: You guys are so smart—someone guessed who the mysterious person was from the last chapter. So good…that was just so amazing. I applaud you and will tell the rest of the readers who you are, but I don't want them checking out the reviews before I tell them. Just read on.

Victor: I knew it! Will you tell us all the clues you set out?

Alex: Yep—a couple of times I even practically _told_ you who it was. Just wait. I'll tell you when I'm finished the chapter! Yeah!

DISCLAIMER: Raise your hand if you think I own this…_YOU_—_put down your hand_!

CHAPTER FIVE: Fun time

"He's been yelling and thrashing about all morning." The doctor said with a noticeable gulp. It was obvious he entered the room right when they were trying to strap him to bed by the bruise growing on his left cheek. "I don't think now is the time to see him."

The Titans stood together in the doctor's office, along with a very ticked-off Red-X. If they didn't know any better, X could have been Robin's brother—he acted with the same attitude sometimes.

"Look—" Red-X slammed a hand down on the desk, leaning ominously close toward the startled doctor. "I need to see him _now_! Unless you want this city destroyed, I suggest you let us see him!"

"Is that a threat? I didn't think _you_ would go so far as destroy a city."

"You punk!" Red-X exclaimed, being pulled back by Starfire and Cyborg before he could grab the nervous man's neck. "Slade will do that—not me! How dare you say such a thing! I'm gonna—"

"Leave." The doctor said nonchalantly. "We will be sure to call you back as soon as Robin is in a better condition. Until then, I hope the best for yourselves and your friend. He was progressing well until tonight."

Red-X froze and the others' were surprised by his action. "Why—what happened tonight?"

The doctor, straightening the papers on his desk before he sat down, paused at the question. "He said he saw Jacob—a _dead_ relative of that Joyce girl he keeps seeing. And then he said he saw one of her younger brothers…Vincent or something like that."

Not even Starfire could hold X back when he suddenly slipped through their grasp. He stood at the front of the desk and leaned back toward the frightened doctor, his voice a little shaky. "Blond hair—blue eyes—thirteen?"

"Y-yes…Why?"

"That wasn't a ghost!"

The doctor frowned and straightened his jacket. "A person doesn't need to be dead for someone to imagine they're around."

"But that kid went missing last night!" X argued. "He could have come here!"

"Even so, you must wait while we question Robin further until we can determine if he was seeing things or not. Come back tomorrow afternoon and we'll tell you everything we learned."

"But—"

"We cannot say with certainty that what he saw was true."

"But—"

"Leave, _thief_, or I will see if we have room in this asylum for you. It is quite apparent that you have a few things wrong with your own mind."

"Why you—"

Starfire covered his mouth with her hand and, with her alien strength, dragged him from the room as he tried to break free—hell bent on strangling the doctor. The others follow quietly, just as uneasy. It was urgent that they talk to Robin, but a day wasn't as bad as a week, like some of their waits had been in the past. As long as he was safe, they had nothing much to worry about. Then again…Slade had been awful quiet since his escape. He was planning something, and when it hit them…

Doomsday.

-V-

When he woke, he was slightly choking and his head hurt. Someone was holding onto his hair to keep him standing on…a stool?

It was dark, but there was enough light to see that he wasn't alone as his vision focused, and it didn't take him long to realize that there was a noose tied around his neck, his hands tied behind his back. Straightening, he found he could breathe easier, but he almost had to stand on his toes to escape the rope around his throat. Off to the side, where the rope was tied, someone just outside his view pulled on the rope and Vincent choked slightly. Then a little slack was given, and the struggle lessened.

Where the hell was he?

"How long has it been since last I saw you, Vince?"

His eyes snapped back to the figure standing in front of him. Strolling out from the shadows was…

"Joyce?" He asked; eyes wide with shock and…confusion? He didn't know whether to be happy or afraid. She was dead…The sister he loved so much was long dead…

Dressed in the suit she wore as a hero in training, she held out her gloved hands and stared at them as lightning danced from one to the other. It had to be Joyce because only she and Vincent had those powers. Sure, his were weaker, but only Joyce could do a little trick like that without electrocuting herself.

"You know…I was always jealous of you, Vince." She began, still staring at the lightning. "You had two powers while I always thought I had one."

_Thought_…That meant—

"You have two?" He whispered. It made sense then…maybe. She could have had rejuvenating powers, but then how did that explain Jacob?

"Yep, Vince. I've got two."

Vincent paused…Joyce didn't call him Vince. Only his friends called him that—Joyce always loved to say his full name. After all, she was the one who picked the names for him and his twin brother Kyle.

Joyce walked toward Vincent and reached around his neck, under the rope, and took off the small chain he always wore. On it was a small lightning bolt charm, something that Joyce wore once for luck. The first time Joyce discovered she had powers, she accidentally electrocuted herself to the point where she landed herself in the hospital for a month. She couldn't explain it—no one could, and no one thought she was going to live. Their parents gave that to her when she first arrived in the Intensive Car Unit, trying to get over the fact that she might die. But she didn't. She lived and proved a lot of people wrong, continuing to work on her uncontrollable powers.

"I remember this…" The girl said with a faint smile, she held it in an open palm, looking at it like it meant everything in the world. "She gave this to you when she left for Gotham…"

Vincent just about had a heart attack. "Kyle!"

The supposed Joyce smiled and stepped back into the shadows. It seemed darker and Vincent thought it was his eyes…Then out came Kyle, dressed in a black sweater and jeans like Vincent, the gloves still on his hands. He finished putting the chain around his neck, an exact look-alike to Vincent, with his blues eyes alive in the oddest of ways. He was darker…he always had been a trouble maker and his attitude wasn't the best, but…Kyle and Vincent were the best of friends since they could first walk. This couldn't be Kyle…

"You look disappointed." Kyle snapped, a small frown covering his face. "First you leave me to train for _justice_ like that electric witch did, and then you can't even give me the simplest of hellos? I thought we were brothers."

"Then why didn't you come…I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

Kyle laughed, tapping his right temple with an index finger. "You forget—our family has a mental history. I suppose that's why you're so shy…"

"That still doesn't explain why you're doing this! You sent an innocent boy to the asylum!"

Kyle could only laugh again, placing a foot on the stool and tipping it forward. Vincent struggled to stay standing, the noose choking him again. "I want everyone to suppose, because I had to. We were always outcasts because of what we could do, and not to mention Joyce left us to save lives. Then you get up and go, always the better child of the two of us. You had two powers, you always had the best marks in school, mom and dad paid attention to you—it's no wonder they let you stay in Gotham while I had to ride back home with two dead bodies to bury." He leaned the stool further forward and Vincent was almost cut off from air completely. "Then I found out that—not only did I have selective intangibility like you, but—I could look, sound, and feel like _anyone_."

Kyle lifted his foot from the stool and it fell back, jerking at Vincent's neck painfully. At least he could breathe again. "Then explain the lightning." He asked; voice hoarse before he cleared it. "Can you copy powers?"

"That's what I had problems with." He raised his hands and should the gloves. "Slade made these—it contains a hundred times as much electricity than that of what our dear sister could produce in a month. He electrocuted her as he strangled her—and I've been dying to find out whether the broken neck or the electrocution killed her first. Tell me—do you know?"

Slade…Slade killed her? He always thought it was an accident—that perhaps she had outdone herself again. The bullet in Jacob's head and the gun Joyce supposedly carried around with her said enough for his death—Joyce shot him, but Slade…

He killed her.

Vincent fought the tears, staring down at the ground. He was trying to phase through the rope, but something was wrong…

Kyle noticed the look on his face and smiled. "Seeing that you can't ghost through family, I smeared the rope around your neck with blood from a cut I made on your arm. The stool is perfectly fine, so go ahead and phase through that if you want. You can hang yourself—I promise not to stop you."

"You bastard…" Vincent growled. If he wasn't hanging, he would have kicked the boy in the mouth. "They know I'm gone—Robin saw. When he tells them and I don't show up, they'll know he's not insane—and if I escape I'll only tell them. Go ahead and kill me. This game of yours is _over_."

"Not my game…" Kyle grinned and the second figure walked around Vincent into his view. It was none other than Slade himself. "This is the master of the games—Vincent, meet Slade."

Vincent was lost for words. Here was his sister's murderer standing not five feet away from him and he was powerless to do anything about it. He was as good as dead…what did it matter anymore.

"You're game is the one that's over." Kyle continued, looking more serious. "I don't need my powers to look like you, and I've got the chain for proof. I'm going to stroll right in to the T-tower and make up some lie to counter whatever Robin tells them—and the real game will continue. But I must admit—you almost spoiled it all. You gave me the scare of my life when you showed up at the asylum."

He could have stopped this—he could have stopped Kyle!

He frowned, still fighting back tears. "And what about mom and dad—they're not stupid. They know you're insane."

"Mom and dad…" Kyle looked to Slade who gave a small nod—making Kyle smile again. "They're off visiting Joyce. I can't be sure when they'll return, but maybe you'll get to see them sooner than later. It all depends where she is—heaven or hell."

He wanted to hang himself then…but suicide was the unforgivable sin. At least if he let them kill him, hell would seem farther than heaven. He'd been good during his life—maybe he could see his family in heaven. All that was missing was his older brother in prison and his lunatic older twin, Kyle—but they would land in hell with Jacob, his cousin. It was unfair that his family should suffer so much…but bad things happen all the time.

"You're going to answer every question I ask you." Slade said, seeing the look of defeat on the boy's face. "Because there are three outcomes once I push the stool out from under you. A) The rope with strangle you; B) the drop will break your neck; or C) the rope will snap. But I doubt the third will happen. Now…" Slade turned toward Kyle, the _good_ little soldier he was. "I believe your brother's visit will merit some curiousity all the same. I think it's time to return what was taken from me."

Kyle nodded his head. "I'll go get him after I lead the Titans off." His eyes fell on Vincent. "Have fun while I'm gone, bro. And if I don't get to see you again—then goodbye!"

How could he…After all that they had been through together when they were younger—how could he just leave his family to die? How could he _want_ them dead?

Vincent's eyes fell to the ground once more as Kyle left him…Perhaps now he would die before the insanity plagued his mind too. Joyce moved too late, refusing to take the pills she needed, going insane until it drove her to murder Jacob. Jacob had it coming, and Kyle was going to do all he could before it killed him to. At least Kyle would die with a clean mind. At least he wouldn't betray anyone…

-R-

The pills did nothing for him. The doctors said they would help him—but they weren't. They only made his body temperature drop and rise with mere seconds between the changes. He had such a terrible headache and sleep refused to claim him. He had been strapped down to the bed almost the entire day, released only once to eat and relieve himself of his digested water. Then he was strapped down again, and since then all he could feel was a fever. No matter what he did, he felt so hollow and sore inside.

Freedom seemed like an impossible dream.

No one believed him…No one believed him…Not _one_ person believed him! And where were his friends…his team? He had given everything to lead them right—had given everything to make sure they were well. There was no way he would do this to one of them, but here they were…

…betraying him.

What were friends? They claimed to be his, but they acted nothing like they should have. They didn't even have the decency to visit him when he asked the doctor to call for them. Even if they didn't believe him again, it would have been comforting to have them there to talk to him. No one wanted to talk to him…

To them he spoke nonsense.

He didn't like playing this game…He was losing and he couldn't afford to lose.

His sanity depended on it.

-X-

He was so upset…he refused to talk to anyone. He sat on the couch and spoke to no one, ignoring anything anyone said to him. Arms crossed, masked eyes fixed on the window, he just pretended he was a statue. This world was so goddamn foolish. This was an emergency and that idiot doctor wouldn't listen!

"X…?"

That voice was hard to ignore.

Red-X snapped up and glanced over his shoulder at Vincent. The boy just entered, looking a little roughed-up like had had next to no sleep since last night. Who could blame him? He was at the asylum…or so Robin claimed.

"Where have you been?" X asked, standing and walking over to the boy. The other's looked up from what they were doing, eager to hear if the doctor had been right in what he said. "Robin said you were at the asylum."

The boy scratched the back of his head, his voice as soft as usual. "I was? No…I was…lost."

His shoulder's fell and he just gave up right then and there. So Robin was crazy after all. Did that mean his plan—whatever it was—would fail, or was it brilliant? X wanted to know, but that would have to wait…It would have to wait until tomorrow afternoon.

"Hey—where are you going?" X called after the boy, watching as he strode toward the hall.

"I'm going to lie down." The boy yawned. "I've been walking around since yesterday, and I can barely move my feet…if, of course, it's okay with you?"

X nodded. The boy would need his rest after coming all the way over to Jump City for nothing. He needed time to think anyway…

What was to become of Robin?

-K-

Kyle, of course, went down the hall and phased through the walls, walking through Cyborg's room and out the other end until he found his way outside. Then he headed for the asylum. It was a long walk, but no one bothered to stop him—after all, he looked perfectly normal to the human eye. Back where he lived, he might have received an odd look, seeing that his sister's powers weren't exactly a well-kept secret thanks to the news, but here was different. No one knew that he was going to help a perfectly insane man kill or torture them to no end.

How…tragic.

He came to the back of the asylum, watching out for guards as he phased through the ground and made his way around in blank darkness until he was sure he was under the prison, then, seeming to float, his head popped up from the ground and he found himself in an empty hallway. Grinning, he pulled himself up and stood, brushing himself off as his appearance slowly melted into that of a young man, dressed in a white suit that most doctors wore. Then, hands behind his back, he strolled off out of the security camera's blind spot. It blinked when he finally came into view and nothing.

Another doctor turned the corner, bidding Kyle a good-morning. He returned the gesture and started his search for Robin's cell. It was close to the center of the building, near to where Slade's own cell had been. He was going to get the Boy Wonder out the same way he let the villain out.

Finding the room, Kyle watched the camera in the upper corner of the hall as it turned to stare down another hall before phasing through the door. Robin was muttering something in his sleep, a strait jacket on and straps pinning him down to the bed. The night was just upon them and Robin was lost in his nightmares, sweating slightly as he strained against the leather restraints.

Kyle reached into his pocket and produced a gag. With it in both hands, he slowly crept up toward Robin and lowered it toward his face—fitting it into his moth just as he woke.

"_Murrph!"_ Robin exclaimed; struggling again as Kyle tied the gag behind his head.

"Relax…" He laughed gently. "I'm here to return you to your master…"

-R-

Anything but this…Anything would have been better than this. He would have rather stayed in the asylum for the rest of his life—just not Slade!

Please…no…

-A-

Victor: The one who guessed right was…drum roll please…**Aeris-Raven**! Yeah! She picked it up.

Alex: Now for the **CLUES:**

1) In the last chapter of Pieces of the Puzzle, you learn that Kyle and Vincent can ghost through certain objects at will. When Slade escaped from prison, I hope you guys asked yourself how he had done such a thing. Besides, with Kyle disguised as his sister, the first thing he asked Wintergreen was: "What does he think? Shall I _continue_, or am I a failure like everyone else?" Didn't you wonder what he/she _had_ done before he was sent to drive Robin nuts at the mall? The kid ghosted Slade through the wall—and you'll find out how he discovered Slade and Wintergreen in the first place later on in the story.

2) In my last sentence of the second chapter, I bet you guys thought I made a mistake. I said: _Relaxing her powers, **he** headed off to rest_. He relaxed his powers—he was himself again. I did that a second time in the chapter three: _**He** needed to rest again like every times a job needed to be done…_Shall I continue with the clues?...

3) HW kept disappearing whenever Robin tried to tell his friends he was seeing her—like in the hospital. All the boy had to do was ghost through the floor or the wall to leave, making it seem like Robin was seeing things.

4) When Vincent snuck into the asylum to see Robin, he panicked when he saw his brother as Jacob and started to fall through the floor. Even though he was becoming intangible, "Jacob" was able to body-check him through the floor without going through Vincent. Remember? The boys can't ghost through family and you know Jacob was dead. That only left Kyle and his parents, but not even HW mentioned when she was alive that her parents had powers. She mentioned Kyle, Vincent and her older brother in Pieces of the Puzzle, but nihil about her folks.

5) **(I didn't expect you guys to pick this one up)** When Robin sees HW at the music shop, she doesn't have her mask on. He sees that her eyes are blue—when HW's eyes should really be a dull gray. Vincent and Kyle have blue eyes, not their sister.

Alex: That's all I can remember setting up so far. This chapter was longer than usual, so I hope you enjoy it. The fanfic server seems to be slow as of lately. I keep getting alerts a day late or so…If anyone else too, please send me a message so that I know I'm not going insane.

_Thanks,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon,_

_And_

_Victor Van Heiring_


	46. Chapter six: Starting plans

Ghosts of the Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Alex: (_Rubbing temples_.) This. Is. So. Un. Fair…

Victor: Man—special thanks go to **Slade Wilson – Deathstroke** for making my day and tormenting poor Robin (Alex) to no end.

Alex: Can I hit you?

Victor: I don't know—can you?

_**Smack!**_

Alex: Huh…guess so.

DISCLAIMER:…Come on! Do I seriously have to repeat myself after forty-six chapters?

CHAPTER SIX: Starting plans…

There was a ringing noise in his left ear when he woke and he could taste pennies in his mouth—chloroform no doubt. He had been a victim of it before, so he knew exactly what was going to happen from here on out. It would be a slow recovery to fully awake, but that made it all the more easier for his captors.

Wouldn't they have a ton of fun now…

He was lying on his side when he finally came too, his eyes narrowed from the bright light above. He was on the floor in what so far appeared to be a small room and someone just walked past him in front of his eyes…There was someone else sitting, leaning up against the wall, and by the looks of things he was either dead or unconscious…or too sore to move. Either way—Robin pitied the poor fellow who also ended up as another one of Slade's captive.

It wasn't a fun ride.

Vision gathering, he blinked a couple of times behind his mask as the blurry objects came into focus and the man against the wall suddenly revealed himself to be a boy—a bloody and broken Vincent, actually. But the kid was breathing and that was good enough.

"What took you so long?" A familiar voice asked in a harsh voice. It was…Wintergreen? He was still alive and kicking?

"I had to see the Titans, remember. Now even Red-X believes that Robin is insane. You should have seen how disappointed he looked when I told him."

Now that sounded like Vincent, but Robin knew it couldn't be Vincent…What the heck was going on...?

Still in the straitjacket, Robin didn't bother trying to stand up. He was too dizzy and far too weak to push himself up, and he'd probably only have to lie down again after using all that energy. Whatever that guy had given him, it most certainly wasn't just chloroform. And where was he again? He couldn't remember…

Oh yes—Slade's newest lair.

Robin bit down on his tongue hard and shut his eyes tight. How many times would he have to go through this before either he or Slade gave up entirely? Robin sure as heck was going to…but Slade was hell bent on winning.

This was what happened when you had two over-obsessive people on opposite teams, both trying to defeat the other. The circle just keeps going around and around and around…

"Hey…wake up, kiddo." Someone tapped his back with their foot, the one who sounded like Vincent. But didn't Vincent have a twin…

Possibly, then, that meant—

"His patience only runs so thin." The kid continued, stepping over Robin and kneeling before him. The boy was an exact look-alike to Vincent, smiling nicely like his brother. If it wasn't for the fact that the boy was working for Slade, Robin would have quickly mistaken him as a good kid. He didn't look too threatening…

The kid slipped a hand under the arm against the floor and sat Robin up, keeping a second hand on his back to keep him sitting. "Damn you wake fast—I must have given you at least five shots after I gave that blow to your head…" His eyes moved to robin's temple. "And no bruise…figures."

"Leave me alone…" Robin muttered, blinking a few times more and shaking his head a little to clear it. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know." The kid shrugged, still grinning. He looked past Robin at Wintergreen. "Why is this guy here? I don't see him getting any younger."

Wintergreen, moving to lean against the wall in front of Robin, gave a small snort of disagreement and frowned slightly. "And you have no experience."

"We all have our bads—you don't see me complaining. Though…" He glanced over his shoulder at Vincent, the boy seemingly out-cold for now. "I'm guessing Vince would beg to differ. I always told him that shy tongue of his was going to get him into trouble one of these days."

"You…" Robin frowned and wanted to move away from the boy, but he was powerless to do so. "You did that to your own brother…You're mental…"

"Ha! Runs in the family. You remember Joyce and Jacob, don't you?"

The memory was bitter in his mouth, the sight of their bodies in the underground water way. Joyce was…not too easy to recognize, and Jacob had that bullet between his eyes. Insanity led the two to their demise, but Slade was insane and somehow he was still alive and kicking…It was quite unfair when you thought about it. And look at how quickly the tides had turned—first Slade was in the asylum, hiding from society, and then Robin switched places with him.

Luck was odd in that sense…

"Well…enough about family memories…" Kyle…yes…his name was Kyle—said and Wintergreen came over to the two, kneeling beside Robin and picking him up, one arm behind his knees and the other supporting his back. "The boss wants to talk to his kid, and I don't dare keep him waiting any longer." He snapped his fingers in front of Robin's face, frowning in worry. "I know you're tired—but try to stay awake. Listen to what he says, and then you can sleep again."

He didn't understand why they weren't being rough or horrible toward him, but now he felt uncertain. Maybe he was hallucinating this all…

Despite how heavy his eyelids were behind the mask, he forced himself to stay awake. He had to see for himself that Slade was really behind all this. There was no way he could have gotten through all of this without worry…

And what was his master plan for the city this time? There was no offense meant, but all the villains either wanted to steal, destroy or take control…It was getting…_boring_.

But he really shouldn't be complaining. Slade was going to prove more of a trouble than he could handle. He always did and always would for as long as he gave breathe, and Robin was the lucky one fated to take it from that—either that or try dying, but that came in the job description.

He felt Wintergreen halt and then he was lowered to sit in a chair. The old man held onto his shoulders to keep him sitting up, but his head fell forward as he closed his eyes. It was becoming a real trouble to keep them open. They were stinging like crazy.

"It's nice to see you again, Robin. How long has it been since we last visited?"

Honestly—Robin lost count. Usually he would be so worried about having Slade on the loose that he'd curse every day passing without finding the sociopath. He'd been so caught up in the asylum that he didn't even know how long he was in there. Maybe sometime around three weeks at the least…it was a wonder he didn't turn out as crazy as Slade. Then again, even though Slade spent two months there, he had always been insane. He had just mastered it by now.

He opened his eyes slightly and could see Slade's shadow. They were in what looked like an old office, the only light coming from the window, and that was supplied by a streetlamp outside. Slade stood in front of the window, hands behind his back as Robin faintly made out his own eye pinned on the Boy Wonder.

Truth be told—he wished he would have fainted. At least then he could prolong his conversation with Slade.

"Too long." Slade answered for Robin, seeing that he wasn't in the mood or in the physical condition to answer every question fully. "How was the asylum? I trust you had a fun time."

"Just wonderful." Robin growled, gathering enough strength from Slade's comment to snap back.

"Well, I know what it was like, so I agree entirely. I hope your friends visited…"

Robin didn't want to talk about that. While Slade was visited by Robin at least once every week, Robin maybe saw his friends once since he was locked up there—and that was on the third or second day. He couldn't exactly remember.

He could hear the smile in Slade's voice as the man continued without him. "They didn't visit you—did they? Strange…the supposedly care for you and yet they rarely come—while you hate me with every fiber of your body but you made the effort to check up on me. Something seems out of place here, don't you think so?"

"Shove it, Slade." He growled, head spinning for a moment as he tried to collect himself. He was still under the heavy influence of whatever drug knocked him out—barley even remembering being knocked out in the first place. "Cut to what's important."

"Hm…nothing much, actually. Now that I have you, I can take as long as I like to do whatever I want. I just called you down to see how my apprentice was doing. Seeing that you cared enough to spare me and saw to it that I kept my sanity in prison, I suppose I owed you a little more respect than what I was already showing you. Is that a good enough explanation for you, or are you still confused."

"I have questions."

Slade didn't seem to mind—interested if anything at all. "Then ask. As I said before—I have all the time in the world."

Considering that he was an immortal that was true to the bone.

"How'd you escape?"

Slade gave a small laugh. "I was wondering if you would ask that. Well, you know the twins, do you not?"

Robin gave as much of a nod as he most possibly could.

"Kyle is something of an illusionist, also possessing his younger brother's selective intangibility powers. Wintergreen found him, sent him in to ghost me out of the asylum, and waited there the entire time until you came to visit. Someone was in that cell with you—he just made sure you couldn't touch him, creating the false illusion that he was a hologram of sorts you were conversing with."

That explained Robin's hand going through him when he began to panic. He knew there was something about that—there was no way Slade could have planned out everything Robin would say to him. The "hologram" answered questions that came out randomly—demolishing the idea that Robin was talking with no one. It was too strange, but Robin had tossed it aside as he worried more about Slade's escape.

That also meant Kyle was probably the HW and Jacob Robin saw. That explained so much now…

He felt like such a fool now. Some detective he was…He was exhausted from playing this game for so long that he let a part of his guard down—and that was more than enough to destroy him. Now here he was—back to straw number one…Slade's _apprentice_…

If he ever got back to the tower, he would find the dictionary and rip out the page that had _that_ word on it. He was going to learn to hate it a lot by time his life was over on the earth…

"Don't look so glum." Slade said, stepping forward and lifting Robin's chin with his hand. Robin couldn't fight him and only waited as Slade lectured him. "Now…I think it's time I re-taught you the rules of my game…"

"Like this is a game." Robin snapped, eyes narrowing at his enemy.

Slade ignored the rude interruption. "No friends…no disobedience…no leaving my sight until they think you're dead."

"Correct me if I'm wrong—but the last one is somewhat new."

"Indeed." Slade released his chin. "But it seems that every time your friends find out you're alive, they go through heaven and hell to get you back."

"And what do you expect to do about it?"

"I don't know…maybe stage your death…"

-A-

Alex: Don't worry—Slade has other plans besides annoying the hell out of Robin like he usually does.

Victor: Why did you have to hit me so hard?

Alex: I was hoping to knock you unconscious, but I guess my arm is a little weak. I've been stuck in bed all week, sick.

Victor: And tell them about the delays.

Alex: Oh yes—there might be a delay for a short while, seeing that I'm entering into this writing challenge. But I promise to update as often as I can—so have no fear!

Victor: And yes—you will get to see what the other Titans are up to in a short while. Just hold on…

_Until Again,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon,_

_And_

_Victor Van Heiring_


	47. Chapter seven: Hate lasts longer

Ghosts of the Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Alex: Hello people. Just a quick note—someone will die in this story. Actually…I don't know what story so far in this story I haven't killed someone. I think maybe the second one…

Victor: Second note—Kyle starts this chapter. We need to explain something first and through him you will kinda get the idea of what will happen to Robin. I think that's the only reason Alex created him…

Alex: Yep—a test subject.

DISCLAIMER: We should all know the answer to this by now.

CHAPTER SEVEN: Hate lasts longer

—"_Of all the things in human nature, hate lasts the longest…_"—, -prefers to remain anonymous-

---

He actually didn't do it out of his own free will. He didn't just sit down and think to himself—hey, I want the rest of my family dead—and while I'm at it, I'll kill a few strangers along the way. Would you think something of the sort?...Don't answer that…

"_Hey…who are you?" He asked, standing outside the church. The service for Joyce and Jacob was going on inside and all the guests were paying their deepest condolences before it was time to move the corpses over to the graveyard. He didn't want to see his sister's burnt face which was covered up with a shroud, but he had to admit the morgue did a good job with hiding the bullet hole in Jacob's head. Even the priest had a hard time looking at the two murdered victims._

"_I take it you're Mr.…Johnson? The youngest?"_

"_Second youngest." He muttered. Vincent was a few minutes younger than Kyle and he was somewhere in the states right now. Heck—Kyle wanted to go too, wanted to kill whoever got Joyce into such a situation, but what could he do anyway…_

"_So…your sister is…" The British man nodded his head at the door, a melancholy look striking his face._

"_You can't miss her." Kyle replied softly. "She's the one in the coffin."_

"_Oh…Well then. I guess that means your parents are in there too?"_

"_No—they're on vacation. What do you think?"_

"_Well, one would suppose it would create too much of an emotional strain on either of them. I know my father couldn't stay long at my mother's funeral, I simply thought maybe only one of your parents was hosting the service."_

_He bit his tongue for sounding so rude, and nodded meekly. "No…they're both in there…Why do you ask, and how come you're here. You don't look like anyone we know."_

"_It's all a matter of revenge."_

_Revenge? What the heck was he talking about. Was he—_

"_And…experimentation…" The man tossed something from his pocket and Kyle didn't stick around to see what it did. Right then he ran into the church but something caught him on the back of his head. He was knocked out before whatever happened after happened…_

And when he woke gasping for air he would forget whatever it was that happened, angry again at everything and nothing for no apparent reason. Back hurting, he would stretch out and wait in the darkness of the small room he occupied until Wintergreen or someone else came to tell him his next job. He had been finding it increasingly bothersome to stay transformed for such long periods of time, and his energy level had dropped dramatically soon after he started his charade as his older sister. He had been warned—continuing to do so could end in death, but it didn't look like he was going to get much of a break. No…Slade wanted everything to get done now…

There was a knock on the door and Wintergreen entered. Straight backed, he gave Kyle a good look-over before the boy stood to face his elder. "You look…tired…"

Kyle, trying to keep his eyes, grinned slightly and straightened his own back. "I'm…fine…"

"Very well…" Wintergreen knew better than to believe him, but kept his mouth shut about the matter. " I do so believe Miss HW I called for now."

"Got it…" He took the electric gloves up from the desk by the door and slipped them onto his hands…but not before he felt for the chain around his neck with HW's charm on it. Mind drifting to Vincent, he stopped Wintergreen before the man left. "And…how is my brother."

Wintergreen gave a small shrug. "Cat's got his tongue, and I doubt he will live much longer. It doesn't matter anyway—I doubt he can think straight enough to tell us anything important."

Stubborn kid…

Kyle's image shifted and he hid all the dark features on his face with a bright smile which softened into a smirk. At least with the Boy Wonder locked up in the room next to his, Kyle wouldn't have to be secretive anymore.

-R-

He sat on the edge of the bed, staring straight ahead at the far wall…thinking… He had a million things to do—escape, warn the Titans, take down Slade, stop this Kyle before he created massive insanity, and somehow complete all of it without Bruce learning a thing. When people thought Robin was insane once that got him in a load's worth of trouble—he could only imagine what would happen if Bruce found out again. He wouldn't be in Jump City for long…then again, if he failed entirely then it wouldn't really matter anyway. Slade was a quick one…

Still stuck in the straitjacket, he tugged at the sleeves to pull his arms apart just for the heck of it and was met with the same old resistance. It was on so tight too, his shoulders were starting to hurt. He was guessing Slade preferred to keep him immobilized like this rather than typing him up seeing that even boy Wonder was failing to escape it. Too many buckles and too many straps holding his arms perfectly crossed over his chest. His only hope was that someone else took it off soon for him…

Curse the asylum.

Lying back on the bed, he switched to staring at the ceiling. Something would come across his mind…sooner or later…

-RX-

What did they mean—gone? As in, escaped gone or mysteriously missing gone? "Gone" wasn't a detailed answer—it was friggin—

"How?" …And how come Starfire was taking it better than anyone else?

"The camera recorded an unregistered doctor entering the room an hour before we came with Robin's medication. There was no way he could have left—it was just empty!"

Red-X stared daggers at the psychiatrist from behind his mask, but the man must have felt the death-glare all the same. He eyed X nervously and made sure to stay five feet or more away from him with one of the Titans between the two at all times.

"You probably missed something!" X hissed, fighting the urge to hit something. Robin was the one with the plan—and he needed the suit. What good was Red-X in Jump City if he didn't know what Robin wanted him to do?

"You can check for yourself." The man answered meekly. The other Titans exchanged worried glances, but all the doctor could do was shrug helplessly. "No holes—nothing! There's no possible way he could have slipped outside until he was invisible."

Red-X suddenly wished Vincent was there. X and the Titans decided to let him sleep in peace in the tower since he was still a rookie, but he could have gone through the walls and floor to check for catches or something…

But Vincent looked really tired last night…

He didn't wait any longer. Spinning around, he stormed from the office in the general direction of Robin's empty cell. Raven was hot on his heels; the other Titans close behind as she closed in on him.

"What do you expect to find?" She asked, finally levitating when she realized his strides were too wide for her to match. "We've checked it already before you came."

"I don't know—something—anything! Anything would be better than nothing."

"You're taking this too rashly. Just take a moment to—"

He turned the next corner briskly and cut her off with the wall. "Later!" He shouted and headed toward the third door down the hall. Grabbing the lock, he twisted it and turned the knob, pushing it open—

…Well…this was certainly not expected.

HW, sitting crossed legged on the bed, a hand on her upper knee, gave a small salute with her free hand and smirked slightly. "Hey there, Captain. I haven't seen much of you lately…"

Raven ran into him from behind, confused as to why he suddenly halted until she saw who he was looking at. Starfire was the next to see and Red-X finally stumbled further inside when Beast Boy ran into the group.

HW's mask suggested a raised eye-brow as she looked over them—they doing the same in turn. Shock prevented both the Titans and the renowned thief from speaking. "Wow…remind me never to die a second time." She muttered, finally uncrossing her legs and standing. "You look like hell froze over."

"Dude…" Beast Boy breathed, no one stopping him from a witty remark this time. "You're…alive…"

She raised a finger and shrugged her shoulder to adjust the thigh-long cape hanging over her shoulders. "Now—that wouldn't exactly be correct. I'm as dead as dead can be….I just happen to be back for a little recap of my life."

Starfire looked as though she didn't know whether to be happy or horrified. Red-X didn't know what to think either—this girl was…dead…This shouldn't be happening! It's was impossible.

"Recap your life?" Cyborg inquired. "Why?"

She grinned…something Red-X didn't feel too good about. Starfire seemed a little at ease as did the others…but his intuition was telling him otherwise.

"Perhaps I'll explain that another time if I ever get the chance, Titans." Her head turned toward Red-X and confusion spread across the teenagers, a hand extended toward him as if offering help. "It's you that I need to see."

He would have asked why—he would have actually preferred to take up a fighting stance to prepare for tricks, but she was a little too quick. Electricity danced from her fingers and encircled his body, pain like he had never felt before spreading through-out every limb and digit. He thought he was screaming…but he could hear nothing besides the cackle of the lightning and the drumming of the blood rushing to his ears. And then it was over…almost as soon as it had begun.

Raven was the first to act when the attack came, a chant bleeding from her lips. But on the final word the same fate befell her as HW extended her free hand, the other now aimed toward Cyborg. The two Titans were sent flying back, Raven into the hall and Cyborg into the far wall while Starfire and BB took up a defensive position before the new-found enemy. Each appeared unsure…knowing the girl better than the other two.

"Friend H and W…why?" Starfire gasped, eyes watering as her hands glowed.

"Sorry, miss—but I have work to do and I doubt X over here isn't going to come easy."

As true as that sounded, he honestly doubted that he'd be moving much lately. Lying on his stomach on the ground near her feet, he pushed up on a hand and looked up at her. Masked eyes stared down at him as the girl smiled, hands cackling with electricity.

"Let's end this quick—shall we?" HW suggested.

BB's eyes went wide and he took a step forward. "HW—we don't want to hurt y—"

The girl wasn't listening. Her entire body was covered with lightning, spreading it out through the room and into the hall. Red-X felt the dying pain a second time—and this time longer—before it all ended and Starfire collapsed to the floor unconscious, BB barely able to stay up on one knee.

But apparently HW wasn't doing too good either.

She fell to a knee, a hand on the bed behind her to prevent from falling entirely to the floor. Eyes closed, her breathes were heavy and quick, a pale look to her face as she pushed up to stand once more.

So…she wasn't as dead as they thought.

"Whoa…" A hand raised to her forehead, she almost fell from a dizzy spin but somehow kept her balance. "I'm not trying that again any time soon…Now…as for you…"

But when she looked down…no one was there.

-K-

Kyle cursed under his breath. Under the guise of his older sister, he looked around eth room for the thief, but found nothing. The others lie moaning and trying to move—and that left little time to catch the brat and run before he was met with a real challenge. He was lucky this time, catching them off guard in a small space, but the moment the aftershock wore off he'd be in one hell of a bad situation.

Stepping over Starfire, he ran into the hall and searched both ways. Just as he suspected, X had used his belt to turn invisible and run to get help. Unfortunately for him, he decided not to keep invisible for long as he reached the corner and suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Smirking, he followed pursuit, a new idea formulating in his mind…

-RX-

He had to warn them—he had to get the police down there.

At least he knew one thing—Robin wasn't insane.

Returning to normal, he stumbled down the hall fully visible as he turned the corner. Maybe if he pulled the fire-alarm someone else would come and catch that witch off guard…whoever she was. It couldn't be HW—HW was **dead**…

In as much pain as he was, he didn't appreciate the and that shot up from the floor and grabbed his ankle, tripping him as he tried to catch his balance. Hitting the ground on his left side, he rolled onto his back and prepared to kick his attack when he saw Vincent pushing his way up from the floor.

"Jeez, where's the fire?" The kid muttered softly, not one to be rude. "Sorry I'm late."

"Your sister…" Red-X gasped, finding it hard to breath. "Robin wasn't…insane…"

"What?" Vincent froze…and finished pulling himself from the floor, knelling beside Red-X as he slowly lost consciousness. "What about her?"

"She's…"

She's either really back from the dead or someone was impersonating her rather well. That' exactly what he wanted to say, but a black veil came over his eyes and he fell into the blank cold of his subconscious world. Maybe he could explain it better when he woke up from his black out…

-A-

Alex: Short…and late. I know—please don't kill me. I've been sick lately.

Victor: We'll see you guys later.

_Until Again,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_

_And_

_Victor Van Heiring_


	48. Chapter eight: Pressure

Ghosts of the Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Okay…for sure I know who I'm going to kill, and you'll probably feel a little bad about my decision…But I think you already know who I'm going to kill. It's just my angsty way…

Oh—and paragraphs in italics are memory lane like things—but I think you already know that.

DISCLAIMER: Refer to chapter one

CHAPTER EIGHT: Pressure

_Fishing was fun…even though it was boring. When you went trolling with the boat gliding along the water, fish came faster and the scenery changed for the sake of your sanity. He really didn't like fishing…and he stayed away from water when he felt…**odd**. It had been his best kept secret from his family—excluding Kyle who also held the same secret—that he too possessed powers. He hadn't been caught yet…but if he slipped into the water while he was feeling as hot and edgy as he was now, he'd surely electrocute himself to death._

_Then how come Joyce was never afraid of falling in when she was loaded to the brink with her strange electricity? He saw a ring of lightning zap in irritation along her right arm only a moment ago, but she ignored it entirely…Really odd._

"_I haven't caught anything yet…" Kyle muttered to Vincent's right, Joyce on the left. "How come?"_

"_Because—" Joyce froze in mid-sentence when Vincent lunged forward, holding onto his fishing rod for dear life. Falling into the water wasn't an ideal thought to him. Luckily, Kyle caught him around the waist, falling back in a heap on the small motor boat as Joyce almost fell out of the boat to catch the rod. Unluckily for her, it slipped from her reach at an amazing speed as the supposedly caught fish tugged it away._

"_Aw—craters." She murmured, adjusting her glasses and sitting down next to her brothers. "Dad ain't going to be too happy about this. That's the one he used for all his sporting games."_

"_Sorry…" Vincent whispered. He was always sorry for something—even if it wasn't his own fault._

_Joyce grinned and stood, rocking the boat. "No prob—" She laughed before jumping into the water unceremoniously and creating a splash that soaked both brothers. There was silence until she emerged from the water, rob in her hand. She gripped the end of the boat and—pushed away from it._

"_What are you doing?" Kyle called as the twins stood—before they say a small spark above Joyce's head. "Oh…"_

"_Move the boat!" She shouted and Kyle revved up the motor before Vincent knew what was happening. They're parents, standing out on the shore nearby, could hear the shouting and called back to ask what was wrong. Well…they soon learned after the light show that followed. _

Joyce was rushed to the emergency room for the second time that year and she was close to the brink again, burned and hooked up to a machine to breath. Vincent always supposed it was a part of her powers to heal quicker than usual when it came to electrocution…and he could remember crying his heart out when she almost died again a while later, this time taking a couple of muggers with her to the hospital. Then the scary guy from Gotham came and…she left.

"_Don't cry, buddy." She grinned, loosening her embrace on the shorter, shaking figure. Kyle had had his turn at crying an hour ago and now he was saying goodbye the day before she was supposed to leave, having just returned from the hospital. "I'll be seeing you real soon, okay…here."_

She gave him the charm and that was the last he saw of her. But she was right about seeing her soon—he had accepted a long time ago that he wouldn't live through this ordeal. The man called Wintergreen gave him some sort of drug and…his tongue loosened to their questions. He couldn't remember what he said, but he vaguely recalled something about Red-X…a big mistake. Maybe know they knew that Robin needed X for his plan…whatever that was…

Returning to the world of the conscious, Vincent slowly opened his eyes and stared at the far wall. He was lying on his right side, hands tied behind his back with a rope caked with his own blood. That was attached to a longer rope pinned to wall. If he tried to phase through the floor he'd only end up breaking or dislocating both his arms, pulled back up by one of his captors. Speaking of which, he couldn't get over the fact that one was his brother—helping the man that killed Joyce…

The bastards.

Slade…he was pacing the room, ignoring Vincent successfully. All he heard was the name Robin before he slammed his fist into a table, a small vial of some light pink liquid falling to the floor. When Slade bent to pick it up, he noticed Vincent looking at him…

Vincent shivered internally but didn't break eye-contact. He was too tired to be afraid…too sore…

"Awake, I see." Slade murmured, starting toward Vincent with the vial still in his hand. "Do you know what this is?"

Vincent didn't answer. His lips felt like they were glued together, his throat sore from yelling and gasping for breath after the beating he received. All he could do was watch in silence as the man knelt before him and showed him the vial.

"I stole these from a man…and it is one of many serums I have in my possession that manipulate the emotions of human beings." He explained. Vincent remembered X telling him something about a time issue in Gotham and Jump City…something about Slade and Robin coming from a potential future that started this long war. "This is one of my own, of course, something I created after I found the originals too…quick in action. This is the one that I used on your brother…"

…He never did find out why Kyle joined the guy…

"Rage…" the man stared at the vial, weighing it in his hand as he examined it with his one eye. "All your brother knows is hate—substitutes all memories with feelings of rage. Everything that was once precious to him seems to anger him, a loyalty to me built from a small single dosage of this serum. He—of course—is only important to me for the time being…a test subject."

A test subject…So Kyle really wasn't insane. It brought comfort to Vincent knowing this, even if it was a small amount to ease the ever growing pain. This new Kyle…it was still evil, a monster in the place of his twin. And what Vincent feared more than anything in the world at that moment was that he would never get the old Kyle back—that his old brother was as dead as his only sister.

But what was he a test subject for?

Slade seemed to read minds, glancing only briefly at Vincent before he answered to the thought. "World leaders…anyone of importance…all of them will be under my control. But first…the untouchables…"

The man stood and stalked back toward the table, placing the vial on a small rack with the rest of its kind. "Of course, you know Robin will be first to try the finished product. I'm at my patience's end with him and I think he can't stand much of a struggle anyway."

No more games…The war must have lasted a long while. In the news, this man—Slade—was a danger to mankind long before Joyce went to Gotham. And then the Titans were always mentioned, the only ones who had so far stepped in his way—continuing to do so even when the JL interfered and wanted to take over the case. They were pretty tough for their age, and that stubborn attitude of theirs could have been adapted from their leader—Robin. It only made sense he and Slade would have a one-on-one war going on between them in the background. But Red-X filled Vincent on everything that happened in their history.

In the mercenary's eye, Robin was just a child—a side prize from the world, but something he wanted nonetheless. When Slade wanted something he got exactly that—and everything. Never just one or two of the things on his list…everything, and when Robin became someone of importance on Slade's list the boy sealed the fate to his own inescapable doom. Slade was—if you looked at it from a bystander's point of view—just as stubborn as the boy. Now that someone thought about it…they were both strong, agile, and smart…they had a lot in common…

A loud thud in the hallway on the other side of the room's door interrupted him from his thoughts…

-S-

Distracted from his thoughts, he watched the door with mild interest as Kyle phased through it into the room and dropped Red-X instantly onto the floor at his feet. The much younger boy, though he had been stronger than one would expect, appeared as though he had been through hell and back again. Evidently, using his illusion powers too much was taking a toll on him greatly and a crash was doomed to come bounding around the corner the moment he laid down to rest.

Slade ignored the boy who stood where he was, waiting for an order as the man examined the unconscious and renowned thief with his one good eye. So…this teen was part of Robin's plan—and why? What was so special about him, or, as Slade had gotten out of Vincent, his suit?

Bending down, he unfastened the slack belt from around the waist of the thief and spun around as he headed toward his table. Wintergreen, just happening to enter the room then, froze when he saw the body before crossing his arms.

"What do you want to happen to the boy?" The older man asked.

Slade looked up from the belt in his hands and sighed. "Tie him up and lock him up somewhere where he can't make any distractions. Question him when he wakes—find out if Robin told him anything."

The man nodded and Kyle followed silently, sighing heavily from exhaustion. Meanwhile, Slade started taking the piece of equipment apart…find nothing out of the ordinary. But if Robin needed the suit, what could he do with it that he couldn't do the first time he posed as the original great thief Red-X? Surely a few disappearing acts weren't going to do him any good in a battle against Slade. It had to be something different…something that he didn't want to do last time, or an advancement to the suit that he didn't have time to make until he retrieved the belt back from his successor, the current Red-X.

Something was there that Slade was missing…and he didn't like it…

-R-

After pacing the room at least three hundred times, he stopped and leaned against the wall by the door with his back. There was really nothing he could do now unless he was set free. The instant that that happened, he could find Red-X, get back to the tower and beat Slade once and for all. All he needed was a small escape plan and it would all work out…He had a plan and everything…

The door was opened briskly and that startled Robin. He stayed leaning against the wall and watched quietly as Slade stepped into the room. Standing to the right of the man, Slade didn't notice Robin until he turned his head, not the happiest of looks in his only eye.

"What is it?" Slade hissed, advancing toward Robin. Robin, of course, would have taken up a fighting stance, but with the help of the straitjacket all he had was his legs…and simply kicking wasn't going to win against someone like Slade.

"Be more specific." Robin muttered. "What is what?"

"Red-X." The man demanded, grabbing Robin by the front of hi jacket and lifting him easily off the ground with one hand. "What is it you did?"

He scowled—something he knew he probably couldn't get away with in his position, but he could try—"And how exactly could I do anything where I am? If you haven't noticed, my hands have been kind of tied up lately."

Slade shook him once and Robin felt his old headache returning from the unwelcomed jolt. "I know you called Red-X to the city because you needed to suit. And why would that be, Robin?"

Okay…so someone had a loose tongue. That wasn't exactly a good thing and that really put him in an uneasy position. Slade was the type of guy that would literally beat information out of you. It wasn't that Robin couldn't stand a good beating, but he knew Slade had other methods of persuasion…

"Just an ally." Robin lied—and he knew Slade could tell he was lying. "I want to destroy the suit and you know that."

Hopefully Slade didn't catch on to his plan. If he ever found out about Robin's little secret…Jeez, he'd been in a load of trouble, even with his friends. He had a knack for getting into trouble.

"Don't…_lie_…" Slade warned menacingly, adding a second shake to emphasize how serious he was being. "I know you, and I know there's more to this than what you want anyone to know. Tell me—what did you do now? What else do you regret doing?"

…He was good.

Robin was dropped and landed on his feet, backing away a few steps. One thing he hated more than being lectured was when someone read his mind…and Slade seemed to like doing that to him.

"You never will admit it, will you?" Slade shook his head. "Such a sinner, Robin…Lying and stealing, inflicting pain even though your God tells you to turn the other cheek…Tisk, tisk. Quite the villain you are, Robin."

"Doesn't matter—"

"You're right, it doesn't." Slade's eye drifted up to the small ventilation system near the tall ceiling. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know in approximately an hour."

….What? Where'd he go off putting together that idea? There was no way…

Robin's eye drifted up to the ventilation system and he listened carefully. There was a soft hissing sound…

"What the hell are you doing!" He asked, suddenly panicking.

"Nothing new. You've been breathing in one of my newest serums for the last couple of hours."

Out of a sudden burst of rage he shot out a kick at Slade and nearly caught him in the face before he leaned back, laughing. He stepped closer then, a menacing form looming over Robin like a storm cloud on the brink of bursting rain. "Don't push my buttons, Robin. This is nothing new. You're attitude will take a turn for the better, but not before you feel like hell."

"Too late for that." He muttered. Like this wasn't hell already…

"No, I'm being literal. It'll feel like dying from some unknown disease, but when you wake your mind will flip. Just give it fifteen minutes. Start outs as a fever…"

How could he say that so casually? How he could just talk about pain and suffering as though it was nothing? Then again, how could he do anything of what he had been doing for the last long while? Taking over cities, killing people, driving people (mainly Robin) nuts, experimenting with chemicals to control others…the list went on. Robin was starting to believe that there was no method behind the madness, that it was just…madness.

"Lie down." Slade suggesting, now in the doorway. "You've taken enough of the chemical for it to take effect in a short while and I'm not joking about the pain. You're in for quite the ride."

Then he was gone and Robin was left worrying. He did feel hot but he just passed it aside before. Slade had to be lying…he had to be….

-A-

Sorry for taking so long. I had to rewrite this a couple of times because it kept getting deleted. Anyhow, I have finals coming up for this whole week and Monday of next week. If you don't here from me (despite whatever Victor may same) I am not dead…just dying…

_Until Again_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_


	49. Chapter nine: Just a little longer

Blast to the Supposed

Alexnandru Van Gordon

I have my Math Final this afternoon, but now the first chapter to Cages of the Lost is in I can focus more on my own stories. Just Math and then Science…so close yet so far…

CHAPTER NINE: Just a little longer

"So…you did it all to get rid of him?"

"That's about right."

"And…you never used it because you knew the consequences of murder?"

"Yep."

"But…why exactly did you create it in the first place if you were never going to use it?'

"To hell bent on my job."

"So…you're going to use it now because you know it won't have the same affect?"

"Precisely."

"Wow…never thought you'd turn homicidal on us."

Robin frowned…well, not exactly. You can't exactly frown in a dream…or whatever this was.

"You saw me chop him up." He muttered. "Didn't see you calling up the police, HW."

Her vision smiled, both of them sitting together in what seemed to be oblivion. "Not her, kiddo. Just a figment of you imagination that would do and say what she would probably do and say. I'm all in your head—I'm you."

"That's what the last one said."

"And look at what you've gotten yourself into now."

"Just shut up…" He gazed around at the sullen nothingness. Just darkness…for as far as the eye could see. The only light seemed to be coming from him, emitting off what was either his soul or subconscious. Not even this figment of a dead ally glowed and he wondered if she would be left along in the oblivion once he woke to hell.

"Is this what it's like to die?" He asked, somewhat worried now. He'd always been taught that there was a heaven and hell, but after seeing Slade rise from the dead like nothing was wrong, it made him wonder. Shouldn't he have gone to hell—get the tar scared out of him so that he behaved better on earth?

She continued to smile, more of a knowing grin than anything else. "This is what you fear death to be—the final thoughts of a dying atheist."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you fear for your friends. You don't want them to suffer oblivion and since your vision of this girl is the only one dead so far she is the one you imagine down here. You even think about Starfire sometimes, hear her distant cries in this abyss as you search endlessly, hopelessly for her…It's sad, really, that someone who fears that actual death is the end fights and suffers in the only life he thinks he has."

"Untrue!" He bit back. "But what proof do we have that there is a heaven or a hell."

"Well, obviously there's a hell—has to be, seeing that that Raven girl is a demon. And if there's a hell then there had to be a heaven."

"A balance…"

"You can't have good without evil, and you can't have evil without good, that's why we have bad times. Can't really appreciate or define the good times without them…"

Too true. He was afraid at times as such of dying…well, not quite "dying" but he was afraid of what came after you died. Death was the fear for many while it was the other that frightened most. Why, then, was he thinking about it?

"Because you've contemplated it before. You always thought Slade would kill you but he has no intentions of doing so, and now you wish he would but you know he won't do it. You fear for the others because Slade has proven to be unstoppable, and you wonder if you will truly die if you submit. What happens to the conscious, the memories, the morals and the truths—does it all fall into this oblivion or will you somehow keep it safe in the back of your mind?"

"How do you know this?"

"I don't—you do. This is you conscience speaking."

"So…do we stand a chance?"

"Oh—you know we do…" She laughed and it almost felt warmer where he was. "Oh—and someone called earlier."

He paused and gave the phantom an odd look. "Excuse me?"

"Raven tried sending you a message. Guess she's either too exhausted to talk or you're too think-headed to receive…"

Hmm…well, it was good to know that someone was still trying to look for him. His capture from the asylum must have said something about the truth to them, and if it hadn't…well, he'd be looking for new friends.

The phantom began to fade and he felt like asking her to stay, but, knowingly, she raised a hand and continued to smile. "Spend this time alone with your memories, kiddo. This might be the last of them you'll see happily for a long time."

"What! Why!"

"This is your subconscious and no-one can touch that. Remember the whatever serum Slade's got in the air? The whole rage thing…"

Dammit.

With a final wave she backed away into the ever growing darkness and he sat down on what seemed to be the floor as his own light began to fade. He knew he'd find a way out of it all. It was a only matter of time and he was sure he'd figure something out sooner or later…

Morning, Robin. Welcome to a new day…

-RX-

He woke tied up in the corner of a small dark room, the broken figure of Vincent seemingly asleep (or worse) beside the wall near the door. HW must have returned to catch him after he fainted, Taking Vince with him…but why the sudden change in sides? Sure Red-X had some issues to get over before he went fill thief on everyone again, and he guessed someone would be in a bitchy mood after coming back from the dead (Slade was another example of that), but what had she ever held against the Titans? Jeez…they were really the only ones who understood her. And look at what had happened to her brother!

"Vince…hey, buddy—wake up!" He whispered, trying to get his attention without anyone else knowing. His belt was gone, but all else besides he was fine. Vincent on the other hand… "Come on, buddy—wake up! You can't be dying on me now…"

The blond-haired boy stirred and opened his eyes, lying on his side with his hands tied behind his back. A weak smile played across his face, but only for a brief moment. "It's cold…" He answered softly, shivering slightly as he said it. "What time is it?"

"No idea, but we'll find out soon. I'm going to get us out of here, okay, so just please hold on just a little longer…"

Vincent yawned, closing his eyes again. "So…tired…"

"Uh-uh, buddy—no shut eye until we get home. You've got to keep with me." He moved around a bit and, with much effort, he made it to his feet. Tied at the ankles he had to hop over to Vincent, sitting down in front of him near his head to make sure he stayed awake. "Can't you ghost through the floor or the rope or something?"

Vincent was barely able to shake his head. "Can't…Blood."

At first he thought he was talking about Brother Blood, but then he remembered Vincent's weakness. Not only had he bled himself a puddle beneath his body but, after staring over at his bond hands, he noticed that the ropes were cutting into his wrists, drawing blood to coat them with.

"Look at you…Hold up, Vince. I'm going to try and untie you."

"...Okay…" The boy whispered. But X had no idea if he was going to be fast enough. Vincent didn't look like he was doing too well…

-Ra-

She had tried too many times and failed. Returning to the T-Tower, she meditated first to heal and then to try and contact Robin. But he was either too far away, lost within unconsciousness, or not accepting her calls. The latter of the three seemed to be most irregular so she skipped and made a guess to either A or B.

"Don't suppose they're at any of the old places, do you?" Cyborg asked. It wasn't going to be long before the accident at JC Asylum got out in Gotham news and the JL would be down their throat in the blink of an eye. Especially Bruce. He was reaching the end of his rope with Slade and you could bet on the moon that he would try and murder the man if he ever found out there was a repeat with the Robin getting captured…

"Dude—I'm getting sick of this!" Beast Boy exclaimed, sitting on the couch as he threw the newspaper across the room. "Slade always has the same agenda and he still beats us with it…Escape, gather allies and robots, snatch up the Teen Titans' leader, create some weapon of mass destruction, and try to destroy us. It's just embarrassing…"

Starfire, as down as she was, couldn't find the happiness to fly and sat down next to him on the couch. "I agree with friend Beast Boy. Perhaps we are too young to deal with the villainous people of this world…"

"Don't be like that ya all. We've done this before—we can do it again!"

"I agree with Cyborg." Raven sighed as her mantra faded and she stood from levitating in the air. "Even if we're stuck at this equilibrium, keeping him from winning is as good of a victory as we'll ever get. Maybe one day that'll change, but we have to continue giving it our all."

Beast Boy threw his hands up in the air before covering his face with them. "Then where do we go—what do we do!"

Cyborg grinned, patting their youngest companion on the head. "We start searching—staring with any isolated or broken down places in the city. We'll each take a direction—BB, north; Star, south; Raven, east; and I'll ride on down to the west. Got that?"

No arguments were further voiced. Even as kids they knew what had to be done when the time came to do it…

-S-

There was nothing new to it…The belt had all the features he once knew about and nothing new had been added to the design. Maybe Robin was trying to pull a bluff? Maybe he thought he had a plan but really didn't…

It was really annoying not being ahead on such things.

Crushing the belt in his hands, he threw it away. There was nothing special about the suit itself that Red-X wore; everything was in the belt and so far he found nothing. There was nothing, but then why did Robin need it!

If he didn't wear his mask he would have torn out his hair. But he could be patient…actually, he didn't need to be. Robin should be waking soon and that meant he could start with the questioning…

Everything was just in a matter of time.

-A-

Got to go people. My exam starts in a short while and I'm typing away like crazy at the computer. I hope you all have a wonderful day and may God be with you if you're still writing your Finals.

_Until Again,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_


	50. Chapter ten: AN odd sensation

Ghosts of the Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

I can't get back the chapters I wrote—I'm back from Prince Edward Island—a lot of my sanity was stolen and utterly destroyed in that province—and I lost a bet to Insaneiac the Maniac which means I have to be evil/fully-insane/mean for the whole month of August. If you have any questions please pose them to Victor who is where-in-the-world right now and let's get on with the show!—

CHAPTER TEN: An odd sensation

Red-X wasn't about to let someone die. He was a thief and he did have the tendency to beat the living daylights out of anyone who put him in a bad mood, but he did have a soft spot for kids and Vincent was just young enough to be considered one. Thirteen was just a little ways away from the major turning point in your life. Thereafter, in your teenaged years, you either became a jock, a nerd, a preppy, or someone who had a strange liking toward kamikaze practices and the colour black. He…didn't exactly know where he fit in though kamikaze didn't seem to far away from some of the suicidal stunts he pulled. Oh, if his mother knew what he was up to she'd turn in her grave…

So, his nicer side taking control, he tried as best he could to reach over the kid and untie his hands. His own hands were bond at the wrists and if he could feel the rope cutting into flesh through his thick gloves he could only wonder what Vincent was feeling. And, to his great dismay, the door burst open to reveal Wintergreen and HW right at that moment. The only lucky thing about the situation was both of them had their eyes on him and _not _Vincent, who they ignored entirely as they strolled right up to him and one of them (he didn't quite know who, seeing that both decided on the same action at the exact same time) knocked him out with a swift kick to the face. If not for his mask, he would have probably broken his nose. Thank God Robin worked so hard on the suit…

---

Waking up wasn't such a nice business. In his mind's eye it felt like a couple of seconds that he was knocked out, but that tends to happen when you fall unconscious. You temporarily lose the ability to keep track of time (not that many people ever had that ability to begin with). And it was dark…and cold…and he was strapped down to a flat, hard surface.

Turning his head to the side, X stared across the room into darkness. The only light in the room came from a medium powered spot light beaming down upon him from above. It was bright enough to blind him, but again the mask saved another part of his face—his eyes. After five or ten minutes, his eyes forced themselves to focus to the light and he could blink again without his eyes watering.

Arms strapped down to his sides, legs tied together, he tried a few tugs just to test his luck and sighed heavily when he gave into the same truth a lot of guys in his position eventually came to realize—no escape…at the moment…

He was not the least bit happy to see the solemn face which met him in the light. Walking slowly from the darkness came HW—but the mask was off and he could see that something was taxing all her energy away. It appeared as though she woke up in the middle of the night, breathing hard and shivering in the cold sweat one could only get from a nightmare. Maybe it was _"nightmare**s**"_, for surely it would take more than one night of no sleep to make her look like she didn't know whether to stay awake or fall asleep on her feet. She probably felt like the living dead anyway, worn and overly stressed. Strangely, it reminded him of Robin and his little obsession sessions over catching Slade.

"I thought you'd never wake." She smiled gently, some of the grayness leaving her emotion…She was insane. Nothing in her expression would suggest that she was mean or cruel by nature—like she was right now. Maybe it was because she looked tired...He honestly had no idea.

"Why? You plan on hearing me scream as you torture me?"

She looked at the circling for a brief second and bit her lower lip as she thought before returning her attention to him. "Not quite…Well, you can't categorize it as torture because you get the final say in what's about to happen."

"If it's anything to do about handing out information you should know the answer to that already—"

"Oh—no, no." She interrupted him politely. He honestly couldn't tell if she was mocking him or really too insane to understand how evil she truly was. "You don't have to tell us anything. You've kinda…_out-lived your usefulness_……sorry."

_Sorry_? She even looked and said it like she meant it, soft and hushed in an apologetic voice.

"Oh…then you're just going to kill me?"

"Oh yeah, which reminds me—" And then he noticed the needle she held in her right hand. She lifted it gentle, point aimed at the ceiling, before squirting out any air. "This is a sedative. Seeing that Wintergreen and Slade are handing your execution over to me, I get to decide how to do away with you…as long as it's original…"

"Aw gee. Now I feel special…Are you going to kill me with the sedative or is there some master mind plot behind it all…"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, but I'm trying to be nice—so give me a little slack here." She sighed and shook her head. "Since you're the type of guy I assume would want to die standing, I wanted to know if I should use the sedative on you before I actually kill you."

"Why? Is this going to hurt?"

"Um…Well…I guess you _could_ say that…"

"…Why…?"

She turned around and disappeared in the darkness, but her voice still reached him from where she went. "Wintergreen said it had to be original and there's not a lot to work with in this old place so…I went looking around and all I could find was…_this_." The last word was strained. She was lifting something heavy and sighed once it was in her hands. Walking back toward him and the table he was strapped to, she held the chainsaw in clear view for him to see. Holding the handle with one hand, she used her free hand to grip the starter. "I know it looks bad now, but I promise to decapitate you first…unless you have some strange request like starting from the feet up. It's supposed to be easier to hide a body if it's chopped up so I thought this would work out for both of us. Now…do you want the sedative _now_ or are you going to be a big boy about this whole matter and take the pain like a man?"

"_IF YOU'RE CHOPPING ME UP INTO PIECES I DOUBT I'LL LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SAVOR THE PAIN!"_

"You're right…blood loss is still a matter. But I'm feeling merciful today. Now—sedative or no sedative?"

Something burned in his chest. It must have been pride because in that instant fear was drowned out by the odd sensation. Maybe it was courage…he didn't know, but real heroes probably felt it all the time. It was a good feeling. He wasn't about to show weakness to the likes of a villain no matter how…_insane_ he or she was.

"Just do it. What difference does it make that I'm aware of what's happening to me or not? If you're killing me, why does it matter to me?"

She stared at the ground, what little spirits she possessed now dashed. "I…don't like to kill. I don't know what possessed me to hurt my brother…and you…and all those other people, but the feeling…the _drive_ is dying out. But I can't say that I've got a conscience either. I don't feel…_anything_. I…haven't slept and all my power is draining. Do you know what it feels to be dead and alive at the exact same time? Water is all you consume because you're both constantly starving and sick of every type of food at the exact same time, and sleep never comes easy—if ever…I'm running off adrenaline or something of the sort, and when I've wasted up that I'll be wasted too. It's just…something's holding me back…"

There was a battle raging on inside of her—he could tell by the look on her face…the look in her eyes…her eyes…

Her eyes…

"…Kyle?"

She—or he—or whatever—looked up at him. HW had gray eyes and that he knew from spending so much time with her and the others in Gotham. A picture of her in civilian clothes was in the database anyway and she was wearing her glasses, dull gray eyes staring out at someone. Vincent's picture was there too and he had the type of sparkling blue eyes that a lucky girl would never forget—the same eyes he had only ever seen Kyle with. And if Vincent was in the other room…this _had_ to be Kyle.

"Yeah….Vincent has two powers and so do I, but look at what my individual one has gotten me into. I've been angry for so long that I can't even remember what I'm angry at. At first it was just everyone and thing, but when I stopped eating and spent less time here…it slowly started to go away…"

X turned his head to the gaze back up at the light. He knew that guys didn't like people seeing them cry, and obviously Kyle was begin controlled…manipulated like all of Slade's other puppets. Maybe it was a new chemical, something in the food he wasn't eating or even in the air as a gas. Slade had a way of getting to a person through any means how, and X could say that easily through experience.

-K-

This had to end. It was just getting to be too much…far too much.

Grief stricken, Vincent suddenly came back to mind and that was what forced the silent tears to stream down his face. When Red-X looked away he formed back into his usual self, dropping the chainsaw as the pain returned. His right hand subconsciously shot up to the pendant around his neck, fingers tracing the small lightning bolt. He knew what he had to do. Wintergreen was on his way to kill Vincent when it was really Kyle who needed to pay.

Wiping away the tears, the smiled as best he could and headed for the door. X started to say something behind him, probably wanting to know where he was going, but Kyle ignored him as he ran toward the door on the far side of the room and dashed down the hall toward the room with his brother. Along the way he morphed back into the vision of his sister, brighter and with a small genuine smile curving the corners of his lips.

Seeing Vincent in the state he was in tore Kyle's heart to pieces. Bloody and pale, his brother didn't even bother to move or open his dark eyes to see who entered. It wasn't until Kyle knelt by his head and gently lifted it to rest on his lap that Vincent opened his eyes. At first he stared quietly, eyes adjusting in the darkness to focus on Kyle's face, and when the Kyle had finished untying his wrists a hand moved to touch his face.

"…Joyce…"

He leaned over him to reach for his bent legs, slipping the rope off his ankles easier than what it took for his wrists. Then he gave a small laugh, more tears falling. A few landed on Vincent's face and Kyle moved to wipe them away.

"Hey, kiddo." He managed to say. "Why the gloomy look?"

"You…can't be here…"

"Only for a bit, kiddo. I know, I know—I'm dead. Whatever!"

Vincent gave his brother an odd look, but smiled gently and gave a painful sigh. "Why are you here?"

"I'm hiding you—oh, and you lost this…" Kyle reached around his neck and slipped the pendant over his head. This he put around Vincent's throat and smiled when his younger brother laughed quietly in surprise.

"I thought I lost this…"

"No worries." He wiped away another stray tear and gently laid Vincent's head back on the ground. Then he slid one arm behind his knees, the other behind his back, before lifting him off the ground.

That's when he heard _him_.

The heavy, march-like footsteps ringing out in the hall began to grow as Wintergreen drew near. With him was the shot-gun he showed Kyle earlier and right now he was going to use it for only one purpose.

Now what? He couldn't step out into the hallway or else Wintergreen would shoot them both down. The man might have looked old, but Kyle wouldn't doubt his military back-ground for a second. He was the second-scariest person he had met in his entire life besides Slade—and that was saying something.

"Who…is that?" Vincent asked softly and Kyle ran behind the door. In the corner of the room were a few crates, nothing big, but if he propped Vincent up against the wall in a sitting position, the box would hide him well enough. "What are doing?"

"Just keep quiet." Kyle ordered in a hushed voiced. He set his weak-bodied brother up behind the crates to block his view. It didn't matter much anyway; Vincent was passing out as they were speaking. "And don't go anywhere unless you hear someone out in the hall that you trust. You've got to hide."

"…And you?" His head nodded forward and he blinked a few times to stay awake.

"I've…got to go again."

"Joyce…"

Kyle silently thanked God for Vincent's weakened state. They were a Christian family and Vincent always had a strong belief in angels.

"Take care, Vincent. I'll be watching."

His brother didn't reply, but smiled again before passing out. It all worked out well actually…seeing that Wintergreen was almost there.

In the darkness Kyle quietly pushed the door shut and sat leaning against the wall where his brother once laid. Then, sending a quick prayer to God, he changed his appearance for the last time, every cut and bruise to replicate his wounded brother. Eyes half closed, a weary look to his face, he stared at the ground in front of him as Wintergreen opened the door.

The old man paused, rifle in hand, as he looked Kyle over. "You, I'm afraid to say, are the first child I will ever kill. Take this in no personal way, boy, but Slade's orders are to do away with you now before your friends arrive." He knelt down and ran his right hand through the puddle of blood around him. Then he ran his fingers along the bullet his had in his pocket and loaded up the rifle.

"I'm sorry…do you have any last words?" He raised the gun and took aim at his face.

"Forgiven."

And then he was no more.

-A-

Okay—one dead—more to go! I was going to writ something from another TT's point of view but I kind of forgot where the heck I had them last in this story. And I'm really sorry that I killed someone, but this has been nagging me at the back of my mind since the end of my vacation and I wanted to get it over and done with. Sorry, Kyle—no hard feelings. But it was either you or your brother…or is it?...

_Until Again,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_


	51. Chapter eleven: Anger

Ghosts of the Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Red-X: Dragging him back to work is harder than it sounds. He seems to have lost his insomnia…

Victor: Yeah. I had to crank up the volume on his CD player and slip in Rammstein before turning it on. You should have seen him jump though. Fell right out of bed and hit the nightstand.

Alex: Yeah… (_Sad_) it broke in the process…

Victor: Sorry—but more work and less play helps us all to live the day.

Alex: It's night, idiot.

Victor: Whatever.

Alex: This can wait.

Red-X: No it can't! I'm falling out of existence and I bet barely anyone remembers the plot to this story anyway. You've lost it.

Alex: Jeez, twist the blade why don't you; it's already hilt deep in my back. What's the harm in a little pain?

Red-X: Precisely. I can go back to being a villain again if that's the way it's going to be…

Alex: …On with chapter eleven, then…

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Anger

"This the place?"

All eyes turned on Raven as she stepped to the front of the group. It was the park…which, they had to admit, was the last place they expected to see anyone like Slade hanging out. It was full of people during the day and the only thing to hide behind was a bush or tree. But this was where her mind was leading her. She could almost hear Robin think but his thoughts were so jumbled, so indecisive. It scared him. She tried her best to never evade on someone else's privacy if she could control it, but those few times she had accidentally slipped into his mind she had found his thoughts to be fast and precise, all organized and deep. He was a leader…everything about him was a leader…

These new thoughts…some of them weren't even in his own voice. What she could detect from him directly was a weary, crestfallen feeling, like he had just simply given up. It sounded as though he was fighting a demon, a thousand other voices shouting out together when he tried to think. But there were two words she could pick out clearly in the mess…

_Friends…_

And _enemies…_

What exactly he was thinking about was beyond her reach, but she supposed it had something to do with the constant trouble of destroying Slade and keeping his companions safe at the exact same time. Fate was such a twisted thing. He really couldn't both.

"Yes…this is the place." She confirmed, stepping forward and flinging that of her cape which fell in front of her over her shoulders. Pulling back her hood, she took a deep breath of the cold night air. "He's here…and, if I'm correct, he's alone."

Cyborg stepped up next to her and stared at her quietly for a moment. "You mean…he's escaped?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that he's near. I think he's waiting for us…"

"Safe…?" Starfire whispered. She stood back beside Beast Boy, rubbing the chill from her shoulders with her hands.

Raven sighed. "Let's just find him."

And together they started down the narrow path ahead.

-R-

He had never been more lost in his entire life. Before he had been knocked unconscious, all that he had cared about was returning to his friends. Now…now he wanted to almost killed them. All those moments of doubts, times of disbelief and true hatred toward them…friends didn't do that. They trusted you through thick and thin and didn't give a care about sudden changes. If someone was happy and safe one second and then a harsh criminal the next—literally—most people would assume something other than the person's sanity was amiss. Not them—not the Titans. They were too stupid to notice that everything he had done—everything he had _tried_ to do—was for them.

Why couldn't they just understand?

He had been down this road before. It was the same worries and wonders he thought about endlessly after his first…_siding_ with Slade. He knew he could trust his team before that, but now that he couldn't he knew they wouldn't trust him the same again either. They should have known he wouldn't have taken to a life of crime in just one night. It went against what he fought for, what he believed was right, and they still threw it in his face.

Traitorous bastards…

He could hear them heading in his direction. He stood alone in the cold park within a small clearing surrounded by trees. They had wandered off the path (no doubt at Raven's advice) and were almost close enough for him to see them, but he made no attempt to hide. They wanted an untrustworthy criminal? Then let them have one.

It was hard to keep the rage inside.

Holding the blade close beneath his sleeve, he waited patiently for them to arrive.

Beast Boy was the first to see him and, judging by the dumb-founded look on his face, the kid wasn't going to say hi right away. It took Cyborg, who ran into his back and knocked him flat on his stomach, to get him to say something.

"Can't a guy pause in shock around here!"

"Whoa…" Cyborg lent a hand to help BB up, but his eyes remained on Robin as Raven and Starfire came into view. "You're safe!"

Robin faked a convincing grin and scratched the back of his head. Still stuck in the asylum shirt and pants, he stared down at a few tears cut in his brawl with Slade and gave a small laugh. "I'm a little worse for wear, but nothing's too broken to fix."

Starfire embraced him before he could say anything else. Crushing him with her inhuman strength, just about suffocating him, she began to cry. "I thought you were lost for good, Friend Robin. It stings my eyes to see you well."

"It hurts to see you too, Star."

BB saw it first. Raven and Cyborg were just giving each other looks of relief when he slipped the blade free of his sleeve, but the small changeling had his eye on it. He had no idea what Robin was doing until it was too late.

"Hey—STARFIRE!"

As he said before—too late.

Head resting on Robin's shoulder, Starfire loosened her embrace and leaned back to stare him in the face. He watched her face blanch in pain when the blade dug into her left kidney, crying out in agony as she released him entirely and slouched in his arms. Then he twisted the knife like the one they turned in his back every day before pulling it out swiftly. This earned a second cry from Starfire before she fell to her knees.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked, stunned.

Robin let Starfire fall to her side on the ground, curling up against the pain, and stepped over her body with the blade still in hand. The small smile had long fled his face and now only mirrored the once pent-up anger. He wasn't going to let them go…not one of them. He was going to kill them all…

-RX-

Escaping took a while, but what is a thief that can't get out of any situation when the only person he (or she) had to worry about was themselves? Finding Vincent could wait because as long as he was locked up in that cell he would be fine—and even more so if Kyle really did rethink his actions and was there to help him. He'd be on his way shortly to lend a hand, but first he had to find that belt. After all, that's why he was there in the first place. Slade needed the belt…for whatever reason.

Stumbling down the dark hallway until he could balance properly, he popped his head into any ill-lit room he knew no one was occupying in search for a lab or something, anywhere really that Slade would put the belt. So far, nothing, and soon he had nowhere else to check but…

…the main room.

He was hesitant to enter for two reasons. One, Slade, and two, that guy he called Wintergreen. Mark his words—never underestimate an old dude, _especially_ if he's pals with an insane, mastermind, meta-human villain whose mercenary name was Deathstroke the Terminator. It was plan suicide if you did and even the church would certainly recognize it as so.

Oh-and don't mess with the insane, mastermind, meta-human villain either. You'll only be in for worse.

The door was a-jar when he tiptoed down the hallway and finally found it. Peeking inside he could see the two ex-military men watching a screen. It was a battle—between the Teen Titans and…well, a Teen Titan. Robin had either hit his head one too many times or Slade was at work again with his little serums because—_wow_! X had never seen the kid stab at someone with a hunting knife before. It also made him wonder where he got the thing but that was probably compliments of Slade.

He shook his head. He had to focus. Leave the superhero saving stuff to the heroes. Leave the _stealing_ to the thieves…

His pushed the door opened slightly further and scanned the room quietly over each of the tables Slade had laid out. Most of it was broken down mechanical parts of his little chemistry set of doom, but…

X almost had a heart attack when he saw the belt. It was—to put it lightly—crushed to a million pieces. That must've meant Slade searched it to his heart's content, found nothing, and took out all his fury on a high-tech piece of technology. When Robin found out what happened to his belt he'd freak (not that he hadn't already, judging by his attitude on the screens) because invisibility, instant transportation, really funky sticky and sharp red X weapons—that belt was quite the toy. The kid must have been some sort of super genius…Or maybe he really was. He had a knack for catching criminals and not all of them were petty thieves…

"Isn't this just sunshine and lollipops…" He muttered, stepping back from the door. "Now what…"

Now what? Now he _had_ to play the hero. Robin was looking pretty peeved on those screens—and where was he anywhere? It looked like the JC Park…It shouldn't be_ too_ hard to find him…

-St-

She had never seen Robin in such a manner before. Sure, he had had his bad days when the thought of Slade outsmarting them _again_ had driven him far enough to beta the stuffing out of the punching bags, but this wasn't her old friend anymore. He _stabbed_ her—and right after he pretended he was happy to see her too.

It had to be Slade.

Pushing herself up off the ground to sit, she tried to drag herself out of the clearing as the battle between her friends raged on. Even without his protective gear and utility belt, Robin was beating them, hands down. Flips, kicks, punches and stabs—everything about him was mapped out in his head along with a zillion back up plans before any of his old friends could make a move. Raven constantly tried to hold him down with her powers but he dodged away and jumped behind a tree or another person, Cyborg wanted to knock him out but Robin was giving as good as he got, and as BB tried to charge as a battering ram all Robin had to do was stab at him with the knife to scare him away.

The Titans were losing.

"Robin…please…" Starfire moaned. She was seeing double now and black dots were dancing across her vision. The pain in her back was numbing now and she felt rather…cold…

"Hey there, cutie. Don't say goodnight just yet."

The voice surprised her, and at first she thought it was her imagination, but when she turned her head off to the side and stared straight at the young man crouched down beside her, her heart leapt in joy.

"You're not dead!"

Red X shrugged. "Yeah, and I know that even if I was you'd never stop loving Mr. Psychopathic maniac over there." He nodded his masked head toward Robin. "Too bad Slade never picks out a new toy. I'm sure Robin needs a break—and what do we have here…" He stared at the blood pooling beneath her. "Took a fall, did you—or is it that nasty little knife old one-eye lent him?"

"Robin…" She wanted to say 'betrayed her', but deep down inside she knew it wasn't true. It was just as X had said—it was all Slade's doing. "…is confused."

"I'd be too if I had a maniac screwing around with my morals every day of the week. But everything's reversible. Just keep him away from Slade—literally—for a while and he'll be as good as new."

"Really?" That sounded rather far-fetched.

"Trust me—it's something in the food, air or whatever Slade's giving him at his hide-out—which, by the way, I can show you to the moment you regroup at that annoying T-tower of yours."

"It is…annoying?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just snatch up the goods and go."

"Goods?"

She could hear the sigh behind his mask and had to laugh. She was more annoying than the tower at times. "You need to brush up on your English, cutie. I mean—let's knock Boy Wonder out and drag him back to the safety of your tower before Slade sends someone to take him back."

"We are…experiencing difficulty with the knocking of the out…"

His head turned back toward the group of battling teens who still couldn't see him in the dark. "Not to mention Slade has a camera somewhere around here. I hope you have good security. Either that or you'll have to be ready to call up the JL again."

"Robin would be most displeased."

"Alright then…perhaps they'll be the safety catch if you're almost all destroyed. Is that fair?"

Destruction didn't sound too fair…but leaving the JL out of their business for as long as they most possibly could sounded good enough for her liking. As long as nobody _died_…

-A-

Have to get going, guys. Have fun.

_Until Again,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_


	52. Chapter twelve: The plan

Ghosts of the Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Alex: Sorry for taking so long you guys. Victor and I have been screaming at each other for days on end and finally the head aches and the noise has just become too much. I'm moving and I don't think I'll be writing anymore…For those of you who think I'm being serious, I'm not. There's no way I'm going to stop writing, I'm not moving, and Victor and I just gave up. We made up on the whole bickering thing and now the show is back on the road.

Victor: yeah—so I take the blame for all delays on both this and the Not Again series which will, by the way, be coming to an end soon—as well as this one.

Alex: I'm serious about that.

Victor: I sabotaged his computer and he fixed that—he always does—but Word was locked (or something along the lines of that) and Alex had his lay-out for the end of the story in there. His other stories usually are just spur-of-the moment type things and his main two series have just been causing him so much…

Alex: Agony might be the word I'm searching for…But without further ado—I give you chapter twelve.

CHAPTER TWELVE: The plan…

He didn't know what to do once he began to attack. 'Just attack' was the first thing that came to mind, but something deep inside of him stirred and he didn't feel as up to the job as he thought he once. He had no idea if it was the fresh air that was giving him a headache or all the screaming from his former teammates—or the fact that Red-X (who came from 'where?" he just might add), but he was having second thoughts.

The others were pretty much taken out, including his once close friend the alien girl who didn't put up _any_ fight after he stabbed her in the gut, but the former thief was just warming up. Robin was ready for a fight too—heck, he had a lot of anger to take out on X for stealing his suit—which, the mask in particular, was quite dangerous—but his adrenaline was just on low again. He had been ill for a while and after just about bleeding his former teammates to death, he had no idea where he'd fin the strength to fight the guy.

"As much as I'd like to beat you up and say it's justified." X muttered, voice warped by the mask. "I know this isn't the real you and that all of this can be changed. Them, on other hand…" He gazed over his shoulder at the groaning Titans slowly removing themselves from the ground. "Well…they're you're friends. They'll forgive you once we all sit down at the tower of yours and sort things through. Miss red-head cutie over there already has."

"Starfire…?" Something inside ached. It wasn't a small pain—although he wasn't sure of what it was in the first place—but it grew immensely and he found his eyes drifting over his shoulder at the fallen girl. She sat on the ground, back leaning against a tree trunk, with a hand pressed over her wound and her eyes pinned on Robin. There was grief in those eyes, but there was also hope…

"_Umphfff!" _He forgot—Red-X was a thief and always would be not matter what he did for or with society. Taking the side-kick the young man had to deliver was more painful than Robin thought. He went flying back further than where Starfire sat and collided with a few more trees. There was a loud snapping noise as the trunk of the fragile tree began to crack, but luckily the thing stayed in one piece above him.

Ow…

"He forgot—Red-X was a thief and always would be not matter what he did for or with society. Taking the side-kick the young man had to deliver was more painful than Robin thought. He went flying back further than where Starfire sat and collided with a few more trees. There was a loud snapping noise as the trunk of the fragile tree began to crack, but luckily the thing stayed in one piece above him.

Ow…

"You're tired—and so am I. So, let's just pack up and head to your tower before the black and orange robots show up to drag us down to hell again—what do you say?" Red made his way slowly through the trees toward the fallen figure, knelling beside him to look down at his face. "Are you going to pass out on your own or do I have to give you a little push in the right direction?"

Robin didn't answer. He faintly remember seeing the tree begin to lean their way, heard X swear, and then felt himself dragged across the grass into safety.

_Then_ he passed out.

-S-

"Well…that was a failure if I ever saw one." Wintergreen frowned in discomfort and shifted his weight where he stood. Arms crossed and utterly annoyed, he continued. "Either way it would have ended less to our liking. To give him another dose would have only weakened his body more and to have waited would have only given his friends time to figure up some foolish rescue mission."

"It wouldn't have been this way if _he_—" Slade gestured furiously at the large screen. "—hadn't shown up. I was led on to believe he should have been dead by now…"

Wintergreen muttered a curse under his breath and turned toward the door. It was the child's fault—the boy was supposed to kill the thief before he could manage an escape or before someone could arrive to set him free. Either Kyle let him go or one of the chances happened—either way, if he wasn't dead already he'd soon wish he was…

-V-

Vincent couldn't remember that last time he slept without an interruption. As soon as he had seen Joyce he passed out and slept like the dead for who-knows-how-long, waking to the sound of someone storming down the hall. At first he thought it was X or someone else, but upon hearing the man cursing under his breath he knew it was Wintergreen again. He just hoped he wouldn't find him behind the crates…

The door was opened ajar and the light from the hallway cast a straight line into the dark room. Vincent shifted, just a little to see between two large crates between him and the view of the room, and froze as soon as the line of light grew in width. The silhouette of the old military man stood in the doorway for a while before stepping into the room, kneeling somewhere on the other side of the room. Curious—and as quiet as he could be—he shifted again to see better between the gap…

And nearly gagged.

There was his brother, as bloody and broken as he once was, dead against the wall. At least his eyes were closed where two streams of blood feel down his face from where the bullet blew a hole in his head. But why he looked exactly like Vincent didn't make mush sense to the boy at first…

Unless he died for his younger twin.

Tears swelled in his eyes.

And his breath caught in his throat when the older man paused and slowly gazed over at the crates. Slowly the man stood and began to walk in his direction…

'_Please don't see me…'_ Vincent prayed. He closed his eyes and waited…

"Born a traitor, died a traitor…" Vincent felt the hand grip the front of his sweater tightly before he was lifted off his feet and held up into the air. Then he opened his eyes and stared down at the stoic face examining him. "Whether your brother is in heaven or hell for all the things he has done, I'm sure his soul would be in agony to know his death was in vain."

Vincent said nothing—he had no idea what to say. He was in the hands of the devil now and all that happened to him was up to the wind.

Wintergreen shook his head. "It's such a pity too. Your brother helped us a lot in his task to destroy his little brother and a perfectly good city."

"He's not…evil…" Vincent strained to say. "Not evil…like you…"

"But he was a killer." The man continued, grinning slightly. "Or at least he had the potential of one. He was going to kill you—he tortured you! He told us how to make sure you couldn't escape, and what an amazing discovery that was…" Wintergreen looked at Vincent's bloody sweater, then at his own strong hands which were wet from the sweater. "You can struggle, but you won't get free. You could have—you could have if he didn't betray you…"

"He betrayed you too."

"Because it was a cycle with him, just like how serial killers have the habit of killing and kleptomaniacs have the urge to steal—he betrays people. First you, then me, then you again—until he would finally get bored and try to rid his life of us. And your sister—did anyone tell you about your sister?"

Joyce…?

He didn't want to hear this.

"She was nothing but a traitor too, but at least she had the guts to kill someone. She put a gun to your cousin's head and blew his brains out with the pull of a trigger. Then she met a worse death—but I'm sure no one ever told you this. Everything was told to your parents and you were sent away before you could see her body at the funeral. Closed casket, of course. She was strangled, electrocuted and had her neck snapped in half which wouldn't be a pretty sight at the funeral if you can understand that much…"

Joyce…he never knew she killed someone. And Kyle…what was going on? Was everyone in his family damned with insanity?

He couldn't believe this.

…but he still did, despite his love for his family.

"But that's a story for another day." The older man said. "I don't like having to kill children and I have to admit you lucked out this time because I believe we're now in need for bait…"

-BB-

Gingerly placing the ice bag against the throbbing bump on the back of his head, Beast Boy sat back on the couch next to Robin's unconscious figure and sighed. "Dude…I'm so never getting this guy ticked off at me again. It's just not worth it…"

"It's also not worth having Slade around either." Raven muttered. She resorted to meditation for her healing and sat cross-legged in mid-air in the front of the room. "We can't lock him up, we can't cut him up, and we can't scare him away—"

"We're running out of ideas on how to get rid of him." Cyborg sat down next to BB, just returning from the sick bay where Starfire was resting. Side checked up on and wound stitched, she would be alright until they could call down a decent doctor. Until then they had to make up a plan and hope Slade wasn't going to attack them full force…"

Then Robin stirred, BB leaping into the air and landing on Cyborg's lap as he pointed a shaky finger at their leader. "I-it moved!"

"_It_ has a gender." Raven corrected.

Red-X crouched down by the couch where Robin's head was resting and watched his face with mild interest as the Boy Wonder came too. At first the kid said nothing—and the sat up and stared at them all wildly.

"How did I get here—and why does my head hurt." He rubbed eth back of it and cracked his neck. "What hit me?"

"My foot."

He began to glare at the thief but memories came flooding back.

Starfire…

It was all his fault.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked, staring from member to member. "I didn't mean to do what I did—and where's Starfire? I have to make sure—"

"She's alright, man." Cyborg pushed BB off his lap. Then he shot Robin a grin. "And she asked that question way more times than you before I could knock her out with a sedative. You guys must share some mental connection."

BB shook his head. "Nah—that's Robin and Raven." –and stood off the floor when raven gave him a dirty look.

"Enough with reunions." X cut in. "We have a mad-man on the other side of town who isn't going to wait until you're all peachy before he throws fire our way. Any ideas, oh fearless leader?"

Beast Boy thought for sure Robin would shake his head with a heavy sigh and start to make one up anyway, but he was surprised to see the kid give an honest nod.

"Yes, actually. And I've been meaning to talk to you about it for a while. It isn't anything special…but it should work…"

His answer just about gave everyone in the room a heart attack. This, to say the least wasn't expected.

"But…Slade has the belt—and you told me you needed the suit!"

Robin shrugged. "Yeah, X, about that—what idiot puts all his toys in one utility belt? It's the mask I was worried about and now that I can see you still have it in one piece, I believe my plan just might still work…"

Wouldn't that be the eighth wonder of the world…

-A-

Alex: there you go—another chapter done, and I know it's short but Word keeps closing after an hour (which we just found out) and each time it does that it automatically deletes whatever I wrote. I have five minutes left until it does that again, so this one has to be short—DAMMIT! And I had so much to say this time…

Victor: PS, I'd really like to see an update from Shara Shima's IAFYDS, but Alex told me not to push. I know his sisters are bugging him about it too so yeah…if you haven't read her story yet then I hope you go over there right now and get to it—and tell her in a nice long reviews to update already.

Alex: we'll be seeing you guys around.

_Until Again,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon_

_And,_

_Victor Van Heiring_

PS: **IMPORTANT: **(And this is something that really bugs me) Whoever it is that is sending me e-mail after e-mail after e-mail, in great detail, on the many ways you could kill me and my family just because you _wanted_ to, it would be most appreciated if you'd stop. I don't take well to being threatened and I will go through hell if I have to in order to find out who you are and putting a stop to your nefarious way.

Thank you


	53. Chapter thirteen: Beginning of the end

Ghosts of the Past

Alexnandru Van Gordon

Alex: Good grief, this thing is so aggravating! That's it! I'm not saving anymore files on my USB storage device; otherwise this thing will never get done. Or Word...Just wait until I get rid of this old lap-top…

Victor: Yeah. This update has been dragged out long enough.

Alex: I hope none of you guys hate me. I'm really really really really really really really really really really really sorry about this…I didn't mean for this to take so long because it's almost over completely.

Victor: _(Sad.)_

Alex: Brighten up. I'll have time to help you with your story.

Victor: Oh yeah—I finally got an account! And I'm actually writing something. That's a big step for me, considering how sensitive I get when being judged. No insults please. If you hate my story then just don't read it.

Alex: Anyhow, let's get on with the chapter you people keep badgering me about. Oh yes—there may or may not be another **character death**, so I'm just going to warn you now…And I can't believe I made Wintergreen out to be so mean…I haven't actually read any comics with him in it so I haven't the slightest idea if he's a good man or not…All I know is that he's friends with the bad guy…

HW: That's such a lie. Bad guy all the way. (_Arms crossed and frowning)_ I mean, he got Slade into the army under-age. What man in his right mind would do such a thing?

Victor: O.o? Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Alex: -.-….Yeah, I specifically remember killing you off. You know, I do those sorts of things for a reason. Now go…be dead again.

HW: Relax…(_slouches down in chair miserably)_ I'm just here to make sure my entire family doesn't die off.

Alex: Hmmm…what if I've been planning to kill Vincent all along? I killed Kyle, didn't I?

HW:…Then at least I get to watch his last stand.

Alex: Aw…I'm moved.

Victor: Really?

Alex: No. If I kill him, I kill him. End of discussion. Besides, if I said exactly what I was going to do before each chapter, no one would bother reading.

Victor:…Good point.

HW: Go, Vincent! Go!

Alex: Hush! I'm trying to watch the show…

Victor: (_Pulls out popcorn_).

HW: (_Said, scared and anxious_)…

Let us begin…

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own anything but my mind and what's in it.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Beginning of the End

The _'other'_ side of town was as quiet as a graveyard. The _'other'_ side of town was, as always, nearly deserted and the _'other' _side of town was, at that very moment, the war central of Jump City when you considered the evil master-mind villains and heroes 'back with a vengeance' about to destroy the place (AKA: the older docks). It was almost like the Narrows of Gotham, except that it was once entirely a working area before a couple of explosions here, a few accidents there and then—_Shazam!_ Not even the homeless people dared to hang around there, not since the old lair of Slade collapsed and took one seven story warehouse (built above it) with it. They should have known he would pick the same community to build up his second lair. But hey, X knew the place like the back of his hand (after escaping) and that led to the production of a well-laid-out—but simple—plan. Very simple, actually. They just needed to be…careful…

A chilly breeze picked up and blew across the street, down the alleys and above each roof. Fall was on its way soon. Perhaps the snow of winter would scare away all the scary boogie-men hiding in the dark. Who knows? Weird things happened in their city?

One lone figure stood atop the oldest warehouse, gazing down at one of the sunlight windows as he crouched and reached to a new belt for supplies. Red-X wasn't likely to make mistakes, but even he worried about getting caught. Hey, it happened once before. What was stopping the past from repeating itself?

'_Get caught and I'll kill you'_

X chuckled softly to himself, tapping the communicator in his ear. _"Relax, I've got this handled."_

'_Where have I heard this before…'_

"_Shut up and get going."_ X took out a small pen shaped device and pressed the end. It almost looked like a click-pen…but you'd be pitied if you mistook it for one. It was created by none other than the Dark Knight himself, a 'borrowed' object for the time being, and the one end glowed menacing red. Then, with his other hand, he took a small suction-cup and pressed it to the window. _"If you guys get caught…well, good luck."_

'_Do you mean that sincerely?'_ It was Starfire's voice this time. _'Will you come to our aid?'_

"_I doubt there's much I could do to help, seeing that I'm diving into the lion's den, but yeah. Just give a call and I'll see what I can do."_

Starfire giggled joyously in the background before the communicator was handed to Raven, ringing loudly in X's ear. _'I can't sense Vincent.'_

"_Huh?"_ With the end of the pen pressed against the glass, he began drawing a large circle. _"What's that supposed to mean? He's not dead…is he?"_

'_Either that, or he will be. But—'_ There was another ring as the communicator was then snatched by Beast Boy. _'Dude, relax. We'll worry about Vince and the commandoes.'_

"_Good. Now hand the communicator back to your merry-old leader and stop switching. It keeps ringing in my ear when you do that…"_

'_Sorry.'_ And he did as he was told.

'_You know the way?'_

"_Like the back of my hand. Just get going before my head explodes. Change the volume on that stupid thing."_

'_Sorry. Over and out.'_

"_See you around…"_ Completing the circle, he pulled with the suction-cup and took the glass from its place. Then, setting it down gently, he took the grappling hook from his belt and attached it to the top of the sunlight before jumping down into the darkness.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he took up a fighting stance and waited patiently for his eyes to adjust to the dark. The other sunlight's provided little light from the moon to shine through to the ground, but this part of the old factory was as good as useless. Slade's main room was a few doors down the single hallway running down the center of the building. The Titans were on the other side of the building, prepared to break in and distract anyone who would come between X and Slade as they fought.

Probably no one would be in there, but you never knew. Slade was a master at planning five or six steps ahead…

…and X hated it when he was right.

A spotlight turned on at that instant, focusing a large beam down toward the center of the room when a single person hung from a noose. His back was too the former thief, but he already knew who it was.

"_No…"_ He gasped, reaching to his belt for a birdarang. It flew from his fingers with expert aim and cut the rope above the boy in one swoop as X ran forward. He slid to his knees beside the boy's fallen figure and turned him over onto his back—

—only to find he'd been tricked. The boy was unconscious but the noose was looped around his chest and then loosely around his neck.

"You're not quite who I was expecting to fall for the grand bait…but perhaps I can hit two birds with one stone."

X cursed beneath his breath and gazed off to his left. Slade, hands calmly folded behind his back, stepped forward from the shadows into the large beam of light. There wasn't the least bit of amusement in his eye, or disappointment for that matter. He obviously didn't care about X's appearance.

"I imagined you would have left the city by now." Slade stated, circling the make-shift prey. "Being a thief and all…I thought you wouldn't have taken your lucky escape for granted."

Standing to watch his enemy closer, X shook off his fear. _"Yeah, well, you know me. I put on the mask and suddenly I'm an entirely different person, new every day."_

"So it would seem…" Slade stopped, facing X, and said nothing as the remaining lights in the room flashed on. To X's surprise, they were alone.

"_Well, are you just going to stand there and chat or do I get to have some fun?"_

"Perhaps…"

"_Perhaps, what? First off, you leave a lot of your sentences open at the end, and, secondly, you talk too much. I thought actions spoke louder than words."_

Slade sighed. "Youth is indeed wasted on the young. Don't they teach you anything in school these days?"

"_I'm not sociable. I finished school over the internet."_

"That would explain a lot." Slade eased into a fighting stance, watching as X prepared for the first attack. "Then, by all means, begin."

X didn't need to be told twice. He was in the air before Slade finished the sentence, right foot aimed high, waiting to deliver an axe-kick to the man's head. This attack, of course, failed, dodged by Slade, but the moment X touched the ground he crouched down and narrowly missed a side-kick aimed for his mid-section before pouncing up and hitting Slade square in the chest with his right shoulder. Slade was forced back a few steps, watching as X stood again, but he was back in the action before the latter had time to recoil. Three kicks aimed for the chest nearly failed until the last one caught X in the abdomen.

Leaning forward, giving a small gasp for air, X dropped down to the ground and rolled away from the axe-kick which followed Slade's short burst. Then he was back on his feet, ducking under a fifth kick and aiming an upper-cut for the man's chin. It hit its mark, twisting Slade's neck back a littler farther than what was expected. But the older man was prepared for such. He grabbed the boy's fist, crushing it in his hand as he snapped his neck back into shape.

"Not bad." He commented. "It's a little more than what I expected from a petty thief."

"_You see…that's where…you're wrong…"_ X grumbled, trying his hardest not to fall to his knees as Slade' bent his writs back. _"I think I have you figured out."_

"Is that so?"

"_Yeah…"_ X shifted his body forward, slipping under Slade's arm and leaning it on his shoulder. As Slade's hand released his fist, he grabbed the man's wrist and leaned forward, falling to a knee as he threw the man to the ground. _"I don't take on a challenge I know is going to kill, so you can try, but I can't say you'll succeed in getting rid of me so easily."_

Growling in frustration, Slade hopped back to his feet and planted a back kick to X's face before the boy could stand. "You should think before you act. That's a commonly known fact."

"_Yeah, and my mom always said it was bad to recite old clichés. You'll jinx yourself…"_

-W-

He waited in the main room as instructed, cleaning out one of his old pistols as the far wall was blow apart by a small explosion. It was really done by the arm cannon of the one called Cyborg, who was, in fact, the first to step inside the room. It was a fascinating weapon when you thought about it but, then again, so was everyone on the Titans' team. Each individual made up their share of the team's strength equally.

The demoness was second to step through the debris and settling dust cloud, followed shortly by the green changeling and the alien princess as they lined up as a team by the cyborg.

"Ya gonna tell us where the kid's are…" Cyborg started, arm cannon warming up a second time as he aimed it at the old man. "Or do we have to do this the hard way."

"Have fun…" Wintergreen sighed. From the darker corners of the room, twenty commandoes stepped up for the fight. All Wintergreen had to make sure was that the four Titans members didn't disturb Slade in the other room as he dealt with Robin. Simple as that.

"Aw man…" The green one complained. "Dude, do you have any idea how many times we've fought these things? They're really isn't much too them anymore."

"That's why I improved them." He replied, not once looking up from his work. "Like I said before: Have fun."

Starfire titled her head to one side. "You are wishing us fun when you are in fact the enemy…Tell me..." She turned to Raven. "Is this some form of deception."

Raven sighed. "It's called sarcasm."

"Ah…the _sarcasm_…"

Then they attacked.

Each of the four members dove toward opposite ends of the room, driving forward into groups of the commandoes to tackle on their own. It was interesting to see how quick they were to act, but they were foolish to split up. These robots really were better than the last version.

Like he said before…

Good luck.

-S-

He had to admit that something was different. Maybe the kid had indeed figured him out, or maybe it was just because Slade was used to fighting against Robin, but X was doing better than he expected. The thief could have learnt a different fight style, but there was something wrong about the whole situation. He was learning from his mistakes…

Slade didn't give the thief a moment's rest, hitting him hard in the gut with a simple kick. The boy had been too busy blocking punches that he neglected Slade's legs entirely. It wasn't very hard to kick in close range.

"Hmmm…you should be glad to know…" Slade began, dodging a kick quickly as the boy recollected himself. "…that you died fighting a good fight."

"_Who said I'm going to die."_ The thief refuted. _"I can here to watch your funeral."_

Slade grinned behind his mask. "I'm sorry to disappoint you…"

-A-

Ales: There. I think that should leave you hanging for a little while longer—_choke!_

HW: (_Hugging Alex to death_) You didn't kill him! Yay! He lives!

Victor: Yay…you actually let an OC live. But doesn't that break some sort of code of yours?

Alex: (_Slips out of her grasp_) Jeez, I can't breathe! And as for a code…it's unofficial. I mean, I wanted to kill off Jaze in Not Again but then too many people grew attached to him.

Jaze: Thank God for that. And is it just me or has anyone else noticed that he makes sure his OCs have guilt or sin on their conscious before thy die? It's like, none of them can die a straight hero…

Alex: Hey, get back in your own story!

Marionette: Ordering people about, little fraud? Tsk tsk, what has this world come too…

Alex:…What are you doing here? You're not in any of my fanfic stories.

Victor: Not to mention you don't exist yet. You're back on my account.

Marionette: Hmmm…I was drawn by argument.

HW: Who's she?

Alex: Ignore her, she's leaving—as are all of you! Since when did you guys start popping up? I thought you left for good.

Jaze: Says who?

Alex: -.- Leave already…

HW: Fine, but I will return to haunt you if you attack my brother…-.- (_Glares as she leaves_).

Jaze: And I'll just bug you in Not Again.

Marionette: And I…shall wait for creation….

Alex:…Yeah…goodbye to you too…

_Until Again,_

_Alexnandru Van Gordon,_

_And_

_Victor Van Heiring_


End file.
